Pound&Pumpkin Cake's Adventures (And Misadventures) In Potty Training
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FimFiction.) Pound and Pumpkin Cake's parents decide the twins are finally old enough to begin potty training. This is a collection of the various comedic escapades that the twins got up to as a result. Rated Teen as a precaution, but should be mostly G/PG.
1. What's That Noise!

"Do you really think they're ready, honey-bun?" Mrs. Cake asked her husband, as they stood outside the door to their foals' nursery. They were currently contemplating a very big decision. "I mean, they're only foals once. I don't want to rush into this too soon and rob them of the chance to enjoy their foalhood."

Mr. Cake nuzzled his wife. "I know it's hard, but they're at the right age for it. They have to learn sooner or later. Besides, it's not like they're going to just doing it overnight. We both know it's going to be a long process of ups and downs."

"I know, it's just... they look so cute in their little diapers," Mrs. Cake commented. "Do we really have to make them give them up now? We can wait for a few more weeks."

But Mr. Cake shook his head. "Even Pinkie Pie knows they can't stay in diapers forever, and she's agreed to help us out. We've held off for long enough, I think the time has come. Worse comes to worse, we can back off for a while."

With a sigh, Mrs. Cake replied. "You're right, Carrot. We have to do this, whether we like it or not. But I just know they're not going to be happy to hear they have to leave their diapers behind. I hope they don't hate us too much for it."

"Well, there's no point in beating around the bush," Mr. Cake declared. "It's time to start potty training them!" And with that, he pushed open the door to the nursery, and he and his wife trotted into it.

* * *

Pound and Pumpkin Cake were sound asleep in their crib, and had no idea that their lives were about to change forever. They were just dreaming away, without a care in the world.

Suddenly, the twins were roused from their sleep by a pair of familiar hooves lightly stroking their backs. "Wake up my little angels," a familiar sweet voice called out. "Today's a very big day."

Pound Cake was the first of the two to wake up, and he let out a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. The rays of Celestia's sun were just starting to seep their way into the nursery through a nearby window, far too early to be up for his tastes.

Pumpkin Cake awoke soon afterward, and after her eyes had fully opened, she saw the smiling faces of her parents staring back at her. "Was going on, Pound?" she asked her brother.

"I dun know, Pumpkin. Mommy and Daddy nevew wake us up dis earwy," Pound grumbled. And to his parents he said. "Whaever it is, I didn' do it, my sistew did."

"Nu-uh, my bwother did it." Pumpkin protested, pointing a hoof accusingly at her brother.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake giggled, for all they could hear was foalish gibberish. Pinkie Pie seemed to better understand whatever it was they would try to say. "Hope you two had a good night's sleep, because your mother and I have a surprise for the two of you." Mr. Cake said eagerly, after he checked their diapers and saw that they were dry and clean.

The mentioning of a surprise caught the twins attention! "A suwpwise?! Wha is it?!" they asked.

Mrs. Cake smiled, but also seemed to be suppressing the urge to tear up. "That's right, it's a very _big_ surprise," she told the twins, as she scooped them up. "After today, your lives will never be the same again."

"Wha do you tink the suwpwise is?" Pound whispered to his sister, as they were carried out of their nursery.

"I dun know, but I'ww bet is someting good!" Pumpkin whispered in reply.

Just then, Pinkie came bouncing past. "Oh, is today the big day?" she asked The Cakes.

"Yup," Mr. Cake nodded. "They're finally ready for it."

"You mean they're going to-" Pinkie began.

"-Yes they are," Mrs. Cake interrupted, putting a hoof to Pinkie's mouth. "And you don't want to spoil the surprise for them, do you?"

"Oh no indeedy!" Pinkie eagerly replied, leaping into the air. When she came back down she asked. "But, I can still help, right?"

Mr. and Mrs. Cake both nodded. "Absolutely, Pinkie. Your help is going to be needed quite often for the forseeable future."

"Well, just give me a shout if you need my services," Pinkie replied, then to the twins she cooed. "I hope you guys like your surprise, I've got such big plans for when you've finally seen it! In fact, I'm already planning a party for it!" And with that, she bounced away down the stairs.

The twins got more and more excited, eagerly babbling back and forth to each other about what the surprise might be. If Pinkie was planning a party related to it, it [i]had[/i] to be good!

* * *

It seemed to take forever for Mr. and Mrs. Cake to come to a stop. When they did, Pound and Pumpkin immediately took notice of where it was that their parents had brought them. What exactly could there be in a bathroom that warranted all this fanfare?

"Ready?" Mr. Cake asked his wife.

"Ready." Mrs. Cake nodded in reply. Pound and Pumpkin were most confused, but then again grown-ups could be so weird sometimes.

Mr. Cake pushed open the bathroom door, and lead Mrs. Cake and the twins inside. Then he closed the door behind him, while his wife set the twins down on the tiled floor.

"The bathwoom? Was so speciaw about the bathwoom?" The twins asked at the same time, the most confused looks on their faces. The only stuff they knew was in here, was the tub, the sink, and that mysterious white bowl thing.

Mr. Cake giggled, and looked at his wife. He gave her a knowing wink, then said to the twins. "Okay, you two. Turn around and close your eyes, and when you open them, you'll see what your surprise is."

Despite both their vivid curiosity and confusion, the twins obeyed. But not before they saw their mother trot over to one of the cabinets beneath the sink. Apparently, their surprise was stored there. As they covered their eyes, they could hear the sound of their mother moving things around, no doubt looking for something. The seconds seemed to tick by slowly, and many times the twins just barely resisted the urge to peek.

At last, just as they heard the sound of something (or somethings) being placed onto the bathroom floor, Mr. Cake cooed. "Alright you two, you can open your eyes now. Are you ready for your big surprise?!"

"Yeah!" the twins cheered, and removed their hooves from their eyes with great fanfare! They were ready for anything! But when they finally got a chance to see their surprise, they were most confused. In front of them stood two small plastic bowls, one of them was a light blue in color, and the other a light pink in color. Neither Pound or Pumpkin had ever seen such objects before.

"These are your new potties!" Mrs. Cake proudly declared, pointing to the plastic bowls. "From now on, whenever you have to pee-pee or poo-poo, you will do it in these instead of your diapers!"

Pound and Pumpkin's mouth dropped open in shock! Their parents were going to make them give up their diapers, and have them do their business in those weirdly colored bowls?! Surely, this had to be a joke, or a bizarre dream of some kind. There was no way this was real!

"Bu, I wike my diapees!" Pound protested.

"Me too!" Pumpkin added. "Me no wanna give up diapees! Diapees are fun, potty is stupid!" And the twins folded their hooves across their chests, as they pouted in protest.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake just laughed at their twin toddlers double pout. "Oh come now, there's no need to be a bunch of pouty pants," Mr. Cake said with a smile, as he and his wife approached the twins and removed their diapers. "It's simple and easy. All you have to do, is take off your diapers, sit down on the potties, and do your business like you would in your diapers."

"Then when you're all done, you stand up so that we can wipe you," Mrs. Cake explained. "Then we take your potties, carry them to the toilet, empty them out, and flush it all away," she proceeded to trot over to the toilet. "Just like this, watch." she declared, as she put her hoof on the silver handle and pressed it down.

A tremendous roar reached the twins ears, as the water swirled around in the bowl and disappeared down the drain! Then, seconds later, it returned. The twins were immediately stricken with panic! "Monster!" they cried, hiding behind their parents legs for protection. How could anypony keep something in their house that made such an awful noise?!

"The toilet isn't a monster," Mrs. Cake told the twins. "It won't hurt you."

"Besides, you're using your potties. You're not big enough to use the toilet yet," Mr. Cake added. "Now, who wants to try first?"

But the twins didn't want to use their potties, they didn't want to stay in the bathroom any longer. Why stay in the same room as that monster that made such an awful noise?! What if it tried to eat them?!

Panicking, Pound and Pumpkin grabbed their diapers and made a mad dash out of the bathroom!

"Well, that could've gone better." Mr. Cake observed with a sigh.

* * *

Pound and Pumpkin didn't stop running until they were certain they'd escaped the bathroom, then they finally stopped to breath a sigh of relief. "Do ya tink we escaped fwom the monster?!" Pound anxiously asked his sister, as he tried to slip his diaper back on.

"Yes, I tink so," Pumpkin replied. "How can Daddy and Mommy keep such a ting in our house?! Don't they know it could eat them?!"

"Or Pinkie Pie, ouw big sistew," Pound added. "If that monster ate her, Equestwia would be in big twouble!"

"Yeah. Ouw diapees awe much safer than that monster that makes such an awfuw noise! At weast our diapees will nevew twy to eat us!" Pumpkin said firmly, as she used her magic to readjust her diaper, then helped her brother do the same.

"Bu wha we gonna do now?!" Pound nervously asked, looking all around for any sign of his parents. "Mommy and Daddy awe gonna twy to make us use smaller vewisions of tat monster, instead of wetting us stay in diapees!"

"Weww, who's the one pony who we can awways count on to watch out fow us if Mommy and Daddy awe busy?" Pumpkin suggested.

Pound smiled brightly, he knew the answer. "Big sistew Pinkie! She'll make we stay in diapees forevew!"

"Bingo! Wets go find her and tell her ouw story!" Pumpkin declared. "She awwyas wistens to us!"

"Whewe is she, anyway?" Pound asked, now realizing he hadn't seen Pinkie since he and his sister were being escorted to the bathroom. Then he gasped. "You dun tink that monster finawwy ate her, do you?!"

"I hope not, otherwise we gonna wun away! Find some pwace whewe that monster doesn't exisit!" Pumpkin vowed.

And with their new end goal in mind, the twins raced away to hopefully find Pinkie. With any luck, the monster in the bathroom hadn't eaten her, yet.

* * *

As luck would have it, Pound and Pumpkin didn't have to search for very long to find Pinkie. She was waiting for the twins when they came downstairs.

"Surprise!" Pinkie shouted, jumping out from behind the counter, as confetti seemed to shoot from out of nowhere! She immediately scooped up the twins before they could say anything, and gave them both big hugs. "Oh, I'm so proud of the both of you, and I'm sure your parents are too!" she said, flashing one of her signature big smiles.

"Wha you talking about, Pinkie?" Pumpkin asked, her big sister could even weirder than the other grown-ups (not that Pumpkin or her brother minded, in a lot of ways Pinkie understood them better than any other grown-up).

"Yeah, we didn' do anyting, yet." Pound commented, shooting the most confused look at Pinkie that he could possibly give.

"You two are taking your first steps to being big ponies! You're growing up so fast, it seems like only yesterday you were saying your first words!" Pinkie said all at once. "Now get ready for a Pinkie Pie style party, thrown by yours truly!"

The twins looked up, they saw a banner hanging from the ceiling (how they had failed to notice before, they didn't know). And printed on it in big letters alternatively painted blue and pink was the phrase: "Potty Party".

"I knew you'd like it!" Pinkie happily exclaimed. "I just wish I could've seen the two of you use the potty for the first time, you must've looked so cute!"

Pound and Pumpkin looked at each other, unsure of how to tell Pinkie that they had no intention of being potty trained. And before they could say anything, their parents came trotting down the nearby stairs looking a bit unhappy.

"Hey? What's with the long faces? The twins used the potty for the first time today, and that calls for a party!" Pinkie eagerly exclaimed, as more confetti rained down from above.

Mrs. Cake sighed. "Well, Pinkie, things didn't go nearly as well as we thought they would. We introduced the twins to their potties, and told them how to use them. But it seems they're scared of the toilet, they think it's a monster."

"A monster?" Pinkie parroted, her smile fading.

"Yes, or at least that's what we heard," Mr. Cake replied. "Oh well, I suppose we'll just have to try again later. Potty training isn't an overnight think after all."

But Pinkie immediately declared to The Cakes. "Not to worry! I'll give it a try! I think I can help them see the toilet for what it really is."

"You're welcome to try if you'd like, Pinkie," Mrs. Cake offered. "Maybe you'll have better luck than Carrot and I did."

"Just promise you'll be careful, I don't want any accidents." Mr. Cake said nervously.

"Relax, with me on the job you've got nothing to worry about," Pinkie replied. "I helped potty train my baby sister, Marble. And I still know a few tricks that worked wonders."

Pound and Pumpkin's hearts immediately sank. "Great, now Pinkie's going to make us go back into the bathwoom with dat monster!" Pound complained to his sister. "I shouldn't have wistened to you and just ran off on my own!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know this wouwd happen?" Pumpkin protested. "Who knows? Maybe if we pwead hard enough, we can make Pinkie wisten to us?"

However, before the twins could think of doing or saying anything else, Pinkie immediately began carrying them back up the stairs. "I know you guys think the toilet is a monster, but I know just how to make you see it isn't. Trust me, pretty soon you'll see that the toilet is nothing to be scared of."

"Weww sistew, it was nice knowing ya." Pound said, glumly admitting defeat.

"Same to you, bwother. We had pwetty good lives, even if they wewe short." Pumpkin replied in an equally glum tone, as the twins were carried down the hall to the bathroom. In a matter of moments, they would be face to face with the monster that would surely eat them."

* * *

"And here we are!" Pinkie said proudly, pushing open the door to the bathroom and carrying the twins inside. The twins gulped, as they were brought closer and closer to the white bowl monster that had previously seemed so uninteresting.

"Pinkie, pwease, we dun wanna be eaten!" The twins pleaded, desperately trying to wiggle out of Pinkie's hooves, but to no avail.

"It's okay you two, I'm right here. Nothing's gonna hurt you on my watch." Pinkie said sweetly, as she attempted to calm the twins down.

"Guess this is it!" Pumpkin gulped, as the toilet drew ever so close.

"Yeah, the onwy question now is, which one of us wiww it go fow first?" Pound wondered, as the toilet became so close the twins could reach out and touch it (or it could reach out and touch them).

"There's nothing to be afraid of, the toilet just wants to be your friend," Pinkie told the twins. "See that little silver handle over there?" The twins reluctantly nodded. "Go on, touch it and push it down." Pinkie encouraged.

Pound and Pumpkin nervously looked at the toilet, then at Pinkie, then at each other, then back at the toilet. So far, all was quiet. "I tink you should twy your wuck first, Pumpkin," Pound encouraged. "It didn make tat noise untiw Mommy touched it, so maybe it onwy eats girws?"

"Nu-uh, you touch it first!" Pumpkin said with a shake of her head. "Then if twies to eat you, at weast I'ww be safe with Pinkie."

"Nu, you go first!" Pound insisted.

"Nu, _you_ go first!" Pumpkin demanded.

But unknown to the twins, Pinkie had already decided who should be first to touch the handle. "Fillies first, Pound Cake," she declared, setting him safely on the nearby kitchen sink counter. "Go ahead, Pumpkin Cake, flush the toilet."

"Wucky you," Pound teased. "Be seeing you, sis."

"If it twies to eat me, I'm taking you with me!" Pumpkin snorted, before she reluctantly extended her tiny hooves as best as she could, while taking care not to wiggle out of Pinkie's grasp. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, as her hooves grabbed hold of the silver handle, and with a great deal of effort forced it down. The loud noise from before came back!

"Monster! Is gonna eat us!" The twins shouted, and tried to make another frantic run for it!

But Pinkie wouldn't let them. "Nothing's happening to you, see?" she told them, as the water swirled around and disappeared down the drain, then returned.

When the loud noise had faded, the twins were no longer scared. They were quite fascinated, and curious. It was so odd to see the water disappear down that little hole, and then return as if nothing had happened. But maybe that was a fluke?

There was only one way to find, and Pinkie knew it. She put Pumpkin on the counter, and took Pound Cake into her grasp. "Now it's your turn, Pound Cake. Go ahead and flush it!" she encouraged.

Pound reluctantly did so, fearful that the monster might have been sleeping and the noise from earlier may have now woken it up. When he pressed down the handle, the noise came back once again! But this time, for some reason, Pound wasn't as bothered by it. And neither was his sister. Perhaps it was because they knew it was coming, or perhaps it was because they were convinced any monster that may been lurking had gone away. Either way, the twins were most fascinated by the swirling motion of the water, as it once again went down the drain and then came back.

"Again! Again!" the twins cried eagerly.

"Alright, one more flush, but that's it." Pinkie replied, and after taking both twins into her hooves, pressed the handle down once again. Despite the noise, the twins giggled in excitement, as they watched the toilet flush. Where had this thing been all their lives?

"Guess there wasn a monstew aftew all." Pumpkin realized, as Pinkie carried them back out of the bathroom.

"Eh, I guess not. Bu I dun know if I wanna give up my diapees just yet. If I can't use tat thing they called a toilet, why get rid of my diapees at all?" Pound wondered, though he said the last part to himself.


	2. Pound's Pain

Even though he now knew that there was no monster lurking in the bathroom, Pound Cake still wasn't in any hurry to start potty training, despite how much his sister seemed to like the idea.

As far as Pound saw it, what point was there learning how to use a potty, when you ultimately outgrew that too? If you were inevitably going to have use the toilet, why not wait until you were big enough to do so and just train yourself to do _that_?

Of course, Pound knew better than to mention this to anypony. His parents clearly wouldn't agree, and neither would his sister. "But that's okay," Pound told himself. "They don't know my plan, and I'll make sure it stays that way."

His plan was quite simple. Just keep his diapers hidden away, and whenever he had to go potty, secretly slip them on and use them. Then dispose of them without anypony being any the wiser.

Perhaps it never occurred to Pound that his plan was more complicated and unnecessary compared to using the potty, for if he had he might have avoided the embarrassment (and close call) that would cause him to ultimately abandon to it. And this, is how it happened.

* * *

It had been about a week since the twins had officially started potty training, but so far they had not had any luck making it to the bathroom in time. For Pound, this was intentional. But he suspected his parents and his big sister might be catching on to that fact. For by now, they had taken away all the diaper packs, and thrown out all but one or two of them.

" _Nice try, Mommy and Daddy, but I won't give up my diapers so easily._ " Pound thought to himself, and his toddler brain had schemed up a scheme to outsmart them, without having to actual use his potty.

The time was just after high noon, the rays of Celestia's sun were starting to shift ever so slightly, as it moved from its position straight up in the sky. Pound and his sister Pumpkin were in their nursery, sitting in their playpen without a care in the world. As Pound moved to stack an alphabet block on top of a small tower he was building, he felt it. The familiar pain building up inside his little hole. Try as he might to ignore it, Pound could feel it deep down inside him, and he knew what that meant. He had to poop!

Of course, Pound couldn't just ignore the pain and keep playing (like he would've preferred to). No, since starting potty training his parents and Pinkie Pie had made it perfectly clear, that he was to tell them whenever he felt like he had to go. That way, they could take him to the bathroom and sit him on his potty.

"Now fow my pwan." Pound whispered to himself, as he tried not to let the pain inside him grow, despite the building pressure. Calmly, he set down his block, and waddled over to the side of the playpen. Flapping his wings ever so delicately (so as not to make him poop himself in mid-flight), he rose out of the playpen, landing firmly on the nursery floor in his diaper. At that point, Pound stopped trying to hold it in. The impact was more than enough for his little body to handle. In a matter of seconds it was over, but Pound knew his plan wasn't finished yet.

After making sure nopony was looking (Pumpkin was too busy playing with her toys to notice anything), Pound trotted out of the nursery and down the hall to the bathroom. The door had been left open ever so slightly, and despite the weight of his used diaper, Pound had no trouble pushing it open enough for him to waddle inside. Then he immediately kicked the door with his back hooves, just hard enough for it to close.

" _So far so good._ " Pound thought to himself, grinning eagerly. Immediately, his eyes fell upon on his potty, which sat lonely and neglected in a corner of the bathroom. "Sowwy Mr. Potty, but you not get used today." Pound taunted at the useless plastic bowl, sticking his tongue out to mock it. Then he turned his gaze to the cabinet beneath the kitchen sink, a short trot away. It was there that he had stored the entire reason for his visit to the bathroom.

Carefully opening the cabinet, and pushing aside the rolls of toilet paper and various bottles of bathing products, Pound found what he was looking for. An entire family sized package of diapers, and what look they had already been opened before he'd gotten his hooves on them.

Pound took one of the diapers out of the package, delighting in the fresh scent it gave off (which contrasted quite sharply with the stench wafting from his used one), then pushed the package back into its hiding place and closed the cabinet. Just one thing left to do!

Anticipation running through his tiny body at a mile a minute, Pound raced to his sister's potty and sat down in it. He liked how the small space of the potty caused his diaper to press up against his rump, especially since it wasn't his own potty he was doing it in. But Pound felt his business wasn't quite finished just yet, so he pushed as hard as he could while sitting on the potty with his diaper. His bladder almost instantly released into the diaper, and after a great deal of pushing, Pound was rewarded for his efforts as he felt his bowels empty themselves completely.

Now that just left the problem of cleaning himself up, a task that the sneaky little pegasus was already prepared for. " _I just need to find a grown-up and tell them I had an accident even though I tried to make it to the potty,"_ he thought to himself, and giggled. " _Who knew grown-ups were so easy to fool?_ "

* * *

But when Pound tried to get up from the potty, he found that he couldn't do so, no matter how hard he struggled. Looking around for who or what was responsible, Pound's eyes soon came to rest on his diaper, and they quickly took note of how much it had expanded. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together, and find out why he couldn't get off the potty. " _I should've thought this through._ " he mentally cursed, now wishing he hadn't been so foolish.

As luck would have it, at that very moment the bathroom door was pushed open, and in trotted Mr. Cake. When he saw Pound Cake, despite the smell that was originating from him, he couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Pound Cake. That's _not_ what a potty is for, especially since it's not yours."

" _Just great, of all the rotten luck!_ " Pound thought, as he was quickly approached by his father.

"I suppose there's no point in asking if you need a change," Mr. Cake said, continuing to laugh. "Well, first thing's first, let's get rid of that dirty diaper of yours."

"Good wuck, Daddy. This diapee is stuck on tight, you ain't evew gonna get it off!" Pound vowed, even though he knew his father couldn't understand him.

But much to Pound's surprise, it took Mr. Cake very little effort to remove the diaper from Pound's rump. All he had to do was undo the sticky tapes, and let it fall from Pound's waist, then he lifted Pound up with the greatest of ease as the diaper sank into the potty with an audible crinkle.

Pound was amazed, he'd thought for sure his diaper would be impossible to remove, and yet his father had done in less than ten seconds! Forget his sisters, Pound's dad had to be the **REAL** magical one of the family. After all, what else but magic could describe how effortlessly he'd been able to get Pound out of that extremely bulky undergarment?


	3. Pumpkin and The Potty

Unlike her brother, Pumpkin Cake was most thrilled with her new potty. And once she knew the bathroom was safe, she couldn't wait to start using it. Using it instead of a diaper was different, and Pumpkin always liked it when things were different. That's why she never chewed on the same toy for too long a period of time (and even now she was starting to do that less often).

But Pumpkin was getting too excited for her own good. She was in such a rush to try and use her new potty, that she was always making mistakes. There was one mistake in particular she thought she'd never live down (and her brother seemed intent on making sure that was so).

The very day after Pound Cake had gotten stuck inside his sister's potty (why he hadn't bothered with his potty, he refused to say), Pumpkin was downstairs playing peek-a-boo with her big sister. It didn't matter how many times they played, Pumpkin never got tired of it.

"Okay, Pumpkin Cake, are you ready?" Pinkie eagerly asked, as she set Pumpkin on the floor of the kitchen.

Pumpkin jumped up and down in excitement. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" she giggled and cheered.

"Good, let's begin!" Pinkie grinned, disappearing through the kitchen door. Then in a voice as sweet as the sugar she liked to consume, she playfully asked Pumpkin. "Where's Pinkie Pie?"

Pumpkin pretended she had no clue, even though she knew there was only one place where Pinkie could be. " _Every time she pops out of that door, something's different. I don't know how she does it, but that's the kind of magic I **really** want to get good at when I'm older._ " she thought to herself, and prepared herself for whatever surprise Pinkie was going to give her.

"Here I am!" Pinkie shouted playfully, poking out of the door, all the while not seeming to notice that Gummy was clinging to her tail.

"Gummy!" Pumpkin laughed, pointing to Pinkie's tail.

"Gummy?" Pinkie wondered, and intentionally turned all around so that she couldn't look directly behind her. "I don't see him anywhere," she replied, before she quickly spun her tail around and shook it. Sure enough, Gummy stared at her with his blank expression. "Hey, if you wanted to join in on the fun, you just needed to ask!" Pinkie told him, as she removed the baby alligator from her tail and set him on the floor. "You haven't been stealing Pound Cake's pacifier again, have you? You know it's not right to take things that don't belong to you, Gummy." Pinkie lectured.

Gummy didn't say anything, he just looked at Pinkie with his blank stare and occasional licked his face with his tongue. Of course, Pumpkin knew the truth about Gummy's pacifier stealing, but it was a secret that stayed between her, her brother, and the alligator. It was fun keeping a secret from Pinkie.

Pumpkin was going to crawl over to Gummy and play with him, she was hit by a familiar urge. She'd eaten breakfast about half an hour ago, and now it was on its way out. She knew what that meant, it was potty time! "Mommy!" she called out.

"Mommy's right here. What is it, Pumpkin Cake?" Mrs. Cake asked, as she came trotting over.

"Potty!" Pumpkin shouted.

Mrs. Cake quickly deduced what her daughter was trying to tell her (it was a trick you picked up on as a mother). "Oh, is it potty time already?!" she asked with a smile, to which her daughter nodded. Mrs. Cake beamed with happiness! " _She wants to use the potty, even though she just started potty training! This is a good sign!_ " she thought, and eagerly scooped her daughter up with her hooves. "Alright then, hop aboard the potty express my little angel!" Mrs. Cake instructed, as Pumpkin clung tightly to her mother's mane. Mrs. Cake then made a mad dash up the stairs to the bathroom, there was no time to lose!

* * *

Upon reaching the bathroom, Mrs. Cake was quick to dash inside and close the door behind her so that she and her daughter would have some privacy.

Before Mrs. Cake could do anything else, however, Pumpkin decided she couldn't wait any longer! She jumped down from her mother's mane, and dashed across the tiled floor to her potty!

"Wait, Pumpkin!" Mrs. Cake called, but it was too late! Pumpkin found her potty and planted her rump firmly on it, then she let it all out!

"I done it!" Pumpkin proudly cheered, using the potty was so much fun (and so easy too, she didn't even have to push all that hard). But then, why was her mother looking at her with such a weird look? And now that the foal thought about it, how come she hadn't heard anything when she'd used her potty? And on top of that, why did her bottom feel so stinky? Something was not right!

"Well, at least you tried, Pumpkin," Mrs. Cake said, a small sigh escaping her lips. "Don't worry, I'll clean you up."

"Cwean me up?" Pumpkin wondered. Why would her mother be offering to do such a thing after she'd just used the potty like her parents had wanted her to? It wasn't until she finally looked down at herself, that Pumpkin realized what had happened. She had sat on the potty, but unfortunately she hadn't waited for her mother to remove her diaper. She'd ended up sitting on the potty with a diaper, and going into it by mistake. Instantly, Pumpkin felt a huge wave of embarrassment wash over her, and her cheeks flushed bright red! " _Stupid diaper!_ " Pumpkin cursed, sorely feeling tempted to kick the padded undergarment in frustration, despite how full it was.

"It's okay, Pumpkin. Accidents happen," Mrs. Cake cooed in a soothing voice, as she lifted her daughter off the potty and carried her out of the bathroom. "Come on, let's get you changed, and we can try to use the potty later."

"Bu I wanna use the potty now!" Pumpkin protested. Her mother failed to hear her.

 _"I might have figured this would happen with Pumpkin Cake,_ " Mrs. Cake thought to herself, as she headed for the nursery. " _After all, I made the very same mistake the first time **I** tried to use the potty._ " And she mentally prayed that her twin toddlers would never find out about such a fact.


	4. Down The Hooooole!

A few days passed after Pumpkin's Cake accident, and nothing of significance happened for either of the twins. Pound still wasn't fully ready to give up his diapers, and as much as Pumpkin wanted to use the potty, she just wasn't able to make it in time.

Then, just a week after the twins had begun their potty training, their parents had to tend to an important baking order across town. And so, Pound and Pumpkin were once again left in the care of Pinkie Pie, their big sister.

"Alright, you two!" Pinkie declared dramatically. "Don't think you can pull any fast ones on old Pinkie Pie, no siree! I know you two are ready to start using the potty, and I'm going to try my hardest to make sure you two use it whenever you have to go. And Gummy will be watching you too, so don't get any ideas."

Gummy looked at the twins with his blank stare, but didn't do anything else. Whatever was on his mind, the twins had no way of knowing what it was.

"Now then, if there are no objections, let's head straight to the bathroom," Pinkie went on. "Just because you don't _think_ you have to go, doesn't mean you don't. Trust me, I speak from experience."

"Yay, potty time!" Pumpkin cheered, as she was scooped into Pinkie's right forehoof.

"Boo, me no wike potty time!" Pound protested, as he was scooped into Pinkie's left forehoof.

"Oh come on, bwother. Da potty can be fun!" Pumpkin said to her brother, as they (along with Gummy) were carried out of their nursery.

"Na, potty is stupid! But the toilet is fun!" Pound said with a grin. "In fact, I tink I know how we can have fun with it."

"Wha do we have to do?" Pumpkin asked, her curiosity rising.

"Weww..." Pound began, and whispered something into his sister's ear.

"Ooh! Sounds wike a good time!" Pumpkin smiled eagerly. "Bu wha about Pinkie? Won't she twy to stop us?"

Pound groaned in frustration, as the realization dawned on him. "You're wight, Pinkie is a pwoblem. And one we can't deaw with. Now, if Gummy wewe to be weft in charge, tat would be diffewent."

Little did Pound know, he was about to get his wish. And that his idea of bathroom fun, was going to have an unexpected ending.

* * *

"And here we are," Pinkie said proudly, as she carried the twins into the bathroom. She proceeded to place them on their respective potties, and pull their diapers down to their ankles. "Now then, just get comfortable and I'll..." Pinkie began, then she gasped as she suddenly remembered something extremely important from downstairs! "Oh no, I completely forgot! My celebratory cupcakes for when you two use your potties for the first time will be ready at any moment! I can't let them burn!" she exclaimed, and began to pace back and forth. "But I can't just leave you two here all by yourselves. What am I gonna do? Think Pinkie, think!"

Several seconds passed, as Pinkie tried to ponder a solution to her problem. Then, when she looked at Gummy, she gasped again! An idea had just come into her head! "Okay you two, change of plans!" she told the twins, and placed Gummy in front of them. "Gummy's going to watch over you and make sure you stay in the bathroom! I've gotta get those cupcakes out of the oven before they burn to a crisp! Nopony likes burnt cupcakes!" And Pinkie zipped out of the bathroom at a pace far faster than the frantic trot the twins had trotted when they thought the toilet was a monster!

Now the twins were alone with Gummy, which went they were free to try Pound's idea of how to have fun in the bathroom. The baby alligator soon left his post by the potties, opting instead to walk over to the door and stare at the hallway walls from it. As soon as he did so, the twins got up off their potties, and trotted up to the great white bowl shaped thing that was the toilet.

"Weady sis?" Pound asked, turning to Pumpkin.

"Weady! Wet's do this!" Pumpkin eagerly replied, it was time for the fun to begin. The twins were going to take turns flushing things down the toilet!

Pound went first, he went over to the nearby roll of toilet paper, and with a flap of his wings he got on top of it. Eagerly grinning from ear to ear, the little pegasus starting unrolling the toilet paper from the roll. Pound kept rolling and rolling, until all of the toilet paper had come off of the role and rested on the bathroom floor. Quickly grabbing the long trail of the disposable stuff, Pound found the end of the trail and flapping his wings again, fed it into the toilet bowl. "Toiwet pater go down the hooooole!" he cried, as he pushed the handle down and flushed the toilet! The toilet greedily sucked down the toilet paper, as both Pound and his sister laughed a bit. Pound continued to flush, until the last of the toilet paper was sucked down the drain. Then he flew down to the ground and said to his sister. "Is youw turn."

"But wha am I supposed to fwush? All the toiwet pater is gone!" Pumpkin complained.

"Just find someting ewse and fwush it! Is not that hawd!" Pound replied.

"Wike wha?" Pumpkin asked, hoping for some ideas.

"Weww, how about... tat wubber ducky?!" Pound suggested, pointing to the small rubber duck that rested on the edge of the bathtub. "I awways did hate tat thing!"

Pumpkin grabbed the duck with her magic, and briefly looked at it as if she were contemplating whether or not to flush it. Then she floated it over to the toilet and dropped it in. "Wubber ducky go down the hooooole!" she declared, as she pressed the handle down with her magic. The two foals watched as the water swirled around the duck, and sucked it down the drain, but not before it let out one last squeak! "Okay, tat was fun! Wha shoud we fwush next?" Pumpkin proposed.

"Whatevew we want! Wet's go!" Pound replied, and flew over to the bathtub. He grabbed a bar of soap, took it to the toilet, and dropped it in. "Soapie go down the hooooole!" he cried, flushing the toilet. The soap bar quickly slipped down the drain, prompting a few chortles from Pound.

Pumpkin went towards the bathroom sink, and grabbed her pink colored toothbrush that she'd never used with her magic. Dropping it into the toilet she said with a grin. "Bwushie go down the hooooole!" With another press of the handle, the toothbrush disappeared.

Pound grabbed a comb resting on the counter next to the sink, he eagerly dropped it into the toilet. "Comb go down the hoooole!", another flush took the comb away.

Pumpkin decided to up the ante, just flushing random objects wasn't enough. So, she took off her diaper, and even though it was perfectly clean she did not hesitate to drop it into the toilet.

"Oh coow, I was just about to twy fwushing my diapee!" Pound eagerly commented, buzzing his wings in excitement. "Do it, sis!"

"Diapee go down the hooooole!" Pumpkin grinned, and flushed the toilet yet again. The diaper spun around with the toilet water, and went down the drain like everything else that had been flushed. But for whatever reason, it didn't stay down. It came right back up through the hole, as the water rose with it.

"I guess diapees dun fwush, tat stinks!" Pound grumbled, as his sister fished out her diaper and the water retreated. It was thoroughly soaked with toilet water, and utterly useless. It was dropped into the nearby trash can without fanfare. "Guess you get to go again, sis. Make it good!"

"Oh, I will," Pumpkin grinned. But as she looked around the bathroom, she found nothing that would be interesting or funny to flush. "Why dun we go back to our nursewy and gwab some of our owd stuffed animaws?" she suggested to her brother. "We can fwush the ones we dun sweep with anymore."

Pound nodded, truth be told he had gotten bored of flushing random things as well. But he knew Pumpkin's plan had one problem that would need to be taken care of. "We have to get wid of Gummy," he told his sister. "He's supposed to be watching us, and thewe's no way he'll just wet us thwough."

"Gummy _is_ a pwoblem," Pumpkin realized, then she got an idea and a rather cheeky grin formed on her face. "But he wun be if we fwush him down the toilet."

"Oh tat is so eviw, I'm in!" Pound replied. "Wet's fwush him! Maybe he'ww show some emotion fow once!"

"Yeah, maybe," Pumpkin grinned, as she concentrated her magic around Gummy. With a great deal of straining, she picked the baby alligator up, floated him through the air, and dropped him into the toilet with a loud splash! The twins raced to the toilet, and saw that Gummy didn't seem to suspect anything, he was still showing no emotion. The cheeky grin still on her face, Pumpkin concentrated her magic on the toilet handle. "Gummy go down the hoooole!" she said with a giggle, and forced it down!

Both foals watched, as Gummy continued to just look at them with that blank stare, even as he spun around and around with the water, then disappeared down the drain! The foals burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter, seeing Gummy be flushed was the highlight of this trip to the bathroom! And the best part was, it wasn't even over yet! They still had some stuffed animals in their nursery left to flush!

"Shaww we go gwab what we wanna fwush?!" Pound eagerly asked his sister.

"You bet! Last one back hewe is a dirty diapee!" Pumpkin replied, and the foals dashed out of the bathroom at lightning speed! But this time, they'd be back!

* * *

The twins returned shortly with their chosen stuffed animals (though Pound seemed to be trying to hide one of the ones he'd chosen for some reason). "Weww sis, this was youw idea, so you can go fiwst," Pound offered. "Fwush away!"

Pumpkin nodded, as she proceeded to take the first animal from her collection (a stuffed monkey) and stuff it into the toilet. "Monkey go down the hooooole!" she said, and flushed the toilet. The stuffed monkey went down head first, so his butt was the last thing the foals saw before it vanished.

Pound took out a stuffed turtle, dropped it into the toilet, and said. "Tuwtle go down the hooooole!" With another flush, the turtle was gone.

"Buttewfwy go down the hooooole!" Pumpkin declared, stuffing a stuffed butterfly into the toilet and flushing it. The butterfly disappeared faster than either the monkey or the turtle.

"Rubbew ticken go down the hooooole!" Pound said, as he quickly took out a rubber chicken and flushed it down the drain!

Pumpkin gasped, that chicken had been her favorite, and now her brother had flushed it down the toilet! "How dawe you, I woved tat ticken!" she shouted at her brother.

"Sowwy sis, bu I was bowed and didn' know what ewse to fwush," Pound half apologized/half shrugged. "You can fwush one of my favowite stuffed animaws if you want."

But Pumpkin was furious, both at losing her favorite rubber chicken, and at her brother's lack of concern for the role he'd played in its demise! He was acting like a big, fat, turd! In fact... that's what her brother was right now! A big, fat, ugly, stinking, turd! And there was only one thing you could do with turds!

"Okay, 'bwother'," Pumpkin replied, her angry expression being replaced by a smile. "You wan me to fwush someting? I'ww fwush someting!" Then her horn lit up yet again.

Pound was quite surprised when he found that **HE** was being levitated by his sister's magic! And that could only mean one thing! "Sis, wha you doing?!" he asked, even though he had a pretty good idea of her intentions.

"Isn it obvious, I fwushing _you_ down the toilet!" Pumpkin declared, floating him over to the toilet and dropping him into the bowl with a splash. "You a big tuwd fow fwushing my favowite ticken, and Mommy, Daddy, and Pinkie Pie say tuwds awe to be fwushed!" she told her brother.

Pound was quite frantic, as he tried to escape from the toilet! He tried to flap his wings, but the toilet water weighed them down and made them useless! Then he tried to climb out and grab the seat, but the sides of the bowl were too slippery and he couldn't get a grip! Then he saw his sister's magical aura surrounding the toilet handle, he knew what that meant! "Sis, I weawwy, weawwy, sowwy!" he said in the best pleading tone he could muster up.

But Pumpkin only replied with "Pound Cake go down the hooooole!" and forced the toilet handle down with her magic.

Reluctantly, Pound accepted his fate, as he spun around with the toilet water and was sucked down the drain.

Pumpkin thought for sure she would find flushing her brother to be highly amusing, but much to her surprise she found that not a single chuckle, chortle, giggle, or snort, had escaped her mouth during the whole thing. Truth be told, she was already starting to feel kind of guilty. Her brother had made it perfectly clear how sorry he was, did he really deserved to be flushed over a rubber chicken?

" _Gosh, I feel like a big old turd right now,_ " Pumpkin thought, as her guilt caught up with her. " _And since I'm a turd, there's only one thing to do!_ " With an incredibly reluctant and unhappy sigh, Pumpkin levitated herself into the toilet. With what little magical power she had left, she surrounded the toilet handle. "I coming, Pound!" she shouted at the drain, not certain if her brother could hear her or not. "Pumpkin Cake go down the hooooole!" she cried out, as she was barely able to muster up the necessary magic needed to force the toilet handle down. She quickly began to spin around and around, as the water sucked her up and took her along on its downward bound journey.

* * *

"Phew, that was close! Any longer and those cupcakes would've burned!" Pinkie said to herself, as she came back up to the bathroom. She had heard a lot of flushing as she'd been frosting and decorating her cupcakes (how she had forgotten to do that, on top of leaving them in the oven, she was still stumped on), but had not suspected anything. " _Whatever it is Pound and Pumpkin are being fed must really make them have to go,_ " Pinkie thought to herself. " _I hope Mr. and Mrs. Cake didn't accidentally buy the special pureed foal food, again._ "

"Alright, Pound, Pumpkin. Are you two done yet?" Pinkie called, as she entered the bathroom. But what she saw caused her to gasp, she had entered just in time to see the last of Pumpkin Cake's hair (complete with her blue bow) disappear down the drain! To make matters worse, there was no sign of Gummy or Pound Cake! "Where could they have gone?! Did they just disappear into thin air?!" Pinkie wondered, before she spotted the empty toilet paper role, several stuffed animals from the twins nursery scattered on the floor near the toilet, and many objects (like the rubber duck and the soap bar) missing. She quickly put two and two together, she had thought all that flushing had sounded odd. But there was no way, that explained everything! Surely there was no way all that stuff (as well as Pound and Gummy themselves) had been flushed down the toilet, right?

Pinkie frowned, there was only one way to know for sure, and she didn't like it. It was going to be **VERY** nasty! But a plunger just wasn't going to cut it, even if she tried to intentionally clog up the toilet. "I can't believe I have to do this _again_ ," she groaned in frustration, remembering the last time she'd needed to retrieve something that had been flushed down the toilet that wasn't supposed to go down it. Pinkie zipped out of the bathroom, and returned a few seconds later completely dressed from head to hooves in scuba diving gear, complete with a snorkel, big flippers, a mask, and (most importantly of all) an oxygen tank. Carefully stepping into the bowl with her flippers, Pinkie took a deep breath. "Hold on Pound, Pumpkin, and Gummy! Pinkie's coming!" She then reached a hoof over to the handle, and pressed it down. "Pinkie go down the hooooole." she muttered to herself, as she prepared for another trip down the pipes. This time, to retrieve her baby alligator, several random items, and of course two very naughty toddlers (who were going to get a stern lecture once they were located, fished out, and bathed).

If anypony had been watching the upstairs bathroom in Sugarcube Corner, they would've seen a scuba diving pink coated pony disappear down the toilet bowl, and then probably would've questioned their sanity.


	5. The Streak

When Pinkie finally caught up with the twins (and had fished them, Gummy, and all the stuff they'd flushed besides the toilet paper and the bar of soap out of the sewer), she was both relieved _and_ furious.

"Do you two have _any_ idea how worried I was?!" she scolded the twins, as she brought them back to Sugarcube Corner and set to work on preparing a bath for them. "Not to mention the fact that all those cupcakes I made for you are now gonna go to waste! And top it off, you flushed Gummy, just because I put him in charge of watching over you! You two were _very_ naughty!"

Pound and Pumpkin couldn't help but feel guilty, and were even on the verge of tears. They'd just gotten so carried away with flushing stuff, thinking it was all just harmless fun (at least until Pumpkin flushed her brother over a rubber chicken).

"This is aww your fault!" Pumpkin angrily said to her brother. "If you hadn't fwushed my wubbew ticken, I wouldn have fwushed you, and we wouwdn't be in this mess!"

"Hey, I said I was sowwy," Pound replied, also angry. "You didn have to fwush me just because of tat, though I'm gwad you came aftew me."

"Yeah, weww next time I may just fwush you and weave you down thewe!" Pumpkin snorted. "So dun **EVEW** twy to fwush any of my stuffed animaws evew again."

"Onwy if you pwomise not to fwush any of _my_ stuffed animaws." Pound demanded.

Pumpkin nodded. "I wasn goin to anyway, youw animaws make wonderfuw chew toys."

"I'ww just pwetend I didn heaw that," Pound commented, and he and his sister turned their attention to Gummy. "We sowwy fow fwushing you, Gummy, even if you shouwd have been watching us."

"We undewstand if you dun wanna be awound us, so we dun fwush you again," Pumpkin replied, tears welling up in her eyes. "And you can wat us to out to Pinkie abou how we give you ouw pacis."

Gummy looked at the foals, but said nothing. He didn't even blink or wink at them, he just gave them the same blank stare he'd shown so many times before. It was like he didn't even know he'd been flushed, or why the twins were crying.

"Alright, everypony, here we are again!" Pinkie declared, as she brought her young charges back in the bathroom. The twins potties still sat neglected in the same corner of the bathroom they'd always been in, and the toilet showed no signs of damage from the twins flushing spree (though Pinkie _did_ notice the soggy diaper in the nearby trash can, and glared at the twins quite harshly for a moment). Deciding not to take chances, Pinkie closed the lid of the toilet. "No more flushing for you two, not today!" she told the twins, before she turned on the tub faucet, before finally shedding her scuba diving gear.

* * *

Pound groaned, and Pumpkin cheered, as the twins were once again placed on their potties. Pound's diaper was removed and set aside, as the trip through the sewers had left it useless.

"Maybe if you two use your potties before we have to get into the bath, I won't have to eat all those cupcakes all by myself," Pinkie offered them. "I mean come on, how can you say no to free cupcakes?" (Pinkie remembered her parents exploiting her newly found sweet tooth quite often while potty training her, frequently offering her sweet treats instead of stickers if she used her potty. With any luck, it would work just as well with Pound and Pumpkin Cake).

Pumpkin didn't need any further encouragement. This time, there was no diaper to get in her way. "Yay, I make potty!" she cheered, as she happily did her business.

Pound, on the other hoof, folded his hooves across his body in a pouting motion. "No potty." he protested with a frown.

"Come on, bwother! 'Use potty and get fwee cupcakes', tat's Pinkie's deal!" Pumpkin offered. "Besides, potty is fun, and easy!"

"Nuh, toilet is fun, potty is boring!" Pound replied, wishing he were still flushing stuff down the toilet, instead of sitting on his potty. "You can't fwush a potty, ow stuff tings down it. Why bother using it?"

"Even if you don't get fwee cupcakes?" Pumpkin asked.

"The cupcakes awe a wie to make us use the potty," Pound said with a shake of his head. "And you dumb enough to buy it!"

Pumpkin sighed, she really wanted her brother to see how much fun it could to be use the potty (though she had to admit using her diapers felt just as fun for some reason). Then, she looked down at her diaperless rump, and a rather naughty idea came to her (even more naughty than flushing Gummy down the toilet). "How 'bout tis, bwother?" she asked, then whispered her offer to him.

Pound giggled rather mischievously, barely containing it with a hoof to his mouth. "Ooh, tat's a gweat idea! And we get to mess with Pinkie by pawing our favowite game with hew."

"So, ya use youw potty then?" Pumpkin asked, hopefully.

"Can't we just do it without that wequirement? I weawwy dun wanna use the potty wight now." Pound complained (even though his body was telling him he couldn't hold back nature's call much longer).

"Sowwy bwother, bu either you use potty, ow we dun pway the game and you miss out on fwee cupcakes," Pumpkin immediately replied. "So, do we have a deaw?"

Pound looked at his sister, then at his potty, then at Pinkie, then at his potty again, and then finally back at his sister again. His sister's idea sounded like a lot of fun (granted, not nearly as much fun as flushing stuff down the toilet), and he really _did_ want those free cupcakes. Plus, as much as he didn't want to admit, he _did_ feel the need to poop, and Pinkie probably wouldn't appreciate an accident on the floor. After a very reluctant sigh, he said to Pumpkin. "Oh, awwight, just dis once. But tat's it!"

"Whatevew, now just wet it go, and wait fow my signal." Pumpkin responded, then turned her attention to Pinkie so as to give her brother some privacy.

At first Pound was still reluctant to use his potty, but before long he decided there was no point trying to fight it. " _A deal's a deal, as much as I wish it wasn't._ " he unhappily thought, and began to push. In a matter of seconds, it was all over, and he felt incredibly relieved. "Gwad tat's ovew with." he said to himself.

"See, is easy, and fun." Pumpkin cheered, when she saw her brother had done as she had requested.

"I guess it wasn't _too_ bad, but I wike my diapees mowe," Pound shrugged, then he asked. "I kept my wowd, so when we do spwing the suwprise on Pinkie?"

Pumpkin looked at Pinkie, and saw that she was just about to turn off the bathtub faucet, which could only mean one thing! "Wait tiw aftew the bath. Untiw then, act natuwal." she whispered.

* * *

"Alrighty, it's bath time!" Pinkie proudly declared, as she inspected the water with a hoof. It was neither too hot or too cold, it was just right. Then she approached the twins on their potties, and asked them to stand up. What she saw when they did, nearly made her rocket into the air in surprise and happiness! "Oh, you two did it! You used your potties, just like I knew you could!" she cheered. "Oh, your parents will be so proud!" Pulling out a package of wet wipes from her mane, she asked. "Who wants to be wiped up first?" Pumpkin was the first of the twins to raise her hoof, so Pinkie set to work on wiping her clean first. Pumpkin giggled at the cold feel of the wet wipes, and was a bit bummed when the tickling stopped, and her bottom was squeaky clean. Pinkie then turned her attention to Pound, who wasn't nearly as thrilled about being wiped, but still cooperated as best he could. Once both twins butts had been wiped clean, Pinkie tossed the wet wipes into the trash. "I'll leave your potties as they are now, so your parents can see them!" she told the twins, before she picked them up and placed them into the tub, before she stepped into the tub as well (seemingly unaware that Gummy was once again clinging to her tail).

"Wondew why Pinkie didn fwush the wipes?" Pumpkin wondered.

"Or why she used them instead of toiwet pater." Pound pondered.

"You tink maybe wipes awen supposed to be fwushed, onwy toiwet pater?" Pumpkin asked her brother, as Pinkie began scrubbing their coats thoroughly with soapy suds.

Pound shook his head. "Tat's the dumbest ting I evew heawd. Why wouwd anypony make such tings then?"

"I dun know." Pumpkin shrugged, and nothing more was said on the matter of wipes. The twins just let Pinkie scrub them clean (alongside herself and Gummy), though it took a lot longer than their normal baths for some reason.

* * *

To Pound and Pumpkin, it seemed to take ages for their bath to draw to a close (even though it had only really been about fifteen minutes or so).

Pinkie was the first pony to get out of the bathtub, her fur dripping water onto a series of well placed towels. After pulling out the drain plug, she grabbed Pound and Pumpkin, and helped them out of the tub. "There we are, all nice and squeaky clean," she cooed at them. "Now, who's ready for cupcakes?!"

But at that moment, Pumpkin looked across at her brother and muttered something to him in their foalish gibberish (which Pinkie could sometimes kind of understand, and sometimes be completely stumped on). Pound seemed to reply with an agreement to whatever his sister had asked, and before she knew what was happening, a towel was thrown over Pinkie's face.

When Pinkie lifted the towel back up, she saw the twins running away without their diapers on! "Good grief, they're naked!" she exclaimed, before she remembered a very important fact. "Oh wait, they don't normally wear clothes, and they just used their potties before taking a bath. But still, they're running around butt naked! Gummy, why didn't you stop them?!" she asked her baby alligator (who had gotten out of the tub while Pinkie was drying herself off).

Gummy looked at Pinkie with his usual blank stare, then waddled off. Pinkie sighed, as she realized what he was trying to tell her. "You're right, Gummy. I can't depend on you to do my work for me. That's what lead to you getting flushed. The Cakes entrusted _me_ with watching over the twins, and that means it's up to me to catch them and re-diaper them!" she realized, and dashed out of the bathroom. " _Don't know what I'd without Gummy's advice,_ " Pinkie thought to herself, then shifted her focus to the twins. " _Look out Pound and Pumpkin Cake, Pinkie's coming for ya!_ "

Meanwhile, Pound and Pumpkin were laughing hysterically. "Oh man, did you see the wook on Pinkie's face when she saw us wunning awound naked?!" Pound laughed. "That was totawwy wowth using the potty fow!"

"Yeah, but now she's gonna twy to find us! Which means we need to find somepwace to hide!" Pumpkin replied, and anxiously began to search for such a place.

"Weww, we couwd hide in one of the bathwooms downstaiws." Pound suggested.

"Oh no, I ain't wetting you tawk me into anothew fwushing spwee!" Pumpkin protested, the memories of the last one still fresh in her mind. "You wanna fwush stuff down the toilet, do it youwsewf and dun come cwying to me if you fwush yoursewf or someting you wove!"

"Nah, the bathwoom is too obvious!" Pound replied. "We need somewhewe tat Pinkie woudn't tink to wook fow us in this game!"

"And whewe would tat be?" Pumpkin asked her brother.

Pound smiled. "I so gwad you asked sis, now wisten carefuwwy." And he explained his plan to his sister.

* * *

Pinkie was starting to get just the tiniest bit frantic. She'd searched high and low in all of the twins usual hiding places, but hadn't found hide or hair of them. "Pound! Pumpkin! Where are you?!" she called. "Come on, your cupcakes are gonna get stale if we don't eat them soon! I can't keep them stored in the fridge all day!"

Emerging from the kitchen, Pinkie felt like she was ready to give up. She was running out of places to search, and yet the twins were nowhere to be found. Surely, they hadn't flushed themselves again! She'd just gone through all that trouble of fishing them out after all, and it was not a journey she cared to repeat.

Heading back upstairs, Pinkie was going to check the bathroom with the twins potties again, just to make sure she hadn't seen things. Then, as she approached the twins nursery, she could've sworn she heard giggles. " _Could it be?_ " she thought, as she ever so stealthily crept inside. The lights were off, and the window blinds were down, but there was no mistaking the giggles that she was hearing.

Pinkie approached the first thing her eyes locked onto in the darkness, the crib, and inspected it thoroughly. The twins seemed to be huddled up inside it, sleeping peacefully. _"I guess the sewer trip and the flushing spree wore them out. Oh well, I'll just save the celebratory cupcakes for next time_." she thought, pulling a blanket over them and turning around to head out the door.

But as soon as Pinkie had done so, the window blinds suddenly flapped up and the lights flickered on! "Surpwise!" two foalish voices cried out, before Pinkie was suddenly tackled. It didn't take long for the culprits to reveal themselves. Pound and Pumpkin were still as butt naked as they had been when they'd fled from her earlier, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, well done you two, I didn't see that coming!" Pinkie replied with much fanfare. "But you two really had me worried for a moment."

Pound and Pumpkin seemed to briefly look guilty, before they giggled and turned around so that their naked butts stared Pinkie straight in the face. They quite liked this feeling of nakedness.

Pinkie immediately got up, and grabbed the two naked foals as she chuckled. "Alright, I think that's enough streaking from you two for one day. Now come on, let's put new diapers on you, and then go downstairs and enjoy your celebratory cupcakes for using your potties like big foals!"

"Guess the fun's ovew, huh sis?" Pound frowned, as he and his sister were placed on the changing table in their nursery.

"Weww, it was fun whiwe it wasted," Pumpkin replied, as Pinkie bent down to retrieve new diapers and some foal powder. "Oh weww, I can't wait til Mommy and Daddy get back and see tat I went potty!"

"Yeah, weww they'd bettew be happy with it, because I nevew doin it again!" Pound protested. And began to scheme up a way to make sure they'd know this.


	6. To Snatch A Potty

When Mr. and Mrs. Cake returned home later that evening, they were _very_ pleased to hear (and see for themselves) that the twins had used their potties for the first time. And to think it had been only two weeks since they'd started potty training.

"Oh my sweet little angels, you're growing up so fast." Mrs. Cake cooed at the twins as they sat in their playpen, a few tears forming in her eyes. At the rate this was going, she would soon no longer be changing their diapers.

"They didn't give you too much trouble when you tried to make them use their potties, did they?" Mr. Cake asked Pinkie, as he emptied out the potties. "Pumpkin Cake seems to like her potty, but Pound Cake doesn't seem to be quite as thrilled for some reason. In fact, I once caught him on his sister's potty for some reason."

Pinkie shook her head. "The only trouble they gave me, was when they ran around for a bit without diapers on after I gave them a bath," she told The Cakes. She intentionally left out what had happened in the bathroom while they were away, knowing full well The Cakes would panic if they ever found out (assuming they would believe her).

"I'm so glad to hear that," Mrs. Cake sweetly smiled. "Oh, how I wish I'd been there to see it. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait until next time."

"Assuming they cooperate," Mr. Cake replied, flushing the training potties contents down the toilet. "And something tells me they're not quite done enjoying their diapers just yet. I'm sure at least one of them still has a few 'pranks' in mind."

And Mr. Cake was right, for Pound Cake was still not ready to give up on his diapers and start using his potty. He still didn't see what his sister saw in such a stupid and useless plastic object that she would eventually outgrow and never use again. " _Maybe I just need to make her see it my way._ " he thought, and his toddler brain began to scheme up a rather fiendish scheme. The kind of scheme that he was sure would put the schemes of all those great evils Pinkie had faced to shame.

Later that night, after the twins had gone to sleep, and the rest of the inhabitants of Sugarcube Corner had done the same, a mysterious and shadowy figure crept into the bathroom. It had only one goal in mind.

Creeping along the tiled floor, the figure soon found what it had been looking for. It eyed the potties that sat in a lonely corner of the bathroom, they had clearly been cleaned out just recently. Flashing a toothy smile at the objects, the figure chuckled to itself. " _I've got a much_ _ **better**_ _place for such useless objects. Nopony will ever miss them._ " it thought, and approached the pink potty.

* * *

The next morning, Pumpkin was surprised when she woke up before her brother. He was always the lighter sleeper of the two. She felt tempted to wake him up, but she was still a bit mad with him for flushing her favorite rubber chicken down the toilet the previous day, so she decided not to. " _I hope he didn't flush anything else I loved while I was sleeping._ " she thought to herself, as the nursery door creaked open.

Mrs. Cake came trotting in, a bright smile on her face. She was quite surprised to see only Pumpkin was up, normally Pound and Pumpkin fell asleep and woke up at the same time. She didn't dwell on the matter for long, Pound could sleep in for as late as he wanted after what he and his sister had done yesterday. Speaking of which...

"Good morning, Pumpkin," Mrs. Cake cooed softly, gently lowering the bars of the crib and scooping her daughter up. After a quick diaper check she asked Pumpkin "Wanna try to use the potty before we have breakfast? Mommy wants to see you do your pee-pees and poo-poos in it like a big girl, and I know Daddy does too!"

Pumpkin giggled in delight, she could hardly wait to use her potty again. "I dun know why Pound doesn wike his potty, is so much fun to use! Is just as much fun as using diapees!" she said happily.

"I'll take that as a yes, I suppose." Mrs. Cake shrugged, as she carried Pumpkin to the bathroom. " _I wonder if Princess Twilight knows of any spells that can translate what foals are saying. It sure would be nice to know what my babies talk about._ " she thought to herself, and made a mental note to ask that question next time she and Princess Twilight met.

However, upon entering the bathroom (and removing Pumpkin's diaper) Mrs. Cake and Pumpkin Cake both gasped at what they saw! One of the potties was no longer in its usual spot in that lonely corner, in fact Pumpkin's pink potty was nowhere to be found. It seemed to have vanished without a trace, leaving only Pound's blue potty to sit in the corner all by itself. Mrs. Cake checked all the places where she thought the potty might be, but failed to find a trace of it. Pumpkin's potty had disappeared!

"Potty!" Pumpkin cried softly as a few tears streamed down her face. True she'd only successfully used her potty once in the two weeks since she'd gotten it, but she still loved it very much. Not nearly as much as her rubber chicken or her family, but it was certainly getting up there (right now it was just below her diapers in terms of how much she loved it, and even then not by much). How could it have just vanished without a trace like that? It didn't make sense.

"Oh, I'm sure your potty will turn up sooner or later, Pumpkin," Mrs. Cake told her daughter, wiping away her tears. "Daddy probably moved it without telling Mommy, and Mommy being the silly pony she is didn't know. But in the meantime, I'm sure your brother won't mind if we 'borrow' his potty for you to sit on."

"Whoevew snatched my potty is gonna be in big twouble when I find out who they awe!" Pumpkin vowed, as she was seated on her brother's blue potty. It was so weird, and not in a good way. But her mother wanted her to try and do her business anyway, so she'd have to give it an honest attempt.

* * *

The potty attempt was a bust, Pumpkin just wasn't comfortable using her brother's potty instead of her own. She would much sooner go in her diapers than use an unfamiliar potty.

By the time Pumpkin came out of the bathroom in her mother's hooves, her brother had woken up. Was it Pumpkin's imagination, or did Pound seem to have an evil grin on his face?

During breakfast, as Pinkie took the liberty of feeding the twins, Mrs. Cake approached her husband and asked him. "Honeybun, did you happen to move Pumpkin's potty at all? I couldn't find it."

Mr. Cake seemed surprised at such a question. "No, I didn't touch Pumpkin's potty at all after I emptied it out yesterday. It should've been right where it always is."

Mrs. Cake shook her head. "It wasn't there when I took Pumpkin into the bathroom this morning to use it."

"Did you cheek the cabinets under the sink? I might have accidentally put the potty back there." Mr. Cake suggested.

"I did, it wasn't there. And neither was it in the medicine cabinet, or the towel closet," Mrs. Cake replied, and sighed. "I think we have a potty snatcher on the loose!"

"'Potty snatcher'?" Mr. Cake asked, as if surprised his wife was talking about such a thing.

"Yeah, a potty snatcher!" Pinkie exclaimed, bouncing over to The Cakes. "It's a creature that sneaks into other ponies bathroom, steals their potties, and then hides them somewhere where nopony can ever find them! One terrorized my family rock farm when Marble and I were going through potty training, and made off with the hoof-me-down potty Limestone trained with. And it would've captured my hoof-me-down potty Maud trained with, if my parents didn't capture it. Turned out there was an alligator nest on a small pond near our farm, and one of the smaller ones was sneaking in at night and stealing stuff. That gator was actually Gummy's older brother, that's how Gummy and I met."

Mr. and Mrs. Cake looked at each other with worry. What if Gummy's family had relocated, and was now sneaking into Sugarcube Corner at night? Their children might be in serious danger!

"I'd be happy to stay up tonight with Gummy and catch that potty snatcher red-hoofed or red-clawed, or red-whatever it has for arms and legs!" Pinkie offered.

Mr. Cake seemed concerned about the idea of Pinkie looking for a 'potty snatcher'. "Um, I don't think that's a very good-" he began.

"-Pinkie, Carrot and I will be ever so grateful if you can catch that potty snatcher before it snatches Pound's potty!" Mrs. Cake eagerly exclaimed, interrupting her husband. "Right, honeybun?"

"Huh? Oh, right, sugarplum." Mr. Cake reluctantly agreed.

* * *

That very night, Pinkie was in the upstairs bathroom with Gummy. The two of them maintaining a not so silent vigil over the blue training potty that Pinkie was certain the potty snatcher would try to steal.

"Stay sharp, Gummy! The potty snatcher could strike at any moment!" Pinkie told the alligator. "Think of this as your chance to redeem yourself after what happened yesterday."

Gummy didn't say anything, he just marched all around the training potty with his usual blank stare. Guarding it as if it were his very own nest full of eggs.

Suddenly, amidst the silence of the inky darkness, the familiar creaking sound of the bathroom door opening could be heard! Pinkie immediately grabbed Gummy, and dove for cover in the empty bathtub. "Shh! The potty snatcher is here!" she frantically whispered to Gummy.

Sure enough, the potty snatcher approached Pound Cake's blue potty, and began to drag it towards the open bathroom door!

"Now!" Pinkie shouted at Gummy, before she leaped out of the bathtub and grabbed the potty snatcher quite firmly! Meanwhile, Gummy waddled past Pinkie and blinked at the intruder, perhaps hoping to engage him, her, or it in a staring contest.

"I've got you now, potty snatcher!" Pinkie declared, then reached out with a hoof and flicked on a nearby light switch. "Or should I say... Pound Cake?" A faint gasp escaped Pinkie's mouth. "But I thought for sure it was Mr. Cake, he sure was acting strangely." she said to herself.

Pound, for his part, tried to look as innocent as possible. He'd been caught in the act of potty snatching, and now the jig was up. "I knew I should've steawed my potty wast night too." he complained, mentally kicking himself for his stupidity.


	7. You Can't Take Your Potty With You!

Caught red-hoofed, Pound was forced by his parents, Pinkie Pie, _and_ his sister, to reveal where he'd hidden Pumpkin's potty. It turned out, he'd stashed away in one of the lower (and unused) drawers of the changing table in the nursery.

Pumpkin was furious when she found out her brother was the potty snatcher! "Why you steaw my potty?!" she demanded of her brother, as Mr. Cake took the pink potty back into the bathroom.

"Because as I keep saying, potty is stupid!" Pound complained. "Why waste time wearning how to use it, if you eventuawwy outgrow it wike diapees? Why not just stay in diapees untiw you owd enough to use the toilet?"

Pumpkin gave her brother a deathly glare. "Because I wike my potty!" she replied. "If you dun wanna use youw potty fow its intended puwpose, fine! But dun take away my potty, ow use it to do pee-pees and poo-poos in youw diapee! Tat's gwoss!"

"Whatevew, I guess I sowwy fow steawing youw potty," Pound apologized, albeit reluctantly. "But I just dun see the point in using it. I used it once, and tat's the onwy time I'm gonna use it! When I finawwy big enough to use the toilet, _then_ I stop using diapees!"

"But didn using it feew good?" Pumpkin asked her brother, hoping to persuade him into using it again. True, she wasn't fully ready to give on her diapers yet, she wanted to use them at least one more time before having to leave them behind for good. But she was growing fond of her potty, and wanted her brother to enjoy his as much as she did hers.

"Maybe a wittwe, bu is so bowing," Pound groaned. "And now, I can't even pway with the toilet by fwushing stuff down it. I wanna see just what it can _weawwy_ take!"

Then, Pumpkin got an idea. If it worked, she could hopefully get her brother used to the idea of using his potty. And if it didn't, well, at least she and her parents (as well as Pinkie) would get a few laughs out of it. With a faint grin, she looked at her brother and said to him. "Wha if I towd you, I knew a speww that can make youw potty more wike an actuaw toilet? Wouwd you use it then?"

"You mean, you couwd make it fwush and evewyting?!" Pound eagerly asked, his curiosity peeked.

"Someting wike that," Pumpkin replied. "But I'ww have to cast the speww on youw potty befowe you sit down on it. Othewwise, it wun work."

"If you can make it fwush and do aww the stuff the actuaw toilet does, I'm aww fow it!" Pound agreed. "Why didn' Mommy and Daddy have tat speww pwaced on ouw potties to begin with?"

"Cause they silly." Pumpkin said in response, and prepared to set her plan into motion. " _Trust me, brother! You're going to_ _ **love**_ _what I do with your potty! Whether you decide to use it or not!_ " she thought with a grin.

* * *

In order for Pumpkin's plan to work, she had to go into the bathroom before he did. That way, she could make sure to cast the necessary spell, _before_ her brother sat on his potty. And that's exactly what she did next morning, when her father brought her into the bathroom and sat her on her pink potty.

"Bet you're happy to have your potty back, huh Pumpkin?" Mr. Cake asked his daughter, to which she happily cheered and nodded. "Just make sure you tell us if your brother tries to steal it again. There will be nomore potty snatching allowed in this house!"

" _I sure hope not!_ " Pumpkin thought to herself, then waited until her father had turned around to give her some privacy. Carefully concentrating, Pumpkin surrounded her brother's blue potty with her magic, and cast the appropriate spell. The glow faded a moment later, and everything was set.

Now, when Pound would go to sit on his potty, he would be in for a very big surprise! And Pumpkin didn't have to wait long for that to happen, she knew Pound was going to want to try out his potty as soon as his sister exited the bathroom.

Ultimately, Pumpkin found that she didn't have to go, despite what she might have thought. She was a little unhappy about this, but seeing her brother's reaction to the surprise she'd arranged for him would more than make up for it!

"Oh well, I guess not everyday going's to be a potty day," Mr. Cake concluded, as he put Pumpkin's diaper back on and carried her out of the bathroom. "Maybe we can try again later, after breakfast of course."

As soon as Pound saw his sister come out of the bathroom and wink at him, he began to bounce up and down. "Potty! Potty!" he shouted, he was looking forward to trying it out.

"What's this? You want to try and use your potty, Pound Cake?" Mr. Cake asked, when he noticed Pound's eagerness. Pound happily nodded. "Well, just give me a second to take care of your sister, and then we can try."

"Actually, why don't I take care of the bathroom visit for him?" Mrs. Cake offered, approaching Pound Cake and scooping him up. "My goodness, somepony's in a big hurry to sit on his potty! I wonder what's prompted this change."

"If owny you knew what my sistew did with my potty!" Pound grinned at his mother, as she took him into the bathroom and placed him on his potty.

"Okay, Pound Cake, you know the drill!" Mrs. Cake cooed happily. "Just let me know when you're done! And remember, it's okay if you don't have to go. We can always try later, or the next day." She then turned around to give Pound his privacy.

Pound inspected his potty carefully, it didn't seem to be any different. But maybe that was intentional, and it would only do as Pumpkin had promised it would if he used it? But if that was true, where was the water, and the handle?

"I tink I been twicked!" Pound concluded, convinced that no spell had been placed on his potty to make it like an actual toilet. Deciding then and there that he wasn't going to bother using it, just to find out if he was wrong, Pound tried to get up off his potty. But strangely, when he moved to stand up, his potty stood up with him. When he moved to sit down, so did his potty. And when he stood up again, his potty did the same!

When Mrs. Cake turned around and saw Pound Cake's potty stuck to his bottom, she couldn't help but chuckle. "Looks like somepony's got a sticky butt," she teased ever so slightly. "I didn't think you'd like your potty so much that you'd want to take it everywhere you go."

"Bu I du, I was twicked by my sistew!" Pound angrily groaned, furious that he'd been fooled so easily.

"It's okay, Pound. But your potty has to stay in the bathroom, that's how it works." Mrs. Cake replied, and attempted to lift her son up, while also freeing the potty from his rear end. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the potty to budge. It was stuck on tight!

* * *

Admitting defeat, Mrs. Cake called out to her husband downstairs. "Honey, your assistance is required in the bathroom."

"I'll be up in a minute," Mr. Cake called, and indeed he was. "What seems to be the trouble?" he asked his wife.

Mrs. Cake pointed to Pound, who was still trying to free himself from having his potty stuck to his butt. "For some reason, Pound's potty is stuck to him, and I can't get it off by myself," she told her husband. "I figured four hooves are better than two."

Mr. Cake laughed a bit, making Pound blush bright red in embarrassment. Then he said to his wife. "I'd be glad to help, we'll get that potty off in no time at all!"

"I'm ready when you are!" Mrs. Cake replied, and both parents grasped the potty and Pound firmly with their hooves. They pulled, and pulled, and pulled, and pulled! But no matter how hard they pulled, the potty remained stuck on Pound's rump.

Mr. Cake sighed, the constantly pulling was exhausting. "I'll tell Pinkie to go and get Princess Twilight, she should know a spell that can get Pound Cake off his potty." he told his wife, and departed the bathroom.

"I'll keep watch over Pound," Mrs. Cake replied with a reluctant nod. "I suppose he'll have to have breakfast in the bathroom today."

Even though he liked the sound of having breakfast in the bathroom, Pound was still quite furious at being stuck on his potty for who knows how long? " _When I get off this potty, you're gonna get it, sister!_ " he vowed, then reluctantly sat back down. Until Princess Twilight came, there was nothing else he could do, and he hoped he could be freed before he'd have to use his potty. He didn't want his parents getting the wrong idea.


	8. Everypony Poops

Pound was _very_ relieved when Princess Twilight came, and after a second or two of laughing at him, cast the necessary spell to free him from having his potty stuck to his butt forever.

After accepting the praise for her service, Twilight departed back to her castle, and Pound was finally allowed to leave the bathroom. He never wanted to see his potty again, at least until a certain somepony apologized for the stunt she'd pulled with it.

But for the rest of the day, Pumpkin kept finding ways to avoid Pound. It was not until night time, when Pound finally got his chance to give his sister a piece of his mind. And what a piece it was!

"So, bwother. Did you wike youw suwprise?" Pumpkin innocently asked, before chuckling quite hard.

Pound snorted in fury. "Why you wie to me, sis?! My potty didn fwush at aww, it got stuck to me wike a diapee!"

"So you didn use it?" Pumpkin asked, even though she was certain she knew the answer.

Pound shook his head. "Of couwse not! Did you weawwy tink twicking me with a sticky potty wouwd make me use it?! Maybe I shouwd do the same to you, and see how you wike it!"

"You couwdn get me stuck on my potty if you twied," Pumpkin replied with a smirk. "Unwike me, you can't do magic."

"Not youw kind of magic, but you'd be suwprised what a pegasus can do!" Pound warned. "I stiww haven't fuwwy fowgiven you fow cawwing me a tuwd and fwushing me down the toilet! I have half a mind to do it to you, next time Mommy and Daddy weave us with Pinkie! And aftew what you did today, I'm sewiosuly considering doing it! Tat is, unwess you say ya sowwy!"

Pumpkin, a bit concerned about that remark, decided it was best to apologize. She doubted Pound would actually follow through on either of his threats, but there was no way she was going to risk the possibility of her being wrong. "Okay, I sowwy fow twicking you," Pumpkin apologized. "But I stiww say you missing out by not using the potty."

"Whatevew, but at weast you apologized," Pound shrugged, and went to sleep. "Goodnight, sistew. Maybe you shouwd twy using youw diapee in youw sweep sometime? Is woads of fun." he whispered.

Pumpkin pondered what her brother had suggested, but decided she was too tried to think about it at the moment. "Goodnight, bwother." she whispered back. And the twins shut their eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Pound and Pumpkin woke up at their usual time, aroused from their slumber by the familiar hoof of their mother. "Good morning my little ponies," she smiled brightly and cooed, as she lifted them up their crib and checked their diapers. "Good, all nice and clean," she commented. "Now then, if anypony would like to use the potty now would be an excellent-" But suddenly, Mrs. Cake seemed to freeze up, as if something was wrong with her. Setting Pound and Pumpkin down on the floor, she put a hoof to her stomach, which the twins could swore they heard making really funny noises.

"Wha do you tink is up with Mommy?" Pound asked his sister.

"I dun know, gwown ups awe always acting weird," Pumpkin shrugged. "Mommy's pwobably just being a siwwy pony wike she always is."

"Tat's pwobably true, but I nevew seen hew act wike tis befowe," Pound replied. "I hope she's alwight."

"Thewe's onwy one way to know fow sure," Pumpkin concluded. "Follow my wead, bwother."

Mrs. Cake continued to hold her hoof close to her stomach, as her children asked. "Mommy?" with the most concerned looks on their faces. She knew she had to do something to address their worries, and calm them down.

"Mommy's fine, sweeties," Mrs. Cake said to her children, as she slowly (and awkwardly) walked out of their nursery. "She just... needs to tend to... something!" And then she dashed down the hallway and disappeared.

The twins waited and waited, but their mother didn't come back. It didn't take long for them to grow worried. What if something had happened to her?!

"Is Mommy sick?!" Pumpkin anxiously asked her brother, peeking around the corner from the nursery door. She saw nothing.

"She wasn acting wike she was sick," Pound replied, somewhat concerned. "I tink she just fowgot to do someting, wike Daddy sometimes does."

"Yeah, ow wike how Pinkie _often_ does," Pumpkin nodded. "But stiww, I kind of worried about hew? Whatever she fowgot about must've been weawwy impowtant."

Just then, from down the hallway there came an unfamiliar sound. It sounded like some sort of strange device had been turned on, but whatever that device was the twins had no idea what it was called or what it did. However, they could also hear faint traces of their mother's voice, although they couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Weww, shaww we go find out what tat noise is, and why it's coming fwom the same pwace as Mommy's voice?" Pumpkin asked her brother, once again looking out into the hallway.

"Hang on just a second, thewe's someting ewsw I have to do fwist." Pound replied. His sister turned around, just in time to see his diaper fill up with a noticeable bulge.

Pumpkin could hardly believe her eyes! "I dun bewieve it! Mommy's acting weawwy weird and yet youw messing youw diapee?!" she complained.

"Weww, I had to go anyway, but I didn wanna use my potty," Pound explained. "Besides, dun act wike you dun miss being abwe to do this aww the time befowe those potties came awong. Now, just give me a second to get changed into a fwesh diapee, and then we go find Mommy."

"Alwight, but make it quick." Pumpkin sighed, and turned her to give her brother some privacy. " _Well, at least he's not doing it in his diaper_ _ **while**_ _sitting on my potty._ " she thought to herself, relieved that he'd stopped doing that.

* * *

Once Pound had changed into a clean diaper, he and his sister left their nursery to go search for their mother and find out what was making that strange noise that was covering up her voice.

The twins strolled past the bathroom where their potties were kept, their mother wasn't in there and neither was the source of the mysterious noise. In fact, the noise seemed to get louder as they past it by completely.

Pretty soon, Pound and Pumpkin had reached the end of the hall. The only door facing in front of them, was the door to their parents room. The noise seemed to be coming from somewhere in there, although where they had no idea. "M _ommy's got to be in there!_ " they thought, and so they trotted into their parents bedroom, prepared for just about anything. Having been in their parents room a few times before, the pegasus and unicorn toddlers knew some of the basic stuff that was in it. A rather large bed was in the center of the room, though it lacked the protective bars of Pound and Pumpkin's crib. Near the pillows on either side of the bed were a series of drawers that displayed pictures on the top shelf, while encased in some sort of protective frame.

Their eyes scanning towards the rightmost corner of the bedroom, the twins spotted the door to their parents bathroom. It was currently closed, and a light was on. However, both their mother's voice and the unusual noise could be heard loud and clear from behind it.

"Oh my, that was a close one!" Mrs. Cake said to herself. "I really need to remember to come here more often, even if Pound and Pumpkin are making progress on their potty training. It's not good for me to stay away from here for too long."

"What do you tink Mommy's tawking about?" Pound asked in confusion, scratching his little head.

Also scratching her little head, Pumpkin replied to Pound. "I dun know, but thewe's onwy one way to find out. We have to go in thewe and wook fow Mommy."

"But won't Mommy be mad with us?" Pound asked, worried about what sort of punishment he and his sister might get for going into their parents bathroom when the door was locked.

"Maybe a witte, but I sure she'ww undewstand," Pumpkin concluded, and lit up her horn. She concentrated her magic on the door handle, and with a great deal of straining (though not nearly as much straining compared to when she'd levitated Gummy and her brother), she was able to turn it and open the door said handle was attached to. "Come on, wet's find out why Mommy came in hewe." she declared.

Pound followed, quite reluctantly. " _I hope we don't get in too much trouble for this._ " he thought to himself.

* * *

Once they were inside the bathroom in their parents bedroom, it didn't take long for Pound and Pumpkin to find their mother. For just seconds after they had trotted inside, they found themselves staring directly at her, as she sat on the toilet. She was holding a newspaper in her hooves for some reading, occasionally flipping the pages, and commenting on what she read. As a result, she couldn't see them.

As for that strange noise... well, Pound and Pumpkin had no clue where it was coming from. But pretty soon a familiar smell reached their nostrils, and they began to realize what the noise existed for. For some unexplained reason, it was helping to control the smell so that it wasn't too unpleasant.

"We found Mommy! She's okay!" The twins cheered, a little too loudly. They alerted Mrs. Cake to their presence.

Mrs. Cake lowered her newspaper, and found herself looking directly at her twin toddlers. The both of them were staring back at her with their eyes as wide could be. Mrs. Cake's mouth dropped open in shock, but for a moment no words would come out of it! When at last she did find her voice, she immediately screamed! "Pound! Pumpkin! What in Celestia's name are you two doing here?! Haven't I told you not to come into Mommy and Daddy's bathroom when the door is closed?!" Were it not for the fact that she was sitting on the toilet, Mrs. Cake was certain she would've fainted right then and there. As it was, the shock _did_ help with one thing, her reason for visiting the bathroom in the first place!

"See, Pumpkin!" Pound said with a smirk. "Mommy only uses the big potty! And I'ww bet Daddy does the same!"

"So what, they and Pinkie Pie awe big enough to use it. We awen't." Pumpkin replied.

Sighing, and trying not to look too embarrassed, Mrs. Cake waited for a moment. Then, thoroughly convinced she'd done her business, she rose from the toilet. "Pound, Pumpkin, please look away while Mommy cleans herself up," Mrs. Cake instructed, and waited for her children to turn their heads. Once they had done so, she wiped herself clean with toilet paper and dumped the used rolls into the toilet bowl. Then, approaching her twin toddlers she asked them. "Do you two wanna help Mommy flush the toilet?" The twins nodded their heads in agreement, so Mrs. Cake scooped them up and brought them close to the toilet handle.

Pound and Pumpkin reached out at the same time, and pressed the handle down. "Bye-bye pee-pees." Pound called.

"Bye-bye poo-poos." Pumpkin waved, as the toilet's contents disappeared down the drain.

"Alright, now let's wash our hooves and get out of here." Mrs. Cake cooed to her children, taking them over to the kitchen sink after closing the toilet lid. In her mind, she made a mental note to invest in a magic proof lock for her bathroom door, just to prevent any further incidents.


	9. To Flush Or Not To Flush?

"So you see sis, if even Mommies and Daddies onwy use the toilet, why go thwough all tat twouble of wearning how to use a potty?" Pound asked his sister that night.

"Because it's what Mommy, Daddy, and Big Sistew Pinkie Pie want us to do! And dun you wanna make them happy?!" Pumpkin asked in reply. She and her brother had just been set into their crib and the lights in their nursery turned off, but it usually took them awhile to fall asleep.

"I alweady made them happy by using my potty once, and once is enough fow me!" Pound protested, folding his hooves across his chest. "The potty stinks wowse than my dirty diapees! The toilet is much better, and I dun know why anypony even makes those pwastic potties."

Pumpkin angrily responded with. "Because those potties awe cool, even if you dun tink they awe! At this wate, I'm gonna be out of diapees befowe you!"

"And I'm wilwing to wait untiw I old enough to use the toilet!" Pound once again declared. "And thewe is noting you, or Mommy, or Daddy, or Pinkie, or anypony else can do to make me change my mind! If they got a pwoblem with me staying in diapees fow a while wonger, then maybe I dun bewong hewe."

"You know you not alwoed to snatch my potty, or youw potty," Pumpkin reminded her brother with a smirk. "And I stiww haven't fuwwy fowgiven you for steawing my potty a few days ago."

Furiously, Pound popped his pacifier into his mouth and through it he angrily muffled. "Then I'ww move out and become a potty webel, buiwding up an army with which we wiww take down the makers of potties evewywhere, so tat ponies onwy stawt potty twaining when they old enough to use the toilet! And anypony who gets in ouw way wiww be fwushed!"

"You'd fwush youw own sistew down the toilet?" Pumpkin asked Pound.

"If you wefuse to suppowt my potty webellion, yes," Pound replied. "Besides, you did it to me once. Is onwy fair I do it to you if I get a chance. So you best watch youwsewf the next time Mommy and Daddy go out somewhewe, ow ewse is gonna be 'Pumpkin Cake go down the hooooole!' fow you!" And with that the little rebel closed his eyes, and began to scheme about how he'd plan his overthrow of those accursed plastic objects that dared to stand besides the great porcelain beast that was the toilet.

Deciding that her brother could not be allowed to go through with his plans, and needed to be reminded of what his sister was capable of, Pumpkin ever so sneakily used her magic to snatch Pound's pacifier out of her mouth. Considering that he usually gave it to Gummy, Pumpkin knew just holding onto it wouldn't be enough to make him see sense. " _I need to do something with his pacifier to scare him into submission,_ " she thought. " _One way or another, his crusade against potties is not going to be carried out as long as I have anything to say about it!_ " But Pumpkin was too tired to think of what she could with her brother's pacifier, so she just stuffed it into the back of her diaper, before she nodded off. What Pound didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

The very next morning, Pumpkin slowly opened her eyes, checking to see if her brother had noticed his pacifier was gone. Pound tended to be a very heavy sleeper, most of the time, and Pumpkin hoped that hadn't changed.

Speaking of change, Pumpkin carefully checked her diaper to see if she had used it overnight. She was still considering whether or not she wanted to do it, but wouldn't have done so if given the chance last night due to what she'd stuffed into her diaper. Carefully pressing a hoof to the back of her diaper, Pumpkin felt her brother's pacifier but nothing else. No damp patches or smelly bulges, she was as clean as a whistle, and she breathed a small sigh of relief. " _If I'd used my diaper while Pound's pacifier was in it, I'd have been in big trouble._ " she thought to herself, thanking Celestia for her body's cooperation with her little scheme of intimidation, to thwart the possibility of her brother starting The Great Potty War.

But now that she knew her diaper was clean and her brother wasn't awake, Pumpkin's mind turned its attention to what it had been focused on last night, what to do with her stolen spoil of war. She knew she wanted to teach her brother a lesson, and hopefully use the fate of the prize she'd snatched to get her brother to start using his potty. And she also knew it had to be something that couldn't be easily undone, something that would make sure her brother couldn't just take back his pacifier and go through with his plans.

That's when Pumpkin realized what she had to do with her brother's pacifier, and there was only one room in which she could do what needed to be done for the sake of potties everywhere. The very room where their existence was threatened.

"Sowwy about this, bwother," Pumpkin whispered, as she struggled to levitate herself out of the crib and onto the floor of the nursery. "But aww's faiw in wove and war." At last, still clutching the blue pacifier firmly in her hooves, Pumpkin was able to bring herself down to the floor. Without hesitation, she put the pacifier back in her diaper and crawled out of the nursery. Her destination clear in mind, Pumpkin made her way across the hall to the bathroom.

With the bathroom door left open ajar, Pumpkin crawled her way inside, relieved that her potty and her brother's potty were still there. But if she didn't act fast, that might change! Crawling across the floor, Pumpkin approached the bottom of the toilet, and finally stood up. She then pulled the pacifier out of her diaper, and held it aloft with her magic, dangling it over the toilet bowl. And then, she hesitated.

Pumpkin wasn't sure why she was hesitating so, it's not like she was going to be doing anything really difficult. All she had to do now, was drop the pacifier into the toilet bowl, and then force the handle down to flush the pacifier down the drain. Simple as could be. So then, why could she not bring herself to do it? Pound had snatched her potty once already, and was threatening to get rid of potties all together, flushing his pacifier was the only way to prevent such an outcome!

For what felt like moments (though it may not have been that long, or possibly was _longer_ than the foal thought), the unicorn just stood there and held the pacifier above the toilet bowl. It would be so easy to just drop it in and flush it! Yet part of her couldn't bring herself to do it. " _Pound may have said and done some pretty mean things since potty training began, but is it really right to flush his pacifier away because of that?_ " she thought to herself.

Another part of her mind was arguing. " _You_ _ **have**_ _to flush it! If you don't, you may not get another chance to stop the destruction of all potty kind! Either it gets flushed, or your brother flushes you when you try to stop him!_ "

" _But what if he was bluffing? What if he really never meant to strike down potties, and he was just making up stories?_ " a third part of her mind wondered. " _Do you always mean everything you say? Besides, aren't there better ways of getting your brother to like his potty that don't involve flushing his stuff?_ "

But the other part of her mind firmly insisted! " _He didn't hesitate to flush your favorite rubber chicken down the toilet, nor did he hesitate to do number two in his diaper while sitting on your potty! And he was perfectly willing to snatch your potty to keep you from using it! Now you have the chance to make him pay for all of those mean things! He's flushed something of yours, why shouldn't you do the same just this once?!_ "

Pumpkin was just about to make up her mind about whether or not to flush her brother's pacifier, when she heard her brother yawn and call out from down the hall. "Whewe's my paci?"

Panicking, Pumpkin decided she had no choice! She'd come this far, it was too late to turn back now! Besides, she couldn't risk the chance that her brother was right about his potty rebellion, and that she'd done nothing to prevent it. Reluctantly, she dropped his pacifier into the bowl, it barely made a splash. Then, the unicorn toddler surrounded the handle with her magic. "You asked fow this, bwother," she said and then cried out. "Paci go down the hooooole!"

* * *

Upon hearing his sister cry out, "Paci go down the hooooole!" Pound dashed to the bathroom as fast as his little hooves could carry him, but he was too late! He entered the bathroom and dashed to the toilet, just in time to see the rubber bulb of his pacifier be sucked down the drain and disappear! Immediately, Pound burst into tears! He'd loved that pacifier, especially once he started giving it to Gummy, and now it had been flushed away by his sister!

Right then and there, Pound made up his mind. He couldn't stay in this house anymore, his parents had taken away his diapers and tried to make him use the potty even though he wanted to wait until he was big enough to use the toilet, his big sister sided with his parents, and his other sister had just flushed the one thing he'd loved more than using his diapers down the toilet. Seemingly to never be seen again.

Tears flowing down his cheeks and blinding him, Pound ran out of the bathroom and back to his nursery to pack. He needed to leave as soon as possible! In his rush to exit, he failed to hear his sister call "Pound, wait!".

With Pound's departure, Pumpkin was now alone in the bathroom, with the guilt of what she'd done. She really _shouldn't_ have flushed her brother's pacifier down the drain, not when he loved it so much. So who cared if he'd flushed her favorite stuffed animal and snatched her potty, what kind of turd would be so cruel as to get revenge by stealing and flushing his pacifier?

Well, Pumpkin was looking right at that turd, and what an ugly little turd it was. Sure, it didn't look like your usual turd, but a turd was still a turd. And she knew there was only one thing a turd like her could do, she had to find a way to get her brother's pacifier back!

Pumpkin eyed the toilet bowl very suspiciously, as if she expected something or someone to pop up out of it at any second. Then it hit her, there was _one_ way she could get her brother's pacifier back. " _I just I hope I'm not too late to stop Pound from running away._ " she thought to herself, and began to make a plan. It was a risky one, but if it worked her brother would have his pacifier back very soon.

* * *

Pound continued to shed tears, as he retreated back to the nursery and very reluctantly took off his diaper. He would need it to store all the things he wanted to take with him on his journey to... wherever it was that he could be assured of staying in diapers for the forseeable future. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd be able to build up his army for his little crusade, or find ponies willing to give him more diapers. But more than likely he'd just have to make do without one like his foreponies before him.

" _I wish I could say it's been fun living here, but lately it really hasn't._ " the pegasus foal thought to himself, as he started to place his favorite blanket (a soft baby blue in color) and the stuffed animals he'd spared from the flushing spree days ago in the diaper.

Clumsily folding the diaper closed around the objects he'd chosen to take with him, Pound prepared to head downstairs and depart before anypony had a chance to stop him. "Weww, as I tink I once heawd Daddy say, the jouwney of a thousand miles begins with a singwe step." he sadly said to himself, and made that fateful first step.

Just then, Pumpkin came running up to her brother, frantically shouting! "Pound, wait, pwease dun weave!"

"And why shouwdn't I?! You fwushed my paci, tat was the onwy good ting weft in my wife here!" Pound angrily replied. "And now is gone forevew!"

"Not quite, wook!" Pumpkin declared, and presented the very pacifier Pound had seen get flushed away. It had been cleaned and polished, and looked as good as new, as if it had never been flushed in the first place. But there was no way that was true, anything that got flushed that wasn't a diaper didn't come back!

But upon popping the pacifier into his mouth, Pound could tell it was the very same pacifier he loved so much, even if he frequently gave it to Gummy these days. "How did you get my paci back?" he asked his sister, his words muffled behind the pacifier's mouth guard.

Pumpkin winked. "Tat's my wittle secwet," she replied, and then she added. "I sowwy I fwushed youw paci down the toilet."

"And I sowwy fow doing all those tings with youw potty." Pound apologized.

"Does this mean you'ww stawt using your potty fwom now on?" Pumpkin eagerly asked.

"Not quite, I dun weawwy know wite now," Pound said in reply. "But now I pwomise I wun fwush you, not aftew you got my paci back fow me. Just pwease dun fwush it evew again, unwess I say you can."

"Dun wowwy, I won't. Just as wong as you pwomise not to weave and start an anti-potty movement." Pumpkin promised.

"You got youwself a deal!" Pound eagerly declared, and the twins shook hooves on their agreement.


	10. Starlight The Foalsitter

About two weeks passed uneventfully after the flushing of Pound's pacifier for both twins. Pound started occasionally using his potty when he really felt like it, but for the most part he still preferred his diapers.

As for Pumpkin, she tried to use her potty as much as possible, but sometimes she just wouldn't make it in time and would suffer an accident. And after a few tears, her mother, father, or big sister Pinkie would take her to get cleaned up (though they soon found Pumpkin liked having the contents of her used diapers flushed down the toilet).

And then, as the one month anniversary of the beginning of potty training drew close for the twins, they were dealt a huge bombshell one faithful day!

* * *

"We have an important bakers conference to attend in Fillydelphia, we received tickets to it about a week ago." Mr. Cake told the twins, as he and his wife began packing for their trip.

"Unfortunately, the conference is an all day thing tomorrow, and you two probably wouldn't find it very interesting," Mrs. Cake added, a small frown forming on her face as she then said. "It's too bad Pinkie Pie isn't available to foalsit for you two today," then she smiled as she continued. "But luckily, one of her friends was eagerly willing to take her place for the next two days."

Pound and Pumpkin began to babble back and forth between each other, wondering which of Pinkie's many friends was going to be their foalsitter?

"I hope is Pwincess Twilight, she's so amazing!" Pumpkin eagerly exclaimed.

"I tink is gonna be Wainbow Dash! I hear she now a Wondewbwot, whatevew tat is!" Pound eagerly replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake both smiled at their toddlers' enthusiasm, they'd been a little worried that their children might not be comfortable with a foalsitter that wasn't Pinkie. " _I think they're going to be pleasantly surprised by who volunteered._ " The parents both thought.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. Mrs. Cake smiled. "That must be your new foalsitter now." she said to the twins, and trotted over to the door and opened it.

With the jingle of the bell above the door, a unicorn with a light grayish purple coat, and a two tone mane and tail with light grayish streaks throughout came trotting in. She had a small saddle bag strapped over her right shoulder, and wore a bright smile as she approached her young charges. "Hello you two, so nice to see you. My oh my, you are so adorable!" she cooed at them.

"Thanks for agreeing to foalsit them on such short notice," Mr. Cake said to the unicorn, then looked at his kids and pointed to the unicorn as he said "Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, this is Starlight. She'll be looking after you two until we come back from Fillydelphia, she's a good friend of Pinkie's."

"Starwight?" Pound and Pumpkin asked each other, looks of confusion on their faces. They could've sworn they heard Pinkie talk about a pony named Starlight maybe once or twice, but they'd never seen her in pony before. For somepony who was supposed to be the student of Princess Twilight, she looked awfully big.

"Yup, that's my name," Starlight smiled. "I've heard so much about you guys from Pinkie Pie, she just loves you both to pieces."

"Take good care of them, Starlight," Mrs. Cake replied sweetly. "Remember, they're old enough for potty training, so make sure to take them to the bathroom if it looks like they have to go. Pound's potty is blue, and Pumpkin's potty is pink."

"And do keep a close eye on them," Mr. Cake added, as he and his wife headed out the door. "Pound Cake especially doesn't seem to like his potty all that well. We left a list with instructions on top of the fridge, don't hesitate to check it if you need help with something."

"Don't worry, I will," Starlight reassured them, then picked the twins up with her magic as their parents left to catch their train. "Wave goodbye to your Mommy and Daddy." she instructed the toddlers.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy! Have fun in Fiwwdewphia!" Pound and Pumpkin called at the same time, and they waved at their parents (who waved back at them) until they were out of sight.

Starlight then brought the two foals back inside, and placed them on the floor in front of her. She smiled brightly at the two bundles of joy, and they reluctantly smiled back at her after a moment of uncertain. " _This'll be easy_ ," Starlight thought to her. " _I know all about foals from my experiences with Flurry Heart._ " But Starlight was mistaken, two foals were a lot more trouble than one foal, even if neither of them were alicorns. And she was about to find out just how much trouble two foals could be.

* * *

"Too bad fow you Starwight knows you're supposed to be using the potty," Pumpkin teased at her brother. "Mommy and Daddy must've thought ahead when they picked hew and towd hew evewyting."

But much to Pumpkin's surprise, Pound didn't seem worried or upset. "So what? She's no Pinkie Pie, she wooks wike she'ww be easy enough to outsmawt."

"You got an idea on how we can have fun with hew?" Pumpkin asked her brother. "Because the wast time Daddy and Mommy weft us with somepony, youw idea wead to a wot of twouble."

Pound laughed. "Dun wowwy, we not gonna fwush much down the toilet this time," he said and whispered his plan to his sister who began to grin mischievously. "We do it whenevew Starwight takes us to the bathwoom to use our potties." he grinned, and prepared to play the waiting game.

But the twins didn't have to wait long for their chance to outsmart Starlight and play a trick on her. If all went as planned, they'd give her a good scare.

"I'm not sure how long it's been since you two last sat on your potties, or were changed," Starlight announced, as she carefully picked up the twins with her magic and settled them onto her back. "So I think now is as good a time as any for a trip to the bathroom. I brought plenty of reading materials to keep you both occupied."

"So she's an egghead wike Pwincess Twilight, huh?" Pound whispered to his sister.

"It wouwd appeaw to be so," Pumpkin whispered in reply, as they were carried to the upstairs bathroom. "It's gonna be a wot easier than you thought to twick her. Although, maybe we shouwdn't do it?"

Pound groaned in response. "Come on, sis. No way awe you backing out now! You in or out?!"

Pumpkin sighed. "Oh, alwight. But we only doing it this once, okay?"

"Whatevew." Pound shrugged, as Starlight brought them into the bathroom and placed them on their potties.

"Alright you two," Starlight smiled, as she sat Pound on the blue potty and Pumpkin on the pink one. "You comfortable?" The twins nodded, so Starlight took that as a sign to pull their diapers so they could do their business. "Good, now how's about a story to pass the time?" she offered, as she used her magic to take the saddle bag off her right shoulder, set it down on the floor, and pulled out a couple of books. "Let's see here," Starlight said to herself, as she sorted through the stories she held up. " _Has Anypony Seen My Potty?_ , maybe that's a mystery to read later. _Pirates, Princesses, and Potties_ , not historically accurate and a fairly uninteresting read for anypony not interested in the characters. _Daring Do And The Temple Toilet_ , I don't even know why A. K. Yearling published that other than to enter Daring Do into the toddler market. Aha, here we go!"

Pound and Pumpkin saw that the book Starlight had selected, was a fairly plain and uninteresting one with the title of "Everypony Poops". Starlight wasn't seriously going to read **THAT** to them, was she (unless her intent was to bore the pee-pees and poo-poos out of them)?

Starlight smiled even more, as she opened up the book. "Fun fact you two," she told the twins. "This is the _very_ book that my parents read to me when they were potty training me. For a good two years it was with me every time I sat on the potty. I'm sure you two will love as well, once I've read it." And with that, she started to read from the first page of the book in a very enthusiastic tone.

* * *

Starlight quickly became engrossed in the book, to the point where she toned out just about everything else. This gave the twins the chance they had been waiting for, and they didn't hesitate to take it. They'd have much rather had any of those other books be read to them instead.

"Weady bwother?" Pumpkin asked.

"Weady sistew," Pound nodded, then giggled. "The wook on Starwight's face is gonna be pwiceless!"

"I hope so." Pumpkin replied, and lit up her horn while trying to suppress the urge to chuckle.

Starlight was so engrossed in reading that she just barely the sound of the twins disappearing in a poof of magic. "Huh? Where did you go, little ones?" she asked, setting the book aside and beginning to search for any clues to the twins locations. " _They couldn't have just vanished into thin air._ " she thought to herself, pretty sure that such a thing wasn't possible.

Unknown to Starlight, the twins were right above her, floating just beneath the ceiling with the help of Pumpkin's magic. In fact, they were hovering right over the toilet, which was going to play a **VERY** big role in their little prank.

"Pound?! Pumpkin?! Where are you?!" Starlight frantically called. "If you're hiding from me, this isn't funny anymore! Please come out!" Just seconds later the unicorn foalsitter's ears picked up the faintest sound of a splash, coming from the toilet.

"Hewp us, Starwight!" the twins shouted, though Starlight couldn't determine their location. All she knew was that the sound of their voices had originated from the toilet.

Starlight rushed towards the toilet as fast as she could! She wasn't sure how the twins had ended up in it, but she was going to make sure they got out! "Hold on you two, just keep your heads above the water!" she instructed, all the while thinking desperately to herself. " _Please don't let the toilet flush! Please don't let the toilet flush!_ " But that's exactly what happened, the toilet began to flush as Starlight approached it! "NO!" she cried, rushing towards it at a breakneck speed. She reached it just in time to see the last of the water disappear down the drain, and when the water in the bowl had refilled completely there was no sign of The Cake Twins. "Oh dear Celestia, why?!" Starlight exclaimed. "How am I gonna explain _that_ to The Cakes?!"

But just then there came another poof, and the twins reappeared in front of Starlight in a burst of magic as they shouted. "Suwprise!"

Starlight stumbled back in shock. "Huh?! But I... I mean you were... and I thought..." Starlight was so overcome with shock that she fainted, right as her tail dipped into the bowl.

* * *

"Uh-oh, I tink we had a bit too much fun with Starwight." Pumpkin realized, as she observed the sight of the fainted foalsitter before her.

"Yeah," Pound nodded. "But how do we wake hew up?"

Pumpkin eyed the toilet handle, and got an idea. "Maybe this wiww do the twick." she said to her brother, and used her magic to force the toilet handle down, thus starting the flush motion.

Starlight jumped, as the water surrounded her tail and tried to pull it down the drain! That woke her up alright! She lifted her soaking tail out of the bowl and rose from the toilet, feeling quite embarrassed. " _Well, at least Sunburst wasn't here to see this._ " she thought to herself, and hoped that when Flurry Heart was old enough for potty training, she wouldn't pull a similar stunt.


	11. Missed!

Starlight tried her hardest not to get too upset with the twins, as they pointed to her and laughed. After all, the only reason they had outsmarted her, was because she had forgotten to keep an eye on them. "Okay you two, you've had your fun," Starlight said serious. "If you don't have to go, that's fine. But please don't pull another trick like that on me, you scared me half to death!"

Pound and Pumpkin's giggling faces, were replaced with frowns of sadness. "We sowwy, Starwight." they apologized.

Starlight couldn't help but melt a little when she saw the twins sad faces. "It's alright, little ones." And with that, she picked the twins up with her magic, pulled their diapers back up, placed the books back in her saddle bag, and trotted out of the bathroom. She'd have to make sure not to repeat her amateur mistake the next time she brought the twins to the bathroom, least they pull another trick on her or worse!

"You tink we went too faw with our pwank, bwother?" Pumpkin whispered to Pound, as they were carried out of the bathroom.

"Maybe a wittwe, I guess," Pound shrugged. "But it dun mattew, I not using my potty. I fowgot how bowing sitting on it is, especiawwy if Starwight weads that book."

"Too bad is too big to fwush ow stuff in our diapees," Pumpkin replied. "And I thought you said you wewe gonna twy using youw potty fwom now on?"

"I did twy, is stiww bowing to sit on it and wait," Pound complained. "Pwus, it seems wike the gwown-ups keep expecting me to sit on it evewy hawf hour, even if I dun have to go. Why dun they twust me to teww them when I have to go?"

"Because sometimes you dun wealise you have to go untiw is too wate," Pumpkin explained. "Twust me, it happens."

"Whatevew," Pound remarked, brushing off his sister's statement. "Wet's just say tat the next time Starwight ties to make me use the potty, she gonna be in fow a big suwprise!"

* * *

Starlight set the twins down in a playpen near the kitchen, and surrounded them with a couple of their favorite toys and stuffed animals. "Just call if you need anything, I'll be right here." she said to them, flashing a bright smile their way.

"Otay." the twins nodded in reply, then quickly occupied themselves with the various objects in their playpen. Pound alternated between his rattle, and a stuffed monkey, while Pumpkin happily played with her rubber chicken. " _Wonder whatever happened to that rubber chicken Pinkie got from that Cheese Sandwich pony?_ " Pumpkin wondered to herself. " _I haven't seen it in forever, even if Pinkie never let me play with it._ "

Pound played with his toys for quite a while, but soon he could feel a familiar urge building up inside him. He knew what that meant, and what was likely to happen. But Pound had already decided he was done trying to use his potty, it just wasn't any fun. Messing with Starlight though, _that_ would be loads of fun. Putting down his toys and trying not to giggle, Pound called out. "Starwight!"

Starlight came trotting over to the playpen and looked Pound in the eyes. "What is it, Pound?" she asked the little pegasus.

"Potty!" Pound replied, standing up and doing a little dance to emphasize his point.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for Starlight to put two and two together. "Oh, you have to go?" Pound nodded in response. "Alright. What about you, Pumpkin?" Starlight asked, to which Pumpkin shook her head. "Okay then, can I trust you to be a good little filly and stay here until I get back?" she asked the unicorn.

"Uh-huh." Pumpkin nodded, then went back to playing with her toys. She completely failed to notice the cheeky smirk on her brother's face.

"Good," Starlight happily replied, and scooped Pound up with her magic. "Let's get you to your potty," she told him. "And no funny business this time, okay?"

"Otay." Pound said with a chuckle, his toddler brain starting to scheme. He remembered that neither his parents or either of his sisters had found his secret diaper stash and changing supplies. Now the only thing he had to do, was find a way to get Starlight to leave him alone. And that should be easy enough.

Starlight and Pound soon reached the bathroom, and Starlight quickly pulled down Pound's diaper and sat him on his potty. "Alright, what should we read this time?" she asked him.

" _Now for my plan._ " Pound thought, knowing that he had to act fast if he didn't want to actually use his potty and give his parents further encouragement. "Wanna potty on my own." he sweetly pleaded with Starlight, giving her his best pair of puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, the last time I didn't watch you you and your sister almost gave me a heart attack," Starlight said skeptically. "Besides, we never got to finish _Everypony Poops_."

Pound pleaded harder. "Starwight, pwease. Wanna potty on my own!" He felt tempted to get up from his potty and hug Starlight, but decided not to. He was currently concentrating on holding it in, and couldn't afford distractions.

Starlight tried her hardest, but she just couldn't bring herself to resit the adorable puppy dog eyes Pound was shooting at her. If he really wanted to go potty all by himself, it wouldn't hurt to let him try just this once. "Oh, alright. But I'll be right outside the bathroom if you need anything." the unicorn foalsitter told him, and after using her magic to put the lid of the toilet down (just in case Pound had any ideas of playing with the toilet) she stepped outside and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Pound mentally high hoofed himself, the first step of his plan had succeeded and the rest would be easy! Getting up from his potty, he started to trot over to where his diaper stash was hidden away. But as he made his way across the tiled floor, his body decided his need to go number one could be held back no longer. " _Well, this wasn't part of my plan, but it'll have to do. I just gotta hold off on doing number two until I can get a new diaper._ " he thought to himself, as his bladder began to release.

* * *

Starlight waited patiently outside the bathroom door for several minutes, it sure was taking Pound a long time to go potty. Which reminded the unicorn, there was something she needed to do. Knocking on the door, she asked. "Pound, are you done in there? I need to use the bathroom as well."

Pound didn't answer, but Starlight could've sworn she heard a crinkling sound as well as the sound of something rustling. Something was up.

" _I hope I got Pound to his potty in time._ " Starlight nervously thought to herself, as she pushed the door to the bathroom open. What she saw caused her mouth to drop open in shock!

Pound had completely missed his potty, an area of the tiled floor near the toilet and the cabinet beneath the sink was stained yellow! Sitting inside Pound's potty, was a dirty diaper! And Pound currently held a new diaper in his hooves, which he had gotten from a nearby package of diapers that sat on the floor outside the cabinet beneath the sink! Said package resting next to a pack of wet wipes and a canister of foal powder!

"Pound Cake!" Starlight angrily exclaimed, marching up to the little troublemaker. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Pound gulped, he hadn't anticipated getting caught! " _I'm in big trouble now._ " he realized.


	12. Pound's New Diaper

It took a long time for Starlight to clean up the mess Pound had made _and_ get him cleaned up as well. Once all that was done, she brought Pound downstairs and sat him in time out. "That was a _very_ naughty thing to do!" Starlight scolded. "And I'll make sure your parents know about this."

And Starlight was as good as her word, she told The Cakes everything when they came back from Fillydelphia. Needless to say, they weren't too thrilled to learn what Pound had done.

"I just don't know why Pound doesn't want to use his potty, his sister has no problems using _her_ potty," Mrs. Cake sighed. "Maybe he's just not ready for potty training yet and we should wait until he's older."

"Or maybe we just need to take away his diapers entirely," Mr. Cake suggested. "I was a lot like Pound when I was going through potty training. I didn't want to do it at all, I liked my diapers. So my parents threw them all away and started making me use the potty whenever I had to go. And it worked like a charm, pretty soon I was using my potty every time I had to pee or poo."

"And you think the same thing will work with Pound?" Mrs. Cake asked her husband. "I really don't want to seem like a bully to Pound by making him give up his diapers."

"But he can't stay in them forever, he has to start using the potty sooner or later," Mr. Cake insisted. "If we hold off on potty training him because of this, he'll know he holds the advantage over us, and his sister will constantly tease him about needing diapers when she doesn't. That's not to mention what will happen if he's still in diapers by the time he's old enough for school."

Mrs. Cake reluctantly decided her husband had a point. "I guess we'll have to take away Pound's diapers if we want him to start using his potty," she said somewhat unhappily. "I just hope he doesn't hate us for this."

"Trust me, it's gonna work!" Mr. Cake promised. "We'll toss out his diapers after he goes to bed, that way he won't be able to try and stop us. Then every time he has to go or looks like he has to go, we make him sit on his potty and start praising him whenever he does his business in it."

"And what if he doesn't?" Mrs. Cake asked. "I really don't want my nice clean floors to be stained."

"Don't worry, once Pound gets the idea that the potty is what he's supposed to pee and poop in, we can get him some pull-ups," Mr. Cake replied. "After all, it's possible he may have bed wetting problems. It kind of runs in the family."

* * *

That very night, Mr. Cake's plan was set into motion. Once Pound had gone to bed and was sleeping soundly, his parents set to work on rounding up every box and package of diapers they could find, as well as the complimentary diaper changing supplies. Quickly but silently, the two grown-ups tossed out every last one of their son's diapers. Since it was garbage night, they knew the trash would be taken away tomorrow before their son woke up, and once it was gone so would any chance of Pound getting access to any diapers.

But unknown to her husband, Mrs. Cake decided to hang onto one small box of diapers and store them away out of sight in the kitchen (specifically in a cupboard that Pound wouldn't be able to reach). " _I'm not sure if this plan is going to work like my husband thinks it is,_ " she thought to herself, trying not to feel too guilty for doing this behind his back. " _And if it doesn't, I think I'm gonna just hold off on potty training Pound for a while. My family has a history of being late bloomers for it._ "

By the time the rooster crowed to signal the start of a new day, all of Pound's diapers had been thrown away, slated to be carried off to the dump as soon as the trash delivery ponies arrived.

Pound was usually a pretty heavy sleeper, but for some unexplained reason he felt different this morning. So he woke up earlier than he usually did, yawning ever so slightly as he opened his eyes. Was it his imagination, or was something off? Looking all around, the pegasus toddler didn't see anything in his room that was different, and his sister was still snoozing happily in her clean diaper (why she still hadn't tried to use her diapers at night, Pound didn't know). But when Pound moved to sit down, his bottom mysteriously felt exposed, as if there was nothing on it. That was definitely odd, Pound knew for sure he'd gone to bed with a diaper on, and looking all around he could see that it hadn't slipped off in his sleep. So then, why wasn't it on his rump where it should be?

"Good morning, Pound Cake!" Mr. Cake sweetly cooed, strolling into the nursery with a bright smile on his face. "Looking for your diapers?" he asked his son, to which Pound eagerly nodded. "Well, your mother and I threw them away!" Mr. Cake happily declared.

Pound's mouth dropped open in shock! Surely, this had to be a joke! He loved his diapers, why would his parents toss them out just because he liked using them instead of his stupid old potty?!

"Now, now, there's no need to be upset," Mr. Cake assured his son, as he lifted him out of the crib and carried him to the bathroom. "Everypony outgrows diapers sooner or later, and that's when they have to start using the potty like all big ponies do. Your sister does, and pretty soon she's going to be out of diapers too. So it's time you started learning how to do the same."

"Bu I wike my diapees!" Pound cried, he really didn't want to have to give them up.

"Well, now you can start liking your potty instead," Mr. Cake replied, as he sat Pound on his blue potty. "Diapers just slow you down and get in the way of having fun."

Pound was furious, and didn't want to use his potty at all. He hated the fact that his parents were now trying to force him to use it! " _I won't give up my diapers without a fight!_ " he thought to himself. " _Just you wait, Mommy and Daddy, I'll find someway to get my diapers back! And then I'm gonna use them until you finally get it through your heads that I'm not going to use my potty! Wait until I'm big enough to use the toilet, then you can make me give up my diapers._ " But in the meantime, Pound realized that it was probably best if he just cooperated with his parents. So, very reluctantly, Pound did his business in his potty.

"Good job, Pound Cake! That's the way to do it!" Mr. Cake cheered happily, his plan was working to perfection. "Just do that every time you're on your potty, and you'll be a big pony, just like your sister!"

* * *

"So, Daddy and Mommy threw out aww youw diapees, huh?" Pumpkin asked her brother, as the two sat in their playpen. She couldn't resist a smirk and an "I told you so." expression.

"Yeah, bu not fow wong!" Pound vowed. "I dun why they got wid of my diapees without asking me fiwst, bu I stiww ain gonna use my potty if I can hewp it! Not even Pwincess Cewestia hersewf can make me!"

Pumpkin was most curious as to what her brother had planned this time, so far every single one of his attempts to avoid using his potty had failed. "Oh yeah? And how you gonna avoid using youw potty tis time?" she asked him.

Pound gulped, he hadn't thought of that, mostly because he hadn't been expecting his sister to ask such a question. But he had to come up with an answer if he didn't want to look stupid. "Weww, I... I..." he began.

"Yes?" Pumpkin asked with a grin, even though she was certain her brother didn't have any sort of plan. It was fun watching him sweat.

"I..." Pound went on, then an idea struck him. Why hadn't he thought of it before?! "I'll make my own diapee and use it!" he proclaimed.

"Out of what, exactly?" Pumpkin asked with a chuckle. "Is not wike Daddy, Mommy, and Pinkie Pie wiww wet you borrow sheets ow cwoths. And dun even tink about borrowing my diapee!"

"I wasn't gonna, not that I wouwdn't mind," Pound replied. "You dun evew use it," then he looked around in search of stuff he could use as a make-shift diaper. The only stuff in the playpen that he could see at the moment, was a bunch of stuffed animals. Some belonging to him, and some belonging to his sister. It was then that inspiration struck the little pegasus. "I'll just use a bunch of stuffed animaws as a weplacement diapee!"

"Ew, tat's gwoss!" Pumpkin cringed. "You ain't using any of my stuffed animaws!" And she used her magic to pull several of the stuffed animals in the playpen towards her (including her favorite rubber chicken).

Pound wasn't deterred even the slightest by his sister's comment. "Tat's otay, I gonna use stuffed animaws I no wonger pway with to make the diapee!" he proudly explained, and grabbed a whole bunch of the colorful plushies that were once his snuggle buddies. He began placing them around him, and started to stretch them, as he worked on tying them together in the general shape of a diaper (which was harder than he thought). Eventually, he was somehow able to achieve what he wanted. All together, he had used about half of the stuffed animals in the playpen, but it was worth it. With a little bit of string he'd had Gummy swipe for him, Pound tied the animals around his waist tightly enough to keep them from falling, but loose enough to where he could slide them down if necessary. "Tada!" he proudly exclaimed, showing off his colorful diaper to his sister. "Bet you wish you had a diapee wike tis, huh sis?!" he teased.

"It _is_ impwessive," Pumpkin observed. "But wiww it wowk if you use it wike an actuaw diapee?"

Just then, Pound felt an ominous gurgle in his stomach, he knew that meant. "Guess thewe's onwy one way to find out!" he told his sister, and grunted hard. It took very little time for him to do his business in his new diaper, and surprisingly enough it held. "See, sistew? This new diapee wowks just fine!" he smirked.

"Oh weawwy?" Pumpkin asked, raising an eyebrow. "It wooks wike youw new diapee is alweady fawwing apawt!"

Pound looked down at his diaper, and gasped when he saw his sister was right! His diaper was starting to sag quite noticeably from the load, it looked like it could collapse completely in a matter of seconds! Frantically, Pound shouted. "Mommy! Daddy! Come quick!"

* * *

Mrs. Cake came rushing to the scene of distress, and soon spotted what the problem was. Pound's "diaper" made of stuffed animals was sagging, if somepony didn't act fast it would fall off Pound's rump and drop to the floor of the playpen! Reacting quickly, Mrs. Cake scooped up Pound and then shouted into the kitchen. "Honey bun, get a diaper, quick! Pound tried to make one out of stuffed animals and pooped in it, and it's going to fall apart!"

"But we don't have anymore diapers for him, sugar plum!" Mr. Cake shouted in reply. "We threw them all out last night!"

"There should still be one box left, it's in the leftmost cupboard on the very top shelf!" Mrs. Cake told her husband. She didn't care that she was confessing to holding onto a box of diapers, despite his wishes. Right now, she had to make sure what was in Pound's "diaper" didn't spill onto the floor! She dashed upstairs to the bathroom as fast as her legs could carry her!

Mr. Cake looked in the very cupboard his wife had mentioned, and saw that she was right. " _I guess I should've seen this coming,_ " he thought to himself, as he took out the box of diapers and the changing supplies stashed behind it. " _I tried to do the same thing Pound just did when I was his age. The only difference is, I used a whole bunch of napkins instead of stuffed animals. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree._ "


	13. You Only Flush Once

Mrs. Cake got Pound to his potty just in time, his makeshift diaper fell apart not even ten seconds after he was seated on it. This close call prompted a sigh of relief from Mrs. Cake, who was glad to not have another mess to clean up.

"I guess my plan didn't work as well as I'd hoped it would." Mr. Cake reluctantly concluded, as he brought the diapers and changing supplies up to the bathroom for his wife to use.

"Don't blame yourself, honey bun," Mrs. Cake replied, as she carefully cleaned up Pound and put a fresh diaper on his rump. "You couldn't have known Pound would try to make a diaper out of his stuffed animals," she then sighed. "Which I'll have to wash now, oh that's going to be a pain. And I still have to clean Pound's potty and get him to take his nap."

"Tell you what, sugar plum," Mr. Cake spoke up, as he entered the bathroom. "I'll empty out Pound's potty and put him down for a nap, you just worry about cleaning up the uh 'diaper' that Pound made out of his stuffed animals."

Mrs. Cake's response, was to give her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Oh thank you, honey bun! You're a life saver!"

Mr. Cake blushed. "Oh, it's nothing. After all, what are husbands for?"

"Just make sure to check on Pumpkin after you've set Pound down for his nap," Mrs. Cake called, as she picked up the stuffed animal diaper and carefully carried it down to the laundry room. "And keep an eye out for Pinkie, she should be coming back soon."

"Maybe we should have Pinkie try to help us get Pound potty trained?" Mr. Cake suggested. "She _did_ get him to use his potty the last time she foalsat him."

"Perhaps, we'll have to wait and see," Mrs. Cake replied. "After all, she may be tired out from her trip and need sometime to rest."

"When was the last time you _ever_ saw Pinkie be worn out from a trip?" Mr. Cake said with a laugh. "Sometimes, it seems like Pinkie goes an entire day without ever sleeping."

"But of course, we know better." Mrs. Cake chuckled in response, and that was the last thing Mr. Cake heard from her before she was too far away for her voice to be heard.

Mr. Cake quickly picked up Pound's blue potty, which had managed to catch the load he'd done in his make-shift diaper, and emptied it into the toilet. Then he flushed the toilet, and set the potty back down again. After washing his hooves, he picked up Pound and carried him out of the bathroom. "Come on, Pound," he told his son. "After all that excitement, you could probably use a nap." " _And I probably could use one as well, I was up really late getting rid of all those diapers._ " he thought to himself. As he left the bathroom, Mr. Cake failed to notice that he'd forgotten to put the lid of the toilet back down after flushing it. That was a mistake that he was going to be reminded of, in the most unexpected of ways.

* * *

Pumpkin had gotten rather impatient, as she waited for her parents to come back down from the bathroom. Yes, her brother's new diaper hadn't worked, and had demanded attention, but surely there was no need for the clean-up process to take as long as it was taking. Plus, there was something Pumpkin wanted to try and do, in the hopes of _finally_ getting her brother to stop using his diapers (though she was starting to consider maybe doing such a thing herself at night, just to see what it was like).

Finally growing fed up, Pumpkin impatiently lifted herself out of her playpen. " _I don't know what's taking Daddy and Mommy so long to tend to Pound Cake,_ " she thought to herself. " _He better not have flushed himself down the toilet, just because he doesn't want to give up his diapers!_ "

Spotting Gummy nearby, Pumpkin approached the baby alligator and asked him. "Can you give me a wide upstaiws, pwease? I need to use the bathwoom, but I dun wanna weaw mysewf out fwoating up to thewe with my magic."

Gummy didn't say anything, he just looked at Pumpkin with a blank stare.

"Wook, I sowwy fow fwushing you down the toiwet aww those weeks ago! I wun do it again, I pwomise!" Pumpkin apologized. "Thewe, awe you happy?!"

Gummy still didn't say anything, and his emotional state didn't change. He continued to give Pumpkin a blank stare, though he did turn around and expose his backside.

"I'ww take that as a yes I guess," Pumpkin shrugged, and climbed onto Gummy's back as best she could. Once she was comfortable, she shouted. "Hi ho Gummy, away!"

Gummy took off a pace that was only slightly faster than his usual pace, so it was easy to think he wasn't going fast at all. But Pumpkin knew that wasn't true, this was hardly the first time she'd hitched a ride on the baby alligator (though it _was_ the first time she'd done so since flushing him down the toilet).

* * *

It took a while for Gummy to ascend the steps with a passenger, but the baby alligator didn't give up, and eventually he had cleared the only obstacle on his journey. From that point onward, it was smooth sailing all the way to the bathroom door. Upon reaching said door, the gator decided it was time for his passenger to get off. Sure, she had made a promise about not flushing him, but it hadn't been a 'Pinkie Promise' so he was understandably a bit skeptical.

"Tanks fow the wide, Gummy!" Pumpkin cheered, as she slid off the gator's backside and pushed open the door to the bathroom. Now it was time to find out if her little hunch was correct.

Pumpkin quickly spotted her plastic pink potty, but she wasn't going to use it today. She was going to try her luck with the real deal, the thing her brother kept saying he would use when he was big enough, the toilet. Pumpkin had to admit, it was a rather impressive beast of white porcelain, and quite big! But that wasn't going to stop her, she had to try! More for her brother's sake than her own!

After slipping her diaper down to her hooves, Pumpkin carefully tried to levitate herself onto the toilet seat. A task that was easier said than done, considering there didn't seem to be a lot of room, and that her rump was probably supposed to be seated in a place that would have it sticking out above the bowl. It took a great deal of magical power for Pumpkin to constantly move herself, so that she could hopefully sit down on the toilet correctly. At last, the unicorn was convinced she'd positioned herself as best she could, the rest was up to chance. With the last bit of magic she had left, Pumpkin lowered herself onto the seat.

" _Okay, so far so good._ " she thought to herself, as she seemed to able to sit on the seat without any problems. But that soon proved to be misleading, Pumpkin suddenly found herself sliding back. "Oh no! Oh no!" she exclaimed, frantically trying to find something to grab onto to avoid falling! But she couldn't find anything, and when she attempted to light up her horn to save herself, it just produced a few sparks! With her last escape option rendered useless, it was only a matter of seconds before Pumpkin splashed down into the bowl. The water was cold, as the unicorn toddler struggled to keep her head above the water in the bowl. Now there was only one way she was going to leave, she would have to be flushed! After all, whatever fell into the toilet bowl was to be flushed away, that's how the toilet worked! The only exception to the rule were diapers, for some reason those didn't flush.

Pumpkin waited and waited for somepony to come in, find her floating in the bowl, and flush her down the drain. Hopefully, she'd able to find her way back this time, because she was certain her big sister Pinkie Pie wasn't going to come to her rescue.

* * *

Suddenly, who should come bouncing into the bathroom but Pinkie Pie herself?! "Pound Cake's down for a nap, and Gummy says Pumpkin Cake came in here for some reason," she said to herself. "Now, where could Pumpkin Cake be?"

" _About time somepony came to flush me._ " Pumpkin thought to herself, as she had grown quite impatient. Hopefully, once flushed, it would not be long before Pinkie would come to retrieve her. "Ovew hewe!" she called out to Pinkie, hoping she could be heard.

"That's funny, I could've sworn I heard voices coming from the toilet," Pinkie said to herself. "That trip must've been more stressful than I thought, I'm hearing things."

"Ovew hewe, Pinkie!" Pumpkin called again, a little louder.

"Huh, there it is again," Pinkie pondered. "Maybe I should check the toilet, just to be sure there's nothing there. Oh who I am kidding, of course there's going to be nothing there." But she looked anyway, and saw Pumpkin floating in the toilet bowl, bobbing up and down like a cork. This caused Pinkie to gasp!

"Pinkie!" Pumpkin exclaimed, happy to have been heard but also dreading the inevitable flush.

"Pumpkin Cake?! How did you end up in the toilet?! You know it's not a swimming pool or a bathtub!" Pinkie scolded. "Stay there for a second, I'm gonna get something to fish you out!" And zipped away in a pink blur.

Pumpkin found it most odd that Pinkie hadn't flushed her like she was supposed to, but maybe Pinkie was just playing with her? Yes, that had to be it. This was all a game to Pinkie, and she wanted to make the inevitable flush as fun as possible. " _I just hope she flushes me soon._ " Pumpkin thought, she was getting tired of floating in the toilet bowl. And yet her brother thought the toilet was more fun than a potty?

In another pink blur, Pinkie returned holding a plunger in her hooves. After quickly rotating it, so that the rubbery end of it was facing her, she extended the stick part of it down towards Pumpkin's location. "Grab on!" she instructed.

What was Pinkie doing?! Did she **NOT** know you had to flush whatever fell into the toilet bowl as long as it wasn't a diaper? Why she was trying to fish Pumpkin out with a plunger, instead of flushing her like she was supposed to have done by now?

"What are you waiting for, grab on!" Pinkie instructed once again, a little more urgently.

" _Pinkie must be crazy! She_ _ **has**_ _to know I'm to be flushed!_ " Pumpkin thought, but still reluctantly did as she was told.

With a great heave, Pinkie lifted the plunger up and Pumpkin with it! She then quickly set a towel down on the floor, and placed Pumpkin on it, before setting the plunger aside! "That was a close one!" Pinkie remarked, wiping the sweat from her brows. "Now hold still, and let your big sister Pinkie dry you off." Quick as a flash, Pinkie firmly wrapped the towel around Pumpkin's dripping wet mane, coat, and tail, and rubbed quite thoroughly until Pumpkin was completely dry! Pinkie then took off Pumpkin's soggy diaper, effortlessly tossing it into the trash. "Come on, let's get you into a new diaper," she sweetly said to Pumpkin (who was still curious about why Pinkie hadn't flushed her). But just before leaving the bathroom, Pinkie remembered something! "Oopsie, almost forgot to put the lid down! Wait right there!" In the blink of an eye, Pinkie rushed over to the toilet and put the lid down. Then she guided Pumpkin out of the bathroom.

All the while, Pumpkin was wondering to herself. " _Why didn't Pinkie flush me?_ "


	14. That's Not A Potty!: Part 1 (Flower Pot)

Pumpkin decided that she'd rather stick to her potty and diapers, rather than try to use the toilet. Which was unfortunate, as that meant she had no way of refuting her brother's point about it being better than a potty. And with the stunt her brother had recently pulled with some of his stuffed animals, it seemed like nothing could convince Pound to give up his diapers.

Pinkie quickly took notice of Pumpkin's unhappy mood, as she slipped a new diaper under the unicorn toddler's rump and taped it up. "Aw, there's no need to be sad, Pumpkin," Pinkie sweetly told her. "Most ponies start out with a potty, then transition to the toilet when they're older. You'll be able to use it, someday, just not today."

Pumpkin felt only slightly better at that statement. " _I really wish my brother would give up on trying to avoid using his potty,_ " she thought to herself. " _I'm running out of ways to tell him that he's wrong about it, and I just know he'd get to like it if he gave it a chance._ "

Pinkie set Pumpkin down on the floor, once the diapering process was complete. "Why don't I take you outside to play for a while?" Pinkie suggested, scooping Pumpkin up. "It's a beautiful day, far too beautiful to stay cooped up indoors."

But Pumpkin was a bit nervous, she had not once set hoof outside since starting potty training. She always felt more comfortable knowing that her potty was close by if she needed it, but being outside meant her potty would be farther away than ever before. What if she had to go while playing?

Pinkie could easily see that Pumpkin was anxious, but assumed the young unicorn was just worried about going outside in a diaper. "Don't worry, you'll just be playing in the backyard with your brother," Pinkie reassured her younger sister of sorts, patting her on the head. "Tell you what, since you're so good at using your potty, why don't I let you play outside without a diaper on? Think you can manage?"

Pumpkin quickly forgot all about being worried, she was certain her brother wouldn't have the same privilege and she was thrilled at the chance to rub something in his face for once. Plus, who knew? Maybe a bit of playful teasing and mocking would provide Pound with the motivation he needed to start using his potty? So Pumpkin eagerly nodded at Pinkie's offer.

"Alright then, no diaper it is," Pinkie declared, slipping Pumpkin's diaper off with minimal effort. "But that means no accidents, missy. Not even one. Otherwise, it's back to diapers whenever you're out and about."

* * *

Pound was waiting for his sister when she finally came out to the backyard, and he was quite surprised when he saw that his sister was allowed to trot around butt naked! His parents and big sister certainly wouldn't let _him_ do it, so why were they making an exception for his other sister?!

Pinkie set Pumpkin down in the sandbox, sweetly telling her. "Remember, you have to come and see me if you have to go. Now that you're out of diapers, you have to use your potty every time you have to go. No ifs, ands, or buts, except for the one you're sitting on your potty of course." Pinkie chuckled at her little joke, then bounced back inside.

It didn't take long for Pound to trot up to Pumpkin and give his sister a piece of his mind. The slant to his eyebrows was a clear sign of how peeved he was. "Why you get to pway without a diapee on, and not me?!" he asked his sister. "Is not faiw at awl!"

Pumpkin smirked, her brother's jealousy was quite satisfying to her. "Because, unwike you, I use my potty fow pee pee and poo poo! Maybe if you stawted using _youw_ potty, Mommy, Daddy, and Big Sis Pinkie would wet you go without a diapee as well."

"Dawn, I shouwd have known tat was the weason why!" Pound pouted, folding his hooves across his chest as he sat on his diapered rump. "I stiww say the potty is stupid!"

"But wook at what using it gets you," Pumpkin boasted. "Wots of pwaise fwom the gwown-ups, the fweedom to trot outside without a diapee on-"

"-And being fowced to sit on tat bowing ting with noting to do!" Pound interrupted. "Tat's why I wike the toiwet bettew."

" _Of course_ _ **you**_ _would like it,_ " Pumpkin thought to herself, trying to hide her frustration. " _I bet if you tried to use it and fell in, you'd change your tune pretty quick, especially if it meant you had to get flushed!"_

Pound then sighed. "But it wooks wike I may have no choice but to use it anyhow, Mommy and Daddy stiww won give back my diapees and the onwy ones I can make faww apart if I do anyting in them. I wunning out of options!"

"Dun even tink about twying to steaw _my_ diapees!" Pumpkin protested. "Besides, it pwobably wun be wong befowe they get thrown out as weww!"

"So you stiww haven't twied using them wike I suggested?" Pound asked, to which Pumpkin nodded. "You gotta do it whiwe you stiww can, sis!"

"I do it when I decide I wanna do it, and wight now I dun wanna do it!" Pumpkin replied, and turned and trotted away from her brother. Hopefully, if their parents were indeed refusing to return his diapers, he'd start using his potty and finally realize how fun it was to use it.

* * *

Pumpkin alternated between playing in her backyard sandbox, swinging on her swing set, and searching for bugs in the grass. She became so engrossed in her playtime, that she completely ignored the signs she usually recognized that told her when she had to go. It wasn't until the signs grew particular strong (if the feeling in her tummy and lower regions was any indication) that Pumpkin finally stopped playing! The urge to go was strong, so strong that her face turned red just from trying to stop it!

Pound saw the troubled look on his sister's face, and immediately trotted over to her. So who cared if she didn't have a diaper on, and he did, she was still his sister. "Was wong, Pumpkin?" he asked, even though he was certain of the answer.

"I have to go potty, badwy!" Pumpkin replied, crossing her legs. "But I dun know if I can howd it in wong enough to make it!"

"You couwd borrow my diapee, is stiww fwesh." Pound offered, putting his hooves on the sticky tapes holding up said diaper.

Pumpkin shook her head. "No, I not gonna use diapee! I big fiwwy, big fiwwies dun do diapees!" The urge was growing stronger every minute!

"Then you just have to use someting in pwace of a potty, just this once!" Pound told his sister, it was the only solution he could think of.

"Wike what?" Pumpkin asked, feeling like she was going to burst!

Pound looked all around, searching for anything his sister could use to do his business in. He eyed many things, including his own bucket full of sand, but decided none of them would work (plus he didn't want his sister getting in trouble for doing her business in the sandbox). At last, his eyes fell upon a flower pot directly across from the swings, and a light bulb went off inside his little head! "How about tat flower pot ovew thewe?!" he suggested, pointing to the pot with a hoof. "You can 'fertiwize the soil' as I tink I once heawd Appwejack mention. Apparwenty she and hew famiwy wiww do it fwom time to time to hewp their cwops grow."

Pumpkin was too focused on holding it in to listen to even half of what her brother was saying, all she knew was that the flower pot was her best alternative to a potty, without having an accident. She trotted over to it as fast as she could, without losing control of her bodily functions, and quickly placed her rump on the pot! Then she stopped trying to hold it in, and let it all out, the "fertilization of the soil" took only a few seconds to be completed. Pumpkin wearily breathed a sigh of relief. "Tanks bwother, you a wife saver!" she told Pound.

"Hey, what awe bwothers for?" Pound replied, feeling quite proud of the advice he'd offered.

"But, how do I wipe mysewf up without Mommy, Daddy, or Pinkie Pie finding out what I did?" Pumpkin asked her brother. "I dun see any wipes."

Pound grinned, as he went back to the sandbox and his bucket full of sand. "Weave tat to me!" he boasted, as he pulled back his diaper and tipped the bucket of sand so that the end of it touched the back of his diaper. The little pegasus' diaper quickly filled up with sand, and then he waddled up to the back door and knocked on it.

"What is it, Pound?" Pinkie asked the toddler.

"I got sand in my diapee!" Pound cried, showing his sand filled diaper to Pinkie while trying to hold back tears.

Pinkie could easily see that the diaper was filled with sand, and she knew that was highly uncomfortable. "Oh dear, how did that happen?! We'd better get you into a new diaper right away!" she instructed, scooping Pound up and carrying him inside (after patting his diaper a couple of times to get the excess sand out).

Was it Pumpkin's imagination, or did Pound wink at her as he was carried inside to be changed?


	15. That's Not A Potty!: Part 2 (Teapot)

It wasn't until her brother came back out after being changed, that Pumpkin learned why he had dumped all that sand into his diaper. Somehow, Pound had managed to find a way to smuggle a pack of wet wipes out, by stuffing them into his diaper. "I put them in thewe whiwe Pinkie wasn't wooking." he explained, as he offered the wipes to his sister.

"You couwd have just asked Pinkie fow wipes, you know." Pumpkin suggested, as she carefully wiped her plot clean.

"And wisk hew finding out you went potty in a flower pot?" Pound replied, then with a wink he added. "What the gwown-ups dun know won't huwt them. Besides, I tink I may have found the answer to my diapee deweption diwemma."

Before Pumpkin could ask her brother what he meant, the back door of Sugarcube Corner began to open. Pumpkin quickly finished wiping herself clean as best she could, then hastily tossed the used wipes away! Just seconds later, Pinkie emerged from the doorway.

"Alright you two," Pinkie declared with a smile, suspecting nothing. "Your parents went out for their anniversary and they left me in charge. Now, I know that recently Pound attempted to do something with some of his stuffed animals, and they're still being washed clean as we speak. But you're both making progress on your potty training, so I was thinking we could go to the mall and have you two pick out a new toy to buy. What do you say to that?!" she asked them.

The twins jumped up and down in excitement, the mall was always so much fun for the two of them! "Maww! Maww!" they cheered.

"Good, it's settled then. To the mall we shall go!" Pinkie happily replied. "Besides, I can't help but notice we're running low on wet wipes and foal powder for some reason!"

Pound tried his best not to look guilty, he knew why the shortage of those supplies existed.

"Just give me a few seconds to feed Gummy and fetch your stroller, and we can go!" Pinkie told the twins, and zipped off in a pink blur.

* * *

When Pinkie returned with the stroller, the twins quickly took notice of the fact that their potties were stored in the bottom of the two seating carrier, as well as the last of the wet wipes and foal powder, plus a small plastic bag filled with diapers. "I know you two haven't tried to do it in public yet, but I figured I'd bring your potties along just in case. Don't be afraid to ask me if you have to go, I'll try to find a bathroom to set your potties up in." She then helped the twins into the stroller, putting Pound into the seat on the left side, and Pumpkin into the seat on the right side. Then, she set off along the roads of Ponyville, for the shopping mall across town.

With Pinkie at the wheel, it didn't take long for her and the twins to reach the mall. But the twins quickly noticed how busy it was, as many ponies big and small alike wandered about in it. And some of them were wandering about the isles that Pinkie was going to go down.

"Wowie, I didn't think the mall would be quite this busy at this time of time," Pinkie said to herself, then looked down at her young charges. "It's going to be even more important that you two tell me as soon as either of you feel like you have to go, because we're going to be here for quite a while."

Pumpkin was all the more relieved she'd used that flower pot, because that meant she probably wouldn't have to go again while in the mall. But Pound was a bit concerned, he knew it had been a while since he'd last needed to pee or poo. " _I can hold it, it probably won't take Pinkie as long as she thinks it does and she's just saying that to try and encourage me to use my potty,_ " he thought to himself. " _Too bad for her that I can see right through her little trick. Not even she is going to make me use my potty if I don't want to!_ "

"So, does either pony here need to use the potty?" Pinkie asked the twins, both of whom shook their heads. "Okay then, just let me know if you do." And the pink party pony then set off to find the wipes and foal powder, which happened to be stored on an isle a good ways away from the mall entrance **AND** the toy department!

* * *

By the time Pinkie had obtained the wipes and powder, and was pushing the stroller towards the toy department, Pound was starting to feel uncomfortable. He could tell that he had to go potty, but he didn't want to use his actual potty. Fortunately, the way he was seated in the stroller helped to keep what was inside him from coming out. But he knew he'd have to find something to use in place of a potty, and fast, once he was taken out of the stroller!

Once Pinkie had reached the toy department and pushed the stroller inside it, she unbuckled Pound and Pumpkin and cheerfully told them. "Okay you two, go pick out whatever toy you wanna get and bring it back here. Just don't take too long."

Pumpkin eagerly scooted off to go find something, while Pound carefully trotted down the isles in search of something he could use to do his business. It would have to be something that nopony would look inside or pick up, as well as something at least semi-comfortable to sit on while he did what he needed to do.

Soon, Pound found himself strolling past several small teacups and teapots made of white porcelain. The pegasus stopped in front of one of the teapots, and looked at it. " _It looks kind of like a miniature toilet,_ " he thought to himself, all the while his urge to go was rising rapidly, and he knew he couldn't hold it in for much longer without suffering an accident. He quickly made up his mind. " _This will have to do! At least nopony will actually buy this stupid teapot, I don't know why anypony likes tea."_ After checking to make sure he was alone, Pound pulled down his diaper and climbed onto the teapot, positioning his rump over its spout.

Just like his sister with the flower pot, it didn't take long for Pound to conclude his business. He'd actually really liked using that teapot, now if only his parents had gotten _that_ for him to use instead of that stupid plastic potty. It was much more like a smaller version of a toilet. That thought continued to linger in Pound's mind, as he pulled up his diaper and went to go look for a toy he wanted. Maybe he'd have better luck in the stuffed animals section?


	16. That's Not A Potty!: Part 3 (Caught)

Pound eventually found something he knew he wanted, a new stuffed teddy bear. And what luck, it was on sale! Pound happily snatched up the stuffed creature and carried him back to Pinkie. His sister was already there, holding a teapot in her hooves (Pound didn't think anything of it, after all it could be any of the countless teapots he'd seen. What were the odds his sister would pick the one he'd used?).

"So, a stuffed teddy for Pound, and a teapot for Pumpkin?" Pinkie asked the twins, who eagerly nodded in response. "Okay then, let's buy them and head back home."

The twins headed back to their stroller, and Pumpkin found it most odd that her brother seemed to be smiling for some reason, while Pinkie payed for the toys. However, when the teapot was to be rung up, something most unexpected happened.

"What in the name of Celestia is this?!" exclaimed the store clerk behind the counter (he was a unicorn stallion with a greenish-yellow coat, a brown mane and tail trimmed short, and orange eyes. His cutie mark was concealed by the alternating white and gray uniform that he wore)!

"Is something wrong?" Pinkie innocently asked the clerk.

"You bet your flank there is!" the clerk remarked, holding up the teapot with his magic and rotating it so that Pinkie could see it from a spout down perspective. Pinkie gasped at what she saw, somepony had gone to the bathroom in the teapot! "I'm very sorry ma'am," the clerk apologized. "I wish I knew how the teapot ended up that way, I'll get you another one on the house!" and he dashed away to find one, though not before setting the soiled teapot on a shelf beneath the counter.

Pound gulped and started to sweat, he was certain he knew what was coming next!

"Pound! Pumpkin! Let me check your diapers, please!" Pinkie said quite seriously.

Pumpkin eagerly obeyed, while Pound did so very reluctantly. It was only a matter of time until his secret was exposed, and he prepared himself for the inevitable lecture he was going to get. " _I guess I really can't escape using my potty,_ " he thought nervously to himself. " _No matter what I try, it never seems to work._ "

Sure enough, when Pinkie checked Pound's diaper, the traces of his recent potty break could be noticed quite easily. Pound had been caught redhoofed once again!

* * *

"Pound, I thought I told you to tell me if you had to go potty!" Pinkie scolded. "I had your potty right here!"

Pumpkin snickered a little at her brother's predicament, though she was largely grossed out at the fact that she'd almost bought a tea pot filled with her brother's bodily wastes.

"This is no laughing matter young filly," Pinkie went on, now turning her attention to Pumpkin. "Gummy told me that he saw you use one of Mrs. Cake's flower pots earlier, and Gummy never lies to me!" Now it was Pumpkin's turn to look unhappy. The pink party pony sighed, leaning against the stroller and putting a hoof to her forehead. "You two know I don't like having to be the bad pony, and you were doing so well until just recently. You know your potties are what you're supposed to do your pee pees and poo poos in, not flower pots or teapots or anything else!"

Both twins looked down at the ground, they were coming to learn the hard way that Pinkie was just as serious as their parents about getting them to use their potties. It was not going to be easy to trick her, like they had thought it would be. "We sowwy, Pinkie." the twins apologized.

"I'm sure you are," Pinkie said to the two. "But I'm not the only pony you should be apologizing to. That store clerk probably deserves one from you, Pound Cake, for using the teapot instead of your potty. And Pumpkin Cakes, Mrs. Cakes flowers don't need any fertilizing to grow, Applejack and her family only do it with certain crops and we don't live on a farm."

Neither Pound or Pumpkin said anything, they just tried their hardest to look as sorry as possible without unintentionally using puppy dog eyes on Pinkie (a task that was easier said than done given their natural cuteness).

"Now then, once the clerk comes back, I'm going to explain the situation to him and then we're going to stop at the nearest restroom before we set off for home," Pinkie explained. "And when we do, you will both be in timeout."

"Otay." The twins reluctantly replied, being punished by Pinkie always made them feel worse than when they were punished by their parents. For some reason, disappointing Pinkie (or causing her to get upset) seemed to be one of those things that they couldn't do without feeling guilty afterward.

"But," Pinkie went on, a small smile forming on her face. "As long as you two behave yourselves from now on, and don't put up a fuss during timeout, you can help me bake some cookies."

"Yay, cookies!" The twins happily cheered, they'd endure any punishment for the sake of getting to taste those sweet treats, especially if Pinkie Pie was making them.

"So then, do we have a deal?" Pinkie asked. "Because if we don't, I guess I'll just have to eat those cookies all by myself."

"Deaw!" The twin toddlers replied.

Pinkie smiled brightly. "Good," and she then unbuckled Pound from the stroller. "Now young colt, let's sort out the mess you caused _and_ get you wiped and changed. It's not good to stay in a dirty diaper for long."

* * *

A few hours later, after helping Pinkie to bake some delicious cookies, the twins were bathed and put to bed, while Pinkie put their new toys away.

" _Perhaps they'll start using their potties again if they get rewards for using it,_ " Pinkie thought to herself. " _For Limestone and Marble it was stickers, for Maud it was rocks, and for me it was sweets. Maybe toys will work for Pound and Pumpkin Cake._ "


	17. Fluttershy And The Missing Potty

Pinkie decided not to tell The Cakes about what Pound and Pumpkin had done while they were away, but she _did_ agree with them on the fact that Pound might need more "individual encouragement" than his sister, considering what he had tried to do so far. That just left the question of what to do with Pumpkin, who didn't need any further encouragement to use her potty.

"Maybe one of my friends can look after her for the day, while we try to work on getting Pound to use his potty?" Pinkie suggested. "After all, in a couple of days Pound has to go in for a check-up anyway. And a change of scenery might do Pumpkin some good, it could be a reward for her using her potty so often."

"That sounds like a great idea, Pinkie," Mr. Cake replied, as the three grown-ups sat at a table at the now closed for the day Sugarcube Corner. "Twilight and Starlight have already gotten to interact with the twins during their training."

"And maybe your friends could also give us some suggestions on how to best go about potty training Pound?" Mrs. Cake added, sighing a bit. "I know he can't stay in diapers forever, I just wish I knew how to make him see that. If he goes into kindergarten and he's still in diapers, he's going to be teased and bullied non-stop. Heck, they might not even let him attend if he's not potty trained."

"I know how that would feel," Pinkie nodded in reply. Although she hadn't needed to worry about that, her older sister Maud had apparently struggled with potty training through kindergarten, and had it not been for Limestone it was possible Maud would've been bullied nonstop (Limestone was almost always angry, but she scary whenever she got _really_ angry). "So, tomorrow, I think I'll take Pumpkin Cake to Fluttershy's. Fluttershy seems to be good with kids, so maybe she'll know how to help with Pound."

"Any ideas at all would be nice," Mr. Cake agreed. "I expected there to be a few bumps in the road with potty training, I just didn't expect all of them to happen to Pound. I really wish we knew what's going on in that little brain of his."

"Maybe we should talk to Princess Twilight about whether or not there's a spell that can turn us into foals?" Mrs. Cake pondered, putting a hoof to her chin in thought. "Perhaps the best way for Pound to learn, is for us to lead by example? It worked for me."

But Mr. Cake shook his head. "Goodness, no. My parents told me I was a lot of trouble as a foal, especially once I learned how to trot and talk. The last thing I want, is to go back to my trouble making days."

"Oh come now, honey bun," Mrs. Cake teased, lightly jabbing her husband with a hoof. "I was only joking. Besides, I doubt you were anymore troublesome than I was, or anypony else was when they were a foal. It's part of being a kid, and foals will be foals. That's why their parents have to teach them right from wrong."

"If you two ever _did_ become foals, you'd have to tell me first," Pinkie spoke up. "I don't know if I could handle four foals at once, two is a hoofful as it is. Not that I don't think you two wouldn't be super adorable as little ponies!"

"I'm sure we would be, but we're not looking into regression as an option at the moment," Mr. Cake replied and hastily changed the subject. "So then, tomorrow you'll take Pumpkin to Fluttershy's cottage, and then help us try and train Pound?"

"Absolutely," Pinkie grinned. "Fluttershy should have no trouble keeping Pumpkin under control. And I'll make sure to leave Pumpkin's potty with her."

* * *

The next day, Pumpkin was more than thrilled to learn that she would be able to get out of the house and see one of her big sister's friends. Though she _did_ find it odd that her brother wasn't going with her, the two of them had always gone everywhere together (even the sewers, a trip Pumpkin was thankful she didn't have to make again). " _I wonder if Pound staying behind has anything to do with him not wanting to use his potty?_ " Pumpkin thought to herself, as she was set in the stroller by Pinkie. " _And I wonder what my brother will try to do to avoid using his potty, now that he knows he can't make more diapers_ _ **and**_ _he can't go in flower pots or teapots?_ "

"Okay, Pumpkin, are you ready to spend a day with your Auntie Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked her unofficial younger sister. Pumpkin eagerly clapped her hooves in response, and Pinkie took that as a very eager "YES!". After making sure that she had packed Pumpkin's potty into the stroller, Pinkie pushed it out of the front door of Sugarcube Corner, and out into the bright sunshine. The trip to Fluttershy's cottage wouldn't take long, but Pinkie knew very well that for foals, sometimes the journey could be just as fun as the destination.

Fluttershy was happily waiting outside her cottage, as Pinkie pushed the stroller with Pumpkin in it up the path to the cottage entrance. "Hello, Pumpkin Cake," Fluttershy cooed, once the unicorn toddler was in sight. "Oh my goodness, you're getting to be a big girl in more ways than one!"

"She sure is," Pinkie replied, stopping the stroller's forward journey and setting the brake on it to make sure it wouldn't roll back down the hill (as had happened the last time she'd forgotten about the parking brake on the stroller). Then she sighed, and a slight frown appeared on her face. "If only her brother could be as big a pony as she is."

"Oh, what's wrong with Pound Cake? He's not sick, is he?" Fluttershy anxiously asked.

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that," Pinkie quickly answered, and explained. "It's just that, for some reason, Pound doesn't seem to want to use his potty. I got him to use it once, but since then he's be doing his business in everything but it. Real diapers, a make-shift diaper, a teapot, you name it!"

"Well, maybe that's a sign that you're putting too much pressure on him and you need to let ease off," Fluttershy suggested. "Sometimes you have to step back and just let the foal enjoy their diapers for a little while longer. My parents did so with my brother and I, and yet we both graduated from diapers within a reasonable time frame."

"How reasonable?" Pinkie asked Fluttershy.

"Maybe a year later than most ponies, I think I was actually out of diapers before my brother," Fluttershy replied, and put a hoof to her chin. "Maybe that would explain why Zephyr turned out the way he did."

Pinkie's frown grew bigger. "I don't think that's the kind of solution The Cakes are looking for, we want Pound to be out of diapers by the time he starts kindergarten. But it seems like not even throwing out his diapers is enough to make him use his potty, we're running out of options," then she quickly morphed her face back into a smile. "Ah, but that's why we're gonna try to train him privately today."

"And that's why you brought Pumpkin Cake here?" Fluttershy concluded.

"Bingo! It's like you can read minds or something!" Pinkie nodded, and unbuckled Pumpkin from the stroller. "So, here's Pumpkin Cake, and here's her potty. It's pink, like me!" And after digging into the stroller, Pinkie hoofed the pink colored plastic bowl to Fluttershy, while also hoofing over Pumpkin. "Make sure she uses it whenever it looks like she has to go," then she whispered. "Because she recently pooped in a flower pot instead. Apparently she was trying to 'fertilize the soil'."

Fluttershy chuckled at Pinkie's statement. "The only ones who'll be fertilizing the soil around here are my animal friends," she said to Pinkie. "I'll make sure Pumpkin doesn't do the same. But I don't think we'll have any problems, we'll have a great time! Won't we, Pumpkin Cake?!" Pumpkin babbled and gurgled excitedly in reply.

"Alright then, guess I'll see you at sundown to pick up Pumpkin," Pinkie replied. "Hopefully, by that time, Mr. and Mrs. Cake and I will have made some positive progress with Pound." And after saying goodbye to Pumpkin, the energetic pink party pony happily bounced down the path and back into town.

* * *

Fluttershy set Pumpkin's potty down on the floor of her cottage's main room, while she continued to hold Pumpkin in one hoof. "You'll tell Auntie Fluttershy when you have to go pee pee or poo poo, won't you?" she asked her young charge.

"Yeah, wiww tell Auntie when gotta go pee or poopie!" Pumpkin answered, prompting Fluttershy to smile.

"Alright then, let me bring in the rest of your supplies, and then why don't I fix you a snack?" Fluttershy offered. "Does chopped up carrots sound good?"

"Yucky!" Pumpkin replied, sticking her face out in protest. She hated eating her veggies (what few she could eat right now).

"Not even if I offered you some pureed as a reward?" Fluttershy asked with a sneaky grin, all her years of raising baby animals had taught her a few tricks.

"Puweed, yum!" Pumpkin answered.

"But only if you eat your carrots," Fluttershy warned, as she exited her cottage and went to get the stroller. "Otherwise, no pureed for you!"

" _Dumb grown-ups, they never play fair!_ " Pumpkin thought, folding her hooves across her chest in a pouting motion. She hated being outsmarted, but a deal was a deal.

Fluttershy returned shortly with the foal care supplies, and once she had set them down she was quick to scoop up the unicorn toddler and carry her to the kitchen. Fortunately, Fluttershy still had an old high chair from when she'd helped take care of some baby bears (one of them had grown up to become Harry, her personal bodyguard. All he asked for in return, was for the occasional back massage Fluttershy style).

Unknown to either Fluttershy or Pumpkin Cake, as they entered the kitchen, something else grabbed hold of Pumpkin's potty and dragged it away. " _What is this strange object, and what is it doing here?_ " the creature thought, and decided it would ask its friends. Perhaps one of them would know what such an odd object was doing at Fluttershy's cottage?

* * *

Angel was seething ever so slightly with jealousy, as he watched Pumpkin Cake be fed by Fluttershy. He could remember how much love and affection he'd gotten from her when he was a baby bunny, and had been quite unhappy once he stopped being fed like a baby and treated like the grown-up bunny he was.

Angel's thoughts were interrupted, when he spotted a plastic bowl shaped object colored pink being dragged out of the cottage. Instantly attracted to the oddly colored thing, the bunny hopped after it. But it wasn't until he reached the backyard, that he was able to catch up to the one who was dragging it along. The object was currently in the claws of Harry The Bear, who nudged it forward and then whistled. That was the signal for all of Fluttershy's animal friends to come running.

"Do look at this strange object I found on the floor of the cottage," Harry declared, as the animals surrounded the plastic bowl colored a light pink. "What do you think it is?"

"It looks like a well to me, only without any water in it," Mr. Beaverton Beverteeth observed. "Not sure why we would need another one though, the old well works just fine."

"Maybe it's supposed to be used to store food?" Hummingway suggested. "It's got to be one of those new feeding devices Fluttershy mentioned. Personally, I prefer the hanging bird feeders and the occasional worm hunt."

"I think it's a special kind of nest, for a special bunny like me!" Angel boasted, hopping forward. "It looks just big enough for me to crawl inside it, the only thing is I'd need some stuff to cover it up."

"Perhaps it's a garbage can for Fluttershy to store her trash in?" One of the raccoons commented. "It looks like it could hold a lot of trash, and it kind of smells like it came from a dumpster."

"Nah, I'll bet it's a bucket you can use to catch fish in!" An otter replied. "It seems like it was made to be carried about and emptied, and it looks like the bowl was designed to keep whatever's inside from getting out."

"It is probably a hat of some sort!" Harry told the animals, as he picked up the object and placed it over his head. The other animals laughed at how silly he looked, it was obvious the object wasn't a hat. But as Harry set it back down, they still didn't know what it was. Or that the one who actually needed it, was currently looking for it.

* * *

"I know I left your potty right here, Pumpkin Cake," Fluttershy told the toddler, as she searched by the foal supplies for the umpteenth time in the hopes that she had missed a spot in her search. "It's not like it could just grow legs and walk away. Unless you cast a spell on it that could do just that."

Pumpkin was too busy concentrating on trying to hold back her urge to go potty, which thankfully wasn't too strong at the moment. "Fwuttewshy, need potty!" she said frantically.

"I don't know where it is, Pumpkin," Fluttershy confessed. "Somehow, it's gone. But don't you worry, Auntie Fluttershy will find it if it's the last thing she does!"

But Pumpkin decide she couldn't wait for Fluttershy to find her potty. Right then and there, the toddler with a blue bow in her hair made up her mind. " _I'll find my potty and give whoever took it a piece of my mind! That potty snatcher has snatched their last potty!_ " and with Fluttershy busy looking under every floorboard and piece of furniture, she didn't notice Pumpkin trot off to search the cottage on her own. She had no leads, and no idea of where to start, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. One way or another, she'd find her potty!

" _How can a potty just disappear into thin air?_ " Fluttershy thought to herself, as she continued her search for the missing potty. " _And who would want to take a potty in the first place? Potties aren't valueable, are they?_ "

* * *

Neither Pumpkin Cake or Fluttershy had any idea that the animals had the potty, or that they were still trying to figure out what it was.

"Maybe it's a milk bowl?" a flamingo suggested.

"No, it's the perfect place for us to store our acorns for winter!" a squirrel protested. "There's no way we'll forget them if we store in that brightly colored bowl!"

"Maybe it's what makes that loud noise that comes from Fluttershy's bathroom?" a skunk pondered. "For whatever reason, whenever that noise is made it's only after Fluttershy's makes it stink worse than me."

"It's got to be a flower pot!" a wasp concluded. "The bowl is where you put the soil in, and it looks like it can hold a lot of flowers!"

"I bet it's like that strange black pot I heard that zebra uses in her hut." a deer declared.

The various animals big and small alike continued to debate about what the mysterious object before them was for, creating quite the commotion that nopony seemed to be aware of.

At last, it was Angel who interrupted the commotion! He'd had a funny feeling about that object from the moment he'd laid eyes on it, and there was only one way to confirm his suspicions. "I think I know what it might be for." he told the other animals.

"What is it?" the animals all asked at once.

Angel didn't answer right away, he hopped close to the bowl and inspected it carefully (he even sniffed it a little). Then, he sat down in it, and started to grunt. Pretty soon, a familiar smell filled the air, and that was when Angel rose up from the object. "Whatever this thing is, you're supposed to poop in it instead of the ground."

"That is disgusting! Why would anyone want such a thing?!" Harry exclaimed, and the other animals all nodded in agreement. They had liked the object better when they thought it could be anything else. And one by one, all of the animals dispersed to do something else. Angel was the last one to leave. " _I hope whoever that thing belonged to won't mind the fact that I used it._ " he thought, hoping that its owner wasn't Fluttershy.

* * *

Pumpkin had searched high and low, but her potty was nowhere to be found, and her urge to go was getting stronger and stronger, to the point where the toddler wasn't sure if she could hold it in any longer!

But all of a sudden, before her very eyes, there was her potty! It seemed to be as clean as ever (in fact it seemed like it had just recently been cleaned), though there was no explanation as to how it gotten to its current location. Pumpkin wasn't going to dwell on that thought though, her potty was back and that was all that mattered to her! She happily trotted over to the plastic bowl and slid her diaper down with her magic! "Yay, potty!" she cheered.

Fluttershy came rushing up the stairs as soon as she heard Pumpkin's cheers of delight, and was most surprised to see Pumpkin sitting on her potty as if nothing had happened. "Well, it looks you found your potty after all!" Fluttershy said happily. "And you're using it too, oh you're such a good girl, Pumpkin Cake! Just let Auntie Fluttershy know when you're done!" But in the back of her mind, there was a lingering question. " _How did Pumpkin's potty end up on the top floor of my cottage? I know I didn't_ _ **put**_ _it there._ "

Deciding to give Pumpkin some privacy, Fluttershy trotted back downstairs where she was surprised to see Discord waiting for her. "Oh, there you are, Fluttershy. You didn't tell me you'd be having guests over." the spirit commented, as he observed the diapers and foal supplies.

"Discord! How... unexpected," Fluttershy replied, his visits always seemed to come on short notice. "Why have you come here? Is it time for our Tuesday Teas already, I thought today was Wednesday?"

"Oh it is, I checked the calendar already," Discord said to his friend, as he pulled a calendar out of nowhere and pointed towards the current date. He made it disappear with a snap of his talons. "I just thought I'd stop by for a quick chat, life's been so boring lately. Although, a funny thing happened on my way to visit you. And not the 'ha ha' sort of funny either, it was more like the 'now that's unusual' sort of funny."

"Whatever do you mean?" Fluttershy pondered, stroking her chin.

"I couldn't help but notice your animal friends were apparently all fixated on this mysterious plastic bowl object that was a light pink in color," Discord explained. "For whatever reason, Angel decided to do his business in it and the other animals didn't like that."

"Ah, so _that's_ where Pumpkin's potty went!" Fluttershy realized. "Thanks for finding it and cleaning it out for Pumpkin Cake, Discord! I'll make sure she thanks you for your generous act."

"Oh it's no problem, just your friendly neighborhood Discord doing what any reformed spirit would do," Discord said, dramatically striking a pose while wearing a super-hero outfit. "But what's a potty?"

"It's that plastic bowl thing you described," Fluttershy explained to Discord. "Ponies use it to start training their young to eventually pee and poop in the toilet and not their diapers."

Discord's mouth dropped open in shock, his eyes popped out of their sockets and rolled onto the ground! "Ew, that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard!" he commented.

Fluttershy couldn't help but chuckle at Discord's reaction, as she observed the spirit don a haz-mat suit. " _I guess potties weren't invented until after Discord's reign._ " she thought to herself.


	18. Pony Goldberg Would Be Proud

While Pumpkin was spending the day at Fluttershy's, Pound was staying at Sugarcube Corner while both his parents and his big sister Pinkie Pie were trying to make him use his potty.

Pound still wasn't thrilled with the idea, even though he knew he didn't have a lot of other options left. He'd tried everything, but it seemed he was destined to use his potty. That is, unless he could hold out whenever they sat him on his potty, and make them give up. He knew his mother was already considering putting him back in diapers for a while, so he just had to make the other grown-ups think that was their only option. " _I just have to not go pee pee or poo poo in my potty,_ " he thought to himself. " _I doubt the grown-ups will let me try the toilet, especially after what my sister did._ "

"Come on, Pound, won't you please use your potty for us?" Mr. Cake pleaded, trying to carry his son to the bathroom. "Your sister uses hers all the time, don't you want to be a big pony like her?"

"No, I no wanna use potty!" Pound protested, as he tried to fight back and resist being pulled along. He didn't care how much his tail hurt from being yanked on by his father, he wouldn't budge.

"Pound Cake, come on!" Pinkie groaned, attempting to push Pound from the front. "You _have_ to start using your potty, you're not getting your diapers back!"

But Pound refused to budge, he only blew raspberries at Pinkie. "No potty!" he stubbornly told her.

Alas, despite his best efforts, Pound eventually proved to be no match for either his father or his big sister. And with their combined efforts, they managed to push and pull Pound down the hall to the bathroom, where his mother was waiting for him. She had one last weapon, a secret weapon, that she was going to try and use on her son. The very sort of weapon her own mother had used on her.

"Well, here we are." Mr. Cake said at last, as he finally let go of Pound's tail and breathed a sigh of relief.

"For a toddler, he sure is stubborn," Pinkie commented. "As stubborn as a mule, or at least a mule that isn't very nice."

"Yes, well hopefully our little 'stubborn mule' will cooperate and use his potty like he's supposed to." Mr. Cake declared, pushing the light blue colored plastic bowl before Pound Cake.

Pound stuck out his tongue at the accursed object, why couldn't his parents and big sister understand his desire to not use it? He'd get out of diapers eventually, when he was old enough and big enough to use the toilet. Why give him his diapers now if he'd also outgrow what he was being trained to use in place of them?

"Pound Cake, that wasn't nice! It's just a potty!" Pinkie scolded. "Now come on, sit on it like a good little foal. Pretty please with ice cream on top?"

Pound turned his head, refusing to even look at the stupid and useless thing. Nothing his parents or big sister said or did could make him use it, he was quite sure of that.

"It's alright, he doesn't have to use it if he really doesn't want to." Mrs. Cake said in the sweetest tone possible.

Both Mr. Cake and Pinkie Pie's mouths dropped open in shock, had Mrs. Cake lost her mind?

"Sugar plum, I know you don't want to be the bad guy, but you can't give into Pound's demands," Mr. Cake told his wife, attempting to talk some sense into her. "If he knows he can manipulate you now, think about how much he'll exploit this as he grows up. You have to put your hoof down and tell him he has to use his potty."

"Yeah, you don't want your son to be ridiculed and teased for still being in diapers when he starts preschool? Do you?" Pinkie added.

"Oh, it's fine. It doesn't bother me how long Pound stay in diapers," Mrs. Cake said with a wink. "All that matters is that he's happy, and if that means stopping his potty training until he's ready, that's fine by me."

Pound was delighted at his mother's statement, he'd finally gotten through to her and now she was sticking up for him! He couldn't wait to get back into his diapers, especially since he really had to go!

"You don't have to use your potty anymore, Pound Cake," Mrs. Cake sweetly went on. "Though it would make me very happy if you did. I suppose I can't expect you to do everything I ask of you though. I mean, I only gave birth to you, fed and nursed you, bathed you, changed you, and played with you. You really don't owe me."

Pound's happy mood quickly faded, now he was starting to feel really guilty. " _If I don't use my potty now, I'll make Mommy really upset, and I'll only have myself to blame,_ " he thought, glumly realizing what he would need to do. " _I guess I have to start using my potty if it'll make Mommy happy. I can't believe she turned my own weapon back on me!_ " Reluctantly, Pound trotted over to his potty and sat down on it, then he started to push. Mr. Cake and Pinkie Pie couldn't believe their eyes!

Mrs. Cake looked at the two and winked at them as she chuckled to herself. "Works every time," then to Pound she cheered. "Good boy, Pound Cake! Mommy's so proud of you for using your potty!"

" _How could I have forgotten that my own parents did that with me?_ " Pinkie thought to herself, remembering her own potty training experiences. " _Sure, Maud was a big help, but I just couldn't stand to see my folks look so unhappy._ "

* * *

Pound was glad to have made his mother, his father, and his big sister happy. But at the same time he was a bit mad that he'd been guilt tripped so easily. Still, if it would make them happy he supposed that he could try to start using his potty, just a little. He still preferred his diapers, and wanted to hold onto them for long as he could, but in the back of his mind he knew that probably wouldn't be for very long. Especially if his sister kept using her potty.

Which reminded Pound, he'd never gotten the chance to pay his sister back for sticking him to his potty _or_ flushing his pacifier. But he'd already promised not to flush her, and he wasn't sure of what exactly he could to do get his long overdue revenge. However, his sister was away for the day at Fluttershy's cottage, which meant he had some time to brainstorm ideas. " _She did something to me with my potty,_ " he thought to himself, as he started trying to come up with schemes in his little toddler brain as he sat in his playpen. " _So maybe I should do something to her with_ _ **her**_ _potty? But what? And how?_ "

Then, when Pound was taken out of his playpen for lunch, an idea came to him in the most unexpected of places, a newspaper! Pound noticed that his father always seemed to like those cartoon pages depicting all sorts of strange objects called machines, which were apparently written by somepony named Pony Goldberg. Looking at one of these cartoon pages, something in the back of Pound's mind began to stir. " _Maybe I could set up something like that,_ " he thought. " _Maybe even make it so that it will dump my sister's potty right onto her face somehow?_ "

But it was then that Pound remembered, his sister's potty was _also_ at Fluttershy's cottage, and there was no way he could trot over there, take it, and bring it back for his scheme. His revenge would have to wait until his sister came home, which would give him time to start setting up the basics of his little "prank".

Pound gathered up a couple of things for his trap by himself, but for the most part he had to depend on Pinkie to help obtain what was needed. And he also needed her help to assemble the trap (though he made sure not to make it look like a trap, and the lack of the key piece a.k.a his sister's potty helped with that).

" _Now, I just need someway of stealing my sister's potty and placing it into my 'machine' without the whole thing falling apart._ " Pound thought to himself, once everything else was in place.

Just then, there was a flash of blinding white light! And then who should appear in the very bathroom Pound was in, but the spirit of chaos and disharmony himself, Discord!

"I can't believe that disgusting thing exists!" Discord complained, as he showered himself off with chocolate rain. "Ponies continue to surprise me with their confusing ways!"

"Discowd!" Pound exclaimed, trotting over to the spirit. Said spirit's timing could not have been more perfect for Pound!

"Oh, well if it isn't the other half of the terrifying twins," Discord commented, concluding his shower and toweling off. "I, Discord, the mighty maker of mischief, am at your service!"

Pound grinned, Discord's arrival was going to play right into his hooves.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your time with Auntie Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked Pumpkin Cake, as she pushed the stroller carrying the unicorn toddler back into Sugarcube Corner that night.

"Yeah, yeah!" Pumpkin happily exclaimed, as she was unbuckled and set on the floor.

"Fluttershy said you were a good girl the whole time, and a good girl like you deserves a treat," Pinkie smiled, and told Pumpkin. "You wait right here, your big sister is going to whip up a special something tasty for you!"

But as soon as Pinkie was out of sight, Pumpkin's sister came trotting into view with the most fiendish smile on his face. "Hey sis," he said, suppressing a chuckle. "Guess wat?"

"Wat?" Pumpkin bluntly asked.

"I saw someting weawwy intewesting in the bathwoom, and it had to do with youw potty." Pound replied, continuing to smile.

"Wat you tawking about, my potty is wight-" Pumpkin began, but cut herself off mid sentence when she saw her potty wasn't in the stroller.

"You wooking fow youw potty?" Pound asked with a giggle. "Come to the bathwoom, and I'ww teww you whewe it is. I pwomise." Then he sped away as fast as his little hooves would let him.

"If you did anyting to my potty, youw a dead pony!" Pumpkin vowed, chasing after her brother. She followed him into the bathroom, but was surprised when he seemed to vanish just before he would've trotted through the door. But before Pumpkin had a chance to ponder this, she herself trotted through the door and tripped a rope. Said rope was attached to a wooden plank with a marble on it. The plank tipped downward, and the marble slid down, slipping through a small cardboard tube, and coming to a halt in front of a small gear. The gear carried the marble up and dropped it onto a raceway of sorts that ended with an entire stack of dominos. The dominos fell one by one, the last one touching the tip of a plastic arrow in a bow and causing it to launch. The arrow soared through the air, and struck a whoopee cushion that promptly deflated. The force of deflation pushed a small toy train down the tracks, causing it to bump a saw that sliced through another rope, which just so happened to be holding up Pumpkin's potty! When the rope was cut, the pink plastic bowl fell right onto the unicorn toddler's head, before she had a chance to react!

Pound burst out laughing, and Discord joined in on the fun. "Gotcha!" they both said at once.

Pumpkin, meanwhile, was seeing red. " _I should've known my brother would do something like this._ " she thought to herself.


	19. Check-Up and A Visit To Twilight's

"Now we even, sis." Pound said that night, it hadn't taken his sister long to get the potty off her head.

"You wucky Mommy's taking you fow a check-up tomorrow," Pumpkin replied, still a bit furious. "You do that again, and you might just wake up with a dirty diapee on youw head."

Pound laughed at his sister's threat. "How you gonna do tat if you nevew even use youw diapees?" he asked with a smirk.

"I might just make an exception fow night time if you give me any weason to tink you'll pwank me again!" Pumpkin warned. "What if my potty hadn't been cwean when you dumped it on my head?"

"I pwobably wouwd've waited fow it to be cweaned," Pound replied softly. "Now, if you dun mind, I want to sweep. Mommy says I have to get up earwy tomorrow to go see the doctor. I just hope I dun have to get a shot."

Pumpkin said nothing more, because she knew that if her brother was getting up early, the same would be true for her. But in her mind she was wondering something. " _Who is Mommy gonna leave me with while she takes Pound to the doctor?_ " she thought to herself.

* * *

It wasn't long after she awoke next morning, that Pumpkin's question was answered.

"I hope Princess Twilight will be available to foalsit on such short notice," Mrs. Cake said to herself, as she started packing the foal care supplies. "Of all the days for us to run low on flour sacks, it had to be today."

A short time later, Mrs. Cake trotted up the path to the crystal castle that the young Princess of Friendship called home. She knocked on the castle doors, and just seconds later Twilight came trotting out.

"Hello, Mrs. Cake," Twilight greeted with a warm smile. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, everything's fine, dearie," Mrs. Cake replied. "But I need to bring Pound Cake in for a check-up, so I was wondering if you'd be able to look after Pumpkin Cake for me?"

Twilight nodded. "I'd be happy to," then she added. "I assume Pinkie Pie was unavailable for some reason?"

"Apparently we just found out last night, that we're running low on flour sacks," Mrs. Cake explained, a small sigh escaping her lips. "So Pinkie and Carrot Cake are shopping for more."

"I see," Twilight replied, and carefully enveloped Pumpkin Cake with her magic, pulling the unicorn toddler away from her mother. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure Pumpkin and I will have lots of fun together. Won't we, Pumpkin?" Pumpkin didn't reply.

"I shouldn't be gone for more than two or three hours," Mrs. Cake told Twilight, hoofing her a saddle bag. "This bag contains all of Pumpkin's foal supplies. Oh, and one more thing," Mrs. Cake then hoofed a plastic pink potty to Twilight. "Pumpkin's old enough for potty training, so make sure she uses her potty if it looks she has to go."

"Not a problem," Twilight replied, and scooped up Pumpkin with her magic. "Say goodbye to your mommy, Pumpkin!" she instructed in a sweet tone.

"Bye-bye Mommy!" Pumpkin called, waving to her mother until she was out of sight.

* * *

Once Mrs. Cake had departed, Twilight brought Pumpkin, her supplies, and her potty inside the castle. "I know you've already met my student, Starlight. But I can't wait for you to meet Spike, he's my number one assistant and best friend," Twilight told the young unicorn. Then, once the princess had stored Pumpkin's potty away in the bathroom, she asked. "So, what do you like to do for fun?" As she brought the toddler to the throne room, so she could keep an eye on her young charge.

Pumpkin racked her brain, trying to think of a good answer. There were lots of things she liked to do at home for fun, but she had never been to Twilight's castle before.

"No ideas, huh?" Twilight noticed, to which Pumpkin shrugged. "Well, that's okay. I've got tons of fun things we can do together, just you and me!" Twilight then started rambling off ideas. "How about reading?! I've got a ton of great books in the castle library! Or maybe we could try a science experiment?! It wouldn't be anything really dangerous! Ooh, or maybe we could see about doing makeovers with Starlight?! I think she'd love to see you again!"

While Twilight was rambling on about various activities, Pumpkin's eye fell on a small stuffed animal that she had never seen before. It looked kind of old, with its hair that looked like an old mop, and one of its button eyes looking like it was ready to pop off. " _What would a grown-up like Princess Twilight be doing with a stuffed animal? Mommy and Daddy don't sleep with any stuffed animals, do they?_ " Curious as to what the stuffed animal was doing, Pumpkin trotted over to it, which was resting in a corner of the throne room. She hugged it, and immediately took notice of the texture. "Fluffy!" she happily exclaimed.

That remark caused Twilight to snap out of her rambling. "Huh? Fluffy?" she asked, before she looked down at her hooves to see Pumpkin crawling over to her, holding a familiar doll in her hooves. Twilight smiled, she was grateful that Big Mac had returned Smarty Pants to her after her old home was destroyed, but at the same time she hadn't been sure what to do with her childhood snuggle and study buddy, until now. "Oh, you like her, huh?" Twilight asked Pumpkin, who happily nodded. "Good, because there's a lot of things we can do with Smarty Pants! I'll even let you bring her home with you, _if_ you use your potty like a good little filly. Okay?"

"Otay," Pumpkin nodded, she'd have no trouble keeping that promise. This "Smarty Pants" had the potential to replace her rubber chicken as her favorite stuffed animal, and she'd make sure to never leave it unattended. "Fluffy!" she happily exclaimed, hugging the doll tighter.

* * *

The time flew by faster than either Twilight or Pumpkin would've liked. Before either of them really realized it, two and a half hours had flown by.

As Twilight and Pumpkin read a book together on the floor of the castle library, there came a knock at the door. "That must be your mother," Twilight said to Pumpkin. "My goodness, isn't it amazing how time flies?"

Sure enough, when Twilight opened the doors of the castle, Mrs. Cake was standing there. "Thanks again for looking after Pumpkin on such short notice, you're a lifesaver!" Mrs. Cake happily exclaimed.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all. She was an adorable little angel the whole time," Twilight replied with a smile, as she gave Pumpkin, her supplies, and her potty, back to her mother. "I'll be happy to foalsit her or Pound Cake again whenever you need me to."

"Fluffy!" Pumpkin exclaimed, showing her mother her new stuffed animal.

"I see you made a new friend, Pumpkin! Who is she?" Mrs. Cake asked, even though she was certain she'd seen that particular doll before.

"That's Smarty Pants, and she's going to be going home with Pumpkin," Twilight explained. "She's earned it."

Mrs. Cake smiled warmly at Twilight's generous gift. "How very kind of you, princess," then to Pumpkin she instructed. "What do we say when somepony offers us a gift?"

"Tank you." Pumpkin replied.

Mrs. Cake smiled again. "Exactly, now come on, let's get you home."

"You two take care now!" Twilight called, smiling as she saw Pumpkin holding on tight to Smarty Pants. " _I was considering giving Smarty Pants to Flurry Heart, but I think Pumpkin Cake will like her just as much._ " Twilight thought to herself. A part of her was sad to see what had unofficially been her first friend leave, but it was outweighed by the happiness she felt knowing that Smarty Pants was getting a new home and a loving owner.


	20. Pumpkin Makes A Decision

"We gonna have so much fun togethew, Smawty Pants!" Pumpkin exclaimed, once she and her new friend came home from Twilight's. "We can eat togethew, and sweep togethew, and pway togethew, and maybe even use the potty togethew! Just watch out fow my bwother, he a bit of a twouble maker, especiawwy since he doesn wanna use his potty."

"I heawd tat," Pound snorted, emerging from the nursery and approaching his sister. "Fow youw information, sis, I just stawted using the potty today. And this time, I wealize I have to use it even if I dun want to. I dun have any awternatives," then he spotted the doll his sister was carrying. "Who is that?" he asked his sister.

"Her name is Smawty Pants, and she's a gift fwom Pwincess Twilight!" Pumpkin proudly boasted. "So dun twy anyting funny with hew!"

"Wat, you tink I gonna twy someting with youw new fwiend?" Pound asked, trying his hardest to sound as innocent as possible.

"You _did_ fwush my wubber ticken down the toilet." Pumpkin replied, tightening her grip on Smarty Pants as if she feared she might lose her.

"And because of that you fwushed me," Pound said, accusingly pointing a hoof to his sister. "Besides, I said I was sowwy."

Pumpkin held onto Smarty Pants even tighter, and put the stuffed animal behind her back as she told her brother. "Just making suwe you dun get any ideas! And dun tink that just because I have a new favowite sweeping mate, that you can fwush my old one."

"Wouldn't dweam of it," Pound replied, then he rubbed a spot on his front left hoof. "That doctor gave me a shot, even though I towd Mommy I didn't want one! This is why I hate doctors!"

Pumpkin knew how that felt, if there was one thing she and her brother [b]ALWAYS[/b] agreed on, it was that shots hurt! "Sowwy you had to get a shot, I wouwdn't have been so hawd on you if I'd know." Pumpkin apologized to her brother, while silently thanking Celestia that her next check-up was a long way away.

"Is alwight, it dun hurt so much now as it did when I got it at the doctor's office," Pound nodded in reply. "But at weast he didn't give me a shot in my butt! The wast time he did that, I couwdn't sit on it fow days!"

"Oh, I hope I dun have to get a shot in my butt at the next check-up," Pumpkin nervously commented. "Because then my wump will be so sowe, I wun be able to use my potty!"

"Now you're actuawwy making me wish I _had_ gotten a shot down thewe," Pound complained. "Then at weast I'd have an excuse to go in my diapees again. That weminds me, you know how we tawked about you using youw diapees at night?"

Pumpkin nodded. "Yeah, so?" she asked.

"So, why dun you stawt doing it, just a wittle?" Pound suggested. "It dun have to be fow poo poo if you dun want, it can just be fow pee pee. But isn using youw diapee at night bettew than having to get up in the middle of the night to go? You can just wet it go, and sweep soundly."

"But I weawwy wike using my potty, I dun wanna have to give it up by using my diapees!" Pumpkin protested, in fact using her potty is what had netted her Smarty Pants in the first place.

Pound anticipated his sister would say that, and as luck would have it he'd already come up with the perfect response. "Who says you can't do both?" he proposed. "Is simple, you use youw potty during the day, but during the night you use your diapees. And nopony but the two of us has to know you doing it on puwpose. Mommy and Daddy say accidents happen, so they and Pinkie Pie wiww just tink youw having nighttime accidents. Is what I'm gonna do, at weast fow now. And if you did it, it would make me very happy!"

"I dun know." Pumpkin nervously replied, the offer was very tempting. Truth be told, the unicorn toddler _did_ hate the fact that if she wanted to use her potty at night, she had to interrupt her sleep to do so. But intentionally using her diaper, even if it would make her brother happy? She wasn't certain if she could do it.

"Just tink about and twy to do it tonight, otay?" Pound told his sister.

"Otay, I guess." Pumpkin shrugged, unsure of what else to say.

* * *

That very night, Pound and Pumpkin went to sleep as usual. And it didn't take long for the both of them to dose off. However, at some point during the night, Pumpkin woke up with a very familiar urge to use the potty. She was just about to call out for either her Mommy, her Daddy, or her big sister, when she remembered what she and her brother had been discussing a few hours ago. Now, Pumpkin had a decision to make. A really important one at that.

" _I want to make my brother happy, but I also don't want to have to use my diaper if I can help it,_ " she thought to herself. " _Oh, what should I do?!_ "

Then, the silver rays of Luna's moon shined down on Smarty Pants, resting next to Pumpkin's pillow. The doll was looking at Pumpkin with its button eyes, which seemed to be judging the toddler very carefully.

"Bu Smawty Pants, I a big fiwwy! I haven't had an accident fow weeks!" Pumpkin protested. "Do I weawwy wanna give up that twack wecowd, just fow the sake of making my bwother happy?"

Smarty Pants said nothing, she just continued to look at Pumpkin with her button eyes.

Pumpkin sighed. "You wight, Smawty Pants. I may not have made a pwomise, but is wha my bwother wants. At the weast I can do fow tonight, since he had to get a shot today. Besides, why waste pewfectly good sweep by getting up to use the potty?" And with her mind made up, Pumpkin dropped back down to her hooves and curled up tight beneath her blanket. Before shutting her eyes, the unicorn double checked her diaper, just to make sure it was nice and secure. It was, and that meant it would hold whatever she did in it until she woke up and was changed. Just as Pumpkin was drifting off to sleep again, her body stopped holding back. A familiar smell reached Pumpkin's nostrils, but it didn't bother her. " _I guess this isn't so bad._ " she thought to herself, though she hoped she'd be changed before too long.


	21. When In Public

Pumpkin didn't have to wait long to be changed, not long after she'd fallen asleep Pinkie came to check on the twins. She didn't think anything of it when she noticed Pumpkin had used her diaper, and she was able to change the sleeping unicorn toddler without waking her up. " _What Pumpkin doesn't know won't hurt her,_ " Pinkie thought to herself, as she put the dirty diaper in the diaper pale. " _She's been such a good little filly, so she deserves to have her efforts rewarded._ "

Naturally, Pinkie decided to keep the knowledge of Pumpkin's nighttime accident a secret (just as she had with the twins flush spree and subsequent streaking, as well as them intentionally not using their potties). The Cakes didn't need any reason to start worrying after they'd _finally_ gotten Pound to cooperate with the training (Mrs. Cake had been both relieved and a little concerned when the doctor told her Pound was perfectly healthy and should have no trouble controlling his bodily functions), especially given Mr. Cake's tendency to faint in stressful situations.

* * *

Next morning, Pumpkin awoke to find that her diaper was clean and stink free. " _Kind of a bummer, I was hoping to show it to Pound to make him feel better,_ " she thought. " _Oh well, I probably won't do very often. And once Pound starts using his potty for good, I'm going to stop using my diapers at night._ "

Pound woke up soon afterward, his rump still smarting from the shot he'd gotten yesterday. "Morning, sis," he called. "Do you have to go potty?"

Pumpkin shook her head. "Why, do you?" she asked her brother.

"Unforwunately, yes," Pound groaned in reply, he was still not entirely thrilled with the idea that he had to use his potty. But he knew he had no alternatives, and it's what his parents and big sister wanted. "I'ww bet Mommy knew whatevew the doctor did to me with that shot wouwd affect how often I have to go. Guess this is my punishment fow not using my potty soonew."

While Pound called out for his mother to come and take him to the bathroom, Pumpkin talked with Smarty Pants about what her brother had just said. "You dun tink gwown-ups can make you get shots that make you have to go pee-pee and poo-poo aww the time, do you?" she asked Smarty Pants.

Smarty Pants didn't reply, she just looked at Pumpkin with her button eyes. She hadn't moved an inch from her spot in the crib since last night, and remained the only witnesses to Pumpkin's intentional accident.

"You wight, Smawty Pants," Pumpkin replied, laughing at the obvious answer. "Thewe's no such ting, Pound is just being siwwy wike he awways is and twying to scawe me befowe my next check-up." All the same, the toddler found great relief in the knowledge that her next check-up wasn't for weeks.

* * *

After breakfast, Pound stayed behind with Mrs. Cake and Pinkie, while Mr. Cake took Pumpkin to the store in a stroller. Pumpkin found this most odd, since her father and big sister Pinkie had just gone shopping for more flour the previous day. "Why we going to the stowe, Daddy?" Pumpkin asked her father, as he pushed her along in the stroller.

Mr. Cake smiled. "I'm glad you asked, Pumpkin," then he explained. "Your Mother and I, as well as Pinkie Pie, can't help but notice what a good girl you're being during all of this. You've been using your potty all the time, and without us having to encourage you to do so. So, now that Pound is starting to use his potty as well, we figured it was time to start graduating you from diapers to pull-ups."

"Puww-ups?" Pumpkin questioned, she'd never heard of such things before.

"They're like a transition," Mr. Cake told Pumpkin. "Sort of like diapers, but for big fillies. Most ponies wear them for a while after they start using the potty, and grow out of them within a year or two."

Pumpkin was still confused, her father's explanation didn't make any sense. Whatever these "pull-ups" were, she wasn't sure if she'd like wearing them (or using them if she had to).

Mr. Cake laughed at his daughter's confused look. "Don't worry, it'll all make sense sooner or later. Personally, I think it's still a bit early to move you to them, but your mother thinks you're ready and your mother is always right."

" _I guess I'll have to wait until Daddy's actually bought them to see what those 'pull-ups' are like._ " Pumpkin thought to herself, and was silent for the rest of the stroller ride to the store.

Upon arriving at the store, it took Mr. Cake a while to find the isle that the pull-ups were in. But then again, it _had_ been a while since he'd been in the foal care isles (the last time had been when he and his wife were picking out the potties for the twins to use, and that had been almost a year ago).

"Wow, I can't believe there are this many brands of pull-ups! It'll be hard to find just one good pair!" Mr. Cake said to himself, once he found the appropriate isle. Dozens of brands of pull-ups were stored on the shelves, and stacked on top of each other. Some brands had colorful designs, others had various famous and fictional ponies printed on them (if the picture on the box they were in was to be believed) for some reason, others still looked like plain white diapers but without the sticky tapes, pins, or straps that all diapers had.

At last, Mr. Cake spotted a package of pull-ups at the far end of the isle that struck his fancy. He carefully pushed the stroller over to said package's location, and carefully pulled down a box from the shelf above him. He then proudly presented the box of undergarments to Pumpkin and asked her sweetly. "What do you think about these, Pumpkin? They're easy to slide on and off, which will make it easier to change them and take them off so you can use the potty. Just think, no more close calls due to fumbling with the tapes. Won't that be lovely?"

Pumpkin shrugged, she really didn't know what to think of the so called "pull-ups" and right now she didn't care. There was a more pressing matter that she was concerned about, and she quickly informed her father of what it was. "Daddy, gotta go potty!" she nearly shouted, trying to reach her hooves down to her diaper.

"Potty time huh?" Mr. Cake asked, to which his daughter nodded while trying to hold back the urge to release. Big ponies didn't have accidents, at least not in public. "Alright then, let's get you to the bathroom." Mr. Cake said to his daughter, and after placing the box of pull-ups in the back of the stroller, he wheeled it down the isle and towards the back of the store where the nearest bathroom was located!

* * *

Pumpkin was **VERY** relieved when her stroller was wheeled into the mare's bathroom, now she would have some privacy while she used her potty.

But Mr. Cake had a different idea in mind, he parked the stroller outside an unoccupied stall, unbuckled Pumpkin from the stroller, and carried her into the stall. Throughout the whole process, Mr. Cake hadn't grabbed Pumpkin's potty, which the toddler thought was very odd. And soon, Pumpkin found out why she'd been brought into the stall.

"I know it isn't a potty, but there wasn't room for your potty **AND** the pull-ups I would buy," Mr. Cake explained to Pumpkin. "It shouldn't be too different from using your potty at home."

However, Pumpkin gulped upon seeing the toilet in the stall. When she'd tried to use the one at home, she'd fallen in and almost been flushed, but for some reason Pinkie hadn't done so and instead fished her out. But Pumpkin was certain her father wasn't going to be the same way, he'd brought her so that she could fall in and he'd have an excuse to flush her away. " _What did I do to deserve being flushed?_ " Pumpkin thought, as her father moved to pick her up. Then she gasped. " _What if he knows about my accident last night, and he and Mommy decided to punish me by flushing me down the toilet?! But if that's true, why would he go through all this trouble of setting a false trip to the store to buy these 'pull-ups'?!_ " Pumpkin wasn't going to stick around to find out, she wasn't going to risk being flushed if she could help it!

"I no using the toilet! I won't be fwushed!" Pumpkin protested, bolting out of her father's grasp and running away! Alas, she didn't get far due to the locked stall door.

"Pumpkin, I'm not going to flush you! Why in Equestria would you think that?" Mr. Cake asked with the most puzzled look on his face, as he tried to grab his daughter.

"Bu anyting that fawws into the toilet has to be fwushed, and I gonna faww in if I sit on the toilet!" Pumpkin complained, still trying to run away. A task that was made difficult not just by the small space of the stall, but also her increasing urge to go.

Mr. Cake laughed. "Pumpkin, I won't let you fall in. Besides, the only things you're supposed to flush down the toilet, are your pee-pees, poo-poos, and toilet paper. Nothing else!"

"You pwomise not to wet me faww in, and not to fwush me if I do?" Pumpkin asked, although she weary of trusting a grown-up (even if said grown-up was her father).

"I promise," Mr. Cake assured his daughter in the sweetest tone possible. That seemed to do the trick, and he was finally able to scoop up Pumpkin Cake and remove her diaper. Carefully, he placed her on the toilet seat, and held onto her tightly. "Just let it all out, Daddy's got you." he told Pumpkin.

Reluctantly, Pumpkin did as her father instructed. She [i]was[/i] relieved to not have to worry about holding it in, but suddenly as she was going, she felt her butt begin to slide off the seat! "Oh no!" she cried, certain she would fall into the bowl.

But Mr. Cake reacted quickly, and with some quick hoof work he was able to place his daughter back on the toilet seat. "It's okay, you're not going to fall in as long as Daddy's here." he told her, and after his quick thinking bout of heroism, Pumpkin believed him.


	22. Two Foals, One Outhouse

When Pumpkin was done using the toilet, Mr. Cake wiped her clean as best he could, before putting her back into her diaper. Then, after flushing the toilet and washing his hooves, Mr. Cake put Pumpkin back in the stroller, and wheeled it to the check-out lanes.

Once the pull-ups had been purchased, Mr. Cake brought Pumpkin home, and decided to put her in one of the pull-ups so that she could get used to the feel of them.

Pumpkin was surprised at just how much like a diaper the pull-up felt, despite looking almost exactly like the padded undergarment. In fact, were it not for the lack of tapes (and the fictional ponies displayed all around it), Pumpkin would've thought she was still wearing a diaper.

"So, how do you like your new pull-up, Pumpkin?" Mr. Cake asked, once Pumpkin had a chance to waddle around in it for a little bit.

"Feews good." Pumpkin smiled in response, she especially liked how the pull-up didn't restrict her movements as much as her diapers did. She couldn't wait to put this new freedom to good use!

"Glad you like it," Mr. Cake said, cooing a little at his daughter's adorableness. "Can I trust you to keep it clean when Princess Twilight comes to foalsit you and your brother tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh!" Pumpkin nodded. It was the least she could to repay the princess for giving her Smarty Pants (which was quickly becoming Pumpkin's favorite new snuggle buddy).

"Glad to hear it!" Mr. Cake smiled. "Now, I'd better go find your brother and let him know as well. It certainly is a surprise that she'd request to have you two all to herself for a day, but if the princess wants to foalsit you two, far be it from me to say no." And with that, Mr. Cake went upstairs to check on Pound Cake, leaving Pumpkin Cake to her own devices.

" _I wonder why Princess Twilight would want to foalsit me and my brother so soon after she looked after me? It's not like Pinkie, Mommy, and Daddy are all going to be gone,"_ Pumpkin thought to herself. Then a worrying thought struck her. " _What if something happened to Princess Twilight?! Or maybe the Twilight at the castle was an imposter?!_ "

* * *

Pumpkin (and Pound) soon found out why Twilight had requested to foalsit on such short notice. The very next day, she arrived at Sugarcube Corner just as the twins were finishing breakfast. And when Pinkie opened the door to let Twilight in, she burst out laughing at Twilight's appearance.

Somehow, Twilight had transformed herself into an animal called a kangaroo. She now had stubby little things called paws in place of hooves, a rather large tail, two very strong legs, and a noticeable sack in her belly that was called a pouch. "Hi, Pinkie," Twilight greeted, trying not to be disturbed by her friend's laughter. "Are the twins here?"

Once Pinkie had regained her composure enough to wipe the tears from her eyes, she said in between giggles. "Yeah, they've already been fed and have used their potties once already. Pumpkin actually just graduated to pull-ups yesterday, she's getting to be a big filly!"

"I'm sure she is," Twilight smiled, then asked Pinkie. "I take it you didn't tell them about my," she paused and coughed into a paw. "'Appearance', right?"

"Nope, they have absolutely no idea," Pinkie assured her friend turned kangaroo. "How did you turn into a kangaroo in the first place?"

"It's a long story, let's just say I got more than I bargained for reading some ancient tomes," Twilight explained, frowning a little. "Spike and Starlight are searching for a cure as we speak, but in the meantime I figured 'Might as well make the most of this new body'. I read that female kangaroos carry their young around in a pouch, and that gave me the idea to be a foalsitter for hire until this whole mess blows over."

"Ah, I see," Pinkie replied. "Well, don't worry. I think Pound and Pumpkin won't be too put off by your appearance. Just make sure to bring them back from the park by sundown, Mrs. Cake doesn't like them staying out too late."

"Don't worry, Pinkie, time won't be a problem." Twilight commented, hopping past her pink coated friend.

* * *

Pound and Pumpkin were sitting in their playpen, idly playing with some of their toys (or at least Pumpkin was, Pound was distracted by the garment known as a 'pull-up' that his sister was wearing). Suddenly, the twins were interrupted by a familiar voice clearing its throat. They looked up to see what looked like a kangaroo version of Princess Twilight staring right back at them, smiling brightly.

"Hello Pound Cake, Hello Pumpkin Cake. So nice to see you again." the kangaroo greeted warmly.

Pound and Pumpkin stared at the kangaroo Twilight, then both foals burst out laughing loudly. It was the most hilarious sight they had ever seen in their young lives.

Twilight waited for the twins to stop laughing, before she told them in a sweet and cooing tone. "I'm still the same Auntie Twilight, I just look a bit different, that's all," then she added. "Do you two wanna go to the park in a little bit? Today's a great day to be out and about, it's not too hot and not too cold."

The twins looked at Twilight for a moment, then they whispered to each other in a way that made it impossible for Twilight to overhear. Then they said to her. "Yeah, pawk sounds gweat!" Maybe this time they'd have the courage to try that slide they'd heard so much about.

"Alright then, just give me a minute or two to get ready," Twilight instructed. "In the meantime, you two can just keep playing with your toys." She then hopped away to start packing, a task that she knew would be easier said than done with her stubby new paws (though she supposed it could be worse, she could've been stuck with claws or talons, then she'd have to take extra care not to accidentally hurt anyone with them).

While Twilight started packing for the trip to the park, the twins conversed with each other about what they'd just seen. Pound was the first one to speak up. "How in the hay did Pwincess Twiwight tuwn hewsewf into that cweature? Did she mess up a speww or someting?"

"I dun know," Pumpkin replied with a shrug. "But she wooks so siwwy. Especiawwy with that sack in her tummy, she wooks wike she gained weight with that on."

"Or wike she's gonna be a mommy," Pound joked. "I wondew if tat's what Mommy wooked wike when we were in her tummy?"

"Who knows, maybe if thewe awe pictures of hew fwom that time we can find out?" Pumpkin proposed.

"I guess we can ask Pinkie or Mommy or Daddy sometime tomorrow," Pound considered, then he noticed Twilight hopping back to the playpen. "We'ww tawk more watew, Twiwight's coming!"

"Okay you two, are you ready to have fun with your Auntie Twilight?" Twilight asked the twins, a small saddle bag hung over her right shoulder.

"Yeah!" The twins cheered, and Twilight took that as a sign to scoop them into her pouch. The twins were quite surprised at the view they could get when they poked their little heads out of said pouch, it was sort of like being in an elevated stroller.

"Comfy?" Twilight asked the twins, who looked at her kangaroo face and nodded happily in response. "Good, now hold on tight. Next stop, the park!" Twilight said, and briefly hesitating she hopped out into the bright sunlight. She'd been lucky not to run into anypony on the way to Sugarcube Corner, but was curious (and a bit worried) about what the citizens of Ponyville would think if they saw her in her current state.

* * *

Twilight was quite relieved when she arrived at the park, a few ponies had spotted her but they thought nothing of her unusual state of appearance. Apparently, seeing Equestria's newest princess transformed into a different species, was far from the most unusual thing the average citizens of Ponyville had seen over the years.

Pound and Pumpkin were set down in the playground sandbox, along with a few buckets and shovels with which to construct sand castles. "If you need anything, come and get me." Twilight told them, and hopped over to a nearby park bench to rest. Carrying two foals in the middle of potty training, along with some of their toys and supplies, was quite the exhausting payload for the recently transformed princess. Carefully positioning herself on the park bench, Twilight sat down and took out a book to read. As she did so, she occasionally lifted her nose up and glanced ever so slightly towards the sand box, just to make sure the twins were still within her sight.

It didn't take long for Twilight to become engrossed in the novel she was reading, and she likely would've kept on reading had she not felt a tug on her rather long tail. Setting the book aside, Twilight looked down at her legs to see Pound and Pumpkin were the culprits responsible for the frantic tug. "What is it?" Twilight asked them, trying to maintain a sweet and gentle tone.

"Auntie Twiwight, did you wemeber to bwing our twaining potties?" Pound asked in reply.

"Yeah," Pumpkin added. "We **WEAWWY** have to go!" She and her brother both doing a little potty dance.

Twilight mentally kicked herself (and felt sorely tempted to physically do the same, were it not for how strong a kangaroo's kick could be she probably would've done so), how could she have forgotten to pack the twins training potties? But she couldn't let the twins have an accident because of _her_ mistake, she began to rack her brain for a solution, while also searching all around the park. Suddenly, her eyes fell upon an outhouse a short distance away from the bench and the sandbox. "Well, I didn't remember to bring your potties. But, I _do_ have an alternative," Twilight explained, as she carefully scooped the twins into her pouch again. "Can you guys hold on for just a little bit longer?"

"We try." Pumpkin promised.

"Pwease huwwy, Auntie Twiwight!" Pound pleaded.

"I'll do my best, just hold on tight!" Twilight instructed, and began to quickly hop across the park (though she tried to control her hops enough to avoid upsetting the twins and making them release while in her pouch, that was the last thing she wanted).

* * *

It didn't take long for Twilight to reach her destination, she forced the outhouse door open with one well placed kick, and hopped inside. Once she quickly shut and locked the door behind her, she let the twins out of her pouch. "Okay, here we are." she told them.

Pound and Pumpkin looked all around, but they didn't see anything that looked even remotely like a bathroom. They didn't see a toilet, a sink, or a tub. All they could see, was what looked like a toilet seat placed above a hole in the ground. "Whewe's the potty?!" they asked Twilight, not sure how much longer they could hold back the call of nature.

"You're looking at it," Twilight said with a smile, pointing a paw to the seat above the hole. "This is an outhouse, and that's where you do your business."

"It dun wook wike a potty." Pumpkin observed.

"That's because it really isn't," Twilight explained, removing Pound's diaper and Pumpkin's pull-up and setting them aside on the floor of the outhouse. "Outhouses are basically country versions of what ponies used to use as bathrooms. About 1,000 years ago or so, ponies used these things called chamber pots. I guess that's where the modern word 'potty' came from. Outhouses like this were used in more rural areas where building chamber pots was too expensive. Then, about one hundred years ago or so, ponies started using flush toilets and outhouses stopped being used. But some ponies still keep them around, because they're less expensive than building flush or squat toilets. And they help fertilize the soil."

"How do you know so much abou potties and toilets?" Pound asked.

Twilight blushed, as she helped the twins to sit on the outhouse toilet seat. "I'd... rather not say. It's nothing anything you two would be interested in." She figured it was best not to tell them about her explorations of Celestia and Luna's old castle in The Everfree Forest. One of the few places largely spared from Nightmare Moon's wrath and the subsequent decay from neglect, had been the bathrooms. Twilight had actually been rather surprised when Rarity discovered the chamber pots still worked (though the pipes had rusted up a bit), and that had made the bookworm princess curious enough to do further research on pony plumbing fixtures.

Pound and Pumpkin felt tempted to ask for more details, but they quickly forgot all about doing so when their bodies stopped holding back. Once they had concluded their business, Twilight carefully removed them from the toilet seat and set them on the floor of the outhouse, where she wiped them clean and then put their undergarments back on them.

"Auntie Twiwight, awen't you gonna fwush the outhouse toilet?" Pumpkin asked, as her pull-up was secured around her rump.

"The outhouse toilet doesn't flush, Pumpkin," Twilight explained, pulling out a bottle of hoof sanitizer. "There's no running water at all in this outhouse, that's why we're going to use hoof sanitizer instead of soap."

* * *

Once Twilight and the twins had washed their hooves clean with the sanitizer, Twilight placed the two toddlers back into her pouch and hopped back across the park to the sandpit. "Let me know if you two need to use the outhouse again, or if you need anything else." Twilight instructed.

"Okay, and dun fowget to use it youwsewf so you dun make any kangawoo sized messes." Pound teased, prompting both him and his sister to laugh.

Twilight couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, even if the twins were only joking. " _I just hope Spike and Starlight find a spell to change me back soon,_ " she thought to herself. " _I don't think ponies made plumbing structures intended for kangaroo useage._ "


	23. Toilet Trouble!, Part 1: Flushed Pumpkin

Despite having to use an outhouse due to her kangaroo body, Twilight had no trouble taking care of the twins for the day. A few ponies did come and go during the day, but even those who saw Princess Twilight didn't think much of her new appearance.

"Alright you two," Twilight cooed slightly, as she scooped the twins into her pouch that evening. "It's getting late, we need to get you two home before you parents start worrying," then she eyed the outhouse she'd been making frequent use of throughout the day. "Before we leave though, does anypony need to use the potty? The outhouse is just over there."

"Nuh, we good." Pound replied.

"Yeah, potty can wait til we back home." Pumpkin added, feeling especially proud of the fact that she hadn't used her pull-up at all.

"Very well then, let's go home," Twilight smiled. "Please keep your hooves and tails inside the pouch at all times." And with that, the young princess turned kangaroo hopped out of the park and back onto the path leading to Sugarcube Corner. All the while, in her mind she was hoping and mentally praying that a cure had been found. " _I don't know if I can ever get used to being a kangaroo,_ " she thought to herself. " _Especially when I'm stuck doing my business in an outhouse._ "

* * *

"Thanks again for foalsitting them, Twilight," Mrs. Cake smiled, as she took the foals out of Twilight's pouch. "They weren't any trouble, were they?"

"Not at all, they were the most well-behaved little angels I've ever had the privilege of looking after," Twilight replied, then blushed. "And thanks for not laughing at my appearance."

Mrs. Cake tried her hardest to keep a straight face. "Oh, think nothing of it, dear. Kangaroo or not, you're still the same princess we all know and love. And of course, you're welcome to foalsit the twins again whenever you want, regardless of what you look like."

"Well, hopefully the next time you see me, I'll be back to my old pony self again," Twilight said to Mrs. Cake. "I'm all for learning about different animals, but being transformed into one is an experience I can do without."

"True, but look on the bright side, your pouch makes an excellent foal carrier." Mrs. Cake observed.

"I guess so," Twilight replied, and briefly pondered something. "Maybe if I can find a way to make the transformation temporary, and make it possible for me to switch back and forth at will, I can hire myself out as a foalsitter from time to time. But for now, I'm just interested in going back to the way I was, and hopefully Spike and Starlight have found the spell that can do the trick." And with that, Twilight hopped away.

"That's a sight I don't think I'll ever forget." Mrs. Cake said to herself, as she turned her attention back to her children.

* * *

It wasn't long after the twins came back from their trip to the park, that they had to go to bed. They both groaned, as they didn't feel particularly tired. But bed time was bed time, and there was little they could do to change that.

"Goodnight Pound, goodnight Pumpkin." Mr. and Mrs. Cake both said, kissing their foals on the forehead. They then turned off the light, and closed the nursery door.

Both Pound and Pumpkin slept soundly for a while, but at some point during the night Pound woke up with a most desperate urge to use the bathroom, or so he thought. Now, he could use his potty like his parents and big sister wanted him to. But the pegasus toddler was still convinced the toilet was far superior, and so he decided right then and there that he was going to try and use it. " _So what if it's a bit big?_ " he thought to himself. " _My wings should give me enough of a lift to get up to the seat._ "

His mind made up, Pound stood up in the crib and flapped his wings to escape it. As he landed firmly on his diapered bottom, he heard a voice faintly call out. "Whewe you going, Pound?"

Pound turned his head, and saw his sister looking at him with her brilliant blue eyes. Again she asked. "Whewe you going, Pound?"

"To the bathwoom of couwse, I gotta go potty." Pound replied, deciding to leave out his intent to use the toilet. He felt his sister didn't need to know.

"I have to go potty too," Pumpkin said, standing up in the crib. "Pwease, can I come with you?"

For a moment, Pound wasn't sure how to respond. What would his sister think when she saw him try to use the toilet? Then, an idea came to him, maybe he could use his sister's magic instead of his wings, to help him do what he wanted to do. So he said to Pumpkin. "Okay, you can come. I actuawwy need youw hewp with someting."

"What sowt of someting?" Pumpkin asked her brother, as she too escaped from the crib.

"Tat's my wittwe secwet." Pound said with a wink, as he and his sister pushed open the nursery door, and trotted down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

"Is too dawk in hewe, I can't see a ting!" Pound complained upon reaching the bathroom.

"No wowwies, I got it!" Pumpkin replied, using her magic to flick on a light switch. The bathroom lit up, revealing the twins potties in their usual location. Sitting near the toilet in the center of the room.

Pumpkin immediately trotted over to her potty, she was glad that her pull-ups were so easy to remove and put back on, it was far less of a hassle. With her pull-up dropped down to her ankles, Pumpkin sat on her potty. But as she did her business, she was surprised to see that her brother wasn't sitting on his potty, even though he said he had to go. "Bwother, aren't you gonna use your potty?" she asked, looking all around the bathroom for any sign of Pound.

"Nah, I wanna twy my wuck with the toilet," Pound boasted. "And you gonna hewp me!"

"And why would I hewp you? You supposed to be using your potty!" Pumpkin snorted, standing up once her business had concluded.

"Because if ya dun hewp me, I'ww fwush your wubber ticken down the toilet!" Pound vowed, pulling the very stuffed animal out of his diaper.

Pumpkin was horrified! "No, pwease dun fwush it! I stiww wove that ticken!" she pleaded with her brother.

Pound smirked, he had his sister right where he wanted her. "The onwy way to save your wubber ticken fwom going down the hole, is to hewp me use the toilet." He told his sister.

"And how am I gonna do that?" Pumpkin asked.

"You a unicown, use your hown!" Pound replied, feeling sorely tempted to facehoof himself at his sister's stupidity. "Now huwwy up!"

Reluctantly, Pumpkin obeyed. She had a bad feeling about all of this, considering what had happened when _she_ had tried to use the toilet, but she didn't want to see her rubber chicken get flushed again. "Otay, bwother. Just hold stiww and I'ww twwy." she said, admitting defeating.

"Tat's aww I can ask fow." Pound replied, tossing the rubber chicken aside and letting himself be enveloped in his sister's magic. Compared to the last time she'd done this to him, he felt much less worried. " _She wouldn't flush me, she has no reason to do so after I spared her rubber chicken,_ " he thought to himself. " _I wasn't going to flush it anyway, flushing the same thing twice is boring._ " But he hadn't been able to get his hooves on Smarty Pants, due to how tightly his sister held onto it every night.

* * *

"Weft a bit, now wight a bit, now weft a bit again." Pound called, giving orders to his sister on how to best position him on the toilet seat.

"I dun have aww night, my magic onwy wasts fow so wong!" Pumpkin complained, already the strain was getting to her.

"Otay, cwose enough. You can wet go of me." Pound instructed, and his sister did so.

Pumpkin breathed a small sigh of relief, and went to go fetch her rubber chicken. " _At least my brother knew better than to try and flush Smarty Pants._ " she thought to herself, as she grabbed the rubber chicken with her mouth. Maybe there was room in the crib for _two_ snuggle buddies.

However, before Pumpkin could even think about exiting the bathroom, the trouble began!

Pound found it difficult to maintain his balance on the toilet seat, and no matter how hard he flapped his wings, he couldn't keep himself from sliding further and further back! He was quite frantic, as he started to slide towards the bowl! "Hewp me sis!" he cried, hoping she wasn't so mad about the threat to her rubber chicken, that she wouldn't intervene.

Pumpkin immediately sprang into action, she dropped the rubber chicken and lit up her horn! "I'ww save you, bwother!" she said in reply, as she lifted herself into the air and flew to her brother's rescue. Reacting quickly, Pumpkin grabbed her brother and carried him back up through the bowl. Pound took that as his chance to fly to safety, and quickly flapped his wings to get back onto solid tiled ground.

Unfortunately for Pumpkin, her magic gave out at that very moment, and she plunged into the bowl with a faintly audiable splash! Desperately trying to keep her head above the water, she pleaded with her brother. "Get me out, I dun wanna be fwushed!"

Pound frantically looked around. He knew his hooves alone wouldn't be able to reach his sister, but he had no idea what would be long enough to do so! Then, his eyes lay upon the very rubber chicken he'd threatened to flush earlier! " _That'll do the trick!_ " he thought to himself, dashing over to the stuffed animal and grabbing it! Then, he extended it out a bit in his hooves, as he flapped his wings and flew towards the toilet. Soon, he was just barely above the seat, looking down into the bowl below!

Pumpkin continued to splash about in desperation, panic having completely overtaken her! "Hewp me!" she pleaded.

Pound stretched the rubber chicken's neck as best he could, and extended it down towards the bowl!" Gwab the wubber ticken!" he pleaded with his sister.

Pumpkin just barely managed to get her soggy hooves to grab the tip of the rubber chicken, and she held on with all her might! "Huwwy!" she cried, already she could feel her grip weakening!

"I'm twying!" Pound groaned, as he tugged and tugged on the other end of the rubber chicken. But he just couldn't muster up the strength to lift his sister out of the bowl! Worse was to come!

With a loud snap, the rubber chicken's neck shrunk back to its original state, as Pumpkin's hooves let go of its head! The snap back caused the chicken to hit Pound, knocking him backwards, and causing one of his hooves to accidentally grab the toilet handle and force it down! Pound didn't realize until too late what he'd done!

"Why, Pound?! Why?!" Pumpkin cried, as she spun around with the water and disappeared down the drain.

"SIS!" Pound bellowed at the top of his lungs!


	24. Toilet Trouble!, Part 2: Plunging Pound

Pound was quite frantic when he realized what he'd unintentionally done! If his parents and big sister found out, he'd be in big trouble! Already, the pegasus toddler knew he had to find some way to rescue his sister, but he also didn't want to flush himself down the toilet to do so. There had to be another way.

" _Come on, Pound, think! Use that thick head of yours!"_ Pound thought to himself, scanning all around the bathroom for anything that could be used to rescue his sister. Pretty soon, Pound noticed something about the toilet. Specifically that the water seemed to be overflowing, a sure sign that something was clogging it. " _It must be my sister's pull-up, she always said it was easy to slide on and off,_ " Pound realized. " _It must've slid off her when she got flushed!_ "

It was then that Pound heard what sounded like a garbled cry for help, coming from the hole at the bottom of the toilet bowl. That was a sure sign his sister was stuck somewhere in the pipes! But how was he going to free her?!

"Howd on, sis! I'ww fwee ya, somehow!" Pound called, jumping down from the toilet bowl. He felt tempted to run and get a grown-up, but he quickly ruled that idea out. " _If anypony finds out I flushed my sister, I'm sure to get a spanking!_ " He thought, so he decided it would be up to him to fish his sister out.

Frantically running about the bathroom, Pound looked for anything that could help him out. But the only thing he could think of, was the roll of toilet paper next to the toilet bowl. And that wouldn't be a big help, the toilet paper was too puny and would easily break apart after just a few seconds. He needed something more heavy duty!

Then, Pound's brown eyes fell upon a bright red plunger sitting all by itself in a corner of the bathroom opposite of the doorway. Pound went over to it, and he began to recall a memory he thought he'd forgotten. Before either he or his sister had started potty training, one of the bathrooms downstairs had made all sorts of funny sounds one day. Pound specifically recalled seeing his mother grab a plunger similar to the one standing before him, and that after it had been used, the funny sounds in the bathroom had stopped. So maybe this plunger could work for a rescue operation?

There was only one way to find out, and Pound knew he had to move fast!

* * *

Grabbing the plunger as best he could, Pound dragged it across the floor to the toilet. The plunger was heavy, but somehow Pound found the strength to make it budge. The cry for help could be heard again, and this time it sounded far more frantic. Time was running out before the obstruction would be cleared, and Pumpkin would be sucked further down the pipes, possibly into the sewers!

"Hang on, Pumpkin! I'ww get you out!" Pound called, as he grasped the plunger and tried to flap his wings. The plunger, unfortunately, refused to cooperate. Pound flapped harder, and harder, and harder! But he still couldn't move the plunger!

Then, Pound got a different idea in his head. He placed the plunger on the ground in front of the toilet bowl, and backed away from it. Then, once he had put a good deal of distance between himself and the plunger, Pound rushed towards it as fast as he could! When the plunger came into view, Pound jumped up and grabbed it, barely managing to plant his hooves on the seat of the toilet! At the same time, his leap into the air had pulled the plunger up from the ground and with a great deal of effort, the toddler was able to plant the rubber end into the bowl! " _Come on, please work!_ " he thought to himself, and started pushing the plunger up and down as best he could.

Several audiable splashes could be heard, as Pound continue to plunge away to the best of his ability. He didn't seem to be having much luck though, the toilet remained backed up and there was no sign of his sister. But she had to be in the pipes, she just had to be! Otherwise, all that water was being splashed around for nothing.

All of a sudden, Pound felt the plunger's rubber end make contact with something (or someone he hoped). Frantically, Pound grabbed the plunger's wooden handle and lifted it out of the bowl! The water retreated, which was a sign that the obstruction had been cleared. Had he done it?! Had he saved his sister from being sucked into the sewers?!

Pound looked at the plunger, and his heart sank. He'd managed to fish out his sister's soaking wet pull-up, but there was no sign of its owner. " _No, it can't be!"_ he thought, frantically looking down into the toilet bowl in the hopes that he'd missed something.

"I wight hewe, bwother." Pumpkin called, just barely grasping the rim of the seat with her hooves. Below her, the toilet water was slowly refilling.

"Sis, you awive!" Pound replied, extending a hoof out to pull his sister out. "I sowwy, I didn mean to fwush you. It was an accident!"

"Is alwight, Pound, I know," Pumpkin nodded in reply. "Is a good ting I used my potty befowe I twied to hewp you though, or I would've used my pull-up when I went down thewe," then she took notice of her brother's diaper. "But it wooks wike aww that hard work did a numbew on your diapee! It wooks wike is gonna expwode!"

"Wha do you mean-" Pound began, before a rather nasty stench hit his nostrils. Looking down at his own diaper, he soon spotted the source of the stench. "-Oh." he realized, feeling a huge wave of embarrassment wash over him. His face flushed bright red.

"Guess you need a changie, huh?" Pumpkin asked her brother.

"Yeah, and a new diapee! Bu I dun cawe, at weast youw safe!" Pound said to his sister, as they jumped down from the toilet bowl.

"I know," Pumpkin agreed. "Dun wowwy, this wiww just be ouw wittwe secwet." And then she left to retrieve a new diaper for her brother, a new pull-up for herself, and some wipes and powder (she'd taken a lesson from her big sister and started making stashes of such supplies in case of emergencies).


	25. Potty Training Pinkie Pie Style

Once Pound was changed into a fresh diaper, and Pumpkin had put on a new pull-up, the twins put the plunger back where Pound had found it. And then they both trotted out of the bathroom and back to their nursery.

"Tanks again fow wesucing me when I got fwushed." Pumpkin whispered to Pound, as they climbed (or rather flew and levitated respectively) back into their crib.

"Tink noting of it, sis. Aftew aww, wha awe bwothers fow?" Pound replied, before he and his sister went back to sleep. They hoped they would never have to speak of that bathroom incident ever again.

* * *

The twins woke up the next morning to find that neither their parents or their big sister seemed to have any idea of what had transpired in the bathroom the previous night. All they knew was that Pumpkin had used her potty without telling anypony, and for some reason the bathroom floor and the plunger were very wet.

Pound and Pumpkin both winked at each other, it felt great to have a secret they could keep to themselves.

While the bathroom was being cleaned, Mrs. Cake brought the twins downstairs for breakfast. Was it their imagination, or did she seem to have an even brighter smile than usual on her face? It seemed to convey the expression of "I know something that you don't". And soon, both toddlers found out what that something was.

"Pinkie Pie's going to try and train you two today," Mrs. Cake told the twins, in between rounds of spoon feeding. "She's got a very particular idea that she thinks is going to work. She claims it's what her parents tried with her."

The twins were most puzzled by that statement. What could their big sister be up to, especially when they were starting to use their potties frequently (to the point where one of them was already in pull-ups)?

"Wha do you suppose ouw big sistew's gonna twy?" Pound asked Pumpkin.

"I dun know, with Pinkie Pie aww bets awe off." Pumpkin replied to Pound.

It didn't take long after breakfast for the twins to find out. Just moments after they were set down on the floor, Pinkie Pie came bouncing downstairs and asked. "So, can I try it now? The bathroom's all nice and clean again."

"You're welcome to try to your heart's content, they're all yours!" Mrs. Cake said to Pinkie with a bright smile. "Just be careful, you know how the twins like to play pranks sometimes."

Pinkie didn't seem to be concerned at all. "I'm sure they won't try anything with me, I'm a pranking expert," she replied, and turned to the twins. "Who's ready to attend the Pinkie Pie School of Potty Training?! Class is now in session!" She then scooped up the twins, and happily bounced back to the upstairs bathroom! She seemed to have an extra spring in her step today for some reason.

* * *

Pound and Pumpkin soon found out just why everypony around them seemed to be so happy and cheerful (even Mr. Cake had a smile on his face when he'd passed by Pinkie and the twins). Upon entering the bathroom, the twins saw that both their potties had been cleaned to the point where they looked spotless! In fact, the entire bathroom seemed to be have cleaned up quite nicely! But that couldn't be why the grown-ups were acting the way they did, could it?

"Alright you two, sit down on your potties and the lesson can begin!" Pinkie said proudly, escorting the twins to the plastic objects, pulling down Pound's diaper and Pumpkin's pull-up, and sitting them on the potties. Upon sitting down, the twins noticed that their potties had been moved so that they were facing the toilet. Something that the twins were extremely puzzled by.

"All settled in," Pinkie asked the twins, who nodded after a moment of hesitation. "Good, now we can start the lesson! So please give a warm round of applause to your teacher, Professor Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie zipped out of the bathroom, and returned a moment later dressed in a scholarly outfit complete with scholarly looking glasses. "Good morning everypony!" she greeted, adopting a tone of voice that made it sound like she was mimicking Twilight. "This is the Pinkie Pie School of Potty Training, and I'm your teacher Professor Pinkie Pie. I have a PHD in PPTL, which stands for: Perfect Potty Training Lessons."

Pound and Pumpkin scratched their little heads, they couldn't understand why Pinkie was going through all of this. It was just potty training, it wasn't rocket science.

"Now then, since you're all seated we can begin the lesson plan!" Pinkie went on, continuing to use her scholarly tone of voice. "And today's lesson is: Learning by example. It's elementary, my studies show that a pony learns how to properly go potty, by seeing a pony they look up to demonstrate how to do so. And for that, we turn to my eager volunteer: Miss Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie once again zipped out of the bathroom, and returned without her scholarly outfit. "Thank you, Professor Pinkie Pie," she said in her normal tone, as if she were having a conversation with herself. "Yes, you heard right folks, I will be demonstrating how to properly potty like a big pony. But I don't have a potty of my own, so I'll be using the big pony potty, a.k.a the toilet," And with that, Pinkie bounced over to the toilet and sat down on it so that she was facing the twins. "Now, see how I'm sitting on the toilet? That's how you sit on your potties. And I can see you've already got that down pat."

"Wha is big sistew Pinkie up?" Pound whispered to Pumpkin.

"Dun know, she's making no sense at aww today." Pumpkin whispered in reply.

"Hey, no chit chatting! Pay attention, please!" Pinkie spoke up, attracting the twins attention. "Now then, once you're seated on the potty in the proper way, you just relax and let it go. This would be the part where I do my pee pees and poo poos, if I had to go, but I don't. However, I'm certain you two do, so just do as you've been instructed and make your attempts. Think of this as a potty training pop quiz."

Pound and Pumpkin looked across to each other, their looks of confusion replaced by grins, but not for the reasons Pinkie might have thought. They were going to try and play a trick on their big sister, a particularly funny one that they would remember for a long time.

* * *

Pinkie waited for a couple of minutes, but nothing happened. The twins seemed to be making no effort to use their potties, they just sat there with what appeared to be blank looks on their faces. " _This isn't working, I need to try a different approach._ " Pinkie thought to herself, and an idea came into her head. It was an unusual idea, but hopefully it would emphasize the point she was trying to make. "Now, I may be getting down from the toilet, but that doesn't mean you two can get off your potties," Pinkie lectured, as she planted her hooves on the tiled floor of the bathroom. "I just need to get something really quick, so stay right there!"

Pinkie zipped out of the bathroom once again, and this time she was gone for a few minutes. When she returned, the twins could hardly believe their eyes. Pinkie was standing before them in a giant, white, diaper. "Sorry for the wait, it took me a while to find one in my size," Pinkie told the twins, as she seemed to waddle across the floor to the toilet. When she reached it, she pulled the diaper down to her ankles, before sitting down on the toilet and once again facing the twins. "Now, see how I'm doing it?" she asked, specifically pointing to the diaper she'd pulled down. "I've pulled down my diaper so I don't use it, and now I'm sitting on the toilet so I can do my business like a big pony."

The twins still didn't do anything, they just sat on their potties and continued to stare at Pinkie.

Pinkie sighed, as she again got down from the toilet. "No, you don't get it!" she then pulled her diaper all the way up before she sat on the toilet again. "See, I'm sitting on the toilet with my diaper on! And don't I look silly?! Now, I'm going to remove my diaper and do my pee-pees and poo-poos in the toilet like all big ponies do!" she said to the twins.

At that point, the twins finally rose from their potties, the most mischevious grins forming on their face. "One of us now, big sis!" Pumpkin chuckled, pointing to Pinkie's diaper.

"Yeah, one of us now. You a big baby!" Pound also chuckled. "We no have to wisten to a big baby wike you!"

"But, but I'm not a baby!" Pinkie protested, once again getting down from the toilet. She tried to undo the sticky tapes holding her diaper up, but the twins wouldn't let her.

"Un-uh! Baby needs to keep her diapee on so she dun make messes aww over the fwoor." Pumpkin teased, using her magic to remove Pinkie's hooves from the tape area.

"Pound, Pumpkin! You two stop this at once and listen to me!" Pinkie demanded, but the twins refused to listen.

"Ah, ouw big sissy is cwanky!" Pound cooed. "Maybe she needs her ba-ba, or her paci?"

"I am _not_ a baby and I do _not_ need a bottle or a pacifier!" Pinkie insisted, to no avail. The twins were clearly intent on treating her like a baby, no matter what she said or did. Pinkie realized now, that she'd been tricked!

* * *

"Pinkie's been in the bathroom with the twins for a long time," Mrs. Cake observed. "Oh, I hope everything's going okay in there."

"With Pinkie Pie I'm sure it is, sugar plum." Mr. Cake replied, putting a hoof around his wife.

"But I can't help but worry, honey bun," Mrs. Cake confessed. "What if something went wrong?"

"I'm sure Pinkie would've told us if she needed anything," Mr. Cake said to his wife. "Just watch, any minute they'll all come trotting out of the bathroom and everything will be a-okay."

But Mrs. Cake wasn't convinced, it just seemed like too long a stretch of time for anypony to be in the bathroom, no matter what. Her concerns getting the best of her, Mrs. Cake decided she had to check on the bathroom's occupants, just to be sure there was nothing to worry about. So she trotted upstairs, and down the hall.

Upon opening the bathroom door, Mrs. Cake could hardly believe the sight that greeted her eyes!

Pinkie Pie was laying on the floor of the bathroom, in a giant, white, poofy diaper. A bottle of milk was in her mouth, being held in place by Pound, who was flapping his wings. Meanwhile, Pumpkin held a rather large pink pacifier in her magic. The twins were both chanting. "One of us now, big sistew." While Pinkie seemed rather discontent about everything that was happening to her.

Mrs. Cake gasped, and rubbed her eyes. No, she wasn't seeing things, this sight was indeed real. "Oh my!" she exclaimed.

That caught the attention of Pinkie, who quickly turned her head to see Mrs. Cake staring at her from the bathroom door. Pinkie spit out the bottle of milk and put her hooves over her diaper. "Mrs. Cake!" she exclaimed, her face immediately turning the brightest shade of red possible.

Mrs. Cake continued to stare at Pinkie for a good couple of minutes, then she started to laugh. Pinkie looked so silly.

"This isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Pinkie protested, even though she knew that arguement would hold no water.

"Pinkie, is there something you'd like to share with me?" Mrs. Cake asked, in between giggles. A part of her also couldn't help but think Pinkie looked oh so adorable at the moment.

"Pound and Pumpkin Cake tricked me into this!" Pinkie spoke up. "I swear it was never my intention to start wearing a diaper or drink milk from a baby bottle! Honest!"

"Are you sure? It's okay if you have another reason." Mrs. Cake assured Pinkie.

"This isn't funny, Mrs. Cake! I'm not a big baby, now please tell these two to stop treating like one so I can get out of this diaper!" Pinkie pleaded. "Please, before Mr. Cake sees me like this!"

"Sees what?" Mr. Cake asked, stumbling upon the scene. Pretty soon, he too was laughing. "Honey bun, you didn't tell me you were getting another baby!" he joked.

"I didn't know we'd be getting one either!" Mrs. Cake replied, a fresh round of laughs escaping her mouth.

Even Pound and Pumpkin Cake were laughing, their prank had worked far better than they had anticipated.

But poor Pinkie really just wanted the laughing to end, she **REALLY** wanted to get out of that diaper so she could stop being treated like a big baby. At last, she got her wish.

"Okay Pound, Pumpkin. That's quite enough of that. Right, honey bun?" Mr. Cake asked, trying his hardest to get his laughter under control.

"Right, sugar plum. And I believe you two owe Pinkie Pie an apology." Mrs. Cake added, also trying to control her laughter.

Pound and Pumpkin reluctantly realized that the fun was over, and that they'd had maybe a little too much fun with Pinkie in the process. "We sowwy, big sistew." they apologized, putting on their best pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, I can't stay mad at you two," Pinkie replied, embracing them in a big hug. "Besides, it _was_ pretty funny."

"Alright then, come along Pound, Pumpkin," Mr. Cake called. "Why don't you help Daddy tend to the customers?" And after scooping the twins up in his hooves, Mr. Cake took them downstairs.

* * *

Now Pinkie and Mrs. Cake were alone in the bathroom, and Pinkie was still in her diaper. The bottle of milk and giant pacifier sat on the floor besides her, as she stood up. "Thanks for getting the twins under control," she said to Mrs. Cake. "I'm really, really, **REALLY** sorry about all of that."

"It's okay, Pinkie. It's far from the weirdest thing I've seen you do." Mrs. Cake replied.

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry you had to see me like that," Pinkie apologized. "But for now, I just want to get out of this diaper," But as she moved her hooves to touch the sticky tapes, she saw Mrs. Cake looking at her with the most unusual look on her face. "What is it?" Pinkie asked her.

"Um, would you like a change, dearie?" Mrs. Cake asked Pinkie.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Pinkie asked, completely confused. But when she looked down at her diaper, it all made sense. That milk had gone right through her. Pinkie blushed. "Uh, I guess a change would be nice. But please don't tell anypony about this." she said to Mrs. Cake.

Mrs. Cake smiled and nodded. "Your secret is safe with me, Pinkie," she replied, and took Pinkie by the hoof. "Now come on, let's get you changed."


	26. When Tickle Monster Attacks!

Mrs. Cake led Pinkie to her bedroom, where the two could be assured of privacy. Pinkie, for her part, blushed as she was changed by Mrs. Cake as if she were a big foal.

"You know, I think Pound and Pumpkin really enjoyed seeing you as one of them," Mrs. Cake said to Pinkie, as she completed the changing process. "I'll bet if you did it again, they'd be delighted. But you don't have to if you don't want to, not that I think you wouldn't look adorable."

Pinkie pondered, putting a hoof to her chin. "Well, I'll think about it, and maybe someday I'll do it again. But for right now, I just want to get out of this diaper and go back to being the twins' big sister." And with that, she undid the tapes on her new diaper and let it fall from her waist. Once free of the poofy undergarment, Pinkie happily bounced away.

Mrs. Cake just smiled. " _I never really thought about it, but the way Pinkie acts and sees the world often has a child like innocence to it. In some ways, like she's a little filly who never truly grew up all the way._ " she thought to herself.

* * *

Pound and Pumpkin, for their part, laughed and laughed amongst themselves about the prank they had pulled on their big sister. "You dun tink we went too faw, do you?" Pound asked his twin sister.

"Nah, Pinkie acts so siwwy aww the time anyway, is onwy natural she wook the part of a big foal," Pumpkin replied. "Pwus, is not evewyday you get to see a gwown-up wear a diapee.

"You wight, it was pwetty funny!" Pound chuckled. "She said so hersewf."

"Yeah, and hewe she comes now!" Pumpkin pointed out, as they spotted the familiar pink coat of their big sister.

"So you two thought you could pull a fast one on old Pinkie Pie, did ya?" Pinkie seriously asked the twins, as they sat in their playpen in the kitchen.

The twins happy moods faded, now they were worried about what Pinkie might do to them. Something told them she was looking for a little payback for their prank, and if the slanted eyebrows and stink eye were any indication, Pinkie held a bit of a grudge against them for tricking her into getting diapered.

"Wha you think she gonna do to us, Pound?" Pumpkin anxiously asked.

"I dun know, Pumpkin," Pound said in reply. "Bu whatever it is, I suppose we have to take it as punishment fow twicking hew. Even if it was funny, is obvious she didn't wike being seen in a diapee and dwinking fwom a baba in fwont of Mommy and Daddy."

"Well, your big sister had some time to think about it, and she decided there's only one way to deal with two cheeky little foals like you," Pinkie spoke up, attracting the twins attention. "And do you wanna know what it is?"

The twins gulped, and shook their heads. "N-no." they nervously stuttered.

Pinkie's serious expression and look held for a moment, before they faded away and were replaced by rather silly ones as she said to the twins. "This!" And before they had a chance to react, Pinkie had scooped them up into her hooves, and started to tickle their little tummies. "Meet my secret weapon of revenge, the tickle monster!"

"Oh no!" the twins cried, they'd heard stories about the tickle monster, but they'd never thought it was real. Until now, anyway.

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie replied, continuing to tickle them relentlessly. "You two are gonna laugh yourselves silly, whether you like it or not. The tickle monster _always_ gets her prey in the end."

The twins tried their hardest, but they couldn't resist the giggles from having their tummies tickled so much. The tickle monster was the only thing they could never outsmart or run away from.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Cake smiled, as they observed Pinkie tickling the twins from a distance. It warmed their hearts to see Pinkie wasn't taking the twins latest prank too hard.

"Do you think we should do something, honey bun?" Mrs. Cake asked her husband.

Mr. Cake looked at Pinkie and the twins, then replied to his wife. "Nah, they look like they're having fun. Besides, you know the rules about tickle monster, sugar plum. If you try to intervene, you get tickled too."

Mrs. Cake nodded with a smile. "That's true, and I've already met my daily tickling quota, thanks to you."

"Hey, you never seem to mind it!" Mr. Cake chuckled. "And don't act like you've never tickled the twins before, I've seen you do it lots of times."

Mrs. Cake nodded. "Guilty as charged, but all the same I think we should put a stop to Pinkie's tickle torture before she makes the twins wet themselves."

"You're right, we probably should," Mr. Cake agreed. "The tickling has gone on for long enough."

* * *

Pinkie continued her tickle torture of the twins, occasionally blowing a raspberry on their exposed bellies.

"Pinkie, pwease, dun, stop!" the twins pleaded into between fits of laughter.

"'Please don't stop?', good idea!" Pinkie replied, intentionally ignoring what the twins were trying to say. In fact, she began to ramp up the tickle assault even more!

But just when the twins felt like there was no escape for them, and they were doomed to laugh themselves silly, their parents came to their rescue. "Okay, Pinkie, that's enough tickling for one day." Mrs. Cake spoke up.

"You've had your fun," Mr. Cake added. "And I think the twins have learned their lesson about tricking you into getting diapered. Isn't that right Pound and Pumpkin?"

Pound and Pumpkin nodded. "Yeah, we sowwy fow twicking you big sistew." they apologized in the most sincere tone of voice they could muster up.

"Ah, it's alright," Pinkie replied. "Just don't do it again and we're fine. Besides, if you really wanted to see me in diapers so bad, you just had to ask." But in her mind she was thinking. " _I hope they don't, at least not for the near future. I'd rather not risk anypony else seeing me in one, getting a diaper stuck on my head and another on my rump when Twilight came by was bad enough._ "


	27. Scootaloo The Potty Mouth

Scootaloo was currently cursing under her breath, and wondering just how it was that she'd gotten stuck with the task of having to foalsit Pound and Pumpkin Cake, while their parents went out for the evening.

Of course, it was a redundant and rather silly question, Scootaloo knew how she'd ended up in such a situation. Amazing how all it took was one slip of the tongue to get you in trouble.

" _Oh well, at least they're in potty training now,_ " Scootaloo thought to herself, watching the twins play with their toys in their playpen. " _Plus, The Cakes_ _ **did**_ _say Pinkie would check up on me on occasion. Not that I need any help, two foals shouldn't be too much trouble. At least, now that they've largely stopped flying and using their magic,"_ However, another part of her mind couldn't help but feel frustrated. " _It just isn't fair that a baby can be a better flyer than me. I mean, Mom and Dad say I did a lot of flying as a baby, but still. What wouldn't I give to be able to do more than just flap and buzz my wings for a few seconds?_ "

And as Scootaloo continued to watch the twins carefully, she began to think back to how she'd gotten in trouble in the first place, and thus gotten stuck with the foalsitting assignment.

* * *

"First Diamond Tiara, then Bulk Biceps, then Tender Taps, and now even Gabby? Forget what I said about cutie mark problems bein' hard to find." Apple Bloom commented to her fellow crusaders, as they trotted into Sugarcube Corner after another productive day of helping others either get their cutie mark or understand the meaning of it.

"Well, Diamond was a group effort and so was Bulk Biceps," Sweetie Belle commented in reply. "Though I find it odd he was having such a problem, since Rarity tells me he's been working part-time at the spa recently."

"Eh, grown-ups can be weird sometimes," Scootaloo shrugged. "Trust me, I speak from experience. It feels like not a day goes by where I don't wonder if I have the wackiest parents in all of Equestria."

"Your mother seems pretty nice, all things considered," Apple Bloom replied. "What did you say her name was again?"

"Dizzy Twister," Scootaloo answered. "And yeah, she's nice and all. But that doesn't stop her from practically doting over me and embarrassing me. It's like she thinks I'm a baby or something. And Dad, I don't know if he finds the whole thing amusing or what, but he just loves to play along with the act, no matter how many times I tell him and my mom to knock it off."

Sweetie Belle chuckled. "Hey, at least your mom's a good cook, I don't know why Rarity hasn't made my mom taking cooking lessons yet, she burns everything. Even water, which I didn't think was possible."

"Yeah," Apple Bloom laughed. "And don't get me started on her snacks. That's an experience I could live without, thank you very much."

The three fillies trotted up to the counter, surprised for a moment to see the twins Pound and Pumpkin Cake sitting on the counter top with Pumpkin wearing only a pull-up. Then they remembered the twins had been going through potty training for a while now.

Mrs. Cake came trotting out from the kitchen, and smiled when she saw the crusaders. "Hello, girls. Busy day?" she asked them.

"You know it!" Scootaloo eagerly boasted. "At this rate, we're gonna have to recruit more members for the Ponyville branch, just to keep up with the workload."

Mrs. Cake smiled. "Well, once Pound and Pumpkin are old enough to worry about cutie marks, I know who to call for help," Then she asked the fillies. "So, the usual then?"

"Yup, here's the bits to pay for 'em!" Apple Bloom replied, depositing enough bits to fill a small bag.

Mrs. Cake accepted the bits, and went to prepare three milkshakes for some of her most frequent customers, though not before putting the twins in a playpen near the kitchen.

* * *

"You have to admit, it's nice to not have to worry about cutie marks or Diamond Tiara anymore." Apple Bloom commented with a smile, as the three fillies took their place at their favorite table.

"True, and it's great to have so many friends now," Sweetie Belle added. "Not to mention the fact that we can just do things for the sake of having fun, instead of having to worry about whether or not we'll get a cutie mark from it."

Scootaloo nodded. "Too bad my mom continues to be such a worrywart. She keeps talking to me about proper bungie-jumping and scooter safety. It's not like I'm doing anything really dangerous, and I always make sure to wear the proper safety gear. I'm not stupid or anything."

"I'm sure she's just tryin' to look out for you, Scootaloo. Kind of like my big sister," Apple Bloom replied. "Be thankful she ain't babyproofin' everythin' in site and not lettin' you do anythin'."

"Or putting on an elaborate performance for some overly complicated routine that makes no sense," Sweetie Belle added, chuckling a bit before she changed the topic. "Rarity's usually pretty good about letting me doing things on my own, she just seems to get fussy if I end up dirty at all."

"Then it's a good thing Rarity's not _my_ big sister," Scootaloo said with a chuckle. "If she was, she'd probably end up peeved with me within a week," Then Scootaloo gasped, as did Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle! "Wait, that totally came out wrong! I meant to say 'ticked', honest!" she insisted, worried about who might have heard her slip of the tongue.

"Scootaloo, where'd you learn that kind of language?" Apple Bloom asked with concern. "Last time I said a dirty word, Granny Smith washed my mouth out with soap and made me clean the pig pens for a week."

"Yeah, and Rarity would be absolutely furious if I said anything like that," Sweetie Belle nervously added. "I think she said saying such words makes you a 'Potty Mouth' or something."

"Bwother, was a potty mouth?" Pumpkin asked, having overheard the crusaders conversation.

"Dun know, I tink I ovewheawd Mommy and Daddy mention someting about it once though," Pound shrugged. "Not suwe what potties have to do with tawking though."

"What if thewe awe pottys out thewe that can tawk?" Pumpkin wondered outloud. "Maybe they existed aftew Discowd ow someting? Aftew aww, didn't Pwincess Twilight mention someting about whewe the word potty comes fwom?"

"Hay if I know, I wasn't weally listening to hew at the time," Pound replied. "I'm more intewested in that word Scootawoo said, that made hew and hew fwiends act funny."

"Ya mean peeved?" Pumpkin asked. "Sounds wike a fancy way of saying pee-pee. Aftew all, is got pee in it."

"Maybe, but why wouwd Scootawoo say it if that wewe the case?" Pound wondered. "Is gotta mean someting ewse."

"Weww, the onwy way to find out is to ask Mommy when she comes back. She'll know what it means." Pumpkin replied.

* * *

The twins didn't have to wait long for their mother to return, she came out of the kitchen just moments later and delivered the milkshakes to the three crusaders with a smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Cake." All three crusaders said at once.

"You're quite welcome dearies, just be careful not to get brain freeze," Mrs. Cake kindly advised them, then went back to the playpen to check on the twins. "And how are Mommy's sweet little angels doing?" she cooed at them.

"We fine, but we have a question." Pumpkin replied.

"And what's your question?" Mrs. Cake asked, suspecting nothing.

Pound and Pumpkin looked at each other for a moment, as if they weren't sure if they should ask what they wanted to ask. Then Pound spoke up. "Wha does 'Peeved' mean?"

Mrs. Cake's mouth dropped open in shock, to the point where she thought it would fall off her face! The twins had just learned their first dirty word, and they weren't even in preschool yet!

"Is 'Peeved' a bad wowd?" Pumpkin asked her mother, hoping to get some sort of response out of her.

Once the shock had faded, Mrs. Cake sternly replied. "Yes, it is a _very_ bad word. It is so bad, that we do **NOT** use it! Where did you two learn such a vulgar and inappropriate word?!"

"We wearned it fwom Scootawoo, she made a funny face aftew it came out." Pound answered.

"I see," Mrs. Cake said, turning her attention towards the pegasus filly. She really didn't want to have to do this, but she couldn't have her children go around learning dirty words from Scootaloo. "You two wait here, and promise me that you'll never say that word you heard again! Do you understand?!" she asked them, almost raising her voice.

"Yes." Pound and Pumpkin gulped, intimidated into silence. They certainly wouldn't be repeating that naughty word again, not if it prompted this kind of reaction from the grown-ups.

With her children taken care of, Mrs. Cake went over to the table Scootaloo and her friends were at, and cleared her throat. "Scootaloo, could I speak to you alone for a moment?" she asked quite seriously.

"Yes?" Scootaloo half replied/half asked. She hoped Mrs. Cake's request wasn't for the reason she thought it was.

Mrs. Cake waited for Scootaloo to get up from the table, then led the filly into the kitchen so they could speak without being overhead. It was there that Mrs. Cake went into lecture mode. "I just learned from Pound and Pumpkin Cake that you said a bad word in front of them, and I'm pretty sure you know what word I'm talking about. It starts with a p."

Scootaloo looked down at the ground, she was too ashamed to bother looking Mrs. Cake in the eye. What was even worse was the fact that Mrs. Cake wasn't her own mother, or even a pony who frequently interacted with her in a motherly way (though Scootaloo could think of worse ponies to be given a lecture by, Diamonds Tiara's mother came to mind). "I'm really sorry about that, Mrs. Cake," she apologized as sincerely as she could. "I swear, I didn't mean to say such an inappropriate word, especially not in a way that your babies would overhear it and repeat it. Please don't tell my mom about this, she'll ground me for a whole week if she finds out. You can wash my mouth out with soap. or make me clean the bathrooms, or whatever kind of punishment you think is suitable, but for the love of Celestia _please_ don't tell my mom!" she pleaded, practically dropping to her knees and putting her front hooves up in desperation.

Normally, Scootaloo wasn't one to beg. And Mrs. Cake knew this. She sighed, Scootaloo _would_ have to be punished in some way, but was it really appropriate for her to wash her mouth out with soap or punish her in any sort of traditional way, without getting permission from Dizzy Twister first? But Scootaloo clearly didn't want her mother to find out, and she was incredibly desperate to avoid such a possibility. So, how was Mrs. Cake to ensure Scootaloo would learn her lesson, while also keeping what had happened at Sugarcube Corner between herself, the twins, Scootaloo, and her crusader friends?

At last, Mrs. Cake got an idea. "I'll tell you what, Scootaloo," she said, after clearing her throat. "I won't tell your mother what happened, just this once-"

Scootaloo immediately leaped up and gave Mrs. Cake a great big hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she exclaimed.

"-But," Mrs. Cake went on. "As punishment, I want you to foalsit the twins for me tonight, while my husband and I go out to dinner."

Scootaloo's happy mood faded, replaced by a look of unhappiness. "Do I have to, especially if that means changing them if they do number two?" Scootaloo asked, faking a gag reaction.

Mrs. Cake nodded, while trying to keep a straight punishment face. "I'm afraid so."

"But, when they go number two it's so icky and so nasty!" Scootaloo complained. "I don't know how mommies manage to not be bothered by it!"

"Well, the twins _are_ starting to use their potties instead of their diapers," Mrs. Cake added. "And there's more to foalsitting them than just changing their diapers. Hopefully, looking after them and taking care of them for an evening will teach you not to say such vulgar language in the future. If you do, you'll leave me with no choice but to tell your mother. And I can imagine she won't be happy to hear her daughter has a potty mouth."

Scootaloo sighed, but accepted her fate. "Alright, I'll foalsit them for you, just this once. And I promise I will **NEVER** say any dirty words around them ever again!"

"See that you don't," Mrs. Cake replied. "Now then, why don't you head back and join your friends? Hopefully, your milkshake hasn't melted yet."

* * *

And that was how it had all gone down. Now, Scootaloo was watching the twins, while also glancing at the clock from time to time. It was going to be a long night.

"Scootawoo?" the twins called, attracting Scootaloo's attention.

"What is it? Do you guys need something?" Scootaloo asked, standing over the playpen and looking down at the twin toddlers.

"Nah, we just wanted to say, we sowwy you got in twouble because we wepeated a bad word." Pumpkin apologized.

"Yeah, we didn mean fow any of tis to happen." Pound added, as both he and his sister looked at Scootaloo with their big eyes, trying to look as innocent and adorable as possible.

"It's alright, it wasn't really your fault. I shouldn't have said that word in the first place," Scootaloo replied. "What's important is that you two know not to say it or repeat it. Nopony likes a potty mouth."

"Wha is a potty mouth anyway?" Pumpkin asked. "Does it have to do with tawking potties?"

Scootaloo chuckled. "Potties don't talk, silly. A potty mouth is what some ponies call a pony who says bad words a lot like. Like the one I used earlier by accident."

"Oh." Pumpkin realized.

"But why do ponies caww othew ponies that?" Pound asked Scootaloo.

Scootaloo shrugged in response. "I don't know. I suppose it's because some of those bad words have to do with what you guys are supposed to do in your potties. So since some ponies talk about such subject matter, it's like their mouths are a potty."

"Ew, that's gwoss!" Pound gagged in reply.

"All the more reason why nopony likes those kind of ponies, and why saying such words is met with harsh punishments." Scootaloo replied, trying her hardest not to laugh at Pound's gagging motion.


	28. The Exploding Diaper

Foalsitting the twins proved to be a very exhausting experience for Scootaloo, and The Cakes were not surprised to find out that she'd fallen asleep after putting them to bed. Rather than wake her, The Cakes decided to let her stay the night.

"So, how was foalsitting them? They weren't too much trouble, were they?" Mrs. Cake asked Scootaloo the following morning, once the orange coated pegasus filly had woken up.

"Not really," Scootaloo replied with a yawn. "Though there _was_ one thing that certainly gave me and the twins quite a scare."

Concerned about that statement, Mrs. Cake decided to try and press for more details. "Oh, what happened? Did they hurt themselves?" she asked.

Scootaloo shook her head. "Nopony got hurt, but... have you ever seen a diaper explode before?"

"Explode?!" Mr. Cake asked, nearly fainting right then and there. "Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means."

"Well, yes and no. Pound's diaper _did_ explode, but not for the reason you might think," Scootaloo explained. "It all started about an hour and half after you two left to go eat."

* * *

Scootaloo had just brought the twins back downstairs after helping them use their potties. She was most impressed with them. "You guys are growing up so fast!" she happily exclaimed. "I can still remember when you two were first born, I didn't think I'd ever live down the fact that a baby was a better flyer than me!"

"You mean you can't fwy yet?" Pound asked Scootaloo.

Scootaloo tried not to look too upset, she didn't want the twins to feel bad. "No, and it really bothers me," she said, while trying to keep her tone from sounding sad. "They all say I'll fly eventually, and that there are plenty of late bloomers out there, but it seems like every pegasus I know can fly better than I can. But, I've come to learn that you can't spend all your time just waiting around for something to happen, and that it pays to look on the bright side of things. I may not be able to fly yet, but that doesn't mean my wings are useless. Thanks to them, I'm the fastest thing on the streets when it comes to scootering! I'd take you two on a ride around town, but I left my scooter at home and I don't know if they have helmets in your size."

"We sowwy you can't fwy yet, Scootawoo." Pumpkin apologized.

"It's alright, I know it will happen someday!" Scootaloo said eagerly, a look of determination could be seen in her eyes. "Plus, I've got plenty of other things that I can do that other ponies wish they could do as well. It's what makes me unique," she then set the twins back in their playpen and asked them. "So, what do you guys wanna do now?"

Pound and Pumpkin looked at each other for a moment, and seemed to whisper about something. Then they both said at the same time. "Bawwoons!"

"What? Balloons?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, ouw big sistew awways makes bawwoons fow us when we use ouw potties!" Pound explained.

"She awso sometimes bakes tweats fow us, but we dun want you to get in twouble again." Pumpkin added.

"But how am I supposed to make balloons for you two?" Scootaloo asked the twins.

"Big sistew Pinkie keeps a stash of 'em upstairs awong with someting she cawws hewium." Pound told Scootaloo.

"She says she keeps aww that stuff stowed there in case of bawwoon emergencies." Pumpkin explained.

"Alright, I'll go get the balloons and the helium," Scootaloo said to the twins. "But you two are coming with me, your parents warned me not to let you two out of my sight no matter what." And she scooped the twins into her hooves, and carried them up to Pinkie's bedroom.

* * *

Once inside Pinkie's bedroom, Scootaloo searched everywhere for a pack of uninflated balloons and a tank of helium. A task that was a lot harder than Scootaloo thought it would be, for it seemed that Pinkie had all sorts of things stashed and scattered all over her bedroom.

"You'd think balloon supplies wouldn't be so hard to find, knowing Pinkie Pie." Scootaloo complained, as she rummaged through the closet filled with every type of party supplies you could imagine.

At last, Scootaloo found what she was looking for. Tucked into a faint corner of the closet, was a tank of helium, and resting beside it was an entire box worth of balloons ready be inflated.

Carefully, Scotaloo wrapped the tank around her tail and put the box on top of it, then she scooped the twins back into her hooves and slowly made her way down the stairs. " _This would be a lot easier if I could fly._ " Scootaloo thought to herself, as every hoofstep seemed to take forever, due to the fact that she had to be extra careful not to drop the helium or the twins.

At last, after several tense minutes and extremely delicate hoofwork, Scootaloo reached the bottom of the stairs. The rest of the journey was easy, and she had no trouble carrying the tank and the box of balloons across the floor to the twins playpen just outside the kitchen. Upon reaching her destination, Scootaloo set the tank down and put the box on the nearby counter next to the cash register. Then she put the twins back into their playpen, and paused for a moment to catch her breath. The trip downstairs had been exhausting, and she needed a chance to breath a sigh of relief.

"Bawwoons! Bawwoons!" The twins chanted, jumping up and down in their playpen in excitement.

"Okay, just give me a second or two," Scootaloo replied, calming the twins down. She took the first uninflated balloon out of the box, and brought it over to the helium tank. Then she paused, unsure of what to do next. "How do you work this thing?" she said to herself, as she inspected the helium tank closely. Fortunately, it didn't take her more than a minute to find out what she needed to do. She attached the nozzle on the tank to the tip of the balloon, then turned the nob. In a matter of seconds, the helium rushed into the balloon and inflated it. A few seconds later, Scootaloo turned the nob to shut off the helium (once the balloon had inflated a good amount) and tied a knot around the tip of the balloon so the helium wouldn't leak out. She then presented the blue balloon to the twins (while taking care to keep it away from Pumpkin's horn, Scootaloo had seen firsthoof how sharp unicorn horns could be during Sweetie Belle's last birthday party).

"Yay, bawwoons!" Pound and Pumpkin cheered, as Scootaloo inflated several more balloons in every color imaginable. Pretty soon, balloons were floating all around the twins, who giggled as they occasionally grabbed one of the balloons to pass back and forth like a ball.

Upon inflating the last balloon in the box, Scootaloo turned off the nozzle on the helium tank, and just watched the twins play with the balloons to their hearts' content. She had to admit, at this moment they were being oh so adorable. Maybe foalsitting them wouldn't be so bad after all? But then, suddenly, Scootaloo felt a familiar pressure in her bladder! "Hey, you two!" she called to the twins.

"Wha is it, Scootawoo?" Pumpkin asked the filly.

"I need to use the little filly's room really quick," Scootaloo replied, the pressure growing by the second. "Can I trust you to stay put and not cause trouble?"

"Otay, we just pway with the bawwoons you made fow us." Pound promised.

Scootaloo breathed a sigh of relief, that was one problem taken care of. "Good, I'll be back shortly!" And she zipped away to one of the public bathrooms on the first floor.

* * *

Pound and Pumpkin played with the balloons to their heart's content, while they waited for Scootaloo. But as the minutes ticked by their foalsitter for the evening didn't return, and the twins eventually began to grow bored of just playing with the balloons.

"Gosh, it sure is taking Scootawoo a wong time to go potty, I hope she's alwight in thewe." Pumpkin said with concern.

"I'ww bet she's doing numbew two." Pound chuckled.

"Tat's nasty, Pound!" Pumpkin replied, pretending to gag.

"But you have to admit, I couwd be wight," Pound went on. "And wegardwess, it dun seem wike she gonna come back anytime soon. We need to find someting to do to pass the time."

"Wike what? We pwomised Scootawoo we'd stay put." Pumpkin said to her brother.

Pound looked around, and his eyes soon fell upon the helium tank near the playpen. It was then that he got an idea. "Hey, sis, can you bwing that hewium tank ovew hewe?" he asked his sister.

"Of couwse I can, Pound. Wha you gonna do with it?" Pumpkin asked, as she surrounded the tank with her magic and with a great deal of straining brought it so close to the playpen, the twins could practically reach out and touch it.

"I gonna infwate my own diapee wike a bawwoon! I wanna see wha wiww happen!" Pound boasted.

"And you need my hewp, dun you?" Pumpkin asked, already certain she knew what the answer was.

"Tat's wight, sis. So, can you use youw magic to put that wong hose thingy into the back of my diapee, and then tuwn on the hewium?" Pound asked in reply.

"Suwe, I guess. But do you tink this is a good idea?" Pumpkin skeptically replied, her brother's other ideas didn't exactly have the best track record (especially considering his most recent had one led to her getting flushed).

Pound nodded. "Twust me, this one is gownna wowk!"

Pumpkin reluctantly sighed, and did as she'd been asked. Carefully, she used her magic to put the nozzle of the helium tank into the back of her brother's diaper. Then, she used her magic again to turn the nob.

Pound's diaper began to expand, as helium rushed into it! "Is wowking!" he cheered.

* * *

"Phew, that took a lot longer than I thought it would," Scootaloo said to herself, as she exited the bathroom. Just then, she heard a loud pop! "What was that?!" Scootaloo exclaimed, and rushed to check on the twins.

Upon reaching the playpen, Scootaloo found out what the source of the pop had been. Pound's diaper was in pieces, leaving him butt naked and looking rather shocked and embarrassed. Sitting next to him was the nozzle for the helium tank, which had clearly been moved. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together and realize what had happened.

"Pound! Pumpkin! Would you two care to explain this?!" Scootaloo asked quite seriously.

The twins gulped and looked up, the stern look on Scootaloo's face was quite unnerving. "Uh, this isn't what it wooks wike?" Pound nervously spoke up.

Scootaloo raised an eyebrow at Pound's statement. "Really? It seems pretty obvious to me you two played with the helium tank and tried to inflate Pound's diaper like a balloon. You two know that helium tank is not a toy, somepony could've gotten hurt!"

"We sowwy, Scootawoo!" The twins apologized.

"Is just, you wewe taking so wook to come out of the bathwoom, and we were bowed," Pumpkin confessed. "It was my bwother's idea, mostwy."

Scootaloo just sighed. "Well, the good news everypony's alright, and nothing got broken. But I'm going to tell your parents about this when they come home. And you better not do this again, understand?" The twins nodded. "Good," Scootaloo replied, and picked up Pound Cake. "Now then, let's get you a new diaper, Pound. And Pumpkin, I better not catch you playing with the helium tank when I come back. Understand?!"

"Uh-huh." Pumpkin nodded.

* * *

"And that's how it happened," Scootaloo explained. "After I put Pound Cake in a new diaper, I put the helium tank back where I found it and fortunately there were no more accidents for the rest of the night."

"My goodness, that must've been quite the fright for the twins," Mrs. Cake observed. "It's a good thing Pound's diaper is the only thing that blew up."

"And that it wasn't used when it did, that would've been real messy." Scootaloo nervously chuckled, while also extremely glad such a thing hadn't happened.


	29. Flurry Heart's Royal Flush

The day after Scootaloo had foalsat for Pound and Pumpkin, the twins were most surprised to receive a visitor, or rather three visitors.

The first two were fully grown adults. One was a unicorn stallion with a white coat, a somewhat bushy mane and tail that seemed to be sapphire blue in color alongside lighter and darker shades of blue streaks, light blue eyes, and a cutie mark depicting a purple shield with a pink six pointed star in it, and three small light blue stars above it. The other was a mare that seemed to be similar to Princess Twilight in that she had both wings and a horn. She had a pink coat, a mane and tail styled into alternating locks of violet, rose, and pale gold, light purple eyes, a cutie mark depicting a heart made of crystal surrounded on both sides by gold lace.

The third and final guest seemed to be closer in age and size to the twins, but like the mare she had both wings and a horn. She had a coat that seemed to be some kind of blend between pink and gray, a mane similar to the mare she was with (except this pony's mane had light grayish pink and purple locks, alongside streaks of an unusual shade of blue), and light opal eyes. She was also wearing a cyan blue diaper.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake smiled, they knew who the visitors were, Princess Flurry Heart and her parents Shining Armor and Princess Cadence.

"Greetings, your majesties," Mrs. Cake humbly greeted. "What brings you to our shop on this day? And how may we be of service?"

"Your wish is our command." Mr. Cake added, as he and his wife bowed in respect to their royal guests.

Princess Cadence did her best to repress giggles, as she said to The Cakes. "There's no need for such formalities, we're just here on a social visit."

"We came to Ponyville to visit Twily, and we figured we might as well stop and grab a bite to eat." Shining Armor explained.

"And I see you've brought Flurry Heart along with you," Mrs. Cake smiled. "I assume Sunburst was unavailable?"

"Sunburst is back at the empire, recovering from a nasty flu," Shining Armor explained. "We certainly couldn't risk Flurry Heart getting sick as well, plus we figured it would be nice for her to get out and see the world."

Flurry Heart giggled and gurgled, as she played with her mother's mane. It was obvious to everypony how excited she was.

Mr. Cake smiled at Flurry Heart's playful behavior, it reminded him a lot of the twins when they were first born. Goodness, how time flies. "Why don't you put Flurry Heart in the playpen with Pound and Pumpkin Cake?" he offered to the young parents. "I'm sure she'll love the chance to be with ponies in her own age group."

"That sounds like a good idea," Cadence smiled, and carefully pulled Flurry Heart out of her mane with her magic, and set her in the playpen near the kitchen. "Now Flurry Heart, you be a good girl for Mommy and Daddy, okay?"

Flurry Heart babbled something that nopony seemed to understand, but Cadence just smiled. That sounded like a yes to her.

"Now then, why don't you come into the kitchen and I'll fix you both a cup of coffee?" Mr. Cake offered.

"Shouldn't somepony stay and watch over the babies?" Shining Armor asked, somewhat anxiously. "I mean, you know the old saying 'Foals will be foals'."

"It'll only be for a few minutes, Shiny," Cadence replied, calling her husband by his pet name. "I think we can trust the babies to behave for that long."

"Plus, you'll be right in the next room," Mrs. Cake added. "So it's not like you won't be close by in case anything happens."

Reluctantly, Shining Armor agreed with the rest of the adults. "Oh, alright. I guess leaving them in a playpen for a few minutes won't be the end of Equestria. I just hope the twins don't cause any trouble for Flurry Heart, she's a bit too trusting of ponies she hasn't met before. I know it's part of her foalish innocence, but it still worries me."

"I'm sure Pound and Pumpkin know better than to make trouble for a princess," Mr. Cake replied. "Now come on in and have a seat. You look like you need to take your mind off your troubles for a bit. Trust me, it doesn't do you good to get so wound up all the time."

* * *

It didn't take long for Flurry Heart to crawl over to Pound and Pumpkin, the twins were immediately awe struck by her appearance. "You wook just wike Pwincess Twilight." Pound observed.

Flurry Heart giggled. "Tat's because my mommy, my aunt, and my gweat aunts awe aww pwincesses too!" she explained.

"Wait, you a pwincess?!" Pumpkin gasped. "And you can tawk to us, even though the gwown-ups dun undewstand you?!"

Flurry Heart nodded and smiled, extending her wings in excitement. "Yup, Pwincess Fwurry Heawt at youw sewvice. And I dun why, but awthough I can tawk nowmawwy Mommy and Daddy dun unewstand a word I say. Tat's okay though, it makes aww the mowe funny when I know someting they dun know. Pwus, it makes it easy to pway twicks on Mr. Sunbuwst."

"Who's Sunbuwst?" Pound asked Flurry Heart.

"He's a fwiend of Mommy and Daddy, and my teachew and go to foawsittew," Flurry Heart explained. "They say he's someting cawwed a cwystaller, whatevew tat means. I guess is just a fancy way of saying he gets payed to change my diapees when Mommy and Daddy awe busy!"

"Is funny you mention diapees, cause we going through potty twaining wight now." Pound boasted.

"Potty twaining?" Flurry Heart asked, as if those words had been spoken in a foreign language.

Pumpkin nodded. "Uh-huh, basicawwy the gwown-ups expect you to go pee-pee and poo-poo in these tings cawwed potties, instead of youw diapees. If you do it enough, you get pwaced into these tings caweed puww-ups." And she showed off her pull-up to Flurry Heart.

"I hope Daddy and Mommy dun make me go through potty twaining," Flurry Heart nervously replied. "I wike my diapees, and dun wanna give them up. I gonna be known as the diapee pwincess!"

Pound chuckled at Flurry Heart's statement. "You wemind me a wot of mysewf when this whowe potty twaining ting stawted. I didn wan to give up my diapees, and I twied to evewyting to howd onto them. But noting wowked and so I weluctantly stawted using my potty whenever I had to go. My sistew, on the other hoof, statwed using her potty awmost fwom day one. Tat's why she's in puww-ups wight now, and I'm not."

"I see." Flurry Heart replied, surprised that the twins had experienced so much.

"So, wha do you wike to do fow fun?" Pumpkin asked Flurry Heart, changing the subject.

Flurry Heart shrugged, she'd never been asked such a question before. "Dun know, I nevew weawwy had a pwaymate in my size befowe. I awwyas pway with Mommy, Daddy, Mr. Sunbuwst, or that woyal guard called Fwash Sentwy."

Upon hearing the word "Flash", a similarly sounding word came into Pumpkin's mind, and she had an idea for something fun the three of them could do (or at least, something that would be fun for her and her brother). She pulled her brother aside and said to Flurry Heart. "Can you give us a moment, pwease?"

"Of couswe I can." Flurry Heart replied, and turned her head and covered her ears with her wings so that she wouldn't overhear the twins conversation.

Pumpkin whispered her plan into her brother's ear, prompting her brother to chuckle. "Sounds wike a good idea, but awe you suwe we can keep Fwurry Heawt in the dawk?" he asked.

Pumpkin nodded. "She seems a twusting sowt of pony. Besides, is not evewyday you get to give a woyal fwush to the newest membew of Equestwian woyalty. And we can awways send Gummy to wetrieve her."

"Vewy weww, but we'd better act fast. If we dun, we may get caught!" Pound replied, and then he and his sister turned to face Flurry Heart. Pound poked Flurry Heart lightly with a hoof to catch her attention.

"So, wha we gonna do fow fun?" Flurry Heart asked, suspecting nothing.

"Can't teww you, is a secwet!" Pumpkin chuckled. "Bu I can teww you tat it involves the bathwoom. You intewested?"

Flurry Heart nodded. "Anyting's bettew than just sitting hewe whiw the gwown-ups tawk about bowing gwown-up stuff," And after unfolding her wings all the way, she said to the twins. "Cwimb abord and teww me whewe to go. I'ww take us thewe with my wings."

" _This is gonna be easier than I thought._ " Pumpkin thought to herself, as she and her brother grabbed hold of either side of Flurry Heart.

* * *

Thanks to Pound and Pumpkin's directions, it didn't take long for Flurry Heart to find and enter the upstairs bathroom. Once inside, the twins steered her towards the closest rug, and had her deposit them on it. Once that was done, Flurry Heart herself landed. "Otay, now what?" she asked the twins.

"Do you see tat big white bowl thingy?" Pumpkin said in response.

Flurry Heart turned in the direction Pumpkin was pointing, and sure enough there stood the very object she had mentioned. It was certainly big, white, and bowl shaped. Oddly enough, Flurry Heart could've sworn she'd seen a similar object before, somewhere. But she couldn't quite put her hoof on where. "Yeah, I see it." She told Pumpkin.

"Can you stiww fwy?" Pound asked Flurry Heart.

"Yeah," Flurry Heart replied, then quickly realized what the twins were likely asking. "You wan me to fwy ovew to it, wight?"

"Not just ovew to it, but into it." Pumpkin told Flurry Heart.

Flurry Heart was a bit skeptical of that request. "Bu why?" she asked.

"Because is a speciaw watew swide, bu you can onwy wide in it if you go into the bowl," Pumpkin explained. "Tat's why."

"Oh, okay." Flurry Heart replied, now that she knew what the twins' reason was for having her do such an odd request, she saw no need to ask anymore questions.

Pound and Pumpkin watched, as Flurry Heart flapped her wings and flew towards the toilet bowl. She was proving to be too easy to trick, and part of them couldn't help but feel guilty as a result. But that part was overridden by their desire to have fun. "You weady, bwother?" Pumpkin asked Pound.

"Weady sis, time to give Fwurry Heawt a suwpwise she'ww nevew fowget." Pound chuckled, and he and his sister began to make the preparations necessary for Flurry Heart's royal flush.

* * *

Flurry Heart sat patiently in the bowl, while also delighting in splashing the water around with her hooves. Pound and Pumpkin were right, this **WAS** fun! And if she was having this much fun now, she could only imagine how much fun the actual water slide would be. "So, when do I get to wide the swide?" she called from inside the bowl.

"Soon, vewy soon," Pumpkin called back. "We just need to get a few tings weady."

"Is otay, I can wait." Flurry Heart responded, and continued to splash the water about, still suspecting nothing.

At last, Pound and Pumpkin (with the help of a plunger) climbed their way onto the big white bowl object's seat. Flurry Heart didn't seem to find it odd that they were standing close to the object's silver handle. "You weady?" Pumpkin asked Flurry Heart, looking down at the infant princess.

"Weady and waiting! Do it!" Flurry Heart replied, anticipation running through her at a mile a minute!

Pound looked at his sister, who gave him a knowing wink. That was his cue to start the real fun. Flapping his wings, he managed to reach up and grab the handle, forcing it down. "Fwurry Heawt go down the hooooole!" he cried.

Flurry Heart continued to giggle in delight, even as the water around her began to swirl and spin around, taking her with it. "Wheeeee!" she cried in delight, as she was flushed down the drain. Her cries of delight being replaced by a gurgling sound, before the water returned without her.

Pound and Pumpkin smiled and laughed. "You wewe wight, sis. Fwushing Fwurry Heawt was fun!" Pound laughed.

"Yeah, it certainwy was." Pumpkin added.

"Ha ha, good one you two. Tat was so funny!" a familiar giggling voice called out, surprising the twins. In a poof of magic, Flurry Heart appeared before the twins, her mane and tail dripping wet (though her diaper surprisingly seemed none the worse for wear).

"Huh, bu we fwushed you down the toilet! How awe you hewe?!" Pound asked, as he and his sister jumped down from the toilet.

Flurry Heart giggled, as she shook herself dry, water flying everywhere! "Is simpwe, I teweported!" she explained. "It dawned on me once I saw the handle on my way into the bowl. I know a toilet when I see it, and I knew then that you two wewe pwobably gonna fwush me down it."

"Bu if you knew we wewe gonna give you a woyal fwush, why did you pway awong?" Pumpkin asked Flurry Heart. "You couwd've easily teweported out at any time."

"Because I wanted to be fwushed! I wanted to see if it was fun, and it was!" Flurry Heart explained with a smile. "Mommy and Daddy won't weat me go neaw the bathwoom, and neither wiww Mr. Sunbuwst. Tis was my onwy to find out what wouwd happen if I were to be fwushed down the toilet. It wasn as easy as I thought it wouwd be to teweport out fwom the pipes, so I can't do it again."

"Ah, I see," Pumpkin realized, and then apologized. "I sowwy fow lying to you and twicking you into getting fwushed, even if you knew what we wewe doing."

"Is alwight, I alweady towd you it was fun!" Flurry Heart cheered. "Is a good ting Mommy and Daddy put spewws on my diapee to keep it fwom getting wet."

"Speaking of which, we bettew get back downstairs befowe the gwown-ups find out we missing," Pound spoke up. "You stiww got enough stwength weft to fwy us back to the pwaypen?"

"Sure, hang on tight." Flurry Heart replied, as the twins grabbed hold of either side of her.


	30. Oh Deer!, Part 1

Flurry Heart brought herself and the twins back to the playpen just in time, and none of the grown-ups seemed to be any the wiser to what had transpired in the upstairs bathroom.

"Well, we best be going. Twily's probably waiting for us as we speak," Shining Armor said to Mr. and Mrs. Cake, as he trotted over to the playpen. "Come on, Flurry Heart. Come to Daddy." he sweetly cooed, picking her up with his magic.

"Wooks wike I gotta go," Flurry Heart called to the twins. "Was nice seeing you, bye-bye."

"Bye-bye Fwurry Heawt." Pound and Pumpkin called back.

"Hm, that's weird." Shining Armor observed, as he gave Flurry Heart to his wife.

"What is?" Cadence asked, as she allowed her infant daughter to nestle into her mane.

"Flurry Heart felt a little wet, and I'm not talking about her diaper." Shining Armor explained.

"That's odd," Cadence observed. "She probably splashed something on herself when we weren't looking. But it's alright, it was her bath night anyway." And with that, she, her husband, and her daughter all departed Sugarcube Corner.

"It sure was nice of them to visit us." Mr. Cake commented.

Mrs. Cake nodded. "And it looks like Pound and Pumpkin really enjoyed having a playmate in their own age group. I still have to wonder if there's any way for us to turn into foals, just for one day. It would be nice to get to see what my babies think of me, and experience Pinkie's foalsitting skills firsthoof."

"Please tell me you're joking," Mr. Cake replied. "If we turned into foals, even for just a day, who would run Sugarcube Corner? We certainly couldn't leave it up to Pinkie Pie. She'd be overwhelmed taking care of all four of us at once."

"It was just a suggestion, honey bun," Mrs. Cake nuzzled her husband. "Alternatively, maybe we could see about turning Pinkie into a foal for a day? in a way, she's like the daughter we never had."

Mr. Cake chuckled at his wife's suggestion. "Well we'll have to see what Pinkie thinks before we make any plans, sugar plum. And on top of that we'll have to make sure Princess Twilight is onboard with it. It's possible she may not know any spells that can regress ponies that isn't permanent."

* * *

Just then, who should come trotting into Sugarcube Corner but Starlight Glimmer, the personal protege of Princess Twilight? But upon closer inspection, Mr. and Mrs. Cake could see that something was wrong with Starlight. Her eyes had noticeable red bags underneath them, her face looked pale and almost void of color, and every step she took seemed to be punctured by a sniffle or a cough. To top it off, it seemed like there were a few loose sparks of magic seeping out of her horn on occasion.

Pound and Pumpkin noticed Starlight's unsightly appearance at the same time their parents did, and they were worried. "Someting must be wrong with Miss. Starwight," Pound said to Pumpkin. "I dun tink her horn is supposed to be spawking wike tat."

"Tat's not a good sign," Pumpkin nervously commented. "That means hew magic couwd be unstabbwe. Aww it wiww take is one bad sneeze fow someting to go wong."

"But you can stop it if comes fow us, wight?" Pound anxiously asked.

"I dun know, I've nevew tied to countew somepony ewse's magic befowe." Pumpkin replied.

Pound gulped, needless to say that statement did not sound reassuring. He just hoped his sister wouldn't have to find out whether or not she was capable of such a feat.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Starlight greeted, sniffling a bit. "Excuse my appearance, but I'm sure you can tell I'm a bit under the weather right now."

"Oh you poor dear, please have a seat," Mrs. Cake offered. "Oh, and do be careful not to go near Pound and Pumpkin Cake in your current condition. Don't need them getting sick too."

"Yeah, that would be bad." Starlight replied with a cough, as she sat down at an unoccupied table far away from the twins playpen.

"If you don't mind my asking, what exactly's gotten into you, Starlight?" Mr. Cake asked the unicorn. "Just a day or two ago you were as right as rain."

Starlight sighed. "It was so stupid of me. I stayed up late into the night helping Spike research a way to turn Twilight back to normal, so she wouldn't freak out Flurry Heart when she comes by for a visit. And then after turning her back to normal, I stayed up even later to try and do some more research about transformation spells. And when I woke up this morning, I was coughing and sniffling like crazy. And what's even worse is that my horn feels like it's on fire, but Twilight specifically told me not to use magic at all if possible."

"Why?" Mrs. Cake asked. "Asking you not to use magic, is like asking a fish not to swim."

"Because my magic is really unstable, that's why!" Starlight replied in a grumpy tone of voice. "Apparently, I've contracted a variation of horn flu. It not only makes me all clogged up and stuffy, it also affects my magic. Unfortunately, not using magic at all causes it to build up in my horn. And if I so much as sneeze, there's no telling what could happen. But I have to wait until the flu goes away before I can let out all my magic safely."

Mr. and Mrs. Cake looked at each other, both feeling sorry for Starlight. But as they were not unicorns themselves, there wasn't much they could do to help Starlight. "Well, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but why have you come here today?" Mr. Cake asked the sickly unicorn.

Starlight turned her head to cough, then answered. "Since Flurry Heart is coming over today, Twilight sent me away so I wouldn't make her sick. And I don't blame her, it would be terrible if a pony as magically capable as Flurry Heart contracted the horn flu! If one of her cries could shatter the crystal heart into a thousand tiny pieces, imagine what one of her sneezes could do if super charged by the horn flu!"

Mr. and Mrs. Cake shuddered at such a thought! Pinkie had told them about the incident at Flurry Heart's crystalling, and how if it hadn't been for Sunburst the Crystal Empire might have been forever lost to The Frozen North. And from what they'd learned from Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, Flurry Heart was still quite magically potent in spite of the Fledgling's Forbearance spell cast upon her.

"So yeah, I figured it was probably best if I stopped here, instead of wandering the streets all day long coughing and sniffling like no tomorrow. To say nothing of the possible sneeze," Starlight replied. "I don't know if you have any guest bedrooms or anything, but I'll probably just sleep upstairs in a sleeping bag. Aside from some medicine Twilight suggested I take, the only way to get over this stupid sickness is to get plenty of bed rest," However, as soon as Starlight had finished saying that sentence, her nose began to twitch. "Ah, ah, AH-" she began, trying her hardest to keep from sneezing!

Frightened by the sparks coming from Starlight's horn, Mr. and Mrs. Cake dove for cover behind the nearby counter!

"AHCHOO!" Starlight sneezed, a tremendous burst of magical energy shot out of her horn like a lightning bolt! it quickly began to bounce around, reflecting off the tables and even the counter with the cash register! Then it set its sights on The Cake Twins!

"Sis, quick, do someting!" Pound pleaded.

Pumpkin lit up her horn and squinted as she shut her eyes. She concentrated all of the power that she could into her horn, and fired off the most powerful magic blast she could muster up! Unfortunately, it wasn't even close to being a match for Starlight's supercharged beam, and the blast was quickly overwhelmed and defeated! Horrified, the twins tried to make a desperate run for it, but there was nowhere they could run! The bolt struck them head on, producing a poof of magic.

"Oh no!" Starlight exclaimed, horrified at what had just transpired. But she knew she couldn't do anything, she'd have to wait for the smoke to clear.

When the purple smoke faded after a few minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Cake finally poked their heads out from behind the counter. And they and Starlight both layed their eyes on the twins, shocked at what had happened to them.

Starlight's magical sneeze that turned Pound and Pumpkin Cake into baby deer!

" _Oh great, how am I gonna explain this to Twilight?_ " Starlight thought to herself. " _To say nothing of what Pinkie will do to me if she finds out abut this._ "


	31. Oh Deer!, Part 2

Starlight was most frantic, as she observed the two foals turned deer that were looking back at her. Their fur coats had grown much more bushy, and Pound now had two tiny stubs for antlers.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake could hardly believe their eyes, yet they knew that what they were seeing was real.

"Okay, slight problem," Starlight said to herself, though knowing fully well that the Cakes could overhear her. "Well, the good news is: the twins are unharmed. The bad news is: I have no idea how to change them back to normal."

"What?!" Mrs. Cake gasped, as Mr. Cake fainted. "What do you mean you have no idea how to change them back to normal?! It was your magic that did all of this!"

Starlight suddenly found herself feeling like a bug under a microscope, as she stared down Mrs. Cake's harsh glare. "Yes, but I have no idea what spell was cast. And unfortunately, I don't have any books on hoof to help me figure out."

"Just great, my babies have been turned into deer, and there's nothing anypony can do to change them back!" Mrs. Cake complained. "They're going be the laughing stock of Ponyville!"

"Well, not quite. There may still be one way I can fix all of this." Starlight nervously told Mrs. Cake.

"How so? It better not come with the risk of harming my babies!" Mrs. Cake warned Starlight.

"They won't have to be harmed, I promise you," Starlight replied, and tried to explain. "I'll just go back to the castle and tell Spike what happened. Hopefully, he can help me find the necessary spell to put everything back to normal, and without Twilight having to know about any of this. Because if she finds out, she's sure to tell Pinkie Pie."

"Geez, Starlight, it's like you don't have any faith in your teacher," a familiar snarky voice commented. "Haven't you learned by now that you've got to be open with Twilight about your mistakes? It doesn't exactly make you look good when you try to keep stuff like this hidden from her."

Starlight spun around, surprised to see a familiar baby dragon standing in the doorway of Sugarcube Corner. "Spike?! What are you doing here?!" she asked him.

"I was just on my way back to the castle after stopping at Rarity's to pick up something she made for Flurry Heart," Spike explained. "Now what's this all about?"

Knowing that there was no way she could hide the truth from him, Starlight reluctantly told Spike what had transpired just a short time ago, taking great care to explain how it had been a freak accident.

"Whoa, I knew your magic was powerful but I didn't think it was **THAT** powerful!" Spike commented.

"Please, Spike, you're my only hope!" Starlight pleaded. "You've got to help me find a way to turn the twins back to normal a.s.a.p! If Pinkie finds out about this, she'll kill me!"

Spike was going to tell Starlight how absurd that idea was, but then he remembered his own experiences with Pinkie when she had ended up going off the deep end. Sure, it had only been once, but once was enough for him. "Well, I've got to deliver this onesie to Flurry Heart, but then I'll see if I can find something that will help you out," he told Starlight. "And, I am going to have to tell Twilight about this. A magical mishap like this, even if it was unintentional, can't be kept secret."

Starlight sighed, but she knew she had no alternatives. Spike was her best and only option. "Alright, just please let Twilight know that she can lecture me all she wants once this whole mess is sorted out." Starlight pleaded.

Spike sniffed the air. "Speaking of messes, I think there's one that needs to tending to right now."

Starlight gulped, as she saw that both Pound and Pumpkin Cake needed to be changed. "Well, I can change Pound Cake. But without my magic it's probably best if you change Pumpkin Cake," she suggested. "That way, any stray magical surges hopefully won't affect you."

"Deal, but you owe me big time for this." Spike growled, as he and Starlight reluctantly prepared themselves for the changing process.

* * *

Now, Starlight had changed the twins diapers before, but she'd always had the convience of her magic to help her out. Changing a diaper with hooves proved to a lot more difficult, in more ways than one. "I don't know if this is just because I turned you and your sister into deer, but by Celestia that smell is horrid!" Starlight remarked, as she opened Pound's diaper, prompting Pound to laugh.

While Starlight slowly (and very reluctantly) cleaned Pound, Spike was working his own brand of magic with Pumpkin, keeping her occupied with occasional displays of his fire breath. Spike was also fortunate that, ever since that incident with Twilight and the skunks, he'd made it a habit to keep a clothespin on hand in case he ever needed it. "Wow, and I thought Flurry Heart smelled bad with a full diaper." Spike remarked, as he undid Pumpkin's pull-up.

As her diaper was changed, Pumpkin found herself becoming fascinated with Spike, to the point where she actually started to develop a crush on him. " _He sure is handsome,_ " she thought to herself. " _I just don't see why he's a baby dragon. He doesn't look like a baby to me._ "

The changing process took longer than either Starlight or Spike would've liked, but at last the twins were clean and smelling nicely again. Both Starlight and Spike breathed a much needed sigh of relief, as they took in the fresh air, while they placed the twin toddlers turned deer back in their playpen.

"Alright, now to get this onesie to Flurry Heart before Twilight starts wondering where I've been," Spike said to Starlight, scooping up the package he'd brought with him. "And next time, say it, don't spray it!" And then the baby dragon departed Sugarcube Corner.

"Miss. Stawwight made a funny face when she changed my diapee." Pound chuckled to his sister, as he admired his deer-like self. The antler stubs in particular felt nice and made him feel more like his sister.

"Yeah, and so did Spike," Pumpkin observed, sighing happily. "I miss him alweady, I hope he comes back soon so I can give him a peck on the cheek."

"Ah, dun teww me you in wove with him?" Pound teased.

"I am, it was wike wove at fwist sight." Pumpkin admitted in a dreamy tone of voice.

Pound laughed. "I hate to bweak to ya, sis, but Spike alweady has feewings fow somepony ewse."

"What?! Who?!" Pumpkin demanded.

"A fwiend of big sistew Pinkie Pie, I bewieve hew name is Wawity." Pound replied.

"Bu, bu, bu Wawity is too owd fow Spike!" Pumpkin protested. "He's supposed to wove me!"

"Sowwy, bu it seems wike he's alweady taken," Pound teased. "Besides, ya too young to wowwy about mushy stuff wike wove."

"Oh, and is that why I saw you making googwy eyes at Fuwwy Heawt?" Pumpkin teased in reply, prompting her brother to blush.

"Is just a cwush, it dun mean anyting. Besides, she ain't even out of diapees yet." Pound replied, his blush only deepening.

"So, if is okay fow you to have a cwush on Fuwwy Heawt, is okay fow me to have a cwush on Spike." Pumpkin told her brother, and said nothing more on the subject.

* * *

Upon returning to the castle, Spike explained everything to Twilight about what had happened with Starlight and the twins. And with Twilight's help, it didn't take to find the necessary spell to turn them back into adorable little foals.

"There we go, they should be just fine," Twilight assured The Cakes, as she blew the smoke away from her horn. "Let me know if there are any complications. There shouldn't be, but with complicated stuff like this you just never know."

"Thank you, Princess," Mrs. Cake bowed. "Once again, you're a life saver."

"What do we owe you?" Mr. Cake added.

"Nothing, this was a simple mishap that could've happened to anypony. Besides, I'm not in the habit of seeking compensation just for helping ponies in need." Twilight replied.

Starlight looked down at the ground, still too ashamed of herself. It seemed like lately she'd been causing one disaster after another. First it was misreading a spell and turning Twilight into a kangaroo (why Twilight had covered for her, she had no idea), then it was staying up so late after changing Twilight back that she'd contracted horn flu, and now there was the whole deer incident caused by said horn flu. To say nothing of the combining of spells to solve multiple friendship problems at once that had caused her to nearly burn down Twilight's castle. "I know what you're gonna say to me, Twilight," she said, as teacher and student made their way home from Sugarcube Corner that night. "I'm not worthy to continue studying under you. Not only have I not been doing what you trusted me to do, but I've been constantly making mishaps that really shouldn't be happening."

"Starlight, there's no need to beat yourself up for what happened today," Twilight replied, putting a wing around her student. "Everypony makes mistakes, even me."

But Starlight shook her head. "But not as often as I've been making them. And I know what others think of me, even if they're not saying it. I think it's best for everypony if I just wasn't around anymore."

"Nopony's saying that, Starlight," Twilight told Starlight, adopting the most gentle tone she could manage. "But perhaps the pressure's getting to you. I guess for right now it's best if you just stay in the Crystal Empire with Sunburst, and take some time off from your studies."

Starlight tried not to cry, as she nodded in agreement. "I think that's best for all of us. At least Sunburst will be glad to see me."

"There's no need to get upset, Starlight," Twilight replied. "You're still learning, and part of learning involves making mistakes. Just take some time to rest and relax, and then when you're ready, you can come back and resume your studies."


	32. Clothes Make The Pony

The very next day, Pound and Pumpkin were once again taken out in a stroller. This time to Rarity's, as she wanted to get a chance to make some big foal clothes for them.

"My, you little angels have certainly grown since the last time I saw you," Rarity cooed, as she pulled out her trusty tape measure and started to take the twins measurements. "And from what Pinkie tells me, you two have been through so much. I must admit though, some of her stories feel a bit far fetched. I can't imagine you two ending up in the sewers, or inflating a diaper with so much helium that it would explode."

The twins giggled, even if Rarity didn't believe them those events had happened.

Rarity smiled. "Well, I know I had many adventures as a foal, as I'm sure my parents will attest. In any case, I hope you two will love the new onesies I'm making for you. They'll be a lot easier to adjust and remove, which should make both diaper changes and trips to the potty much easier. Now, hold still please."

Both Pound and Pumpkin happily obliged, as Rarity started measuring Pumpkin first. But even though she held still, Pumpkin couldn't help but look at Rarity with jealousy. This was the pony that was an obstacle to her affections for Spike, the one he was in love with even if she didn't seem to love him in return. To make matters worse, she wasn't in diapers or pull-ups, so there was nothing to get in the way of her radiant beauty.

" _I wish I knew how to get Spike to fall in love with me, and not Rarity,_ " Pumpkin thought to herself, as Rarity measured her brother. " _Rarity has so many ponies attracted to her it's practically a crime. Just my luck she'd snare Spike with her good looks as well._ "

"Alright, darlings, do you two have any preferences for what you want Auntie Rarity to stitch into your onesies?" Rarity asked the twins, setting aside her tape measure.

"Can you put Da Wonderbowts on mine? Aftew heawing Scootawoo tawk about them, I tink I'm gonna twy and join them when I gwow up!" Pound boasted, flapping his little wings.

"Alright, Wonderbolts it is," Rarity nodded, writing down the recommendation in her sketchbook. "And what about you, Pumpkin?"

" _I wish you could make a dress so ugly and repulsive, nopony would want to go near you and Spike wouldn't be attracted to you anymore._ " Pumpkin thought to herself, still silently seething with jealousy. But rather than let Rarity know this she said sweetly. "Fwuffy bunnies, pwease. The fwuffier the better."

"Got it, fluffy bunnies," Rarity replied. "Now then, why don't you two take a well deserved potty break, while Auntie Rarity works on your onesies?" she cooed in the sweetest tone possible.

"Otay." The twins obliged, and allowed for Rarity to escort them to Carousel Boutique's master bathroom where she had set up their potties.

"No funny business you two," Rarity instructed to the twins. "And just be sure, I want you to promise me you'll behave for Sweetie Belle. Understand?"

"Undewstand, we 'Pinkie Pwomise' to behave," the twins agreed, and repeated the motions. "Cwoss ouw heawts and hope to fwy, stick some cupcakes in ouw eyes."

Rarity smiled. "Good," then she stuck her head out of the bathroom and called. "Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie Belle came dashing upstairs at a breakneck pace. "Yes, Rarity?" she asked her big sister.

"I have to tend to my orders in the workshop," Rarity explained, and pointed to the twins. "Can I trust you to look after these two until I'm done?"

"Of course I can," Sweetie Belle promised. "These two shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Don't underestimate them, Sweetie Belle," Rarity cautioned. "Trust me, I learned the hard way from foalsitting you just how much trouble babies can be if they get half the chance. And from what Pinkie tells me, these two have certainly gotten up to mischief already."

"No offense, Rarity, but you worry too much. Everything is under control, you just worry about the dresses and I'll worry about the twins." Sweetie Belle replied, nudging her sister out of the bathroom.

"See that you do, and remember my advice." Rarity told Sweetie Belle, then the young fashionista trotted up to her workshop.

* * *

Rarity soon got 'In The Zone' as she worked on designing, stitching, and sewing the twins onesies to perfection. At the same time, she occasionally listened for any sounds of distress or trouble, certain that the twins would be sure to try something on Sweetie Belle.

At last, the onesies were done, and Rarity smiled as she admired her work. Now it was time to see if her young clients would be happy with them, and she hoped they would.

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity called. "The twins onesies are ready. Is everything okay on your end?"

It was then that Rarity heard a pair of familiar giggles, and in a matter of seconds the twins came zipping past with Sweetie Belle chasing after them. "No fair getting a head start!" Sweetie Belle complained.

"What's all this about?!" Rarity demanded.

"The twins wanted to play a game of tag, and they made me be it," Sweetie Belle explained, rushing past Rarity. "I didn't expect them to be this fast though, for babies they sure are fast on their hooves."

Rarity chuckled a little. "Well, I did warn you, Sweetie Belle. Aside from this have there been any slip-ups?" she asked.

"No, they cooperated pretty well until five minutes ago, though Pound needed a little encouragement to use his potty," Sweetie Belle explained. "But I cleaned them up and emptied and cleaned their potties without any problems. If only catching them in a game of tag was as easy."

"Not to worry, Sweetie Belle. I've got this." Rarity said with a wink, and carefully focused her magic on the twins, effectively stopping them right in their tracks.

Pound and Pumpkin groaned a bit, upon realizing they'd been caught by Rarity. "Guess the fun's ovew." they said to themselves.

"Indeed it is," Rarity replied. "Your onesies are ready for modeling, and you want to look your best when Pinkie Pie comes to pick you up, don't you?"

"Yes." Pound and Pumpkin reluctantly responded.

"Good, now who wants to try their onesie on first?" Rarity offered, holding out both onesies with her magic.


	33. Diamond The Dazzling Foal

The twins were dressed and ready by the time Mr. Cake arrived to pick them up from Carousel Boutique. He had to admit, they looked ever so adorable in their new onesies, Pound especially. "You've really outdone yourself, Rarity." he said, as he buckled the twins into their stroller.

Rarity smiled. "Oh it was nothing, I'm just glad they like 'em. Plus, I like to think of it as a chance to branch out and try something different. I haven't really designed a lot of foal clothes before."

"Well, if anypony asks, I'll be sure to tell them where the twins got their onesies from," Mr. Cake replied. "And thanks again for keeping an eye on them. It's so much easier doing errands knowing that the twins are in good hooves. Pinkie loves them to pieces, but it's clear that even she can only take so much."

"She's still recovering from the whammy Starlight put on us?" Rarity asked, to which Mr. Cake nodded. "Well, the poor dear was clearly stressed out about burning the cakes, and she was working on her own for quite a while before Starlight came along and helped out. I suppose 'chillaxing' on the roof only did so much for her. I do hope she won't still be burned out by the time that boat trip comes around."

Mr. Cake nodded. "I'm sure she will be, she's been talking about it for some time now. Which does beg the question of who's going to be watching the twins that day. Fluttershy's been busy tending to her animals all week, Rainbow Dash has her Wonderbolt duties, and Twilight's got to sort out Starlight's arrangements in The Crystal Empire for her extended stay away. Which is kind of a bummer, the twins really enjoyed having her around."

"It _is_ a bummer, but we all agreed it's for the best," Rarity replied seriously. "Friendship alone isn't going to fix Starlight, she needs time to clear her head, maybe even seek professional help. And it's not like she's gone forever, she'll come back when she's darn good and ready."

"I know, but she was kind of becoming our go to backup foalsitter for Pinkie Pie," Mr. Cake explained. "With her gone, we're going to have to make other arrangements."

"Well, Sweetie Belle tells me you've already had Scootaloo look after them," Rarity said with a smile. "Perhaps Scootaloo would be interested in doing it again?"

"Perhaps, but we'd have to talk things over with her parents first. And the last time we had her foalsit, Pound's diaper exploded, though not for the reasons you might think." Mr. Cake replied, remembering what Scootaloo had told him and his wife.

A slight frown formed on Rarity's face at that statement, but she tried not to let it show. "Ah yes, I can see how that might be cause for concern. Well, perhaps one of Scootaloo's friends would be up to the task?"

"Maybe, but I'll have to talk it over with Cup Cake before I make any final arrangements." Mr. Cake said to Rarity, then he and the twins set off for home.

* * *

Upon arriving home and setting the twins in the playpen, Mr. Cake was surprised to see Diamond Tiara hanging around. Ever since befriending The Crusaders, she'd never been seen without them or her gal pal Silver Spoon. Mr. Cake _did_ recall Diamond mentioning something about her mother, but he'd only heard it in passing and had no idea of whether or not it was true (plus, Spoiled Rich was one of Sugarcube Corner's best customers. Albeit, reluctantly as there were no better sweet shops in town according to her).

"Can I help you?" Mr. Cake asked the pink coated filly, as he slowly approached her.

"What?! Oh no, no! Everything's fine, just fine!" Diamond nervously replied, nearly jumping into the air in surprise. "I'm definitely not here because I'm looking for something to do."

"Is that so?" Mr. Cake asked, eyeing Diamond skeptically.

Diamond gulped and swallowed hard, while at the same time trying to maintain a good poker face. "Y-yeah," she nervously stuttered. "I just... need a little extra spending money, that's all."

"And whatever for?" Mr. Cake asked the pink coated filly. "Don't you already have an allowance?"

"Yeah, but... well..." Diamond began, than she groaned in frustration. "Okay, the thing is, I want to actually **EARN** some money instead of having to beg for it. Mother's threatening to cut off my allowance, and Father almost always agrees with her in the end. So I figured I could either wait for that happen, or I could try and find some work and start earning money now to try and impress my parents. Maybe it'll get my mother off my case for a while."

"Well, that's very nice of you to offer, Diamond Tiara," Mrs. Cake spoke up, emerging from the kitchen. "But we're not looking to hire anypony here anytime soon. Between my husband, Pinkie, and I, we've had no trouble keeping up with customers even on the busiest of days."

Diamond's ears drooped a bit at that statement. "Oh, right," she said sadly, before her ears picked back up as she excitedly suggested. "But maybe I can do something else?"

"Now that you mention it, we _could_ use a foalsitter on occasion for the near future," Mr. Cake said, looking across to his wife. "Isn't that right, sugar plum?"

Mrs. Cake looked at the twins, then at her husband. "Right, honey bun. With Pinkie going on that boat trip in the near future, and Starlight moving to The Crystal Empire to be with Sunburst, we could use somepony to keep an eye on the twins. Would you be interested in the job, Diamond Tiara?"

Practically imaging the bits falling into her piggy bank, and the chance to brag to her mother about something for a change, Diamond immediately replied with an eager "Yes!".

"Good, so when are you available to start?" Mrs. Cake asked the newly hired young foalsitter.

"Right now if you need me to!" Diamond replied, not knowing her 'wish' was about to come true.

"Well if you're sure, we most certainly could use your foalsitting services right away," Mrs. Cake said to Diamond. "I need to go in for a check-up, and I _was_ going to leave my husband behind to watch the twins."

"But if you're willing to work right away, I think I'll accompany her," Mr. Cake added. "The twins are in potty training, so hopefully you won't have to worry too much about diaper duty. We'll gladly pay you when we get back." And he and his wife left almost before Diamond had a chance to realize what was going on.

" _Curse my desire to have an excuse to stay out today and not go home to Mother._ " Diamond thought to herself.

* * *

Pound and Pumpkin were most surprised to see Diamond Tiara come trotting over to their playpen in the kitchen. They were not used to seeing her without either of her parents, and the last time she'd been alone with them she'd tried to scare them with a story about the pony eating toilet monster. It probably would've worked, if the twins had been old enough back then to have any idea of what she was talking about. But since they hadn't been anywhere close to starting potty training at the time, they'd brushed it off as utter nonsense.

"Hey you two, I'm in charge while your parents are at the doctors' office," Diamond declared, immediately asserting her newfound authority. Then in a more polite tone she asked. "So, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Pway with us!" The twins shouted in reply.

"Okay, how about a game of tickle monster for starters?" Diamond cooed, deciding to start with Pumpkin Cake first. She grabbed the unicorn toddler, lifted her out of the playpen, and placed her on the nearby counter. She then proceeded to tickle Pumpkin relentlessly, who giggled and kicked her tiny hooves in protest.

"Dun twickle my sistew!" Pound protested, jumping up and down in the playpen.

"And why not? Because you say so?" Diamond asked in an exaggerated tone of concern. She'd done this sort of routine all the time with her younger cousins when they came to visit, and they always loved it.

"Nuh, because she weawwy tickwish." Pound replied.

"You don't say?" Diamond commented, and then she began to tickle Pumpkin even more.

As Diamond tickled Pumpkin, she didn't seem to be aware of the faint spark that was seeping out of the young unicorn's little horn. Or that it was growing bigger and bigger with each passing second. But Pound did, and he tried to call this to Diamond's attention. "Diamond Tiawa!" he desperately called out, hoping to attract her attention.

But it was too late! As Diamond turned to acknowledge Pound, Pumpkin shot off a tremendous beam of magical energy and it struck unsuspecting Diamond Tiara by surprise!

* * *

When Diamond opened her eyes, she was shocked to see that the twins didn't seem to be any bigger than she was. In fact, everything around her seemed to be bigger for some reason. "Wha happened? Why evewyting so big?" she asked, before she gasped at the words coming out of her own mouth. "Wha happened to my voice?" she cried, noticing that it seemed to be higher pitched and that she spoke with a lisp of sorts.

"Oopsie." Pumpkin blushed, as she used her magic to place a small mirror in front of Diamond Tiara and let her see what she looked like.

Diamond almost gasped in surprise, staring back at her was a rather chubby pink coated foal with little cornflower blue eyes. "I a foaw?!" she remarked, sounding more surprised than upset.

"I tink my sistew's magic bwast had someting to do with it," Pound realized. "I twied to wawn you, when she's tickwed her hown sometimes develops a mind of is own!"

"Bu-bu-bu, bu I supposed to be foawsitting you two," Diamond protested. "How wiww The Cakes evew pay me if I stuck wike tis?"

"Dun wowwy, I tuwn Gummy into a newbown baby alligatow aww the time, it nevew wasts," Pumpkin promised. "You go back to being a big pony in a few houws, and you welcome to shawe a potty with me in the meantime."

"Speaking of which, we pwobably better get you diapeed," Pound replied, noticing that Diamond didn't have a diaper or pull-up on her rump. "Dun need you making a pee pee or poo poo on the gwound."

"Tat's alwight, I suppose if I gonna be a foaw again I got wook the pawt." Diamond lisped.

"You dun seem to be vewy upset about dis, Diamond," Pumpkin observed, as Pound began to prepare for a trip up the nursery with Diamond. "I thought you'd be cwying about being stuck as a baby, even if is just fow a while."

"Weww, anyting is bettew than putting up with Mommy's behavior," Diamond explained. "Even as a fowl she kept putting pweasure on me to gwow-up fast, and evew since I tuwned over a new weaf she's been a weal poopie head!" After giggling at her foalish remark (the word she wanted to use was too mean spirited for her toddler mind), she added. "So I tink of dis as a chance to have a pwoper foawhood fwee fwom hew infwuence. I can eat wha I want, dwink wha I want, pway with wha I want, and neither my mommy or my daddy can teww me no! In fact, do you two tink you couwd do tis mowe often? It wouwd be nice to have to not have to wowwy about Mommy fow a while."

Pumpkin shrugged, as Pound carried Diamond upstairs to get diapered. "I'ww twy. Can't guwantee wesults." she said, having never been asked to intentionally regress anypony.

"Just once in a whiwe would be nice, dun stwain youwself." Diamond replied, as she was carried upstairs.


	34. Diamond's Dazzling Diaper Day

"Otay, howd stiww pwease so I can diapee you." Pound instructed to Diamond Tiara, as she lay on the floor of the twins nursery.

"I can diapee mysewf you know, I know a ting ow two about diapees." Diamond protested, but cooperated anyway. It proved to be a little bit difficult for her to be diapered by Pound, but she still found nothing to complain about when he finished the diapering job on her.

"Youw diapee on good?" Pound asked Diamond, as she slowly sat up.

Diamond almost immediately put a hoof out to her diaper and touched it, surprised at how delightful the crinkling of the padding felt to her. "Yeah, is on nice and snug," she replied. "You good at tis."

"Tat's because I onwy wecently stawted using the potty," Pound explained. "Fow a whiwe I didn't wan to give up my diapees at aww. Bu Mommy and Daddy, as weww as big sistew Pinkie Pie found a way to get thwough to me."

"You wucky you stiww get to be in diapees," Diamond said, showing a rare sign of jealousy. "Once Mommy stawted potty twaining me, she nevew wet me weaw diapees again. And was even wowse is that she stawted potty twaining me as soon as she fewt I was owd enough. It weawwy stunk."

Pound couldn't help but feel sorry for Diamond, from the sound of things her mother was a horrible pony (and judging by what Pound had seen of her, Diamond's statements rang true all too often).

"Wha you doing?" Diamond asked, as Pound put one of his wings around her tiny body.

"I sowwy you have such a mean mommy," Pound told Diamond. "Mommies awe supposed to be sweet and suppowtive, not mean and nasty. Is too bad youw mommy has to be such a butt head."

Diamond chuckled at Pound's statement. "Tat's putting it nicewy, thewe's a much hawsher word to descwibe my mommy, bu a wich pony wike me shouwdn't wepeat it. Besides, I dun need you or youw sistew getting in twouble with my mommy fow saying it."

"Is okay, we wearned ouw wesson about being 'potty mouths'." Pound replied.

Diamond was surprised to hear such a statement, but before she could ask Pound what he meant, he had already grabbed her by the hoof and was flying her and himself back downstairs to the playpen.

* * *

Once back in the playpen, Diamond looked at the twins and asked them. "So, wha you two do fow fun? I mean, I not tuwning back to nowmal anytime soon, so might as weww enjoy my time as a foaw."

"We wike to do aww kinds of stuff," Pumpkin told Diamond. "Sometimes we pway with ouw stuffed animaws."

"And sometimes we pway with toys. Othew times we get to go outside and pway." Pound added.

"Oh, and dun fowget about the time we gave Fwurry Heawt a woyal fwush!" Pumpkin chuckled. "Even if she tewepowted back out aftewwards, it was wots of fun!"

Diamond gulped upon hearing such a thing from the twins. "You not gonna fwush me, awe you?" she asked. "I once had a nightmawe whewe Mommy tuwned me into a foaw and fwushed me down the toiwet aftew cawwing me a sewer wat. It was awfuw and awmost made me wet the bed!"

"Dun wowwy, we not gonna fwush you," Pound promised. "We dun wanna get in twouble fow fwushing ouw foawsitter. Pwus, it wouwdn't be any fun fwushing a pony who knows is coming."

Diamond breathed a sigh of relief, any concerns she might have had about retaliation from the twins for that pony eating toilet monster story she'd told them disappeared. " _Though I suppose it would be hard for them to flush me in the first place, I'm not stupid._ " Diamond thought to herself. Then she asked the twins. "So, wha you wanna pway with today?"

"How's abou you hewp us buiwd a bwock tower?" Pumpkin asked, pointing to a bunch of alphabet blocks scattered across the playpen. "Is awways easier with mowe hooves."

Diamond nodded. "I didn have many fwiends to pway with as a foaw, aside fwom Silwer Spoon. And even then we onwy weawwy got to have fun when ouw pwarents wet us. Once we wewe out of diapees, the fun had to stop."

"Weww, now you have two fwiends to pway with," Pound replied, pushing a couple of blocks towards Tiara. "Now come on, stawt buiwding!"

"Otay," Diamond agreed and began to stack some of the blocks together. Then a thought of concern struck her, and she stopped playing. "Wha if I need a changie ow the potty? I can't just weave you two hewe, not to mention how hawd it'ww be to get out of this pwaypen."

"You can teww us if you need someting, just wike we can teww you if _we_ need someting," Pumpkin explained. "Aftew you, you technicawwy stiww in chawge of us, even if you a foaw. We just need to wowk togethew to do stuff."

"Otay, so you two can teww me if you have to go potty ow need a changie, just wike I can teww you if I need eithew of those." Diamond agreed. "Bu how we get out of the pwaypen to do it?"

"Duh, we fwy. I use my wings and my sistew use hew magic." Pound replied.

"Oh yeah, can't bewieve I didn tink of tat." Tiara nodded, and resumed her building.

* * *

"I hope Diamond's doing alright with the twins," Mrs. Cake said to her husband, as they walked home from the doctors' office. The appointment had run a bit longer than either pony had anticipated, but Doctor Horse had made it clear Mrs. Cake was in good shape and there was nothing that was cause for concern. "You know how much trouble they were for Starlight when she first foalsat them."

Mr. Cake smiled. "Starlight was overeager as a result of her experience with Flurry Heart, especially since she didn't have to do it alone," he replied to his wife. "Diamond Tiara seemed much more aware of the responsibilities that come with the job, I'm sure she's doing just fine."

Upon entering Sugarcube Corner, Mr. and Mrs. Cake were surprised when they didn't see Diamond Tiara anywhere. The pink coated filly was pretty easy to spot, so it wasn't like she blended into the background and was difficult to notice. But they also couldn't hear any sounds coming from upstairs, so she couldn't have been in the nursery or the bathroom.

"Diamond Tiara, we're back!" Mr. Cake called, hoping to attract the filly's attention.

A seemingly foalish voice seemed to lisp in reply. "Oh, alweady?"

"Yes, the appointment was a big long, but everything checked out," Mrs. Cake replied. "Where are you, and why are you talking like that?"

"Is kind of hawd to expwain, just fowwow my voice and you'ww see," Diamond called back. Curious and confused, Mr. and Mrs. Cake obeyed Tiara's request, tracing her voice to the playpen. Upon looking inside said playpen, they a somewhat chubby pink coated foal with cornflower blue eyes staring back at them. "Hewwo," the foal greeted. "As you can see, I've wegessed a bit."

Mr. and Mrs. Cake were speechless, the pony they'd hired to foalsit their twins had been reduced to a foal herself and was currently sitting in a playpen in a diaper. "What happened to you?!" Mrs. Cake asked, once she regained her composure and lifted Diamond out of the playpen.

"Pumpkin accidentawwy tuwned me into a foaw with hew magic," Tiara explained. "Bu I had no twouble getting them to coopweate with me. They've been fed and they used thew potties, Pumpkin gawdly wet me use hew's, bu we had a wittle twouble emptying them so we decided to weave tat to you guys."

"Well... do you need any help now?" Mr. Cake asked the foalified foalsitter.

Tiara shook her head. "Naw, I fine. Just need to wait fow the speww to wear off," Just then, a light blue glow surrounded her! Realizing what that probably meant, Mrs. Cake set Diamond down on the floor. In a blinding flash of light, Diamond returned to normal and the diaper around her waist broke apart. Tiara shook herself a bit, and blinked as she opened her eyes again. "Ah, there we go," she said to herself. "Please don't mention a word of this to my mother."

"I doubt she'd believe us if we told her, but your secret is safe with us," Mr. Cake chuckled. "I suppose we still do have to pay you though, even if you _were_ a foal for the duration of the assignment."


	35. Diaper Shortage?

"Hm, that's odd." Mr. Cake commented to himself the next morning.

"What is?" Mrs. Cake asked her husband, as she came downstairs with the twins nestled either side of her mane (they had just finished using their potties). "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, everything's fine sugar plum," Mr. Cake replied. "It's just, I swear we had lots of diapers last night, and yet now we seem to be missing a few. The box is almost empty."

Mrs. Cake laughed. "Well honey bun, we _did_ have the pony we hired to foalsit the twins get turned into a foal herself. That probably explains it."

Mr. Cake shook his head. "No, I checked on the diaper supply after Diamond Tiara went home, she only took out the one diaper. I think we've got a diaper thief on our hooves."

Mrs. Cake sighed. "It must be Pound Cake, again. He's finally using his potty, but I can tell he's not happy about it. This morning in particular he seemed to be trying his hardest to hold it in so he wouldn't have to go when seated on his potty. I just don't know what else we can do to get him to give up his diapers."

"I don't think it's Pound," Mr. Cake said seriously. "If it was, he'd be trying to hide the entire box like he did before, not stealing them one at a time."

"Then maybe it's Pinkie Pie," Mrs. Cake teased. "I thought she looked cute when the twins were babying her. Really makes me wish we'd gotten to know Pinkie as a foal. Plus, who knows how much Starlight's spell affected her?"

"Maybe," Mr. Cake replied, putting a hoof to his chin in thought. "But I haven't noticed anything unusual in her room lately, and she had no trouble letting me check it. Plus, I don't think Pound's diapers would fit her, they're too small."

"But then where did that diaper she was wearing in the bathroom when the twins were babying her came from?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Probably some sort of growth spell from Pumpkin, or maybe Pinkie just knew where to find one in her size," Mr. Cake shrugged. "Either way, I don't think she's our diaper thief. Whoever it is, they're doing it late at night so they don't get caught."

"Good thing we've got our new foalsitter coming back tonight to watch the twins," Mrs. Cake said with a wink. "Diamond Tiara will make sure that diaper thief gets what they deserve."

"We should probably double her pay for dealing with our diaper depleting delinquent," Mr. Cake added, setting the twins in the playpen. "That is, unless either of you two know who's behind this?"

Pound and Pumpkin shook their heads, they had no idea who it could. All Pound had to say in replay. "Is not me though."

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Mr. Cake asked, eyeing Pound.

"It's okay if you are, we promise we won't be mad," Mrs. Cake added. "But you know you're supposing to do your pee pees and poo poos in your potty, not your diapers."

"Yeah, I know. I did tat dis mowning wike you wanted me to." Pound replied, and went back to talking to his sister.

"Think his story checks out?" Mrs. Cake asked her husband.

Mr. Cake nodded. "Sounds like it does, which mean the diaper snatcher could be anyone that the diapers would fit. Doesn't really narrow it down though, those diapers were meant for foals but they could fit some colts or fillies with a little bit of stretching."

"What if it's Diamond Tiara? I mean, the twins did turn her into a baby last night," Mrs. Cake suggested. "Maybe she missed that and wanted to do it again on her own?"

Mr. Cake laughed. "Imagine what that would mean, we hired a diaper snatcher to be our foalsitter."

"It's just a suggestion, I doubt Diamond's the culprit." Mrs. Cake replied, getting in a chuckle or two of her own.

* * *

"So let me get this straight?" Tiara asked The Cakes that night. "Somepony's stealing the diapers that are supposed to be for your son, and you want _me_ to catch them in the act?"

"If possible, yes," Mr. Cake explained. "But if you can't, just try to get a good look at whoever's responsible and let us know."

"And make sure not to neglect your other responsibilities," Mrs. Cake added seriously. "The diaper thief doesn't take priority over making sure the twins behave themselves **AND** use their potties."

Diamond nodded in reply. "Don't worry, you can count on me. The twins will be taken care of, and that diaper thief won't be getting their hooves on anymore diapers after tonight. Especially when I make them an offer they can't refuse."

"Just don't treat them too harshly, whoever the thief is," Mrs. Cake cautioned, as she and her husband left to spend an evening together. "I'm sure they have a good reason for doing it."

"Maybe, but they still should know better than to steal from a baby," Tiara vowed. "That's one thing I **NEVER** did as a bully," she then trotted over to the playpen and approached the twins. "Hey you two, you wouldn't have any idea about who's stealing Pound's diapers, would you?"

"Nope, sowwy." Pound said with a shake of his head.

"And I sowwy bu I can't tuwn you back into a fowl tonight," Pumpkin added, looking at Diamond with her sad puppy dog eyes. "My magic onwy wowks in showt bwusts now. Pwetty soon my hown is gonna stowp wowking aww togethew tiw I get older."

"Same goes fow my wings." Pound commented in a somber tone.

"Well, that's okay. We can still have fun, right?!" Diamond eagerly asked the twins.

"Wight!" The twins cheered in delight.

* * *

A mysterious figure watched Diamond and the Cake Twins inside Sugarcube Corner, peaking in occasionally through one of the windows. The figure stood, watching and waiting for any opening.

Suddenly, the figure saw Tiara scoop up the twins and say to them. "Okay you two, it's time for a potty break. No buts, you know besides the ones you're gonna sit on your potties." That little joke prompted a giggle from all three, as Tiara carried the twins upstairs.

" _Now's my chance,_ " the figure thought to itself. " _I'll just slip in, snatch up a few diapers, and be gone before anypony is any the wiser._ "

Unfortunately, the figure didn't anticipate they would make so much noise. The backdoor of Sugarcube Corner had been locked shut, no doubt to make it harder on the thief to get in and out undetected. Which meant they would have to slip in through one of the windows.

Diamond heard the commotion from downstairs, and quickly realized what it meant. The diaper snatching thief had come back to try and swipe more diapers! Well, not if Tiara had anything to say about it, and in fact she did!

"You two sit tight, okay?" Diamond asked the twins, who were sitting on their potties. "Diamond has something she needs to take care of."

"Go get that diapee snatching jewk!" Pound encouraged.

"With pleasure," Diamond smirked, and quickly made her way downstairs. She was prepared for anything. Upon reaching the kitchen (where the box of "crinkly colt" diapers was kept), the pink coated filly quickly lunged out and tackled the intruder. "Gotcha! Thought you could outfox old Diamond Tiara, did ya?" the filly smirked, proud of her accomplishment. "Ha, as if! Now give back all those diapers you stole, or prepare to be tickled senseless!"

"Alright, alright, you win." a familiar country voice groaned, quickly revealing its owner to be none other than Apple Bloom.

Tiara gasped! "Apple Bloom! What are you doing with Pound's diapers?! You know they're not for you, and they're meant for a colt not a filly!"

Apple Bloom sighed, as she was freed from Diamond's grasp and allowed to stand. "I just... got curious and... I wanted to see what would happen if I put one on," the farm filly confessed. "I didn't mean to take so many, especially since I ain't usin' em."

"But why did you do this?!" Diamond asked. "The Cakes are going to be super ticked with you if they find out you're behind their sudden diaper shortage."

"It's stupid, you'll laugh at me." Apple Bloom replied, her ears drooping.

"I'll be the judge of that," Diamond said, putting a hoof around her friend. "Whatever you tell me doesn't have to leave this room."

Apple Bloom seemed to hesitate for a moment, before she told her pink coated friend. "Well, you know about my folks right? How Ma and Pa passed away when I was real young?"

Diamond nodded. "You really miss them, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I thought... if I tried on a diaper... maybe I could picture what it would be like if they were still here," Apple Bloom explained, hanging her head in sorrow. "Told ya it was stupid, now go ahead and have your laugh."

But much to Apple Bloom's surprise, Diamond only chuckled slightly for a moment. Then she replied. "You know, if you really wanted to, you could've just asked The Cakes and told them about this. I think they would've said yes."

"I doubt it, and even if they did none of my family would've agreed," Apple Bloom frowned. "I suppose part of me just felt like I had to grow up too fast 'cause of what happened with Ma and Pa. I'll give back all the diapers I took, they're still fresh," then she added. "You promise not to tell anypony about this?"

"And why wouldn't I?" Diamond asked, a bit confused at her friend's odd request.

Apple Bloom grinned. "'Cause if you do, they're going to know about your deal with the twins to turn into a foal again. I heard you discussin' it with them earlier."

"How did you-" Diamond began.

"-That's my little secret," Apple Bloom interrupted. "So, we have a deal?"

"Wow, I've really rubbed off on you haven't I?" Diamond obeserved, but agreed all the same. "Fine, we have a deal."

"What can I say, I learned from the best." Apple Bloom said, her grin growing wider.


	36. Silly Sweetie Belle

"You want _me_ to foalsit Pound and Pumpkin Cake?!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed to Mr. and Mrs. Cake, the filly had been most surprised when they'd approached her while she was enjoying a milkshake.

"Just for tonight, seeing as Pinkie should be coming back from that boat trip tomorrow and by that point she should be well rested enough to take over foalsitting duty again." Mr. Cake explained to the filly.

"But I thought Diamond Tiara was doing that?" Sweetie Belle asked, scratching her head.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake exchanged nervous glances, as if they were worried about saying something wrong. Then Mrs. Cake cleared her throat and said to Sweetie Belle. "She _was_ , but she said she wouldn't be able to foalsit tonight because she's doing something with Apple Bloom. And she wouldn't tell us what it was."

"And let me guess, Scootaloo didn't want to foalsit again after what happened with Pound's diaper." Sweetie replied in a deadpan tone.

"Actually, she's out of town with her parents," Mr. Cake answered. "Plus, we figured you might like a chance to try your luck."

Sweetie Belle beamed brightly, and immediately started bouncing up and down in delight. "Oh, you've made me so happy! Of course I'll do it, it'll be so much fun!"

"It's more than just fun, Sweetie Belle," Mrs. Cake cautioned. "Especially now that the twins are in potty training."

Sweetie smiled. "Oh, that makes it even better. That means I probably won't have to change their diapers, or pull-ups, or whatever they're wearing."

"Just be careful, Sweetie Belle," Mr. Cake warned, trying to get Sweetie to tone down her enthusiasm just a bit. "Pound and Pumpkin have been a bit 'cheeky' at times."

"It's okay, I'm great with foals!" Sweetie boasted, even though she knew that wasn't true. She'd only assisted Rarity into taking care of the twins for a brief amount of time a few days ago. But she was far too excited to remember that fact.

"Very well then, but please be careful," Mrs. Cake said seriously, as she waited for Sweetie to settle down. "I'm sure you and the twins will get along okay, just make sure to keep a close eye on them. And don't let them stay up too late. We'll be back late, so don't bother having them stay up until we come home."

"Don't worry, I promise everything will be one hundred percent under control at all times." Sweetie vowed. Of course, any wise pony would tell you that such a vow would be impossible to keep, especially with twin toddlers. And Sweetie was about to find out the hard way the importance of not making promises you can't keep.

* * *

"Pumpkin, hold still!" Sweetie instructed, as she tried to use her magic to wipe down Pumpkin's rump. The unicorn toddler had suffered a small accident (thankfully it was just number one), and Sweetie Belle was trying desperately to clean Pumpkin and get her into a fresh pull-up.

Pumpkin was being anything but cooperative, she was giggling and flailing her tiny hooves about. She _did_ like Sweetie Belle, but she was the younger sister of the rival for Pumpkin's affections for Spike (to say nothing of the threat Sweetie Belle might pose).

"Pumpkin, come on! I have to get you changed!" Sweetie groaned in frustration, trying to dodge the flailing hooves of the unicorn. "Do you really want to get a rash?!"

"Nu-uh, washs hurt," Pumpkin replied, finally deciding to cooperate. "Otay, you can finish wiping me. Just make it quick, they tickwe."

Sweetie smiled, lighting her horn up once again and delicately working the foal wipes with her magic to remove all traces of Pumpkin's accident. Then she dropped the wet pull-up into the waste basket with minimal effort. But when she tried to envelope a fresh pull-up in her magic as well, Sweetie Belle found her horn was refusing to truly cooperate, she was levitating and manipulating too many things at once. "Come on... stupid... horn..." the filly groaned.

Suddenly, Sweetie's horn stopped glowing! The next thing Sweetie Belle knew, the clean pull-up landed directly on her face.

Pumpkin started to giggle uncontrollably, Sweetie Belle looked oh so silly with a pink pull-up stuck to her face. "You funny!" Pumpkin said in between bursts of laughter.

Sweetie tried to get her horn to light up so she could remove the pull-up, but not only was part of the pull-up covering her horn, but her horn itself needed time to recharge after all its magical energy had been spent foolishly by the pony it was attached to. Attempting to use her hooves to remove the pull-up proved to be impossible, as the undergarment covering her face made it difficult to see. " _What a fine mess I've gotten myself into,_ " she thought. " _And I thought that ridiculous hat Rarity made me wear made me look silly. This just takes the cake, and probably ate it too. Mmm, cake_."

"You need hewp, Sweetie?" Pumpkin asked in a teasing voice.

"I think so, never knew it would be so hard to get a pull-up off my face, or that I'd ever have one on my face to begin with," Sweetie replied, the pull-up muffling her voice a bit. "Just please promise not to tell your brother about this, or your parents, or anypony else. This is **SO** humiliating.

Pumpkin nodded. "Welax, youw secwet's safe with me. Now howd stiww, tis wiww onwy take a second." And indeed it did, despite a bit of straining on her part, Pumpkin had no trouble getting the pull-up off of Sweetie Belle's face.

Sweetie Belle breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thanks," she said to Pumpkin. "Never thought I'd need to have help from a foal to do something. You swear you won't tell anypony, right?"

"Cwoss my heawt and hope to fwy, stick a cupcake in my eye." Pumpkin replied.

"Good, because a 'Pinkie Promise' is never broken," Sweetie smiled, while looking all around if she feared Pinkie might pop up from anywhere at any time. When she was convinced the coast was clear she added. "Because breaking a promise is the fastest way to lose a friend's trust, and losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend, forever!"

"You got tat fwom big sistew Pinkie, didn you?" Pumpkin asked Sweetie.

Sweetie nodded and winked. "After a while, her ways kind of rub off on you. Now, why don't we check on you brother and make sure he doesn't need a change as well?" And Sweetie lifted Pumpkin off the changing table and carried her out of the nursery. All the while, the filly hoped Pumpkin would keep her 'Pinkie Promise' not to tell anypony about what had happened a short time ago.


	37. In The Eye Of The Beholder

Pinkie Pie returned from the boat trip the very next, and it wasn't long before she was back to being the go to foalsitter for the twins. Per the promises they'd made to Diamond Tiara and Sweetie Belle, they mentioned nothing about what had transpired during Pinkie's absence.

Pinkie didn't seem to mind, she was just happy to know she hadn't been replaced. "You guys really missed me, huh?" she asked them, as she helped them use their potties one morning.

"Uh-huh, we missed you so much big sistew!" Pound cheered.

"We gawd you back to nowmal, bu we sowwy to heaw about what happened to Miss. Starwight," Pumpkin added, as she and her brother looked a bit sad. "We miss hew so much, it was kind of coow to be dear fow a while."

"Maybe for you guys, but poor Starlight got all worked up over it," Pinkie replied. "And we all agreed sending her away from Ponyville was the right thing to do. I didn't want her to go, but I could tell she wasn't really happy after what happened with that doozy of a spell combo she unleashed. Besides, she's not gone forever, she said it herself she'll come back when she thinks she's darn good and ready to give friendship another chance."

"I wish we couwd go up to Da Cwstyal Empiwe and visit hew." Pound commented.

"Fwurry Heawt too." Pumpkin added.

"I'd love for you guys to visit The Empire and meet all my friends there," Pinkie eagerly replied, before her tone became more serious. "But Mr. and Mrs. Cake certainly wouldn't be happy, The Empire's all the way up in The Frozen North. If anything happened to you while we were up there, I'd never forgive myself and your parents wouldn't either."

Pound and Pumpkin's happy moods faded completely. "Oh." they both said at once.

"Ah, cheer up, you know I don't like frowny faces," Pinkie cheerfully responded. "Maybe once you two are older you can go up there and see all there is to see."

* * *

Once the twins had used their potties and had been cleaned up, Pinkie brought them downstairs for breakfast. Breakfast was an uneventful affair, and then like always, they were placed into their playpen near the kitchen so their parents could keep an eye on them.

Naturally, it didn't take long for the twins to grow bored. And as foals are often warrant to do, they began to look for something to do to occupy them, and make their boredom go away.

"Wha you wanna do, sis?" Pound asked his sister.

Pumpkin shrugged in response. "I dun know, wha you wanna do?" She asked her brother.

"I dun know eithew," Pound replied. "I was hoping you wouwd have an idea."

"And I was hoping _you_ wowud have an idea, bwother." Pumpkin told him, sighing in frustration.

"Weww, we gotta do someting," Pound replied, also sighing. "Bu it has to be someting we can do hewe. Mommy and Daddy, ow big sistew Pinkie Pie wouwd surewy heaw us if we twied to do anyting with the toilet again."

"Besides, thewe's noting new fow us to fwush," Pumpkin added. "And befow you ask, the answer is stiww no fow fwushing Smawty Pants!"

The Smarty Pants comment caused Pound to look around the playpen, he soon took notice of all the stuffed animals that lay scattered around inside of it. It was then that he got an idea, and unlike his previous ones this one was actually good and innocent. "I know wha we can do!" he told his sister. "We can fight each othew!"

"Pound, awe you nuts?!" Pumpkin exclaimed. "Mommy and Daddy said we get in big twouble fow fighting each othew! You wan tat to happen to us?!"

Pound shook his head. "We not gonna actuawwy fight each othew, we gonna pway fight!"

"How we gonna do tat?" Pumpkin asked, still a bit slow on the uptake.

"Duh, we gonna use the stuffed animaws in ouw pwaypen!" Pound explained, grabbing some of them and pulling them close to him. "Feew fwee to pick whatevew ones you want fwom the ones weft." He told his sister.

"Otay, pwepare to wose!" Pumpkin boasted, snatching up a few stuffed animals and selecting the rubber chicken as her first tool of play fighting. "You no match fow Bonewess Junior!" She said in a dramatic tone, holding the rubber chicken in her magical aura.

"Oh, I so scawed," Pound said with fake concern. "Not. So hewwow to my fwiend, Mistew Monkey!" He held the stuffed monkey tightly in his hooves. The arena was set!

"You going down, Pound!" Pumpkin shouted, thrusting the rubber chicken forward like a sword.

"No, _you_ going down, Pumpkin!" Pound shouted in reply, moving the monkey so it would twirl its arms and slap the rubber chicken away.

* * *

The fighting soon escalated, as the twins were able to fight each other to a standstill with the rubber chicken and the monkey. That motivated them to switch things up a little and change their weapons of choice.

"Tis wiww do the twick!" Pound chuckled, as he selected a stuffed turtle as his next fighting tool.

"Otay Smawty Pants, time to pwove youw metaw!" Pumpkin replied, picking up the stuffed donkey that was still her favorite snuggle buddy.

If Pound was at all worried by his sister's choice of weapon, he didn't show it. He simply said "Wes fight!" And pushed the turtle forward with his hooves.

"Cwush 'em Smawty Pants!" Pumpkin boasted, moving the stuffed donkey forward.

The play fighting raged on for a while, with neither gaining a clear advantage over the other in this 'battle'. Then, suddenly, Pumpkin saw an opening! She shoved Smarty Pants forward, knocking the turtle aside! But in the process, she caused the turtle to hit Pound's right eye.

Pound winced and shouted. "My eye!" Then he started to cry, as the pain registered inside him.

Pumpkin gasped and dropped Smarty Pants, crawling over to her brother in concern. "I so so **SO** sowwy, Pound! I didn' mean to huwt you!"

But Pound continued to cry and complain about his eye, the pain wasn't going away! Both Mr. and Mrs. Cake came rushing to the scene of trouble!

"Pound, are you okay?!" Mrs. Cake asked with concern.

"What happened?!" Mr. Cake demanded.

"We pway fighting, and I accidentawwy caused Pound to get hit in the eye by the stuffed tuwtle!" Pumpkin confessed. "I didn' tink it hit him tat hawd though."

Mrs. Cake quickly scooped Pound into her hooves and set him on the nearby counter to inspect him. "Hm, it doesn't look like anything too troubling, but we should probably have it looked at." She commented to her husband.

"Pinkie!" Mr. Cake called.

Pinkie came bouncing downstairs immediately. "You called?" she asked Mr. Cake.

"Pumpkin accidentally hurt Pound's eye while play fighting, and we have to take him to the doctor to get checked out!" Mr. Cake explained. "Please, can you look after Pumpkin until we get back?!"

"Count on it, you two worry about Pound and I'll worry about Pumpkin!" Pinkie promised.

"Thanks ever so much, Pinkie, and try not to forget about the baked good or customers!" Mrs. Cake added, holding a still crying Pound. "We'll back as soon as possible!"

"Come on, sugar plum, we've got to get going!" Mr. Cake said seriously. "If it i _s_ something serious, it's important we get Pound to the doctor right away!" And with that, both he and Mrs. Cake took off at a break neck pace, with Pound in tow!


	38. Panicking Pumpkin

Almost immediately after Pound and his parents left for the doctor's office, Pumpkin started to panic! "Oh no! No, no, no! Dis is bad! Dis is bad! Dis is so bad!" she said to herself, desperately wishing for this all to be a horrible dream that she'd wake up from at any moment. It wasn't, it was real!

"Pumpkin, please calm down!" Pinkie pleaded with the unicorn toddler. "Pound's going to be okay."

But Pumpkin was too absorbed in panicking to listen. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She said to herself. "I shouwd have known dis was going to happen! Someting awways goes wong whenevew my bwother gets one of his ideas."

" _Reminds me of the time Marble and I were play wrestling, and she accidentally hit me on the nose when we were foals,_ " Pinkie thought to herself. " _It hurt a little, but poor Marble got hurt even worse. Because of that incident, she became scared of our natural super strength and started becoming the pony she is now. I wish I remembered what my parents did to help Marble feel better about everything and start talking to me again, because I'll bet the same thing would work for Pumpkin. Speaking of Marble, I should probably see about introducing the twins to their uncle, aunt, and nieces in Ponypalooza._ "

Pumpkin, meanwhile, continued to panic! Because that was all she could do! "If Pound is huwt at aww, I suwe to be in big twouble! Why did I have to twy and attack him with Smawty Pants when he onwy had a tuwtle?! Tat was unfair and I knew it!"

"Pumpkin, you couldn't have known what would happen," Pinkie told the toddler. "Ponies hurt themselves by accident all the time, but often they never get hurt. Remember all the times I've jabbed myself in the eye while reciting a 'Pinkie Promise'?"

"Uh-huh." Pumpkin nodded, taking a brief break from her panicking.

"You ever see any long term damage to my eye as a result?" Pinkie asked.

"Nu-uh." Pumpkin shook her head, but still unable to see Pinkie's point.

"So, Pound's injury is probably the same thing," Pinkie explained, trying to calm Pumpkin down. "Sure, it hurts a lot, but only for a little bit. Then the pain goes away."

"Wike a shot?" Pumpkin asked Pinkie.

"Something like that." Pinkie said with a wink.

"Do you tink he'ww fowgive me?" Pumpkin asked with concern, worried she might have made her brother hate her (if she did, she didn't blame him).

"Oh, I'm sure he will. After all, hasn't your brother done stuff to you by accident that you've forgiven him for?" Pinkie replied, giving Pumpkin a knowing wink.

Pumpkin thought back to some of the moments that most stood out to her, in regards to when Pound hadn't intended to hurt her but had done so anyway. When he had snatched her potty, and again when he'd accidentally flushed her, he'd ultimately regretted and apologized for his actions. But while having her potty snatched had been upsetting, and getting flushed quite frightening, the experiences hadn't resulted in any long term effects. Whereas what had just happened with Pound had the potential to leave a mark, a wound that couldn't be healed.

"I guess, maybe," Pumpkin nervously responded, then added. "Bu what if he dun fowgive me, even if I say I sowwy?"

Pinkie paused upon being asked that, she didn't know how to respond to such a question. After a moment or two to reflect on the answer, she finally told Pumpkin. "Well... there isn't much you can do then. You have to try and give him time to accept your apology, and see that you're truly sorry. Like with Starlight, the apology is important, but there are times when that alone isn't enough. You get what I'm saying?"

Pumpkin shook her head, but then she almost always found it hard to truly understand what her big sister was really saying, so this wasn't a surprise.

"Just don't worry about whether or not he accepts your apology," Pinkie explained. "The apology itself is what counts. You have to sound like you mean it, if you want ponies to accept it. Think you can do that when Pound comes back from the doctor?"

"I guess." Pumpkin nervously replied, but she rather hoped that wouldn't be for a while.

* * *

But as luck would have it, Pound and his parents came back from the doctor a short time later. Nothing seemed to be wrong with Pound, and he'd since stopped crying.

"So, how was it?" Pinkie asked The Cakes.

"Nothing serious, it's not even enough to cause a black eye," Mr. Cake explained. "Doctor Horse said there may be a slight mark above the pupil for a few days, but otherwise Pound will be just fine."

"Told you you were getting worked up over nothing, honey bun." Mrs. Cake teased her husband, as she carefully set Pound back into the playpen.

"Good," Pinkie smiled. "Because there's somepony who wants to apologize to all of you."

Pumpkin immediately burst into tears, levitating herself out of the playpen and burying herself in her mother's chest. In between sobs she added. "I so so so so [b]SO[/b] vewy sowwy, Mommy and Daddy! I no mean to huwt Pound! I undewstand if you dun wove me anymowe because of dis, I did a bad ting!"

Mr. and Mrs. Cake tried their hardest to keep serious expressions, as Mrs. Cake told Pumpkin. "Pumpkin, don't be silly. We could [i]never[/i] hate you for something as insignificant as a random accident. Sure, you played a bit rough, but nopony got hurt badly or anything. Pound will be just fine."

"So, you not mad at me?" Pumpkin asked, sniffling a bit.

Mr. Cake smiled. "Of course not, it could've happened to anypony. But I hope now you know, there's a reason why we tell you and your brother to play nice. It's so accidents like that don't happen."

"And besides that, everypony sometimes gets boo-boos when they play," Mrs. Cake explained in a motherly tone. "It's a natural part of playing. But you know your Mommy and Daddy will always be there to kiss the boo-boos, and make them go away."

"And befowe you ask, sis, I alweady fowgive you," Pound spoke up. "My eye dun huwt anymowe. Just dun do that again, give a wawning when you sic Smawty Pants on me. She may be an egghead wike Pwincess Twiwight, but she suwe can hit hawd." That prompted Pound, Pumpkin, their parents, and Pinkie Pie to all laugh. Indeed it was true, Smarty Pants may have only been a stuffed animal but it was clear she packed quite a punch in the hooves of Pumpkin Cake.


	39. A Sick Toilet?

After that "eye-scare" there were no more incidents from either Pound or Pumpkin Cake for the rest of the day. But to be safe, they decided not to play fight with their stuffed animals, especially not Smarty Pants.

"See, I told you Pound would forgive you." Pinkie said to Pumpkin later that day, as she helped her use her potty.

"Yeah, guess you wewe wight big sistew," Pumpkin replied. "You suwe you a gwown-up? 'Cause you act a wot wike a big kid."

Pinkie chuckled. "Who says I can't be both, especially for two of the most adorable foals I've ever met? I can be silly when you want me to, and serious when the situation calls for it."

"Tat makes no sense, you as weiwd as Mommy and Daddy, sometimes even weiwder." Pumpkin responded, and concentrated instead on using her potty.

After Pinkie helped Pumpkin wipe and put her pull-up back on, Pinkie took the used pink training potty and emptied it into the toilet. Pumpkin was most baffled by how different the flush sounded compared to what was normal.

" _Hm, must be the water pressure,_ " Pinkie thought to herself, and sighed. " _Mr. Cake will have to call the plumber to take a look at the pipes. It's too bad he doesn't trust me to do it, that last fixing attempt that caused the pipes to break off was an accident._ "

But Pumpkin had no way of knowing the water pressure was responsible for the toilet sounding off, to her it sounded like something else was the problem. "Was wong with the toilet?" She asked Pinkie, as she was carried out of the bathroom (after Pinkie had washed her hooves of course).

"Nothing's wrong with it, Pumpkin," Pinkie replied. "You just let the grown-ups worry about stuff like that." And after setting Pumpkin back in her playpen, she bounced away to find Mr. Cake.

* * *

"Hey sis, is someting wong? You wook upset." Pound observed, when he saw the troubled look on his sister's face.

"Is the toilet, I tink is sick or someting!" Pumpkin replied with worry.

"Wha you mean it sick?! It can't be sick!" Pound protested, not wanting to believe such a thing was true. As much as he didn't mind his potty, he was really looking forward to being able to graduate to the toilet.

"It made a funny noise, wike it was coughing or someting," Pumpkin explained. "And to make mattews wowse the watew wooked diffewent. It wooked wike it was bwue or someting."

"You mean, bwue wike my potty?" Pound asked, then he gasped. "Did you bweak the toilet by twying to fwush my potty or someting?!"

Pumpkin shook her head. "I didn bweak it, and I didn touch youw potty!" The unicorn toddler vowed.

"How do I know dis isn't aww just some kind of cwuel joke you pwaying on me?!" Pound demanded. "You alweady hit me in the eye with that doww, wha mowe do you want?!"

"Just wook!" Pumpkin exclaimed, pointing a hoof towards the kitchen. "Daddy's tawking to Mommy about it, they seem wather worried!"

And indeed, Pound could overhear parts of the conversation his parents were having about the toilet in the upstairs bathroom.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Cake exclaimed to her husband. "Well, that toilet _has_ been getting kind of old."

"Yes, it's amazing it lasted for so long," Mr. Cake replied. "But I think it might finally be time to consider getting a new one, it's never been quite the same ever since the CMC fiddled with it while trying to get their cutie marks."

Mrs. Cake seemed to be rather unhappy with the news. "And I just cleaned it too. Do we _really_ have to get rid of it? I wanted it to at least last until the twins were old enough to use it." She looked at her husband with the kind of eyes Pound was used to using on his parents quite often (and even on his big sister).

Mr. Cake tried his hardest, but he couldn't bring himself to say no to his wife's sad face. He thought he'd built up an immunity to the pouty puppy dog eyes by now, but apparently he hadn't. Sighing and admitting defeat he said to his wife. "Well, I'll tell you what, sugar plum. I'll call the plumber first thing tomorrow and have him look at it. But if he says he can't fix it, we'll have to get it replaced."

"Oh, I hope that won't be necessary," Mrs. Cake replied. "That toilet's been there since we opened Sugarcube Corner."

"True, but nothing lasts forever." Mr. Cake told his wife, putting a hoof around her shoulder.

* * *

Pound couldn't believe it, his sister had been right! "We gotta do someting, and fast! The toilet must be weally sick!"

"Wha you talking 'bout, Pound?" Pumpkin asked her brother.

"Didn you just heaw wha Daddy and Mommy wewe tawking about?!" Pound exclaimed. "They gonna have the toilet replaced if this pwuber, whatevew tat is, can't make it bettew! And Daddy's making it sound wike tat's gonna be the case!" That's when his toddler mind got an idea. "We gotta save the toilet and make it aww bettew some how!"

"Bu how we gonna do tat?" Pumpkin asked in reply. "We not toilet doctors. Besides, is just a toilet."

"So, dun teww me you don at weast kind of wike tat toiwet," Pound protested. "Is the one we fwushed Gummy, Fwurry Heawt, and oursevws down. And the one we twicked big sistew Pinkie into not using."

"Twue, we _do_ have a wot of memowies linked to it," Pumpkin realized. "Bu tat stiww doesn change the fact tat we dun know how to hewp it. And is not wike we can get it to teww us, toilets dun talk."

Pound facehoofed. "You so stupid, sis! Tink fow five seconds! Wha do Mommy and Daddy give us whenever we get sick tat awways makes us feew bettew?"

"Bandages?" Pumpkin asked.

Pound shook his head. "No, tat's fow boo-boos and the toilet doesn't have boo-boos. Was the _othew_ ting we get whenever we get sick?"

Pumpkin scratched her head for a moment, then the answered hit her as hard as Smarty Pants had hit Pound earlier. "Medicine!" She exclaimed.

"Exactwy, we gonna give the toilet medicine to make it feew aww bettew," Pound explained. "Then Daddy and Mommy wun have to get wid of it, or hiwe tat... whatevew they mentioned. Now come on, we need to huwwy if we wan to save the toilet!"

* * *

Having gotten sick several times in the past, Pound and Pumpkin knew by now where to find the medicine. It was stored up in the top most cabinet in the kitchen, and even with their flying and magic, it was not an easy task to obtain the proper medicine without being seen. The medicine was the cherry flavored kind the twins were always given whenever they got sick with anything, and if it worked on them Pound had no doubt it would work on the toilet as well.

"Come on, sis! Wet's go! We've got a sick toilet to make aww bettew!" Pound encouraged, taking the medicine bottle into his tiny hooves.

"Just hang on, bwother! I gonna twy to tewepowt again!" Pumpkin replied, straining to light up her horn.

"You mean wike when we pwayed tat twick on Miss. Starwight?" Pound asked.

Pumpkin didn't answer, she just nodded slowly and continued to concentrate on channeling all the power she could muster into her tiny horn. Several minutes went by, before the unicorn toddler managed to draw enough power to teleport herself, her brother, and the medicine bottle into the upstairs bathroom.

"Alwight, you did it, sis!" Pound cheered, as they landed right next to the toilet.

"Tanks, bu I dun tink I can do tat again," Pumpkin panted. "It took a wot out of me."

"Is okay, I can take it fwom hewe! Doctor Pound Cake is in the house!" Pound replied, as he saw that the lid to the toilet was open. Still clutching the medicine bottle tightly in his tiny hooves, Pound flapped his wings again and flew up to where he was hovering over the toilet. He then removed the cap on the medicine bottle and said to the toilet. "Say aw!" Before he poured the cherry flavored liquid into the toilet bowl, the water turning from a dark blue to a more purplish color as it mixed with the red colored medicine.

"Pound Cake! Pumpkin Cake! What in the name of Celestia do you think you're doing?!" A familiar stern voice shouted, prompting both twins to freeze. Slowly, they turned around to see the harsh glare of Mr. Cake staring back at them.

"Is aww Pound's idea!" Pumpkin snitched. "He woped me into it!"

"Bu you hewped me!" Pound snitched back. "You wanted to hewp me make the toilet get bettew!"

Upon hearing that, Mr. Cake's angry mood faded and was replaced with a series of chuckles. "The toilet isn't sick, and pouring medicine into it isn't going to make it better." He laughed, as he took the medicine bottle away and flushed the toilet, it once again made the strange noise Pumpkin had heard earlier.

"Bu, bu, bu we dun wan the toilet to go away! We wike it!" Pound protested.

Mr. Cake tried his best to explain the situation to his foals, as he picked them up and carried them out of the bathroom. "I'm sure you do, and so does your mother, but the toilet isn't working properly and it's very old. But we're going to try and hire somepony to see if they can fix it."

"Is tat what a pwumbew or whatevew you cawwed it is fow?" Pound asked, as he and his sister were carried downstairs.

Mr. Cake smiled. "Yes, and they don't just do toilets either. They do sinks, faucets, and tubs. Think of them as doctors for plumbing."

"So the toilet is going to have a doctor come and make it aww bettew?" Pumpkin asked hopefully.

"I can't make any promises, but hopefully yes," Mr. Cake replied, setting the twins into their playpen. "And for the record, don't ever take anything out of the medicine cabinet again. If you need something, you tell me, your Mommy, or Pinkie Pie. And remember, medicine is only for when you're sick."

* * *

"See, bwother? Evewyting would've been just fine!" Pumpkin frowned, while sitting in her playpen.

"Weww, you can't bwame a foaw fow twying," Pound replied. "Besides, how was I to know a pwumbew was a toilet doctor?! Nopony tewws me anyting untiw aftew the fact!"

"Weww, the next time you get a 'bwight idea' just weave me out of it," Pumpkin snorted. "No offense, but evewy one of youw ideas have ended howwibly, in and out of the bathwoom."

"Some of them onwy end up tat way because of you." Pound replied, even though he knew his sister had a point.


	40. The Wrong Potty!

Pound and Pumpkin Cake were quite relieved when Mr. Cake decided not to say anything to Mrs. Cake about their attempt at helping the toilet get better, or that they'd stolen from the medicine cabinet.

Hours passed by uneventfully, and before the twins knew it was time for bed. For Pound, tomorrow held the hopeful promise that the toilet would be fixed, while for Pumpkin tomorrow held the possibility that the upstairs toilet might have to go, and she was worried about what that would mean for her brother, and for her. " _Unless a new toilet comes right away, how will Mommy and Daddy clean out my potty?_ " Pumpkin thought. " _They have a toilet in_ _ **their**_ _bathroom, but would they be willing to empty a full potty into it? And what if Pound decides to go back to using his diapers until the regular bathroom gets a toilet?_ "

Pumpkin wasn't the only one worrying about things, Pound was worried too. " _What if my attempt at making the toilet get better only made it worse and makes it so that the toilet doctor can't make it better?_ " He wondered to himself. " _Or what if all the things I did with it are what caused it to break down? I thought for sure I fished out my sister's pull-up when I accidentally flushed her, didn't I?_ "

Those worrying thoughts lingered in the fore front of the twins' minds, as they both went unhappily to sleep. Tomorrow was a day that both couldn't come soon enough, and a day that they weren't certain they'd like the outcome of. Either way, the toilet problem would hopefully be fixed by the time Luna's moon rose in the night sky twenty four hours from now.

* * *

Pound woke up with a start, his body was telling him that he had to go and go badly! This was the first time he was aware of such a thing, as he'd previously slept through the night without any trouble. If he went, he was never aware of it and was usually changed promptly. And if he didn't go, he was always placed on his potty first thing in the morning. But he'd never done it at night, or on his own before!

But for reasons he couldn't explain, Pound didn't want to go in his diaper! Something inside him was compelling him to use his potty like a big colt! " _Since when did I care so much about not using my diaper?_ " He thought to himself, then he wondered. " _What if this is my sister's doing? What if she somehow planted an idea in my head that I wasn't aware of?_ "

Pound shook his head, he could worry about that later. For right now, the urge to go was quite strong and the more he hesitated, the more likely it was that he wouldn't make it!

Just like when he'd intentionally been trying to avoid using his potty, Pound flapped his tiny wings to get out of his crib and head towards the bathroom, and just like that occasion he only had enough strength to make it past the bars before he was forced to land on his diaper. But although he could've easily given into the urge and released then, Pound refused to do it. " _I gotta do my pee-pees and poo-poos in the potty like a big pony!_ " He thought, quickly picking himself up and marching his tiny hooves down to the bathroom.

Pound was hoping his eyes would adjust to the darkness by the time he reached his destination, and they did just a little. But only to the point where he could see the shape and look of an object, and not the color. That was a bit of a problem, as he pushed open the bathroom door ever so slightly and made his way inside.

The urge to go was increasing with each passing second, Pound knew he needed to find a potty and fast! Fortunately, he soon spotted two small bowl shaped objects near the toilet, but unfortunately in the darkness he had no way of telling which potty belonged to him and which one belonged to his sister. He tried to rack his brain in the hopes of remembering where his potty usually was, but it was too busy focusing on the signals his body was sending him. Nature was calling, and if he didn't answer it soon it would answer for him!

Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, Pound made a mad dash towards the closer of the two potties and after clumsily stripping himself of his diaper, he sat down in it, just in time! His tiny body could hold back no longer! With very little effort, Pound was able to hear the sound of something tinkling and plopping into the potty, and he felt incredibly relieved! It was then that something else washed over him, a feeling of pride! Yes, that's right, for whatever reason something inside him felt good for recognizing that he had to go, and doing it in a potty instead of a diaper. That just left the question of who's potty he had used.

* * *

Pound didn't have to wait long to find out, all of a sudden the bathroom light flickered on, and there stood Pinkie Pie! Was it Pound's imagination, or was she giggling?

"Aw, Pound Cake, I know you and your sister like to share a lot of things but I didn't know she gave you permission to use her potty!" Pinkie said with a giggle, barely suppressing plenty of chuckles with a hoof.

"Wha you mean-" Pound began, before he looked down and saw what color the potty he was sitting on was. It was pink, and he knew that meant. In the darkness, he had mistaken his sister's potty for his own and had used it. Whoops!

Pinkie continued to giggle, as she made her way over to Pound. "It's okay, Maud did the same thing as a foal. She mistook Limestone's potty for her own, Limestone got pretty mad and used Maud's potty as an act of revenge."

"Pinkie, pwease dun teww Pumpkin." Pound pleaded, terrified beyond belief at what his sister would do if she found out about this.

"Relax, my lips are sealed," Pinkie replied. "Now, let's get you cleaned up. And you wanna know something? After that impressive display of potty training mastery, I think you're ready for pull-ups!"


	41. Potty Fever

Pinkie kept her promise, and didn't tell Pumpkin about Pound using her potty by mistake. Pound himself also made sure to keep quiet about it, afraid that his sister might retaliate by intentionally using his potty instead of hers.

The next day, Pound and Pumpkin were taken over to Sweet Apple Acres, so that their parents could devote all their attention to the plumber that was coming to try and fix the toilet.

However, Pound wasn't feeling well, despite now being in pull-ups instead of diapers. His forehead felt slightly warm, and he was coughing and sneezing quite a bit, to say nothing of his stuffy nose.

"Achoo!" Pound sneezed for what had to be the hundredth time that day, as Applejack was taking his temperature by sticking a thermometer under one of his wings (he was glad he wasn't having it taken the other way).

Applejack carefully held the thermometer in place, while Granny Smith tended to Pumpkin Cake (Big Macintosh was busy working the fields, and Apple Bloom was hanging out with Diamond Tiara and her fellow crusaders). When she heard the familiar beep of the thermometer, she pulled it out from under Pound's left wing and examined it. "Just as I suspected," Applejack said to herself. "Looks like you've got a case of the feather flu, Pound. Fortunately, it don't seem to be too severe."

"Bu my feathers feel fine." Pound protested, before he sneezed once again.

"Yeah, how can his feathers can get sick?" Pumpkin asked, as Granny Smith held her in her hooves while also dusting off Apple Bloom's highchair.

Granny Smith and Applejack chuckled a bit at the twins misunderstanding. "The feather flu has nothin' to do with feathers," Granny Smith explained to Pumpkin. "It's just called that because it's a strain of flu that only pegasi can get. And since pegasi have feathers, ponies took to callin' it the feather flu. Why, I remember the time when an outbreak of it crippled the entire city of Cloudsdale and there was no rain for a whole month."

"Bu I got a flu shot!" Pound complained. "How I still get sick?"

"Sometimes the shot they give you doesn't match the strain that breaks out," Applejack told Pound. "I'm guessin' that's the case here."

" _I must've gotten it from Flurry Heart somehow,_ " Pound thought to himself. " _Or maybe whatever caused Princess Twilight to turn into a kangaroo is responsible. Either way, I hate it! Pumpkin is lucky she can't get this 'feather flu'._ "

Applejack carefully cleaned the thermometer she had just used, before she said to Granny Smith. "I'm gonna set Pound down for a nap, then run into town and see if the pharmacy's got anythin' for feather flu in foals. You can keep an eye on Pumpkin and her brother 'til I get back, right?"

Granny Smith chuckled. "Darn tootin' I can, all my experience from raisin' my grandkids has left me wise to the tricks foals like to play. You just make sure Pound's all nice and snug in that old crib, it's the very same one that every Apple family child born here has slept in."

"Will do, Granny," Applejack replied, heading up to her bedroom. "In a way, since Pinkie's a distant cousin of ours, and The Cakes are like a second family to her, Pound and his twin sister have some Apple blood in them. And I ain't met a foal with any trace of Apple heritage that didn't like sleepin' in a genuine Apple family crib."

Pound continued to sneeze, cough, and sniffle, even as he was layed down in the crib in Applejack's bedroom. This feather flu sucked.

"Now you just close your eyes and get some rest," Applejack told Pound, lightly kissing him on the forehead. "I'm gonna see if I can find some medicine to help bring down that fever, and unclog that stuffy nose of yours."

"My nose not a toilet." Pound lightly replied in confusion.

"So, it can still clog up," Applejack chuckled. "But unlike a toilet, I don't need a plunger to clear up the blockage, just the right kind of medicine."

Pound wanted to say something in response, but at that moment he closed his eyes. This feather flu was making him feel very sleepy for some reason.

* * *

Pound wasn't sure how long he slept for, but when he woke up he could hear Granny Smith talking to his sister in the bathroom just down the hall.

"You did it, Pumpkin!" Granny Smith cheered, her joyous declaration easily reaching Pound's ears. "Good job on leavin' gold in that pot. Not since Big Macintosh have I seen a pony do that so easily!"

"Tank you, Gwanny Smith," Pumpkin replied. "It was nothing."

"I hope you ain't just sayin' that," Granny said with a smile. "Now just give me a second and we'll take care of that gold."

Pound became horrified upon hearing that! "Oh no!" He gasped. "Somehow I made Pumpkin sick too, she not doing pee-pee anymowe, it sowid wike poo-poo! I got to stop Gwanny Smith fwom hiding this fwom Applejack!" And quick as a flash, he tossed aside his blanket and rose out of the crib! His destination was already clear in mind, and he knew he had to act fast!

After landing on the ground with a thud, Pound dashed to the bathroom despite his constant sneezing and sniffling! He had to make sure Granny Smith didn't flush away the evidence of what was wrong with his sister, Applejack had to know!

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for Pound, as it seemed to take forever for him to dash down the hallway even though the bathroom wasn't too far away from where he'd been set down for a nap.

At last, Pound reached his destination, and with all his might he reached up and turned the bathroom door knob. Then he flung himself through the air while shouting "No, dun fwush!" But it was too late, Granny Smith had already done so.

"Wha wrong, Pound?" Pumpkin asked, surprised to see her brother up and about. "Shouldn't you be asweep?"

"I was, bu I had to keep Gwanny Smith fwom hiding how sick you awe," Pound replied, panting heavily. "You doing pee-pee wike poopie now, Gwanny Smith called it gold! And now she's fwushed away the evidence!"

But Granny Smith and Pumpkin only laughed at Pound's statement, before Granny Smith said to Pound. "Your sister ain't sick, and she ain't doin' number one like it was number two. Gold is just how we country folk sometimes describe doin' number one."

"And you dun wanna know what they caww number two." Pumpkin whispered to her brother.

"So ya see, your sister is fine," Granny Smith told Pound. "Now come on, we'd better get you back to bed. It ain't good for a sick little foal like you to be skippin' out on bed rest."


	42. A Trip To Cloudsdale

Granny Smith brought Pound Cake back to Applejack's bedroom and placed him in the crib to rest. Applejack returned a short time later, but not with the medicine.

"Rainbow Dash thinks she has a better cure for Pound's feather flu," Applejack told Granny Smith. "Apparently, all that's really needed is for some fresh air and a change in altitude."

"It's what my parents did for me whenever I was sick with the feather flu, and it worked pretty well," Rainbow Dash replied, trotting into the house. "In addition to traditional medicine anyway, and I always keep some back at my house."

"I don't know about this, sugarcube," Applejack nervously said to Rainbow Dash, as she held Pound in her hooves. "I may not be an expert on pegasus diseases, but I don't know if it's really a good idea to try your method. Plenty of bed rest and proper medicine should work just as well."

"Of course I'm gonna do _that_ too," Rainbow Dash told Applejack. "I'm just saying that if you add in a change in elevation on top of the usual stuff, the feather flu will blow over sooner for Pound. Besides, I've been itching to show him what Cloudsdale looks like!"

Applejack opened her mouth to protest, but Granny Smith spoke up and said. "Sure, go ahead. Just be careful while you're up there, Pound can fly sometimes and you know how vast Cloudsdale can be."

Rainbow brushed off Granny Smith's concerns. "Please, I know how to handle a foal. And Pound's only going to see Cloudsdale from the safety of my cloud house. Besides, it'll only be for a few hours. He'll be back at sundown, and I'm certain he'll be feeling much better. And if not, you can hold it against me."

Reluctantly, Applejack gave Pound to Rainbow Dash, alongside some of the foal supplies (including Pound's potty). "Remember, you gotta bring all that stuff back as well as Pound by sundown. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Relax, AJ, everything will be just fine, you've got nothing to worry about." Dash replied, and after securing all the supplies in the saddlebag, she zipped off with Pound in tow.

"Why did you let Rainbow take Pound?!" Applejack asked Granny Smith, once Rainbow Dash had departed. "It ain't good for him to be up in Cloudsdale right now, not when he's sick and is gonna be on his own!"

Granny Smith replied with a wink. "There's a lesson your friend is gonna have to learn about foals, and the sooner she learns it the better."

* * *

Rainbow wasted no time in bringing Pound up to her cloud house near Cloudsdale, the city was always so magnificent at least to Rainbow Dash. "Trust me, you're gonna like life above the clouds," Rainbow said to Pound. "I know it's not for everypony, but I'm almost certain that once you experience it for yourself, you'll want to come up here often."

Pound was too busy looking at the ground below him, and the clouds around him to pay much attention to anything Rainbow Dash was saying, Curiously, he extended a hoof out and touched one of the clouds, it felt soft and fluffy, but also kind of wet (though not the kind of wet he was used to).

"Oh, you like the clouds huh?" Rainbow Dash asked Pound, as they neared her cloud house.

"Uh-huh," Pound nodded. "But why they feel wet when I touch them if they so soft?"

Dash grinned, it always delighted her to see a young pegasus taking interest in a key part of pegasi life (at least for those who didn't live on the ground). "It's because clouds are condensed water vapor, an invisible gas. Pegasi who work the weather factory make them with a special machine. And every year they have a special collection ritual at the start of Spring to funnel the water needed up to Cloudsdale. It's always incredible!"

"Sounds cool!" Pound replied, as Rainbow Dash landed on the front step of her house.

"Yeah, it sure is. Maybe once you're a little older and fully potty trained I'll ask your parents if you can go on a cloud ride. Can't have you making a yellow storm cloud by accident," Rainbow Dash said with a smile. "But for right now, let's work on getting that feather flu down. And we'll start with some good old feather flu medicine."

"Is it chewwy flavored?" Pound asked, hopefully.

"Not quite, but I think you won't mind the taste too much," Dash told the toddler, as she set him on a counter in the kitchen, then flew up to one of the cabinets just below the ceiling and opened it. A few seconds later, she had pulled out a bottle of purple colored liquid, and was unscrewing the top. "I have some of this left over from when Scootaloo was up here and was sick with the feather flu. It's a good thing I always get my feather flu vaccine each year." She told Pound, as she retrieved a spoon to pour the medicine onto.

Pound was glad when the medicine part was over, it wasn't bad but the taste was so strong that he could've sworn it made his coughing worse. He was also glad to be given a glass of water to wash it down.

"Okay, the medicine part is done. Now you just need to rest and let nature take it course," Rainbow Dash replied, carrying Pound upstairs to her bedroom. "Sorry I don't have a crib for you, but I think you'll like sleeping in my bed. It's nice and comfy."

And indeed it was, Pound had no trouble falling asleep the instant he was placed on the bed and the sheets were tucked in around him.

" _Ha, and Applejack probably though I couldn't handle things,_ " Rainbow Dash thought to herself, as she departed the bedroom while leaving the door open slightly ajar. " _I'll get the last laugh though when Pound is all better._ "


	43. The Great Cloud Flush

Once Pound had been set down for his nap, Rainbow Dash trotted her way downstairs while mentally high-hoofing herself. " _I can't wait to see the look on Applejack's face when she finds out I cured Pound's feather flu all on my own!_ " She thought to herself. " _And the best part is, since he's in potty training I don't have to worry about that icky diaper changing stuff. Don't know how Pinkie and The Cakes put up with it, or anypony else for that matter_."

After checking on her pet tortoise, Tank (who was snoozing happily), Rainbow Dash curled up on her living room couch. Since she didn't have a Daring Do book to read, and she'd read the latest edition of _Cloudsdale Times_ already, it wasn't look before she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep. A quick power nap wouldn't hurt anything, she'd be up and about before Pound.

Unfortunately, by falling asleep, Rainbow had no idea she was unintentionally giving Pound a free pass to cause mischief. And that she was going to be for a rude awakening.

* * *

Pound's eyes fluttered awake, and with a yawn he rolled out of Rainbow Dash's bed. "Tat was a good sweep," The pegasus toddler said to himself, rubbing his eyes. "Wonder where Wainbow Dash is? Is not wike a gwown-up to just weave me without someone to watch over me. At weast big sistew Pinkie Pie weaves Gummy in chawge."

Pound looked all around, as his eyes adjusted to the dark. There was no sign of the cyan colored mare that had set him down for his little nap, and he certainly wasn't going to just lay back down and go back to sleep. His feather flu wasn't completely gone, but it wasn't as much of a problem now as it had been just a short time earlier.

"Wainbow Dash?" Pound called out, there was no reply. He called again. "Wainbow Dash?" But still he heard nothing. Pound shrugged. " _She must've gone somewhere and arranged for somepony to check up on me,_ " He thought. " _So what am I gonna do while I have the house all to myself?_ "

That thought lingered in Pound's mind, as he trotted along the floor of Rainbow's house and out of her bedroom. He scanned a couple of rooms, hoping to find somepony waiting for him or for something to do, but he found nothing. Well, nothing that is except for one room in which he saw a strange creature with a big shell snoozing away without content. If Pound recalled correctly, said creature was called a tortoise and from what he'd heard they were rather slow. " _Maybe that tortoise is supposed to be watching over me?_ " Pound thought, as he approached the creature's resting place. It was then that the tortoise let out a huge yawn, blinked, and slowly rose up. It seemed to stare at Pound as if it were asking "What are you doing here?".

Surprised at the creature's sudden awakening, Pound bolted and fled from the room! "Not going in thewe again," He said to himself. "Tat towtoise ow whatever it was neawy scawed the pee-pee out of me. Speaking of pee-pee-"

Pound tried to recall what Rainbow Dash had done with his potty, the urge to go wasn't very strong, yet. But he knew he would have to go soon, and the last thing he wanted was to go into his new pull-up. He'd made a bet with his sister earlier that he could stay dry for an entire day, now that he had been placed in pull-ups, and if he won he'd get to have Smarty Pants all to himself for a while.

Searching for his potty, Pound pushed open the door to Rainbow Dash's bathroom. He was more than a little disappointed to find out that the rumors were false, buildings made of clouds didn't have cloud based plumbing fixtures. The sink, the bathtub, and the toilet were all made of plain old porcelain, what a let down!

But Pound saw that his potty wasn't in the bathroom, and he really, **REALLY** had to go now! He knew going in his pull-up was out of the question, but he also knew he wasn't big enough to use the toilet without a grown-up's assistance, and there was still no sign of Rainbow Dash or anypony else! It was then that a third option presented itself to Pound! As he looked out the bathroom window, he saw a bunch of unoccupied and unused white clouds just floating there! They would be perfect!

* * *

Carefully buzzing his tiny wings, Pound flew out of the bathroom window after removing his pull-up. He was relieved that the clouds were a short distance from Rainbow Dash's house, the toddler doubted he had the strength to make such a long flight to and from any location. "Gotta go, gotta go!" Pound said to himself, as he touched down on the closest cloud while doing a little potty dance. Immediately, he planted his little butt on the cloud and let nature take its course. Doing his business on a cloud felt 'different' for lack of a better term, at least in comparison to using a diaper or a potty, but Pound didn't seem to mind it too much.

Once his business was concluded, Pound flew over to the next cloud and used it to wipe himself clean up. When the cloud got too dirty to be used, he just flew to the next one and repeated the process. It took about three or four whole clouds before Pound was convinced he'd cleaned himself up enough. But now that left the matter of what he was going to do with the used clouds, he couldn't just leave them and have somepony get mad. But it wasn't like he could just make the clouds disappear at will, and tossing them into a trash can or sending them off somewhere would be too incovnient. So then, how would he get rid of them?

Looking across to the bathroom window, Pound got an idea. " _I'll just flush them down the toilet,"_ He thought to himself. " _After all, the clouds are basically water anyway, and they can always make more from the water. Nopony will ever know it was me!_ " And with a cheeky grin, the little pegasus set to work on rounding up all of the clouds he had used.

Rounding up the used clouds proved to be rather difficult, but somehow Pound managed to haul them back through the bathroom window and position them above the toilet. With the lid already open, Pound flew up and one by one all of the clouds he'd done his business on were stuffed into the bowl. "Cwouds go down the hooooole!" He said, fluttering up to press the handle down. He watched, as the clouds spun around and disappeared down the drain. Figuring he shouldn't stop there, Pound went to go get more clouds, and he continued to stuff as many into the toilet as he could, before flushing them all away!

But as the last of the clouds he could find got flushed, Pound noticed something was happening with the toilet. Specifically, when the final cloud was to go down the drain, it didn't. It came right back up, alongside the water! And nothing Pound did seemed to be able to stop the rising water. "Uh-oh!" He said to himself.

"Pound Cake, what's going in there?!" Rainbow Dash called from the other side of the door, as the rising water spilled out of the toilet bowl and onto the bathroom floor.


	44. Doggy Style

While Rainbow Dash was frantically working to unclog her toilet stuffed full of clouds (including some noticeably stained ones), Pumpkin was enjoying her alone time at Sweet Apple Acres with Applejack and Granny Smith.

"She sure is a lively one," Applejack commented. "I can barely keep up with her."

Granny Smith giggled. "Reminds me an awful lot of a little pony who just loved to play and run around with her granny, especially when it was time for baths and naps."

Applejack blushed and covered her face with her hat. "Granny, for the last time, I was just a foal."

"So, don't change the fact that you were a little blur," Granny Smith teased. "Even Apple Bloom never ran as much as you did. Of your siblings, you were the one who seemed to most enjoy bein' a foal. And it looks like some of that there energy got transferred to Pumpkin."

Pumpkin chuckled, she loved hearing Granny Smith's stories, especially the ones about various big ponies she knew when their foals (for example, she learned from Granny Smith that her father used to have a stuffed bear named Mr. Snuggles that he could never go to sleep without, and that her mother had once tried to use her training potty as an oven to bake a cake in).

Just then, Winona came panting up to Applejack and Granny Smith, a squeaky chew toy held in her mouth. She placed the object on the ground, and eagerly wagged her tail while playfully barking.

"Doggy." Pumpkin giggled, curiously picking up the chew toy with her magic. She watched as Winona's eyes focused solely on the toy, the farm dog obediently sitting still, but also panting with anticipation.

Applejack smiled brightly, as she turned her attention to Pumpkin and Winona. "Winona just wants to play fetch, Pumpkin," She told the unicorn toddler. "You throw the toy, and she'll go runnin' to fetch it. Sometimes she'll also do it with a stick," She then took the toy out of Pumpkin's magical hold. "Just like this, watch!" She declared, then said to Winona. "Hey Winona, go fetch!"

Winona darted after the squeaky toy, as it bounced out of the room and towards the front door. Even as she was running though, she could hear Applejack playfully tease her with "Go long, Winona!". The farm dog returned shortly with her chew toy and placed it on the ground in front of her owner, her tail wagging even more than it had before.

"Okay, Pumpkin, your turn now!" Applejack encouraged. "Pick up the toy and throw it, then leave the rest to Winona." She then set the unicorn toddler down on the floor.

* * *

Pumpkin looked up at Winona, her pull-up crinkling slightly as she used her magic to retrieve the farm dog's squeaky toy bone and hold it aloft. "Doggy, fetch!" She cooed and giggled, tossing the bone as far away from the kitchen as she could.

Winona took off at a speed that would make even Rainbow Dash envious, darting after the toy like there was no tomorrow. Pumpkin watched with delight, happily clapping her hooves when the farm dog returned and deposited her prize before her new friend. She then bent her muzzle down, and licked Pumpkin.

Pumpkin giggled. "Ew!" She said with pretend disgust.

"Heh, that's just Winona's way of sayin' she loves ya," Applejack replied with a smile. "Looks like you're her new best friend. Why don't you two spend a little time playin' together and wear each other out? We gotta give Winona a bath later, and it always goes better if she's too pooped to splash us."

"Otay, bu how can she pooped if she dun use the potty wike a pony?" Pumpkin asked.

"It's just an expression," Applejack responded. "Now go ahead, throw the toy."

"Otay!" Pumpkin nodded, and tossed the toy bone as best she could. "Fetch!" She said to Winona, then darted off with the farm dog, even panting like a dog for good measure.

When Winona came back with the toy once again, Pumpkin crawled next to her and panted. Then she barked and said to Applejack and Granny Smith. "Woof woof, I a doggy!"

"Oh you are?" Granny Smith asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Uh-huh, I a doggy wike Winona," Pumpkin replied, panting and barking like an actual dog. Winona barked too. "I gonna wearn fwom Winona how to be a weal doggy! Then we can be doggy pwaymates fow a while!"

"Well then, which one of you dogs is gonna be the first one to grab this here chew toy and bring it back to me?" Applejack asked in a teasing voice, joining in on the fun. She carefully picked up the rubber bone, and held it high in the air. Both Winona and Pumpkin panted and barked, and when Winona leaped up to try and grab it with her paws, Pumpkin did the same with her hooves.

Applejack tossed the toy bone, and it flew out of the kitchen, down the hall, and out of sight while still bouncing! Pumpkin followed Winona, as they both bolted out of the kitchen in an attempt to be the first one to find and grab it.

* * *

Pumpkin tried her hardest, but she soon fell behind Winona in the chase for the toy bone. Winona clearly didn't like anything or anyone coming between her and her favorite toy. But Pumpkin didn't mind, she was having fun either way, and maybe she would do this again at home sometime. It would be interesting to see how her parents, her brother, and her big sister would react.

While on the subject of her brother, Pumpkin thought about his feather flu and his trip up to Cloudsdale. " _I hope he's feeling better,_ " She thought to herself. " _Between the feather flu and the toilet at home not working, he's been having a hard time. At least he's in pull-ups now though, pull-ups are definitely better than diapers. They may not hold as much, but they give you more freedom to move about. I could_ _ **never**_ _act like a doggy with a diaper on._ "

When Pumpkin turned her thoughts back to Winona and snatching the toy, she found that Winona was suddenly nowhere to be seen. It was as if the farm dog had vanished. Pumpkin found this most odd when she stumbled the chew toy Applejack had tossed, she thought for sure Winona would have found it first.

But Pumpkin soon discovered why Winona had given up on trying to catch the chew toy. On her way back to the kitchen to deliver the toy to Applejack, Pumpkin noticed the bathroom door had been left open as if someone had pushed it, and she could swear she heard the sound of Winona panting coming from it. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Pumpkin put the chew toy on the ground and crawled into the bathroom to investigate.

Winona was indeed in the bathroom, Pumpkin spotted her next to the toilet. Much to the toddler's surprise, the farm dog was sticking her head into the bowl and drinking from it, something that Pumpkin herself found most disgusting. "Ew!" She said, this time truly being disgusted. "Tat's gwoss, who dwinks out of the toilet?"

Winona didn't seem to mind, she just continued drinking until she was certain her thirst was satisfied, then she turned to Pumpkin and seemed to suggest "Why don't you have a drink as well? You look thirsty."

But Pumpkin replied. "I not gonna dwink out of the toilet, it nasty. You know what goes in tat ting?"

Winona just seemed to shrug and respond with a look that said. "Hey, don't knock it til you've tried it. It's very thirst quenching." Then she exited the bathroom as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Pumpkin looked at the toilet bowl, the water appeared to be clean and there was nopony around to see her. Maybe she should drink from the bowl, just to see why dogs liked it so much? Nopony would ever know if she did. She shook her head, milk was much better than water and she wasn't going to make herself sick by drinking icky toilet water. Why dogs liked to do it, she didn't know and she was pretty sure she didn't want to find out.


	45. Beware The Butt Ghost!

Rainbow Dash breathed a sigh of relief once the clog had been cleared up and the used clouds taken care of, she was certain that she would _never_ be allowed to live the incident down for the rest of her life. " _I just hope Applejack and Granny Smith are having better luck with Pumpkin Cake._ " She thought to herself, as she put the plunger aside.

Pound Cake, meanwhile, was giggling like no tomorrow. Sure, he'd ended up in timeout for his little stunt, but the look on Rainbow Dash's face made it all worth while. " _I should get left in her care more often,_ " The pegasus toddler thought with a grin. " _Maybe next time I'll be able to flush that tortoise._ "

"Okay, the toilet is fixed again," Rainbow Dash said to herself, and turned to Pound. "We do **NOT** pee or poop on clouds, and neither do we flush them down the toilet! Clouds are not potties or toilet paper!"

"Sowwy." Pound apologized, trying his best to look guilty.

Rainbow just sighed again. "Just don't ever do it again, understand?!" She asked Pound.

"Uh-huh, no using cwouds instead of potty and no fwushing cwouds either." Pound nodded.

"And remember, not a word of this to anypony!" Rainbow warned. "You don't want to get in trouble with your parents, and I don't want to be humiliated. So, do we have a deal?"

"Uh-huh, cwoss my heawt and hope to fwy, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pound vowed, making a Pinkie Promise to keep his little cloud using and flushing spree a secret to everypony but him and Rainbow.

"Alright, now let's get you back to Sweet Apple Acres," Dash replied. "Pinkie's going to be coming to pick you up soon."

* * *

"Thanks again for looking after the twins today," Pinkie said to Applejack and Granny Smith, as she helped the twins into their foal buggy and buckled them up tight. "They weren't any trouble, were they?"

"Nope, they were the most well behaved little ponies I ever had the honor of foalsittin'," Granny Smith replied. "And Pumpkin seemed to love playin' with Winona."

"Yup," Applejack added with a chuckle. "Really wish you could've seen it, it was so adorable."

Pinkie smiled. "Ah, reminds me of the time I acted like a puppy for Marble."

"Speakin' of which, you thinkin' about taking the twins to see their Uncle and Aunts in Ponypalooza?" Applejack asked. "If ya are, I think I know somepony who'd love the chance to tag along."

"For the last time, I don't have feelin's for Pinkie's sister," Big Macintosh called from afar. "We're just friends!"

Pinkie, pretending not to hear Big Macintosh's statement, said to Applejack. "Maybe in the near future, I know Marble at least will be glad to see them. But for now, I need to get the twins home," Then she looked down at Pound and told him. "The toilet's fixed and working again, just don't go fooling around with it, we don't need it to break again."

Pound was delighted and relieved to hear that statement, he'd been a little worried that perhaps everything he and his sister had been doing with the toilet back home had caused it to break.

* * *

But that night, Pound was treated to a rather spooky sight. Just like last night, he had to get up and go in the middle of the night, and he did **NOT** want to use his pull-up. This time, however, Pound decided to flick on a light in the bathroom so that he wouldn't mistake his sister's potty for his own again.

Pulling down his pull-up and placing his little rump on his blue plastic potty, Pound sighed and concentrated on pushing. As he did so, however, he heard a strange and unfamiliar voice call to him in a whisper. "Hey, what are you doing?" The voice asked.

Pound froze and looked all around, this had to be a prank of some kind. "Sis, is tat you?" He asked.

"I'm not your sister," The mysterious voice whispered in reply. "I live inside your toilet, I watch you while you poop."

"Ew, tat's so gwoss!" Pound gagged. "Dun you know about pwivacy? And wha you mean by you wive inside my toilet? Wha awe you and wha you want with me?"

The mysterious voice only replied. "I am the butt ghost, and I'm lonely. I can only travel through butts if a pony sits on the toilet, but then if the pony wipes I disappear. Please, let me live inside you. I can turn other butts into butt ghosts sometimes, but they can never talk to me like ponies can."

"Otay, whoever ya awe, stop twying to scawe me!" Pound protested, as he went back to trying to do his business. "Thewe's no such ting as ghosts!"

"Oh, but I _am_ real, watch," The mysterious voice boasted. "I will make the toilet flush all by itself."

Pound turned his head, just in time to see the faint glowing white trace of a hoof reach up from the toilet bowl and grab the handle, forcing it down. Pound was shocked, the ghost was real!

"Dun eat my butt! I wike my butt!" Pound whined, as he relieved himself right into his potty. He only barely managed to compose himself long enough to wipe up, then he ran out of the bathroom as fast as his little legs could carry him!

* * *

The next morning, Pound was talking to Pumpkin about the so called "butt ghost" that was lurking in their toilet, and of his encounter with it. "And then, I saw a ghostwy hoof weach out of the toilet bowl and fwush it!" He said to his sister, barely able to keep himself from panicking.

"Thewe's no such ting as ghosts, ewewypony knows that!" Pumpkin replied. "You just making it up to scawe me!"

"Nu, I sewious! Thewe is a butt ghost, and it wives in ouw toiwet, no butt is safe!" Pound protested. "You gotta bewieve me!"

"And why shouwd I bewieve you aftew evewyting you've done?" Pumpkin asked.

But just then, both foals heard a familiar scream coming from the upstairs bathroom! The scream was from Pinkie Pie, and it sounded like she'd been frightened half to death!

"The butt ghost is real!" Pinkie exclaimed. "And all this time I thought it was just a story my parents made up to scare me into wiping thoroughly!" She immediately reached for Pound's potty, still full from last night, and hastily poured its contents in the toilet bowl.

"What?! Noooooo, stooooop!" The ghost cried, before its pleas were covered up by a series of plopping sounds and then the flushing of the toilet.

Pinkie sighed. "I'll have to tell Twilight about this, no doubt some unicorn accidentally brought that ghost here when they were fixing the toilet. On the bright side though, this gives me an excuse to take Pound and Pumpkin with me to see their Uncle Igneous, and their Aunts Cloudy, Limestone, Maud, and Marble."


	46. Pound, Pumpkin, and Ponypalooza

"Ooh, I just know you two are gonna love meeting your Aunt Cloudy, Uncle Igneous, and your Aunts Marble, Maud, and Limestone!" Pinkie eagerly said to the twins. They were currently on a train bound for Ponypalooza, and already Pinkie was excited!

Pound and Pumpkin wished they could be as excited, but between only having their big sister Pinkie Pie's stories to go on for what her parents were like, and being put back into diapers for the train ride (Mr. and Mrs. Cake as well as Pinkie Pie agreed it would be best not to try and force the twins to use the bathrooms on the train, public potty training could wait). "Do you tink they'll even have a bathwoom?" Pound whispered to his sister. "I mean, they wive on a wock fawm and I heawd wumors that wock fawmers dun do diapees or toilets."

"Bu then how wouwd ouw big sistew wearn how to use the toilet?" Pumpkin asked her brother.

"Du, she twain hewsewf or Mommy and Daddy twain her," Pound replied. "Boy, you stupid sometimes sistew."

"I not stupid I just asking a question," Pumpkin snorted. "And somehow I dun tink eithew of those tings happened. I'm pwetty suwe the wock fawm will at weast have an outhouse wike the one at the pawk."

"Wets hope it's cwean." Pound gagged.

Pumpkin chuckled, but at the same time she found herself subconciously agreeing with her brother. Outhouses didn't exactly sound like a good alternative to a normal bathroom, especially when they didn't have a toilet or sink.

* * *

The train ride to Ponypalooza passed uneventfully for the twins and their big sister, though Pinkie did take the time to change them into pull-ups at the station. "Okay, does anypony have to go potty?" She asked the twins, as she prepared to place them in the foal pouch Mrs. Cake had provided for her. "It's gonna be a ways to the rock farm."

"I good." Pound replied, relieved that he'd already been changed.

"I good too." Pumpkin nodded.

Pinkie smiled and put the twins in the foal pouch, placing Pound in the left slot and Pumpkin in the right slot. "Okie dokie, just give me a second to pack up all your supplies and we'll get going. Ooh, I can't wait for Mom, Dad, and my sisters to meet you! They're going to lose their minds over how adorable you are! And I know they're going to have _lots_ of embarrassing stories to tell, just as you've given Mr. and Mrs. Cake plenty of memories they'll remember if they ever have grandkids."

Quick as a flash, Pinkie rounded all the changing supplies and even the twins pacifiers and toys, and had placed them into their diaper bag which she flung onto her shoulder just beyond the foal pouch. The twins got more and more excited as Pinkie called out. "Welcome aboard the Pinkie Pie express! Next stop, the Pie family rock farm!"

It seemed like the blink of an eye for the twins (even though it had actually been several minutes) before they found themselves approaching a small farm with a huge boulder resting next to it, and a path leading down to a mine. And standing outside the front door of the rock farm was a stallion and four mares, one of which the twins could've sworn they'd seen before.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad, hi Maud, hi Limestone, hi Marble!" Pinkie greeted in one breath. "I'm glad everypony could be here today, I've got two adorable little foals I'd like you all to meet!"

"Oh, are they yours, Pinkie?" A mare with a light cobalt bluish gray coat, eyes a peaceful light arctic blue, a grayish opal mane and tail styled like a mop, a cutie mark depicting three rocks, yellow trim glasses with similarly colored bead chains, and a black scarf with white lines and a small gold locket underneath it asked, when her eyes fell upon the twins.

"If they are, then who is the lucky stallion?" A stallion with a moderate amber coat, a two tone gray mane and tail alternatively styled bushy (for the mane) and straight (for the tail), eyes the most brilliant shade of amber, a cutie mark depicting a pickax, a black stenson hat, and a gray collar with a black tie asked.

"I'll bet it's that Cheese Sandwich guy you mentioned in one of your letters," A mare with a bluish gray similar to the older mare that had spoken already, an opalish gray mane and tail styled like the two mares who hadn't spoken yet, eyes the same moderate amber as the stallion, and a cutie mark depicting a lime between two rocks claimed in a tone that sounded gravelly. "I mean, one of the foals looks kind of similar to how you described him."

"Your foals are so cute!" A mare with a turquoiseish gray coat, a dark gray mane with lighter gray streaks, grayish violet eyes (with the right eye hidden behind the mane), and a cutie mark depicting three purple marbles exclaimed in a soft voice. "You're so lucky to have them!"

"They're not mine! They belong to Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie protested, blushing at the thought of her family thinking she and Cheese Sandwich had started a family (though she had to admit Cheese _was_ a nice stallion).

"What are their names?" Asked a mare with a persian blueish gray coat, a grayish blue violet mane and tail that looked like Pinkie's whenever they went flat (which the twins had only seen once and it was not an experience they wished to repeat) that also matched the mare's eyeshadow, light turquoise colored eyes that reflected no emotion, and a blueish-green vest or jacket of some kind with a dull brown stripe across the chest area.

"Pound and Pumpkin Cake," Pinkie answered, then to the twins she said. "Meet your Aunt Cloudy, your Uncle Igneous, and your Aunts Limestone, Maud, and Marble!" She proceeded to point to each of the ponies in the order they were named.

"Oh, you're foalsitting them?" Cloudy asked with a smile. "Well it was nice of you to bring them along, it's not too often I get a chance to see little ones."

Igneous stroked Pound Cake's mane with a hoof as he added. "How old are they, Pinkie?"

"They're about two and a half years old," Pinkie happily replied. "And they're in potty training, and doing pretty well I might add thanks to yours truly!" She decided to leave out the part about the twins tricking her into putting on a diaper and then babying her.

"Reminds me of your attempts at helping me potty train," Marble said with a smile. "It was better than Limestone telling me that scary story about a potty monster."

Limestone groaned and tried not to look too upset. "I only told that tale one time, I was just trying to have a little fun. Everypony knows there's no such thing as a potty monster."

"Yup, but the butt ghost is another story." Pinkie replied.

"What was that about a butt ghost?" Maud asked Pinkie.

"What? Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Pinkie nervously answered and quickly changed the subject. "So, Mom, Dad, I'll bet seeing the twins has brought back a lot of memories for you, right?"

Cloudy and Igneous smiled, then Cloudy spoke up. "It sure has, including some long repressed ones from when each of my daughters were just foals. Goodness, how the years fly by."

"It is a good thing we still have that scrap book," Igneous commented. "Let's go inside and let these delightful little foals have a chance to learn of some Pie family history."

"And I'll fix us all some lovely rock soup." Cloudy offered, and she and Igneous ushered everypony inside.

* * *

While Cloudy worked on preparing the rock soup (and Pinkie Pie took the liberty of setting up Pound and Pumpkin's training potties in the bathroom), Igneous sat in his favorite chair and watched happily as his daughters played with his unofficial nephew and niece (Pinkie considered The Cakes her family, and that was good enough for Igneous and Cloudy).

Marble and Maud especially seemed to take a shine to the twins, with Maud letting Pound interact with Boulder and Marble letting Pumpkin play with her snuggle buddy (a stuffed bear named Mr. Pebbles). Limestone seemed to largely just hang back and only occasionally making a cooing comment to either of the twins.

Igneous, for his part, was content to just watch the little ones crawl about. " _How long has it been since Pinkamina and Marble stopped being foals?_ " He wondered to himself. " _It feels like only yesterday I was rocking them in my arms while my wife heated up their bottles._ "

Igneous was snapped out of his pondering when he felt a tug on his legs. He looked down to see Pound playfully tugging at him, while making a motion that Igneous was all too familiar with. "Does thou want uppies?" Igneous asked, hints of his old way of speaking slipping out.

"Uppies! Uppies!" Pound cried.

Igneous smiled. "Very well, uppies it is!" He bent down to Pound's level and scooped the little pegasus up, lifting him up towards the ceiling. "High enough for you, little one?" He asked Pound.

Pound nodded and giggled, flapping his wings as he wiggled his way out of Igneous' grasp. "Can't catch me!" He teased.

"Why you little rascal!" Igneous playfully exclaimed, he shouldn't have been surprised considering his own children had pulled that sort of trick on him before. With a playful glint in his eyes, the stallion chased after Pound as best he could.

"He can fly?!" Limestone exclaimed, as she saw Pound fly past with her father in hot pursuit of him.

"He can fly?!" Marble exclaimed, as Pound flew past her.

"He can fly," Maud commented in her emotionless tone. "Somepony better stop him."

But just as soon as those words had escaped Maud's lips, Pumpkin (being the still somewhat cheeky little filly she was) lit up her horn and started to propel herself through the air too.

"I'll get the butterfly net," Limestone said with a sigh. "At least this time I don't have to worry about my target running away." She had only used a butterfly net once to catch a runaway Pinkie, something her parents had objected to (for good reason, they didn't like the idea of catching their children like wild animals).

But she had no need for that, for at that very moment Pinkie came on the scene. "What in the name of Celestia?!" She exclaimed, as she saw her father and her baby sister and second older sister chasing after the Cake Twins while the twins only taunted their chasers with cries of "Can't catch me!"

"You never told us they could fly, Pinkie!" Limestone groaned. "We're not as reality defying as you can be!"

"It's alright, just leave it to me," Pinkie replied with a wink, then as seriously as she could she shouted. "Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, no flying in the house! What would your parents say?!"

The twins urge to resist was completely drained away the moment their eyes fell upon the stern gaze of their big sister. She didn't normally get angry, but whenever she did she was quite scary. Feeling enormously guilty, the twins ceased their flying at once and instantly apologized. "We sowwy big sistew."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Pinkie said seriously. "You owe your Uncle Igneous, and your aunts Marble, Maud, and Limestone an apology. You know they're not used to flying foals like your parents and I are."

Pound and Pumpkin looked at Igneous, Limestone, Maud, and Marble. And with their best pair of puppy dog eyes they said sweetly. "We sowwy fow fwying. We pwomise not to do it again."

Limestone remained a bit grouchy, envious of the fact that she had now been outsmarted by foals for the first time in years. But the rest of the Pie family accepted the apologies whole heartedly, especially Cloudy who said. "It is alright, little ones. Your Uncle Igneous needed the exercise."

Just then Cloudy called from the kitchen. "Rock soup is ready, come and get it before it gets cold!"

Pinkie smiled and scooped up the twins. "Rock soup is a pie family tradition, I'm sure you two will get to like it once you try it."


	47. Ripped Pants

Pinkie was quite surprised to find out that her parents had brought her and Marble's old high chairs for the twins to sit in at the table, as she fastened bibs around the twins' necks and then sat down next to them. "You guys still have all my old foal stuff, don't you?" She asked her parents.

"Well, you never know when one of our sisters is going to settle down and raise a family," Igneous said with a wink. "Someponies are getting to that point in life where they can use the choosing stone to find their mate."

"For the last time I'm not leaving this rock farm, you put me in charge of it!" Limestone protested, sitting down across from her father. "Maud's busy working on her rocktorate, Pinkie has to wait until Maud and I go, and Marble isn't old enough yet."

"You don't have to be so grouchy," Maud said in a flat tone, sitting next to Limestone. "You're going to scare Boulder."

"And the babies," Marble advised, sitting next to Pinkie. "I don't think they like you being 'Captain Grumpy' as Pinkie puts it. Funny how you were the only one of us who had trouble leaving pull-ups. Probably because you drank so much lime juice all the time."

Everypony laughed, except for Limestone (as well as the twins who had no idea of what Marble was talking about). "You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" She asked with a groan.

"We don't think any less of you for that, in many ways it really speaks volumes about how independent you are now," Cloudy replied, as she set down eight bowls of soup with rock floating in them and took a seat next to her husband. "Now then, everypony, let's eat! And don't feel ashamed about asking for seconds, I made plenty of rock soup for us all."

* * *

Pound and Pumpkin found rock soup to be surprisingly enjoyable, at least the soup part (they didn't care much for the rocks and Pinkie didn't think their teeth had developed enough for them to eat stuff as hard as that). They even had seconds, despite thinking they wouldn't be able to stomach even one bowl full of it. That being said, rock soup pailed in comparison to the stuff their parents fed them.

However, Pumpkin soon discovered there was _one_ thing not to like about rock soup. Just minutes after being set down when lunch was over, she could feel her bladder screaming out for release. "Gotta go potty!" She exclaimed, standing on tip hooves to emphasize her point.

"Rock soup went right through you did it?" Cloudy asked, scooping up Pumpkin. "It's alright, it _does_ take time for your body to get used it." And she carried the little unicorn to the bathroom to do her business.

That left Pound to find a way to occupy himself until his sister came back. He'd already promised Pinkie he wouldn't fly around the house, and he wasn't about to go back on his promise. But he found his Aunt Limestone too grouchy, his Aunt Maud too boring (why did she treat Boulder like he was a pet? He was a rock and rocks didn't talk.), his Aunt Marble only had Mr. Pebbles, and his Uncle Igneous was currently looking for an old scrapbook or something.

It was then that Pound's eyes fell upon Smarty Pants sitting lonely and unattended in a corner of the living room next to Pumpkin's rubber chicken and the other stuffed animals. Remembering the deal he and his sister had made involving the doll and his pull-ups, Pound trotted over to it. " _I'm sure my sister won't mind if I just 'borrow' Smarty Pants for a while. What she doesn't know won't hurt her._ " He thought, as he snatched up the doll.

"Hewwo Smawty Pants, wanna pway?" Pound asked the doll.

"You bet I do! What you wanna pway?" Smarty Pants asked in an overly nerdy tone.

"Hey, you got a pwetty soft body, wight?" Pound asked Smarty Pants.

"Yup, thewe awe benefits to being aww stuffed up." Smarty Pants giggled.

"Then you gonna be my dwumstick!" Pound boasted. "And I got just the ting in mind fow a dwum!"

* * *

Pumpkin exited the bathroom, feeling much more relieved than when she had entered. "Tank you fow hewping me use the potty, Aunty Cwoudy." She said politely.

Cloudy smiled. "You're more than welcome, Pumpkin Cake. In a way, it brings back memories of when my own daughters were going through what you're going through now. Limestone had no trouble training, up until the pull-ups stage that is. Maud was a little harder, Pinkie had her ups and downs, and while Marble was the easiest to train she still didn't always cooperate."

"You got pwenty of experience, it sound wike," Pumpkin replied, as she crawled over to where Pinkie had left the stuffed animals laying around. But to her surprise she couldn't find Smarty Pants anywhere. "Whewe's Smawty Pants?" She asked.

"Who's Smarty Pants? Is she like Mr. Pebbles?" Marble asked Pumpkin, offering the stuffed bear to the unicorn toddler.

"She a stuffed donkey, I caww hew 'Fwuffy' sometimes!" Pumpkin explained. "She a gift to me fwom Pwincess Twiwight. I nevew sweep ow nap without hew."

Just then, Maud came trotting up. "Boulder says he saw your brother take Smarty Pants and go into the kitchen," She told Pumpkin. "But Boulder doesn't know what your brother is going to do with the doll."

"What?! Pound steal Smawty Pants fwom me?!" Pumpkin exclaimed with fury, crawling to the kitchen. "I give him a piece of my mind!" When she entered the kitchen a moment later, she was shocked to see Pound banging Smarty Pants like a drum stick on one of the empty soup bowls!

"Yeah, dis wocks!" Pound happily exclaimed, continuing to bang Smarty Pants against the bowl in plenty of ways. Unfortunately, he was being rather careless and not paying attention.

"Pound, stop!" Pumpkin cried, but it was too late. Pound brought Smart Pants down hard on the bowl, and a noticeable hole formed in her causing some of her cotton to spill out (Pumpkin had noticed a small opening in Smarty Pants at one point, likely from when she was first sewed back together by Big Macintosh). "Smawty Pants!" Pumpkin exclaimed, rushing to the site of her beloved snuggle buddy's distress!

Pound turned his head and saw his sister rushing over to him and Smarty Pants, then he realized his mistake. "Oops." Was all he could bring himself to say.

Pumpkin was quite furious, as she snatched up the stuffed animal and hastily tried to stuff the spilled cotton back in. "You a big meanie fow steawing Smawty Pants and bweaking hew!" She said to her brother.

"I sowwy sis, it was an accident!" Pound vowed. "I can fix hew!"

"You'd bettew!" Pumpkin replied angrily. "Othewwise I nevew speaking to you again!"

Pound was quite worried, as he tried to think of how to fix Smarty Pants and get his sister to talk to him again. His comment about how he could fix her had been rather rash in coming out. Truth be told, he didn't know if he could do it himself. So that left the question of who he could ask to fix the doll for him?

But before Pound had a chance to really think about the situation, he was surprised to find the doll snatched out of his hooves by Limestone of all ponies. "Give me that doll!" She said seriously. "I fixed up Mr. Pebbles for Marble after Maud played too rough with her, and there was also the time Maud ripped her vest while we were out looking for rocks for my mine."

"You can fix Smawty Pants?" Pound asked, hopefully.

"Well, I can't make any gurantees," Limestone told Pound, then while adopting a more motherly she added. "But I _do_ know a thing or two about needle work. So I think I can patch her up decently, it'll just take some time."

"How much time?" Pound asked Limestone, that sort of response was never promising when the grown-ups said it.

"However long it takes," Limestone replied. "But I need absolute concentration, so why don't you and your sister go play with my family for a while? I promise Smarty Pants will be ready for your train ride back though."

Pound and Pumpkin reluctantly did as they were told, but upon exiting the kitchen Pumpkin immediately went to go find Pinkie while making good on her promise not to talk to Pound ever again.

" _I hope Limestone is telling the truth about the doll,_ " Pound thought, as he went to go find his Uncle Igneous. " _I can't stand the idea of my sister never speaking to me again._ "

* * *

The next few hours seemed to pass agonizingly slow for Pound, even though he was able to alternate between playing with his Uncle Igneous and his Aunts Cloudy, Maud, and Marble. Not having his sister to talk to was a punishment far worse than anything he could ever think of.

Not even learning that the Pie family _did_ have a functioning toilet (albiet an older model with a pull chain and not a handle) seemed to lift Pound's spirits. And if Smarty Pants couldn't be fixed, he feared he would never again hear his sister's voice for the rest of his life.

At last, just when Pound had resigned himself to the possibility that he would never again be able to talk to his sister, he heard his Aunt Limestone declare "All done." She then called Pound and Pumpkin to her room, where she proudly presented Smarty Pants all patched up as if she were brand new.

"Yay, you fixed Smawty Pants! You the best, Auntie Limestone!" Pumpkin cheered, jumping up and hugging one of her aunt's legs. Limestone couldn't help but let out a small smile.


	48. The 'Joy' Of Flushing

Pound and Pumpkin enjoyed their visit to Ponypalooza, and the chance to spend time with their Uncle Igneous, and their aunts Cloudy, Limestone, Maud, and Marble. But all good things must come to an end eventually, and the very next day Pinkie and the twins caught the first train back to Ponyville.

"The butt ghost should be all gone by now," Pinkie told the twins, hoping to reassure them. "You don't have to worry about having your butt being gobbled. If you ever spot anything like it in the toilet again, you let me or your parents know and we'll take care of it."

And indeed, that night Pound was quite relieved when his now routine trip to the potty involved no super natural sights or sounds of any kind. The butt ghost had been vanquished. " _Good,"_ Pound thought to himself. " _If it still existed I would never set hoof in this bathroom again. I like my butt whole and uneaten._ "

* * *

The next day, Pound and Pumpkin were brought downstairs, and they had breakfast as usual. However, even with a recently fixed up Smarty Pants, the twins (or Pound at least) found themselves growing bored.

"I wish we had somepony to pway with." Pound said with a sigh, as he watched his parents and his big sister Pinkie Pie tend to the customers at Sugarcube Corner. It was a very busy day, it seemed that every table was occupied.

Pumpkin put down her toys and looked at her brother. "Yeah, bu the wast time tat happened was when Diamond Tiawa was a foal. And she can't be ouw foawsitter again because Miss. Stawwight is back, and I dun tink I have enough magic to tuwn a gwown-up into a foal."

"Tat stinks," Pound lamented. "I'd weawwy wove it if Mommy and Daddy couwd tuwn into foals and pway with us fow a day. Thewe's so much I want to ask them about, and so much I want them to see. I'ww bet they'd even find it fun to fwush stuff down the toiwet."

"Maybe we could twick ouw big sistew in putting on a diapee and pwaying with us?" Pumpkin asked. "We twicked hew once, so maybe we can do it again."

Pound shook his head. "She too busy and too smawt to faww fow it now. And I dun tink we can baby Gummy eithew, he nevew does much of anyting."

"Tat we know of," Pumpkin replied, pondering something. "Maybe he's secwetwy wowking undew covew as a spy ow someting?"

Pound looked at his sister for a moment, before she joined him in saying. "Nah."

"Weww, we got to tink of someting," Pumpkin said to her brother. "Tis might actuawwy be a good time fow one of youw 'ideas."

"Bu aww my ideas awways get us into twouble," Pound protested in reply. "And mowe often ten not they end with someting ow somepony getting fwushed."

Just then, who should come trotting up to the foals but an earth pony colt with a brown coat, a mane and tail with two shades of orange lazily styled, redish-orange eyes, and a propeller cap on his head? In one of his hooves he was holding a small electronic device that the twins had never really seen before. In fact, he seemed to more focused on that device than he was the twins. "Come on, I'm almost to a new high score!" He said to the screen, seemingly blocking out everything else.

"Button, please put that thing down and come sit at the table," The colt's mother called in a serious tone. "Our milkshakes will be here shortly."

"Just a minute, Mom!" Button replied, turning his attention away from the device and to his mother. As a result, he didn't notice the twins looking at the device with curiosity.

"Wha you tink it is?" Pumpkin asked her brother.

"Dun know, but maybe we can fwush it," Pound considered. "You stiww wun wet me fwush Smawty Pants, and I dun have anyting eswe I weawwy wanna see go down the toilet."

"But fwushing tings is pwobabwy how we bwoke the last toilet." Pumpkin protested.

"Tat's onwy because we fwushed a ton of stuff down it aww the time," Pound replied. "We just gonna see if tat tingy fwushes ow not, and then that's it. You said it might be time fow one of my ideas, and dun act wike you awen't bowed too."

Meanwhile, Button was noticing a faint light blue glow surrounding his joyboy. Turning around to face the twins he shouted at them. "Hey, you stupid babies, don't touch my joyboy! Just go stare at your bars or whatever it is babies do!" He held on tighter to his joyboy.

Button's comments set off something inside Pumpkin, she didn't like being called stupid! "Awwight, tat's it!" She said to her brother. "Wets teach this wude wittle cowt a wesson!"

"Yeah, nopony cawws us stupid babies!" Pound replied.

"Button Memory Mash, come over here now!" Button's mother demanded. "Your milkshake is going to melt if you don't hurry up!"

"Alright, alright, hold your horses!" Button complained, turning back around to face his mother. Unfortunately, in doing so he had given the twins the opportunity they needed. Briefly distracted by talking to his mom, Button's grip on his joyboy loosened, at the same time that Pumpkin's glow surrounded it and yanked it out of his hooves!

"Got it!" Pumpkin shouted, holding the device high above her like a trophy.

It took Button a moment to realize his joyboy was missing, but when he did he was quite furious. "Hey, give me back my joyboy you stupid babies!" He demanded.

But Pound and Pumpkin only blew raspberries at Button, before they rose from their playpen and took off still holding onto the joyboy!

* * *

Button chased after the foals as best he could, but he wasn't used to running so much (he always left the running to the characters in his video games). "Come on, give me back my joyboy!" He demanded.

The twins only continued to stick out their tongues, as they made their way into one of the public bathrooms on the first floor. They flew towards the first open stall, and dropped the joyboy in.

"No, don't!" Button demanded, when he saw the twins eyeing the toilet handle with cheeky grins.

"Tingy go down the hooooole!" Pound and Pumpkin declared, as they forced the toilet handle down.

"NO!" Button cried, dashing into the stall as fast as he could! He was too late, with a loud roar his joyboy was sucked down the drain and disappeared! "I was so close to a new high score!" He complained, tears welling up in his eyes. That joyboy had been with him since he was in diapers, he had never gone anywhere with it. And now it was gone, flushed down the toilet and likely already in the sewers. Sobbing, Button ran out of the bathroom and straight into the arms of his mother. "MOM!" He wailed at the top of his lungs. "THE BABIES FLUSHED MY JOYBOY DOWN THE TOILET!"

Button's mother tried her hardest to keep her son from making a scene. "There, there, Button, it's okay," She told him, lightly stroking his back. "Your joyboy was getting kind of old anyway and Mommy was going to buy you a new one soon."

"BUT I DON'T WANT A NEW ONE, I JUST WANT THE OLD ONE!" Button wailed, continuing to sob.

"Hush now, sweetie," Button's mom replied. "Mommy will take care of this."

"What are you gonna do?" Button asked in between sobs.

"Just leave it to me," Button's mom reassured her son. She then marched angrily up to the counter and rang the bell, bringing both Mr. and Mrs. Cake out. They had come running when they heard Button's sobs, but he was crying so loudly it had been hard to determine what exactly he had said. "Some parents you two are!" Mrs. Mash scolded with an angry scowl.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Your foals just took my son's joyboy and flushed it down one of the public toilets!" Mrs. Mash complained. "Don't you two have anypony watching over your children?!"

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Cake began. "Pound and Pumpkin are right-" But when he looked at the playpen he saw that the twins weren't in it. Gulping, he looked across to his wife.

"We're awfully sorry about that," Mrs. Cake apologized, trying her hardest to look as sincere as possible. "We will deal with our children's bad behavior and we will gladly compensate you for your loss. How many bits does that joyboy cost?"

But Mrs. Mash shook her head. "I don't want your money! I'm going to take my son down to the Ponyville Sewage Treatment Plant to see if his joyboy has already ended up there and if it can be salvaged! If it isn't and you haven't called a plumber to check the toilet, I won't be coming here ever again and I'll make sure to tell everypony I know about this! When I was raising my sons I never let them out of my sight, not even for a minute! Clearly you two need to start doing that yourselves!" Then she turned to Button. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go see if we can fish out your joyboy."

"Okay." Button replied, still sobbing. Taking his mother's hoof he followed her out of Sugarcube Corner.

Pound and Pumpkin were still in the bathroom, they had heard everything. "Uh-oh." They said to themselves, as they realized what was going to happen to them.

* * *

"The plumber's on his way." Mr. Cake told his wife, who currently had the twins over her lap and had pulled down their pull-ups.

"Good," Mrs. Cake nodded, and turned her attention to the twins. "Now, Pound, Pumpkin, what do you two have to say for yourselves?" She asked of them.

"We sowwy." The twins apologized, shooting their best pair of puppy dog eyes at their mother.

"I hope you are, my little angels," Mrs. Cake replied, while trying to keep a straight punishment face. "But I have to make sure you two learn your lesson. Flushing things that belong to other ponies isn't nice."

"Pwease dun spank us!" The twins pleaded, before they felt a few firm smacks across their exposed rears. The twins burst into tears, more from the fact that their mother had spanked them rather than the actual pain.

"I know it hurts, my little ponies," Mrs. Cake told them, trying to stay firm. "But I have to do this! After what you did today, I don't even know if I can trust you two to stay down in the bakery in your playpen!"

"I... uh... better go see if the plumber has arrived." Mr. Cake commented, quickly excusing himself from the situation. Like his wife he was wondering if the twins could be trusted to behave after what they had done today. But right now he was more worried about whether or not the flushed joyboy could be retrieved. The last thing he and his wife needed were bad publicity and an angry customer. " _Maybe we were wrong to give Pound and Pumpkin so much freedom,_ " He thought to himself. " _I know I did a lot of bad things as a foal, but I never flushed something that belonged to somepony else._ "

Mrs. Cake, meanwhile, gave the twins a few more firm smacks, before she finally relented and pulled their pull-ups back up. "Now then, Mommy is going to place you two in the time-out corner so you can think about what you did," She scolded. "And I hope, for your sakes, you **NEVER** flush anything down the toilet that doesn't belong in it ever again!"


	49. Foalhood's End

"So much fow my ideas." Pound sighed, as he and his sister rested their sore bottoms in the time out corner, while their parents worked on attempting to retrieve the flushed joyboy.

"Yeah, now Mommy and Daddy may nevew twust us to be by ouwseves again, and I dun bwame them fow doing so." Pumpkin replied, still rubbing her sore rump.

"Fwom now on, no mattew what happens, wets both awgee nevew to mess with the toiwet again!" Pound vowed. "We onwy fwush it when Mommy, Daddy, ow big sistew Pinkie Pie awwow us."

"Sounds good to me," Pumpkin nodded. "I tink I've had enough of fwushing fun fow one wifetime. Fow now, I just hope Mommy and Daddy can someday twust us again, because if we dun get to be down in the bakewy the days awe gonna be wong and bowing."

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Cake were very relieved when, after a great deal of work, the plumber was able to free Button's joyboy from its resting place at the bottom of the pipes linking the public toilet to the sewers. The joyboy was quite water logged though, and Mr. and Mrs. Cake doubted it would actually work again.

"It's alright," Mrs. Mash told them, when she and her son heard the news and were invited back to Sugarcube Corner. "The toy store was having a sale, so I got Button a new joyboy. And I believe he has something he wants to say to your foals, isn't that right, Button?" She asked her son, as she nudged him forward.

Button found it hard to look at the twins at first, but one stern glare from his mother drained his will to resist. "I'm sorry I called you guys stupid babies," He apologized to the twins. "That was mean."

"Tat's okay, we know you not mean it," Pound replied. "And we sowwy fow fwushing youw joyboy down the toilet."

"It actuawwy kind of wowks, a wittwe," Pumpkin explained. "I tink my magic has someting to do with it. You can have it if you wike."

But Button told Pumpkin and her brother. "Nah, you two keep it. Maybe someday when you're older, you can ask your parents for new ones and I can teach you about all the cool games you can play on it. Trust me, some of them are really good!"

Mrs. Mash smiled. "Someday is a long way away, Button. Now come on, it's getting late and a growing colt like you needs his rest." She then led her son away, even as Button occupied himself with his new joyboy.

Button's Mom's comment struck Pound hard, as he realized something. " _I'm growing older too, I'm already out of diapers,_ " He thought to himself. " _But I miss them so much, they were so soft and they made me feel safe._ " But Pound knew better than to mention this to anypony, he was certain they wouldn't understand.

* * *

But that night, Pound _did_ end up telling somepony about his recent thoughts. For he woke up in the middle of the night, feeling quite unhappy and on the verge of tears.

"Wha wrong now, Pound?" Pumpkin asked her brother, as she saw him trying to squeeze out of the crib.

"I had a nightmawe, it made me wealize my foawhood is coming to an end," Pound said sadly. "Bu I dun wanna give up my foawhood just yet, I wanna be a fowl fow just a witte wongew. Bu I can onwy do tat if I go back to diapees."

Pumpkin watched, as Pound managed to wiggle his way out of the crib bars, and trot over to the changing table. Hidden out of sight in the lowest cabinet (behind several packages of pull-ups) was an opened box of diapers. "Bu you can't go back to diapees, Pound!" Pumpkin protested.

"And why not?!" Pound replied, as he slipped off his pull-up. "Is onwy going to be fow tonight. I gonna put on a diapee and just wet natuwe take its cowuse one wast time. Then I wiww go back to puww-ups. I just wanna wemember wha it was wike to be a foaw, befowe aww tis potty twaining stuff stawted."

"Bu you pwomised Mommy," Pumpkin pleaded, as she watched her brother slip a diaper onto his rump. "You weawwy gonna go back on youw pwomise to make Mommy happy, just so you can feew wike a foaw again fow one night?"

Pound nodded, even as a few tears formed in his eyes as he realized what that would mean. "Dun twy to tawk me out of dis, sis! I **HAVE** to do this!" But deep down a part of him was feeling guilty. " _Do I really want to do this?_ " He thought to himself, as he looked down at the diaper. It wouldn't take a lot of effort to slip it back off and put his pull-up back on, and the only pony who would ever know of his intent would be his sister. But Pound couldn't bring himself to do it! " _Mommy and Daddy may not like it, and my sister may not be happy about it, but I can't be a foal forever. And I want my foalhood to end on a happy note, knowing that I didn't have to worry about anything grown-up like the potty. After this, I can just use my potty, and leave my foalhood behind for good._ " And with that thought, Pound went unhappily to sleep.

* * *

Pound thought it would be very hard for him to fall asleep, since he was so conflicted over what he wanted to do. But somehow he dozed off without much trouble. He didn't even bother to wake up and try to get to the potty when he knew he had to go. " _Mommy, Daddy, and big sister Pinkie will just think I had an accident._ " He thought, as he didn't bother trying to hold it and just let his body release naturally.

Only once Pound was certain his "business" was finished, did he open his eyes. He could already smell his dirty deed, and knew he would need to get changed. However, as his vision slowly became clear, Pound was quite surprised to see his sister was also sleeping in a diaper. And if the bulge in it was any indication, she had used it! " _My sister put on and used a diaper?! But why?!_ " He thought.

Pumpkin woke up just seconds later, seemingly unaware she was in a used diaper. "Good mowning, bwother," She greeted cheerfully. "Guess we need changies, cause we made stinkies."

"Why you weawing a diapee?" Pound asked, crawling over to his sister. "And why you use it?"

Pumpkin smiled. "I didn't wike seeing you so upset, so I decided you shouwdn't have to do what you wewe gonna do awone. Unwike you, I didn't pwomise anyting to Mommy, ow Daddy, ow big sister Pinkie Pie."

"Bu why you do this fow me?" Pound asked. "You couwd have watted me and I wouwd be in big twouble!"

Pumpkin put a hoof around her twin brother, as she told him. "You know I dun wike using diapees, wight?"

Pound nodded. "You awways have been the one who was most eagwr about tis whowe potty twaining business. Even fwom the stawt you kept twying to use youw potty, even when I was twying my hawdest to use my diapees. But what does you not wike using diapees have to do with you changing youw mind now?"

Pumpkin smiled as she explained. "So, if a foaw wike me is in a messy diapee, and if onwy babies use diapees, tat means I awways be a baby with you, bwother!" Tears of liquid pride streamed down her face as she finished saying those words.

Pound couldn't help but gush liquid pride too. "You the best, sistew! Now come on, wet's change befowe we get washes."

"Bu how we change without Mommy, Daddy, ow big sister Pinkie finding out?" Pumpkin asked her brother.

Pound smiled, freeing himself from his sister's embrace. "I alweady thought of tat. We take the changing suppiwes and ouw puww-ups into the bathwoom. Then we just toss the diapees out the window and into the twash when we done."

"Sounds good to me," Pumpkin replied. "Good ting today is twash cowwecting day."

* * *

Both foals carefully trotted to the bathroom down the hall from their nursery, taking great care to close the door softly so as not to alert their parents or wake them up.

Upon entering the bathroom, the twins started to have flashbacks. Flashbacks to some of their many adventures since this potty training had begun. They could remember first being introduced to the toilet and thinking that the flush sound was a monster, and how it had taken their big sister to show them that wasn't the case.

They could remember flushing stuff down the toilet, including themselves, and how after their first sewer trip they'd outsmarted Pinkie and ran around naked. That had been pretty funny.

Pound recalled how he had been so reluctant to potty train, and had done things such as hide his own diapers for personal use, steal his sister's potty, and even make a makeshift diaper out of various stuffed animals. Before his mother had finally guilt tripped him into using his potty. He also remembered how it had felt to be placed into pull-ups, and dealing with the butt ghost.

As for Pumpkin, she could remember how her first attempt at using her potty had backfired, and how her attempt at using the toilet had ended with her falling in. She could also remember how Pound had accidentally flushed her soon after she was placed into pull-ups, and how they had flushed Flurry Heart (even though the foal had teleported back out after going down the drain).

In addition, however, both foals could recall memories of their earlier foalhood. And how, before they were old enough for potty training, they would just play around all day without a care in the world. And whenever they used their diapers, their mother, father, or big sister would always change them with much love and care.

Those were such happy memories, and it saddened both foals to know that those experiences could never be repeated. Now they were both old enough for pull-ups, and they believed it would only be a matter of time before that phase would come to an end as well, and they would have to leave their potties behind.

* * *

When the trip down memory lane ended and both foals prepared for the changing process, Pound layed down first. "Otay, sis, weady to change me into my nice cwean puww-up?" He asked his sister.

Pumpkin nodded, magically levitating a clothespin over her nose (she had borrowed one from her big sister Pinkie's stashes of clothespins in case of clothespin emergencies). "Howd stiww, bowther. And dun fowget, you have to change me when I done with you." She told her brother, as she proceeded to start the changing process.

It took a lot of trial and error, but eventually Pumpkin managed to clean her brother's rear and slip his fresh pull-up back on him as if he had never used a diaper at all. Pumpkin then lay down, and patiently waited while her brother did the same to her. Then, when both foals were in clean pull-ups and smelling nice again, Pound flew up and opened the bathroom window. Pumpkin levitated the diapers through and dropped them into the trash below.

"Tanks again fow doing tat, sistew," Pound said to Pumpkin, as the twins trotted back out of the bathroom with the changing supplies (after washing their hooves of course). "You weawwy didn't have to do tat."

"Is alwight, I just gwad I made you feew bettew," Pumpkin replied. "Now, you gonna stay in puww-ups and use the potty fwom now on?"

Pound nodded. "Uh-huh, now I weady to twuly weave my foawhood behind fow good."


	50. A Look Back

(Five years later)

It was amazing how fast five years had passed, it seemed to Pound and Pumpkin Cake like it was only yesterday when their parents and big sister Pinkie had introduced them to the toilet and started potty training them.

"Those were the days, weren't they, brother?" Pumpkin Cake asked her twin, both of whom had been out of pull-ups for almost three years now.

"Yeah," Pound nodded, reflecting back on the fond memories of their potty training escapades as they looked through a scrap book showing their baby pictures up until they were four years old. "That was back when I could fly all the time, instead of just hover off the ground." Pound was lamenting the fact that he was one of many pegasi who became late bloomers when it came to flying (just like Scootaloo, who was now attending Cloudsdale High. She was planning to become a Wonderbolt in her own right, but she still came back to Ponyville whenever she had the chance).

Pumpkin put a hoof around her brother. "Cheer up, you'll fly someday. Remember, Scootaloo says it just takes time. And she didn't fly until she was almost in middle school."

"That's easy for you to say, sis, you can use magic." Pound complained, feeling quite envious of that fact.

"Yeah, but only because I took lessons from Princess Twilight," Pumpkin replied. "And that was only because our parents and big sister were such good friends with her."

Pound giggled. "Remember the time when Princess Twilight turned herself into a kangaroo by mistake and was stuck using an outhouse at the park? She looked so silly."

Pumpkin giggled too. "Yeah, then that night you accidentally flushed me down the toilet. And then the next day we played that prank on Pinkie Pie and tricked her into diapers."

Pound smiled. "Pinkie was such an awesome big sister, it's a shame we never got to know her as a foal. I would've loved to play with her while we were in diapers. Say, do you think you could whip up a spell that could turn her into a foal for a day, like you did with Diamond Tiara?"

Pumpkin shook her head. "Princess Twilight told me never to use magic for such selfish purposes, besides that kind of age regression spell is very complicated."

"That's a shame," Pound commented. "I wouldn't mind getting the chance to be a foal again for one day, just to go back to a time when we were babies and the world seemed a lot less complicated."

"And when you and I loved flushing stuff down the toilet, including ourselves," Pumpkin chuckled. "To this day I don't think Mom and Dad ever knew we did that, or that we did it to Flurry Heart."

Pound couldn't help but blush a bit at the mention of Flurry Heart. Even though he rarely saw her he had to admit she was beautiful (but he doubted it would work out, that sort of long distance relationship seemed too complicated even in comparison to Starlight and Sunburst). But at least unlike Flurry Heart, he wasn't a blank flank anymore. He and his sister had gotten their cutie marks just a few months ago (Pound's cutie mark had to do with his remarkably strong hoof muscles, he often used it to help kneed really thick dough. Not surprisingly, his cutie mark was a ball of dough. Pumpkin's cutie mark, a jack-o-lantern, had to do with her magical capabilities and love of spooky things).

Pumpkin noticed her brother's blushing, but decided not to tease him about it (she'd done that a lot already over the past few years) and changed the subject. "I know you miss your foalhood, brother. I do too."

Pound was surprised, his sister had seemed to be very eager about growing up! "Really, or are you just pulling my leg like always?" He asked her.

"I'm being sincere," Pumpkin replied. "And since I can't magically turn us back into foals, I found the next best way for us to relieve our foalhood."

"What is it?!" Pound asked, his wings buzzing in excitement.

Pumpkin looked all around, checking for any sign of her parents or big sister Pinkie Pie. They were nowhere to be seen. With the coast clear, Pumpkin said with a wink. "Follow me to the bathroom, I've got something stashed in there that should do the trick."

* * *

Pound followed his sister from their bedroom (once they'd outgrown their cribs their parents had gotten them a bunk bed, all of their nursery stuff was donated to charities) to the very bathroom they'd started and completed their potty training in. Pound watched as his sister used her magic to push open the bathroom door and lead them inside, then lock it once they had both trotted through it.

"Don't need anypony to come in here and interrupt our trip down memory lane," Pumpkin explained, as she trotted over to the cabinet beneath the sink. "You ready to relive our foalhoods?" She asked her brother.

"You know it!" Pound eagerly replied.

"Just checking," Pumpkin responded, before she opened the cabinet and rummaged around for a bit. At last, she pulled out two diapers, clearly intended for ponies in her and her brother's size. "Put it on." She told her brother.

Pound obeyed, eager to have a diaper on again. How long had it been since he'd lost worn one? It felt like forever. "So they _do_ make diapers for older ponies!" He said with a smile.

Pumpkin nodded. "It wasn't easy, but I managed to save up my allowance and buy a package of them from _Barnyard Bargains_ , Diamond Tiara was all too happy to give me a discount."

"Well, next time you see her, make sure to thank her for it!" Pound smiled.

"I will," Pumpkin agreed with a nod, slipping on a diaper of her own. She and her brother then trotted to the toilet, and Pumpkin brought over a bunch of roles of toilet paper. "Ready to have some foal fun again?" She asked.

Pound grinned, flushing had ceased to be fun once he and his sister had outgrown their pull-ups, but now he was going to go back to a time when it had seemed like the funnest thing in the world. Grabbing the roll of toilet paper currently next to the toilet, Pound unrolled it until it was long enough for him to feed some of it into the toilet bowl. He did so and then eagerly trotted over and pressed the toilet handle down. "Toiwet pater go down the hooooole!" He said with a fake lisp, and he and his sister giggled like babies as they watched the toilet paper disappear down the drain.

They might not have been able to stay foals forever, but at least now the twins had a way to relieve their foalhood one last time.


End file.
